Escute Seu Coração
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: A vida continua normal para os cavaleiros de bronze, mas, de um jeito ou de outro, é preciso crescer. E só o coração pode dizer a coisa certa a fazer. Continuaçao de O Casamento.
1. Capítulo I

_Oi pessoas!_

_Imagino que "pessoas" queira dizer as mesmas que leram "O Casamento"!_

_Aqui está a continuação. Basicamente é a mesma fic. Não tem nenhuma passagem de tempo entre uma e outra. "Escute seu coração" começa no mesmo dia em que termina o epílogo de "O Casamento"._

_Eu podia até ter deixado tudo junto, mas separei. Primeiro porque ficaria muito grande e segundo, porque o foco muda, os acontecimentos já não giram mais em torno do casamento de Shiryu e Shunrei. Cada personagem vai tendo sua história desenvolvida até que num certo ponto tudo se junta de novo._

_Acho que a temática principal dessa fic está mais séria, mais adulta, afinal, de um jeito ou de outro, os meninos estão crescendo. Entretanto, as gracinhas de Seiya e as tiradas do Ikki continuam, pois é assim que gosto de vê-los._

_Sobre o nome, escolhi "Escute seu coração" porque acho que nessa fic os meninos vão ouvir mais o que o coração diz. Eu sempre lembro da frase final do livro "Vá aonde seu coração mandar", da Susanna Tamaro, e é essa frase que abre a fic._

_Então, boa leitura!_

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

"_E então, quando se abrirem vários caminhos e você não souber qual escolher, não tome um qualquer, tenha paciência e espere. Respire com a confiante profundidade com que respirou no dia em que veio ao mundo, não deixe que coisa alguma a distraia, espere e continue esperando. Fique parada, em silêncio, e ouça seu coração. Quando enfim ele falar, levante-se e vá aonde ele a quiser levar."_

_Susanna Tamaro - "Vá aonde seu coração mandar"_

**Capítulo I**

_Espaço aéreo da China._

_Saori está em seu avião particular, com Julian Solo. Ele está deitado na cama, só de roupão. Ela, também de roupão, está deitada em seu colo._

**(Julian) **Eu já lhe disse que meu assessor conseguiu convencer seu vizinho a vender a casa pra mim?

**(Saori)** Não. Jura?

**(Julian)** Claro. Vai custar o triplo do preço, mas vale a pena já que é pra ficar mais perto da minha amada.

**(Saori)** Ora, não vai ser preciso gastar tanto.

**(Julian, irônico)** O que é que tem? Eu sou milionário.

**(Saori)** Estou pensando em mudar para a Grécia.

**(Julian)** Como?

**(Saori)** Ainda estou apenas pensando. Gostaria de estar mais perto do Santuário. Mas tenho que analisar tudo com muito cuidado.

**(Julian)** Então, suspendo a compra da casa?

**(Saori)** É. Suspenda. Quando quiser ir pro Japão, você fica na minha casa.

**(Julian)** Eu sei que você gosta de me receber na sua casa, mas não acho certo. Você é uma moça sozinha, podem falar...

**(Saori, interrompendo)** Não me importo com o que possam falar de mim. Não devo nada a ninguém. **(rindo)**Sou rica, poderosa e ainda por cima, deusa.

**(Julian)** Mas eu me importo!

**(Saori) **Ora, Julian, por que isso agora? Você já ficou hospedado em minha casa outras vezes.

**(Julian)** É que agora é diferente.

**(Saori)** Bobagem.

**(Julian)** Está bem, está bem. Esqueça. Tem outra coisa que eu quero saber. Neste momento simplório, neste avião de alguns milhões de dólares, vestido apenas com meu roupão que custou uma fortuna, eu gostaria de saber se a senhorita reconsiderou a possibilidade de casar-se comigo.

**(Saori) **Julian... é um pedido quase irrecusável. Quase. Você me entende, não é?

**(Julian) **Não, eu juro que não entendo.

**(Saori)** Não tem explicação, Julian. Eu só não quero me casar agora. É muito cedo. Vamos, não fique com essa cara emburrada. E se eu aceitar ser sua noiva? Um noivado de alguns anos, ok?

**(Julian)** Se é o único jeito. **(tirando uma caixinha aveludada do bolso do roupão)** As alianças!

**(Saori, enquanto ele coloca uma das alianças)** Você está sempre me surpreendendo.

**(Julian)** Você me ensinou que o amor é um sentimento capaz de vencer qualquer coisa. Você me ensina isso todos os dias, e é por essa razão que eu a amo, senhorita Kido.

**(Saori, beijando Julian)** Isso é a mais pura verdade. O amor sempre vence. Seja qual for o caminho que ele escolha para nos levar ao nosso destino, ele sempre vence. Foi tortuoso meu caminho, Julian. Mas agora estou em paz. E também amo você, senhor Solo. **(beijando-o outra vez) **Eu gostaria muito de saber o que o meu avô está achando de tudo isso.

**(Julian)** Ele deve estar feliz! **(olhando para cima)** Senhor Kido! Onde quer que o senhor esteja, ouça o que eu tenho a dizer: Eu, Julian Solo, prometo cuidar de sua neta melhor que de mim mesmo!

**(Saori, rindo meio sem jeito)** Pára, Julian. Que brincadeira boba.

**(Julian)** Boba coisa nenhuma! Não está ouvindo? Ele está respondendo! **(usando um tom de voz mais grave)** Julian, eu acredito que você será um marido perfeito para a Saori. Dedicado, carinhoso, apaixonado. Fico feliz que ela tenha escolhido você!

**(Saori)** Julian, não brinque com a memória do meu avô.

**(Julian, rindo)** Não estou brincando! É sério! Ele falou mesmo!

**(Saori, abrindo o roupão)** Deixe meu avô descansar em paz, certo? Agora temos coisas mais interessantes pra fazer.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Avião da Fundação GRAAD, voando para Tóquio. Shina tira um cochilo, enquanto Seika e Shaka namoram._

**(Seiya, emburrado) **Seika, pára de agarrar o Shaka.

**(Seika) **Me deixa em paz. Você está com inveja porque sua namorada dormiu.

**(Seiya) **Eu exijo um pouco mais de respeito, Seika.

**(Seika)** Não seja chato. Por que não dorme também, maninho?

**(Seiya)** Se eu dormir, é capaz de vocês começarem a fazer coisas piores que beijar... **(pensando) **Bom, na verdade, essas coisas devem ser melhores, bem melhores! Eu pre-ci-so perder a virgindade! Preciso!

**(Shaka)** Seiya, não se preocupe. Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

**(Seiya) **O problema é saber se a Seika sabe.

**(Seika) **Quê?

**(Seiya) **Nada, nada... **(pensando) **Nem eu entendi o que eu disse.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Rozan._

_Eiri chega à casa de Shiryu e Shunrei convencida de que aquele é o rumo certo para sua vida._

**(Eiri, batendo à porta)** Mu? Você ainda está aí?

**(Mu)** Eiri! Não devia estar voando para Moscou?

**(Eiri, abraçando-o)** Não volto pra lá nunca mais. E se você me aceitar, vai ser melhor ainda. Mu, você me aceita mesmo sabendo que estou esperando um filho do Hyoga?

**(Mu, abraçando-a)** Claro. É seu filho também. Isso é o que importa.

**(Eiri)** Obrigada, Mu.

**(Mu) **Estou muito feliz por você ter ficado, Eiri. Quando eu a vi, senti que era você a pessoa por quem esperei todos esses anos. A pessoa do meu destino. Eu amo você.

**(Eiri, beijando-o)** Eu também amo você, Mu.

**(Kiki, que espiava a cena)** Opa! Desencalhou! Desencalhou!

**(Eiri)** Eu quero que você me ensine a ser uma pessoa melhor.

**(Mu)** Acho que você não precisa disso.

**(Eiri)** Claro que preciso.

**(Mu)** Não. Você precisa ser amada. E eu sei que posso amá-la como você merece.

**(Eiri)** Ah, Mu, você é tão diferente, diz coisas profundas, não é superficial. A cada minuto eu me apaixono mais.

**(Mu, sorrindo) **Eu também. Vamos entrar? Você deve estar com fome.

**(Eiri)** Sim, estou com muita fome. Subir essa escadaria não é nada fácil.

**(Mu)** Eu sei. Então vamos comer alguma coisa.

_Enquanto almoçam, Eiri e Mu planejam os próximos dias._

**(Mu) **Podemos ficar um pouco aqui na casa de Shiryu. Depois eu tenho que voltar para Atenas. Aí entra a sua vontade. Se quiser, podemos morar lá. Mas se você preferir morar aqui em Rozan, também pode ser. Venho à noite pra cá.

**(Eiri) **Vir todo dia da Grécia para a China? É impossível!

**(Mu)** Bom, para as pessoas comuns é sim. Mas para mim é perfeitamente possível.

**(Eiri)** Eu não sei direito. É tudo tão novo! E esses seus poderes...

**(Mu) **Estou assustando você?

**(Eiri)** Não. É só muito inesperado.

**(Mu)** Temos que fazer as coisas com calma, certo? Acho que por hora o melhor é ficar aqui. Quando Shiryu e Shunrei voltarem, você vai ter companhia.

**(Eiri)** Sim, acho que é o melhor por enquanto.

**(Mu)** Certo. Depois veremos o que fazer.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Moscou._

_Hyoga abre a porta de seu apartamento, entra, fecha-a novamente. Sem sequer acender as luzes, senta-se no chão e chora._

**(Hyoga, consigo, chorando)** Eiri, espero que você perceba que foi melhor assim. Tudo foi um erro. Eu não devia nem tê-la levado para Kohoutek. Eu sabia que não a amava. Eu sabia! Mas achei que com o tempo seria fácil me apaixonar. Um erro. Tudo um grande e doloroso erro. E meu orgulho não me deixou dizer que eu amo nosso filho e espero que você seja muito feliz com o Mu.

_Ele se levanta e vai até o quarto. Mudara-se de Kohoutek para Moscou com Eiri e esta será a primeira vez que dormirá sozinho naquela cama. Então, despe-se e joga-se sobre os lençóis. Apesar de triste, está tranqüilo. Tem certeza de que deixar Eiri em Rozan tinha sido melhor para ela. Logo adormece._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Atenas._

_Shiryu e Shunrei chegam ao porto de Pireus por volta do meio-dia. O comandante do iate alugado já esperava pelos dois. Logo partirão para as Ilhas Cíclades. Ficarão hospedados em Santorini, no vilarejo de Oia. De lá, visitarão as outras ilhas._

**(Christos)** Bem vindos a bordo, senhores. Sou Christos Parios, o comandante. Esta é Elli Kiriazis, copeira, camareira, faz-tudo.

**(Shiryu) **Obrigado, Christos.

**(Christos)** A viagem de Pireus até Santorini levará cerca de três horas. Espero que apreciem.

**(Shiryu)** Difícil não apreciar esse mar.

**(Christos)** Sim. Esse é o lugar mais bonito do mundo, senhor. Podemos partir?

**(Shiryu)** Claro.

**(Christos, sorrindo um pouco travesso)** Mais uma coisa, senhor. Sei que estão em lua-de-mel... então, finjam que não estamos aqui.

**(Shiryu, rindo)** Obrigado, Christos. **(para Shunrei, abraçando-a)** O que achou do iate?

**(Shunrei)** Acho que estou chocada. Não pensei que a viagem incluísse iate. É muito chique.

**(Shiryu)** Pedi ao mestre que procurasse um bom iate para alugar. Assim podemos ir de ilha em ilha sem problemas, sem esperar pelo _ferry boat_ e com total privacidade.

**(Shunrei)** Parece um sonho. Tudo isso parece um sonho. Eu nem sei o que dizer.

**(Shiryu)** Melhor se acostumar! Agora a senhora é esposa de milionário!

**(Shunrei) **Agora eu sou esposa do homem que amo desde que conheci.

**(Elli) **Senhores, a que horas devo servir o almoço?

**(Shiryu)** Pode ser agora, por favor.

**(Elli)** Sim, senhor.

**(Shiryu)** Obrigado, Elli.

**(Shunrei, suspirando)** Meu Deus. Eu não quero acordar, não quero, não quero.

**(Shiryu) **Você nem começou a sonhar ainda, florzinha.

_Elli serve um almoço leve, grandes camarões grelhados, banhados com azeite extra virgem, acompanhados de salada horiática e vinho branco, enquanto o iate desliza suave em direção às Cíclades. Depois do almoço, o casal vai conhecer o quarto da embarcação._

**(Shunrei)** Uau! Dá pra morar nisso aqui!

**(Shiryu)** Quer desistir de ficar no hotel pra ficar no iate?

**(Shunrei)** Não! Quero ver o hotel também! Mas essa cama, Shi! Olha essa cama! Enorme!

**(Shiryu, abraçando-a)** Vamos experimentá-la?

**(Shunrei, coradíssima)** Sim...

_Depois de fazerem amor, Shiryu percebe que Shunrei chora mais uma vez..._

**(Shiryu)** Minha flor, você precisa se acostumar. Somos um só. Não é isso que sua tatuagem diz?

**(Shunrei)** Sim. Mas ainda parece tão irreal. Eu tenho medo de que acabe.

**(Shiryu, abraçando-a) **Não vai acabar nunca.

_Os dois tomam banho, vestem-se e voltam para a parte superior do barco. O comandante Christos avisa-lhes que chegarão a Santorini em meia hora. Pouco tempo depois já avistam a ilha com seu característico formato de meia-lua e suas cúpulas azuis. Ao desembarcarem, um carro do hotel espera para levá-los do atracadouro de Santorini até Oia._

_O hotel, o mais luxuoso do vilarejo, só recebe hóspedes seletos, ainda assim não deixa de ter um quê familiar, dado pelo tamanho diminuto. O dono do estabelecimento é um senhor aposentado, que agora se diverte pajeando hóspedes VIPS. Ao fazer a reserva, Shiryu informara que estaria em lua-de-mel, por isso, o senhor Kostas preparara uma recepção calorosa._

**(Kostas, dono do hotel, cumprimentando-os)** Sejam bem vindos! Meus cumprimentos pelo casamento.

**(Shiryu)** Obrigado! Estamos muito felizes.

**(Kostas)** Gostaria de lhes oferecer um jantar ao pôr-do-sol de Oia, o mais bonito do mundo.

**(Shunrei)** Ah, obrigado, senhor Kostas.

_Assistindo ao espetáculo do pôr do sol, Shiryu e Shunrei jantam na varanda. Depois, vão para o quarto, e de tão cansados da viagem, adormecem imediatamente._

Continua...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Então, que tal, pessoas?_

_Vou tentar postar semanalmente como fazia com "O Casamento", mas não garanto. O provável é que a fic seja publicada quinzenalmente, como a dos dourados. Nesse caso, seria uma semana a side dourada e na outra "Escute seu coração". Mas ainda estou pensando..._

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	2. Capítulo II

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo II**

_Mansão Kido._

_Saori e Julian chegaram da China há pouco, tomaram banho e agora preparam-se para o jantar._

**(Saori) **Julian, eu estava pensando... A Tétis resolveu ir para Asgard com Shido e Bado, mas onde está Sorento? Ele foi conosco à China, sumiu durante a festa e não deu mais notícias.

**(Julian)** Ah, sim, quanto à parte do sumiço é verdade, mas ele deu notícias. Falei com ele quando retornamos ao hotel.

**(Saori) **Falou?

**(Julian) **É. Você já estava dormindo quando ele apareceu, querida. Disse que ficaria em Rozan por algum tempo. Parece que arrumou uma paquera chinesa.

**(Saori) **Nossa, acho que o casamento de Shiryu e Shunrei foi o momento em que o cupido mais trabalhou em toda a história da humanidade.

**(Julian)** Provavelmente.

**(Saori)** Mas por que Sorento saiu da festa daquele jeito, sem falar nada?

**(Julian)** Eu não sei. É o jeito dele, acho.

**(Saori)** Amiguinho misterioso esse Sorento...

**(Julian)** Ele é apenas reservado.

**(Saori)** Bom, pode ser. Tatsumi!**(mais alto) **Tatsumiiiii! **(ainda mais alto) **Ta-tsu-mi!

**(Tatsumi, nervoso)** Pois não, senhorita!

**(Saori)** O que há com você? Parece no mundo da Lua.

**(Tatsumi)** Desculpe, senhorita, eu só estava pensando...

**(Saori)** Tudo bem, Tatsumi. Eu imagino no que, ou melhor, em quem você estava pensando. Pode mandar servir o jantar.

**(Tatsumi)** Sim, senhorita. Mais uma vez me desculpe.

**(Julian)** O que há com ele?

**(Saori)** Amor. Não o viu conversando com uma senhorinha chinesa?

**(Julian)** Eu não costumo reparar nos relacionamentos dos subalternos, Saori.

**(Saori, irritada)** Tatsumi não é um subalterno. Ele era o homem de confiança do meu avô e sempre cuidou de mim, inclusive abrindo mão de sua vida pessoal. Tatsumi faz parte da minha família, Julian. Eu tenho verdadeiro afeto por ele e não vou permitir que ninguém o menospreze.

**(Julian)** Ora, eu não o menosprezei. É que eu sou distraído, Saori. Não reparo mesmo nessas coisas.

**(Saori)** Não acho que você seja distraído, pelo contrário. Você é egoísta. Só presta atenção no que lhe interessa.

**(Julian)** Querida, não é para tanto. Foi só um comentário infeliz.

**(Saori, irritada) **Muito infeliz.

**(Julian)** Não vou fazer mais.

**(Saori)** Assim espero. E fique sabendo que se algum dia eu me casar, Tatsumi entrará na igreja comigo.

**(Julian)** Tudo bem. Já pedi desculpas. O que mais você quer?

**(Saori, saindo da mesa)** Quero que aprenda a respeitar as pessoas. Pode jantar sozinho, perdi a fome.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Apartamento de Seiya._

_Ele, Shina, Seika e Shaka também acabam de chegar da China._

**(Seiya)** Gostou do jantar?

**(Chega)** Você quer dizer "do lanche no McDonald's"? É, gostei. O Shaka é que não deve ter gostado muito.

**(Seiya)** Acho ótimo. Tomara que ele não goste de nada aqui.

**(Chega)** Você não tem jeito mesmo.

**(Seiya, abraçando-a)** Estou feliz por você ter aceitado vir comigo. Só não gostei daquele ser meditador ter vindo também, mas o que é que eu posso fazer?

**(Shina)** Só vou passar alguns dias aqui. Depois volto para o Santuário.

**(Seiya)** Para quê tanta pressa?

**(Shina)** Eu vou cuidar da minha vida, não sou desocupada que nem você.

**(Seiya)** Eu não sou desocupado.

**(Shina)** Ah, não? Quem passa o dia inteiro de papo pro ar é o quê?

**(Seiya)** Esperto! E, no meu caso, rico!

**(Shina)** Eu prefiro chamar de desocupado.

**(Seika, interrompendo)** Ei, Shina, você vai dormir no quarto do Seiya?

**(Shina)** Claro que não!

**(Seika)** Ótimo, porque infelizmente o Shakinha não acha certo dormir no meu quarto. Então você pode dormir comigo e o Shakinha dorme com o Seiya.

**(Seiya)** Eu não vou dormir com o Shaka!

**(Seika)** Então durma no sofá.

**(Seiya)** Eu não! Essa casa é minha! Eu que mando! E eu digo que o Shaka dorme no sofá.

**(Shaka)** Por mim, tudo bem.

**(Seika, ameaçadora)** Você não manda em nada! Ou dorme no quarto com o Shaka, ou fica no sofá!

**(Seiya)** Tá bom. Eu durmo com o Shaka. Pelo menos no meu quarto tem ar condicionado.

_No quarto, Seiya deita num colchonete..._

**(Seiya, emburrado)** Seika mandou você dormir na cama.

**(Shaka)** Você se importaria se eu ficasse no colchonete? Vou meditar um pouco.

**(Seiya, pulando na cama)** Claro que não! É todo seu! Medita aí. Mas vê se não fica fazendo aqueles barulhos estranhos... oum... oum... oum...

**(Shaka)** Não vou fazer barulho nenhum.

**(Seiya)** Ah, antes de meditar, me diz uma coisa. Quais são as suas intenções com a minha irmã?

**(Shaka)** As melhores possíveis.

**(Seiya)** As melhores pra você ou pra ela?

**(Shaka)** Eu me apaixonei pela Seika e tenho as melhores intenções para nós dois.

**(Seiya)** Se você machucar a Seika, morre.

**(Shaka)** Seiya, guarde seu discurso para outro. Eu não sou um moleque. Se aceitei vir para cá, foi porque pretendo investir nesse relacionamento com a sua irmã.

**(Seiya)** Tá, vocês podem namorar. Mas cuida direito dela.

**(Shaka)** Pode deixar. **(pensando)** Melhor que você, com certeza.

_Enquanto isso, no quarto de Seika..._

**(Seika)** Shina, você gosta mesmo do Seiya, não é?

**(Shina)** Mais do que você é capaz de imaginar. Por mais que eu tenha tentado odiá-lo a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi amá-lo cada dia mais.

**(Seika)** Bom, vocês estão namorando, já é um passo muito importante. E você está aqui com ele. Isso não é da minha conta, mas eu quero dar um conselho: abre seu coração pra ele. Não fica dando patadas no coitado a toda hora.

**(Shina)** Eu sei que eu sou meio bruta mesmo. Vou tentar melhorar.

**(Seika)** Então tenta logo, porque homem nenhum aguenta uma mulher que o critica todo o tempo.

**(Shina)** É. Eu sei... E você com o Shaka?

**(Seika, piscando os olhos freneticamente) **Aaaaaaah, ele é tão liiiiiindoooo!

**(Shina)** Eu não acho, mas questão de gosto...

**(Seika)** Ai, eu acho ele lindão! Alto, loiro, aqueles olhões azuis!

**(Shina)** Seiya contou pra você que ele costuma andar de olhos fechados?

**(Seika)** Sim, mas isso não é problema. Eu faço ele mudar isso rapidinho.

**(Shina)** É, pode ser, né? Agora que ele está namorando, eu não duvido de mais nada.

**(Seika)** Ele jura que eu sou a primeira namorada dele, mas como é que um loirão lindão daquele nunca namorou ninguém?

**(Shina)** Pode crer, ele nunca namorou ninguém. Isso é fato.

**(Seika)** Ai, que maravilha! Pensei que ele estava mentindo pra mim.

**(Shina, cansada de tanta conversa)** Olha, se você não se incomoda, eu vou dormir.

**(Seika)** Ah, sim, tudo bem! Boa noite! **(consigo) **Ai, meu Shakinha é tão perfeito!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Dia seguinte, Moscou._

_Pouco antes do meio-dia, o som estridente do telefone faz Hyoga acordar._

**(Hyoga, sonolento)** Alô...

**(Interlocutor)** Ah, finalmente! Bom dia!

**(Hyoga)** Só se for pra você. Aliás, quem é você?

**(Interlocutor)** Sou Aaron Knighter, produtor de cinema em Hollywood e gostaria de falar com Alexei Ya... Yo.. Yu... .

**(Hyoga)** É Alexei Yukida. Sou eu. O que quer?

**(Aaron)** Eu assisti ao filme do qual você participou.

**(Hyoga)** E daí?

**(Aaron)** E daí que você teve um desempenho medíocre.

**(Hyoga)** E você me acorda pra dizer isso? Vai procurar o que fazer, seu filho de uma cadela.

**(Aaron)** Calma! Não desligue! Seu desempenho no filme é sofrível, mas eu acredito no seu potencial, garoto. Eu quero lhe oferecer um curso de artes cênicas em Los Angeles. Sou um dos professores de lá.

**(Hyoga)** Curso? Que brincadeira é essa?

**(Aaron)** Não é brincadeira. Eu me informei na sua agência, aliás, foi lá que consegui seu telefone. Você é menor de idade, então eu preciso falar com seus pais também.

**(Hyoga)** Tudo que tiver pra resolver tem que ser comigo mesmo. Eu sou órfão. Sou dono do meu nariz, ok?

**(Aaron)**Ok. Ok. Então venha almoçar comigo hoje para acertarmos os detalhes.

**(Hyoga)** Certo. Conhece o Glaser? É um restaurante perto da minha casa.

**(Aaron)** Conheço. Espero você lá às treze horas em ponto. Não se atrase.

**(Hyoga)** Eu não costumo me atrasar. Se isso for uma brincadeira, você vai se arrepender amargamente.

**(Aaron, rindo) **Essa juventude é tão impulsiva! Até mais tarde!

_Hyoga se levanta da cama ainda irritado por ter sido acordado bruscamente e vai tomar banho._

**(Hyoga, consigo) **Curso em Los Angeles... será que isso é uma brincadeira?

_Depois do banho, ele se veste e vai para o restaurante a pé. No caminho, passa por um grande _outdoor _com uma foto sua, feita poucas semanas atrás. Parou para olhar-se. Está sorrindo na foto. Imagina se seu filho terá um sorriso parecido, se terá seus olhos. Pensando no filho, também sorri. Continua andando. Ao chegar ao restaurante, o mesmo onde costumava almoçar com Eiri até dias atrás, um garçom prontamente indica a mesa onde o americano o espera. É um homem alto, robusto, com os cabelos castanhos começando a embranquecer e grandes olhos azuis. Ele acena para Hyoga impacientemente._

**(Aaron)** Ah, olá, Sr. Alexei.

**(Hyoga, tentando esboçar um sorriso) **Olá. Vamos direto ao que interessa, ok?

**(Aaron)** Claro. Eu acredito que você pode ser o novo astro de Hollywood. Acredito de verdade. Por isso, resolvi oferecer o curso. São seis meses em Los Angeles. Obviamente isso não é o bastante. Um bom ator está continuamente aprendendo.

**(Hyoga, lembrando-se das batalhas)** Em qualquer profissão é necessário aprender sempre.

**(Aaron)** Sim, é verdade. Bom, depois do curso, se você se sair bem como eu espero, tenho um papel de protagonista para lhe oferecer.

**(Hyoga, hesitante) **Eu não sei. Ir para os Estados Unidos agora talvez não seja uma boa ideia. Ainda tenho muita coisa para fazer aqui em Moscou. Minha carreira de modelo vai muito bem. Deixar tudo para trás agora é meio insano.

**(Aaron)** Podemos ver com sua agência uma transferência do seu contrato para outra agência americana e você recomeça a carreira lá enquanto não termina o curso. Olha, eu acredito muito em você. Não costumo oferecer meu curso a ninguém, exceto quando eu vejo que a pessoa pode ser grande.

**(Hyoga)** Pode ser. Se eu aceitar, quando terei de viajar?

**(Aaron)** Em três semanas, no máximo.

**(Hyoga, respirando fundo)** Está bem, eu aceito. Não posso deixar essa chance passar. Vou combinar tudo com o pessoal da agência.

**(Aaron)** Excelente! **(mostrando uns papéis)** Aqui estão os papéis da matrícula no curso, eu vou cuidar de tudo. Aqui está meu cartão, tem meus telefones para o caso de você ter alguma dúvida.

**(Hyoga)** Obrigado. Aaron, preciso que você me indique um bom _apart-hotel_ em Los Angeles e também um curso de inglês. Acho que vou precisar.

**(Aaron) **Ah, claro. Eu já tinha pensado nesse curso também. Providenciarei tudo.

**(Hyoga, chamando o garçom)** Ótimo. Agora vamos almoçar porque tudo isso tudo me deixou com fome.

_Depois do almoço com Aaron Knighter, Hyoga retorna para casa._

**(Hyoga, pensando)** Em menos de um mês estarei nos Estados Unidos. As coisas estão acontecendo rapidamente. Que reviravolta! Dias atrás eu estava com a Eiri, no meu apartamento aqui em Moscou e agora... Tudo acontece mesmo quando tem de acontecer. Se a Eiri estivesse aqui, nós brigaríamos feio, nos magoaríamos e eu acabaria indo para os Estados Unidos de qualquer jeito, levando-a a contragosto ou deixando-a sozinha. No final das contas, foi mesmo bom ela ter ficado em Rozan. Eles devem ter ficado lá. Mu não a levaria para Jamiel. Pelo menos é o que eu acho. Preciso descobrir se realmente estão lá para avisar da mudança. Não posso perder o contato com eles. É o meu filho que ela carrega no ventre. E também preciso avisar aos meus irmãos.

_Ao chegar a casa, ele pega o telefone e disca um número._

**(Hyoga, ao telefone)** Oi, Shun.

**(Shun, surpreso)** Hyoga! Nossa, um verdadeiro milagre. Você nunca liga pra ninguém! Ainda mais logo depois de nos vermos. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**(Hyoga)** É, aconteceu. Eu vou mudar para os Estados Unidos.

**(Shun, perplexo) **Como assim vai mudar?

**(Hyoga)** É. Vou fazer um curso em Los Angeles. Por enquanto o que tem de certo é que passarei seis meses lá. Mas a depender do resultado do curso, posso até ficar de vez.

**(Shun)** E a Eiri, o que ela está achando disso?

**(Hyoga)** Eu não sei. Ela ficou em Rozan.

**(Shun, incrédulo) **Você a deixou na China?

**(Hyoga)** Ela quis ficar. Desceu do carro, pegou a mala e disse que ficaria. O que você queria que eu fizesse? Que a amarrasse e arrastasse pra cá?

**(Shun)** Não, mas eu não sei o que pensar.

**(Hyoga)** Ela se apaixonou pelo Mu. E quer saber? Foi bom para nós dois. Não faria bem pro meu filho crescer no meio das nossas brigas. O ruim é que vou ficar longe dele, não vou ver a barriga crescer. Mas darei um jeito de ir visitá-lo sempre.

**(Shun)** Estou perplexo.

**(Hyoga) **Só torce pra dar tudo certo, ok?

**(Shun)** Torço, sim. Quero muito que você seja feliz.

**(Hyoga) **E você, como está?

**(Shun) **Estou bem. Só estou com saudades da June. Ela está em Las Vegas agora. Tem um campeonato de _tae kwon do_ lá.

**(Hyoga)** Vegas! Vocês estão namorando mesmo?

**(Shun, rindo)** Estamos!

**(Hyoga)** Legal. Tomara que dê tudo certo. Também estou torcendo por você.

**(Shun)** Obrigado. Boa viagem e boa sorte.

**(Hyoga)** Obrigado, Shun. Antes de ir, ligo outra vez.

**(Shun) **Ok. Até logo, então.

_Shun desliga o telefone._

**(Shun)** Ikki, você não vai acreditar.

**(Ikki)** Depois de você **(fazendo gestos obscenos) **com a loiraça, eu acredito em qualquer coisa.

**(Shun)** É sério, Ikki! O Hyoga deixou a Eiri em Rozan.

**(Ikki)** Sorte dele. Aquela Eiri era uma chata. E ainda chifrou o pato! Mutação genética: pato chifrudo do gelo!

**(Shun)** Ah, Ikki, não dá para conversar coisa séria com você.

**(Ikki) **Por falar em dar, você e a loira transaram mesmo ou é só invenção?

**(Shun, coradíssimo)** Ikki! Isso é coisa da minha intimidade!

**(Ikki, coçando o queixo)** Eu sei. Como é que essa loira conseguiu a proeza de levar você pra cama assim tão rápido? Penso, penso e não acho uma resposta.

**(Shun)** Eu não vou entrar em detalhes com você.

**(Ikki)** Ok. Não pergunto mais.

**(Shun)** Acho bom. Por que está arrumado?

**(Ikki)** Vou sair com a Pand. Estrear o carro novo.

**(Shun)** Que carro?

**(Ikki)** O que eu comprei hoje cedo.

**(Shun)** Você não me disse que tinha comprado um carro.

**(Ikki)** E eu por acaso tenho que avisar você de tudo que faço? Fui lá, comprei e pronto. Não preciso colocar na rádio que tenho um carro.

**(Shun)** Aff. Que carro é?

**(Ikki)** Um conversível pretão com azul. Um carrão, mano.

**(Shun)** Você já tem idade pra dirigir, mas ainda não tem habilitação.

**(Ikki)** E daí! Botei placa da Fundação Graad e ninguém enche o saco. Depois eu tiro a porcaria da carteira.

**(Shun)** Ikki, isso não é certo.

**(Ikki)** Mas como você é chato!

**(Pandora, saindo do quarto)** Vamos?

**(Ikki)** É, vamos logo! Antes que a chatice do Shun passe pra mim.

**(Pandora, entendiada)** Desde que a frescura não passe também...

**(Shun)** Ah... Vão embora, vão. **(pegando o telefone e discando um número)** Eu vou aproveitar pra ligar pra June. **(ao telefone)** Gostaria de falar com a Srta. June, por favor. **(alguns segundos depois)** Oi, Ju.

**(June)** Oi, lindinho! Que bom que você ligou. Estou com tanta saudade que você nem imagina.

**(Shun)** Eu também estou com saudade. Como foi a luta?

**(June)** Eu ganhei, claro. A medalha é linda!

**(Shun)** Aposto que sim.

**(June) **Voltaremos pro Japão em dois dias. Vou ficar na casa que a Agatha alugou pra gente, mas vou te ver todo dia.

**(Shun)** Que maravilha, Ju! Eu estou sentindo muita saudade.

**(June)** Ah, Shunzinho! Eu também. Eu te amo tanto!

**(Shun)** Também amo você, Ju.

**(June)** Agora tenho que desligar, fofinho. Agatha vai nos levar pro cassino!

**(Shun)** Está bem! Amanhã ligo de novo. Boa sorte!

**(June)** Obrigada, lindinho!

Continua...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Oi pessoas!_

_Meu muitíssimo obrigada aos valentes leitores de "O Casamento" que continuam comigo nessa nova jornada! Amei todos os reviews de vocês!_

_Shun e Ikki apareceram, que tal?_

_Vou fazer o possível para manter essa fic semanal. Eu também fico ansiosa para postar logo, mas se eu não conseguir, tenham paciência, ok?_

_Então, até o próximo capítulo!_

Chiisana Hana


	3. Capítulo III

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo III**

_Grécia._

_Shiryu e Shunrei fazem o primeiro passeio por Santorini. De lá, tomam um ônibus e chegam a Fira, capital da ilha, onde almoçam, e depois vão fazer compras._

**(Shiryu, numa lojinha, provando óculos escuros)** Então, que tal?

**(Shunrei)** Você está maravilhoso. Não quero mais passear. Vamos voltar para o hotel.

**(Shiryu)** Por quê?

**(Shunrei)** Todas as mulheres da ilha vão olhar para você.

**(Shiryu)** Podem olhar à vontade. O que importa? Eu sou seu.

**(Shunrei)** Eu sei. Mas eu fico com ciúmes.

**(Shiryu, abraçando-a)** Não há motivo, Shu.

**(Shunrei)** Bom, é verdade, até hoje você não me deu motivos. E tem uma parte boa nisso. As outras mulheres vão morrer de inveja porque eu tenho o marido mais lindo do mundo.

**(Shiryu, rindo)** Assim eu acabo ficando convencido demais.

_Ainda em Fira, eles passam pelo atracadouro para falar com o comandante Christos, que se bronzeava no iate._

**(Shiryu)** Boa tarde, comandante!

**(Christos, alegre)** Boa tarde, senhor!

**(Shiryu)** Amanhã queremos fazer um passeio. Qual ilha sugere primeiro?

**(Christos)** Que tal Mykonos? É bem agitada, o _point_ dos turistas, entretanto tem algumas praias tranqüilas, aquelas aonde os ônibus não chegam. Mas isso é um problema para os outros turistas, já que os senhores vão neste pequeno possante dos mares.

**(Shiryu, rindo)** Mykonos, então. Até amanhã, comandante!

_Shiryu e Shunrei vão para a praia de Fira. Deitados em espreguiçadeiras brancas, eles fazem planos e namoram. Depois mergulham no mar azul intenso. Mais tarde, já cansados, decidem retornar para o hotel e tomam o ônibus para Oia. No veículo, um homem grisalho os cumprimenta._

**(Giorgos)** Parabéns pelo casamento! São recém-casados, não são?

**(Shiryu)** Sim. Obrigado.

**(Shunrei)** Como sabe, senhor?

**(Giorgos) **Pela felicidade. No começo é sempre assim.

**(Shiryu)** Nós vamos ser assim para sempre.

**(Giorgos)** Tomara que consigam, mas depois que os filhos vêem é difícil. **(estendendo a mão)** Giorgos Zazoupoulos. Moro perto do hotel que vocês estão hospedados. Vi os dois chegarem ontem.

**(Shiryu, apertando a mão de Giorgos)** Shiryu e Shunrei Suiyama.

**(Giorgos)** Bela tatuagem! Eu sempre quis fazer uma, mas minha mulher não deixa.

**(Shiryu)** Quem sabe um dia você consiga convencê-la.

**(Giorgos)** Ah, você não conhece a minha mulher! É uma fera!

**(Shunrei)** Ela é tão ruim assim?

**(Giorgos) **Não. Ela é pior. Agora ela está num retiro espiritual com um monte de mulheres chatas como ela. Graças a Deus me livrei daquela mala por alguns dias.

**(Shunrei, indignada)** Shi, se algum dia você me chamar de mala, vai ver só.

**(Shiryu, sorrindo)** Imagina se algum dia eu vou chamar você de mala! Parece que não me conhece.

**(Giorgos)** Você é uma mocinha muito delicada pra ser chamada de mala. A minha mulher é um dragão.

**(Shunrei, irônica) **Nossa. Quanto amor...

**(Giorgos) **Pois é. Cada um com sua cruz, meus jovens! A minha é carregar aquela serpente do mar nas costas. **(dando sinal para o ônibus parar) **Eu vou ficar aqui no bar e deixar vocês namorarem em paz. Até outra hora!

**(Shiryu e Shunrei)** Até.

**(Shiryu)** Ele é engraçado!

**(Shunrei)** É, mas coitada da mulher dele!

**(Shiryu)** Sabe o que também é engraçado?

**(Shunrei)** Não faço idéia, Shi.

**(Shiryu)** Ele ter falado a respeito da tatuagem. Ela não devia estar aparecendo. E quando estávamos na praia, percebi que a sua também está visível.

**(Shunrei, corando e sussurrando)** Verdade. Temos feito amor tantas vezes que elas nem têm tempo de desaparecer.**(abraçando Shiryu)** Ai, que vergonha...

**(Shiryu)** Ainda bem que ninguém sabe desse pequeno detalhe.

**(Shunrei) **Pois é.

_De volta ao hotel, Shiryu e Shunrei vão novamente para a sacada, apreciar o pôr-do-sol. Vários hóspedes também já tomaram seus lugares. Depois que o Sol se põe, Giorgos passa por eles um tanto cambaleante e acena alegremente._

**(Kostas)** Ah, já conheceram o doutor Giorgos! Ele é o médico mais famoso daqui da ilha.

**(Shiryu)** Sim, encontramos com ele mais cedo.

**(Shunrei, ainda meio indignada)** Ele falou horrores da esposa.

**(Kostas)** Giorgos sempre fala mal da mulher dele. Ela nem é tudo que ele diz, mas acho que os dois se amam.

**(Shunrei, desconfiada)** Que jeito estranho de amar.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Tóquio._

_Ikki e Pandora estão no carro..._

**(Pandora)** O quê? Motel de novo? A gente só vai para motel! Não dá pra rolar um jantarzinho romântico ou coisa parecida?

**(Ikki)** Para quê? Jantar a gente janta em casa.

**(Pandora)** Ah, é? Transar a gente também transa em casa.

**(Ikki)** É diferente.

**(Pandora)** Está vendo? Quando eu falo que você é um troglodita, você fica bravo. Só vou para o motel se antes você me levar para jantar no restaurante mais caro da cidade.

**(Ikki)** Pandora, isso é chantagem!

**(Pandora)** É chantagem mesmo, seu ogro. Jantar romântico e caro primeiro, motel depois. Ou então, nada.

**(Ikki)** Que saco! Eu não vou ceder às suas chantagens.

**(Pandora, saindo do carro)** Então eu vou para casa.

**(Ikki)** Tá, vai, entra no carro. Vamos para esse maldito restaurante.

**(Pandora, entrando no carro) **Agora melhorou, ogrinho do meu coração.

_No restaurante, eles vêem Saori e Julian numa mesa e cumprimentam o casal rapidamente, para depois se dirigirem a uma mesa mais afastada._

**(Pandora)** Foi uma sorte conseguirmos essa mesa porque geralmente só se consegue jantar aqui com reserva. Não é a melhor mesa do restaurante, mas serve.

**(Ikki, emburrado)** É, né? Pede logo a comida aí.

**(Pandora)** Vai relaxando e ficando calminho que eu vou pedir tudo que tenho direito.

**(Ikki)** Ai, minha paciência. Ai, minha grana.

**(Pandora)** Acho bom você se comportar.

**(Ikki)** Vou tentar.

**(Pandora)** Viu a Saori e o Julian?

**(Ikki)** Vi. O cego é o Shiryu, não eu.

**(Pandora)** Chato. Bom, é que eles parecem tão apaixonados, não é?

**(Ikki) **E eu sei lá? **(chamando o garçom) **Pede logo, Pandora.

_Duas horas depois..._

**(Ikki)** Já acabou, né? Não vai pedir sobremesa, vai?

**(Pandora)** Claro!

**(Ikki, murmurando)** Eu preciso me controlar para não esganar você.

_Pandora pede a sobremesa._

**(Pandora)** Sabe o que é isso? Isso é _tarte tatin._

**(Ikki)** Parece uma torta.

**(Pandora)** É uma torta chique. Prova.

**(Ikki)** Não quero.

_Depois de Pandora comer o último pedacinho da torta, Ikki paga a conta e a arrasta do restaurante. No estacionamento..._

**(Ikki) **Agora é a hora da vingança.

**(Pandora)** Do que você está falando?

**(Ikki)** Bom, eu fiz o que você queria, jantamos no restaurante mais caro da cidade que, aliás, é uma droga. Achei essa comida bem fraquinha. Agora, pra me vingar, vamos para o motel mais sujo da cidade! O mais nojento! Hehehe!

**(Pandora)** Se eu pegar alguma doença nesse negócio você vai ver só.

**(Ikki)** Não vai pegar doença nenhuma! Entra no carro e vamos nessa.

**(Pandora)** Ikki, às vezes você é selvagem demais.

_Pouco depois, Saori e Julian também vão embora do restaurante._

**(Saori)** Ikki e Pandora. Eles são um casal realmente excêntrico.

**(Julian)** Eu percebi desde o casamento de Shiryu.

**(Saori) **O Ikki não é muito sociável.

**(Julian)**Também percebi isso. Aliás, ele estava com cara de que não estava gostando de estar aqui.

**(Saori)** Provavelmente não estava mesmo. Não faz o estilo dele. Mas o Ikki é um cara muito gente boa.

**(Julian)** Me parece um tanto bruto demais.

**(Saori)** Às vezes. Mas vamos ficar só falando do Ikki?

**(Julian)** Não, claro que não. Já decidiu se vai mesmo mudar para a Grécia?

**(Saori)** Ainda não. Preciso conversar com algumas pessoas, planejar bem. Envolve muitas mudanças, Julian. Não é só comprar uma casa lá. Bom, eu posso morar no Santuário mesmo. Ou então no condomínio que comprei para os meus cavaleiros de Ouro. A questão é: como administrar os negócios da Fundação morando lá? Enquanto não resolvo isso, ficamos assim, lá e cá.

**(Julian)** Bom, se é o único jeito...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Rozan._

**(Mu, ao telefone) **Hyoga, aqui é o Mu. Estou em Rozan. Eiri está comigo e me pediu pra ligar.

**(Hyoga)** Ah, como ela está?

**(Mu)** Está bem. O bebê também está bem. Estamos na casa de Shiryu, por enquanto.

**(Hyoga)** E vocês pretendem morar aí?

**(Mu)** Por enquanto, creio que sim. Não na casa de Shiryu, claro. Já estou providenciando um lugar. Avisaremos quando nos mudarmos.

**(Hyoga)** Está certo. Foi bom você falar de mudança. Eu estou me mudando para os Estados Unidos. Avise a Eiri, por favor.

**(Mu)** Aviso sim. Você não parece muito entusiasmado com essa mudança.

**(Hyoga)** É que é bem longe de Rozan. Ficarei longe do meu filho.

**(Mu)** Pense bastante nele que ele vai sentir. Hyoga, quer saber o sexo do bebê?

**(Hyoga)** Já dá para saber? A gravidez está apenas no começo.

**(Mu)** Pela ciência ainda não dá, mas eu vejo.

**(Hyoga)** Então eu quero saber, claro.

**(Mu)** É uma menina.

**(Hyoga, sorrindo)** Menina...

**(Mu)** Uma linda menina.

**(Hyoga)** Uma menina. Vou gostar muito de ser pai de uma menininha.

**(Mu)** Claro que sim.

**(Hyoga)** Bom, então quando eu resolver tudo da mudança, ligarei para a casa de Shiryu para lhes dar o endereço e o telefone, certo?

**(Mu)** Certo. Boa sorte nos EUA.

**(Hyoga)** Obrigado, Mu. Boa sorte com a Eiri.

_Depois de desligar o telefone, Mu vai falar com Eiri, que estava na cozinha._

**(Eiri) **Então, o que ele disse?

**(Mu)** Hum... foi melhor do que eu esperava.

**(Eiri)** Ele não brigou?

**(Mu)** Não. Estava apenas triste.

**(Eiri)** Bom, é o mínimo que eu esperava.

**(Mu) **Contei pra ele que é menina.

**(Eiri)** Por que contou?

**(Mu) **Ele é o pai, Eiri.

**(Eiri) **Agora o pai dela é você!

**(Mu)** Fico muito honrado e feliz por você desejar que eu seja pai dela e realmente vou fazer o possível para ser um bom pai, mas o fato é que ela nunca vai deixar de ser filha do Hyoga.

**(Eiri, magoada)** Se eu pudesse mudar isso...

**(Mu) **Eiri, rancor não faz bem pra ninguém, muito menos para essa menininha inocente no seu ventre.

**(Eiri) **Eu sei, mas é que eu não me controlo.

**(Mu) **Temos que trabalhar isso. Quer que ela sinta a mãezinha dela com raiva?

**(Eiri) **Não. Quero que ela sinta a mãezinha feliz. **(beijando Mu)** Muito feliz.

**(Mu)** Você já foi ao médico?

**(Eiri)** Ainda não. Com tanta confusão acabei não indo. Só fiz o exame de sangue para comprovar a gravidez.

**(Mu) **Tem que ir, Eiri! Com quanto de tempo de gravidez você está?

**(Eiri) **Acho que quase dois meses.

**(Mu) **Eiri, amanhã mesmo iremos à cidade. Você vai ao médico, vai fazer todos os exames.

**(Eiri) **Para quê? Você não a vê? Ela parece mal?

**(Mu)** Ela parece ótima. Mas a gravidez tem que ser acompanhada, Eiri.

**(Eiri)** Está bem, Muzinho, eu vou ao médico.

**(Mu) **Assim está ótimo.

_Continua..._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Oi pessoas!_

_Mais um capítulo no ar e dessa vez com ShiShu, conforme o prometido! Ao que parece vou conseguir manter a fic semanal, não é bom?_

_Também já está no ar o novo capítulo de "Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos"._

_Ah, e no blog postei bonequinhas das meninas de Agatha._

_Beijins e até sexta!_

Chiisana Hana


	4. Capítulo IV

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo IV**

_Tóquio._

_Em frente a um motel..._

**(Ikki)** Chegamos!

**(Pandora)** Ikki, esse motel não tem nem estacionamento. Você vai ter que deixar o carrão novo na porta!

**(Ikki)** E daí? Fiz seguro. Vamos entrar.

**(Pandora, agarrando-se ao banco do carro)** Eu não quero.

**(Ikki, saindo do carro)** Quer sim! Eu fiz o que você queria! Jantamos naquele restaurante caro, agora você vai fazer a minha vontade.

**(Pandora, saindo do carro)** Ai, por Hades! Isso é loucura!

_No quarto..._

**(Pandora)** Que nojo! Olha esse lençol! Um dia, num passado muito remoto, esse lençol foi branco. Ikki, deve ter barata aqui! Pior, deve ter pulga nessa cama. E os ácaros? Uma fazenda de ácaro nesse colchão. Eu não me deito aí nem morta.

**(Ikki, agarrando Pandora) **Tudo bem. Tem muitos jeitos de fazer sem precisar deitar.

**(Pandora)** Esse lugar corta qualquer tesão, Ikki. Pelo amor de Deus, vamos embora!

**(Ikki)** Sem nem uma rapidinha? Ah, não.

**(Pandora, irritada)** Sem rapidinha, sim! Não faço nada nesse chiqueiro!

**(Ikki)** Deixa de frescura, Pand! Você já esteve em lugares muito piores!

**(Pandora)** Você que esteve, seu ogro! Quer saber? Acabou. Vou voltar para a Alemanha.

**(Ikki)** Já?

**(Pandora)** Cansei. Cansei da sua grosseria, cansei dessa Esmeralda, cansei de ser a segunda, cansei de tudo isso.

**(Ikki)** Já falei mais de mil vezes para não tocar no nome da Esmeralda.

**(Pandora)** Esmeralda, Esmeralda, Esmeralda. Já sei. Você não traria a Santa Esmeralda nessa espelunca.

**(Ikki)** Não traria mesmo.

**(Pandora)** O quê? Ainda admite!

**(Ikki)** Eu não traria porque ela não me chantagearia por um jantar num restaurante idiota sabendo que eu odeio essas coisas. E já chega, não vou falar mais dela com você.

**(Pandora, saindo)** Fica aqui nesse lixo com a lembrança da sua Esmeraldinha. Eu vou embora. Usa a mão.

**(Ikki)** Ah, vai, vai. Saco.

_Ikki ainda fica alguns minutos no motel. Depois paga e sai dirigindo sem destino certo. Passa por uma rua com várias meninas seminuas oferecendo serviços sexuais. Nessa rua, ele entra num bar. Pouco depois, o dono vem falar com ele._

**(Dono do bar)** Gostaria de companhia?

**(Ikki)** Hum... é, pode ser.

**(Dono do bar)** Vou chamar umas meninas para o senhor escolher a que mais lhe agrada.

**(Ikki)** Ótimo.

_O homem traz cinco meninas. Ikki escolhe a que tem o olhar mais melancólico._

**(Ikki)** Qual é o seu nome de guerra?

**(Pani)** Pani.

**(Ikki)**Pani? **(pensando)** Mas eu fui pegar logo uma com o nome parecido com a outra lá... que dedo podre. **(para a menina)** Chinesa?

**(Pani)** Coreana.

**(Ikki, para o dono do bar)** Vou ficar com essa. Quantos programas ela faz por noite?

**(Dono do bar) **Eu não sei. Isso é com elas. Eu só deixo elas trabalharem no meu estabelecimento.

**(Ikki)** Conta outra. Eu sei que você explora essas coitadas. Quantos programas?

**(Dono do bar)**Cinco, no mínimo.

**(Ikki)** Ótimo. Vou passar a noite com a coreanazinha aqui. Tá aqui a grana dos cinco programas. Vamos embora. Antes: você é maior de idade, não é? Não quero problema.

**(Pani)** Sim, senhor.

**(Ikki)** Então, vamos. Entra no carro. Estou com vontade de fazer uma boa ação hoje. Vamos para um motel de luxo. Me chamo Ikki.

_Pani apenas sorri._

**(Ikki) **Você está começando nesse emprego, não é?

**(Pani)** Bom, é. Tem só duas semanas. Ainda não acostumei. Mas se o senhor quiser voltar e escolher uma mais experiente, tudo bem.

**(Ikki) **Não, não. Está bem assim.

_Na suíte mais cara de um motel luxuoso, Ikki faz Pani trabalhar. E ainda lhe dá dicas sobre como agir com os próximos clientes. Depois..._

**(Ikki)** Pede aí alguma coisa pra comer. Paguei tua noite inteira mesmo. Aproveita.

**(Pani)** Obrigada, senhor.

**(Ikki)** Pára de me chamar de senhor. Eu sou mais novo que você.

**(Pani)** Desculpe.

**(Ikki) **Bom, já que eu estou cansado, estou pagando e ainda faltam dois programas pra completar a noite, Pani, você vai ter que conversar comigo. Sabe, eu não sou muito de conversar. Mas eu bebi, e quando eu bebo faço coisas que eu não costumo fazer.

**(Pani)** Pode falar.

**(Ikki)**Eu vou falando e você ouve e responde 'aham', 'sim' 'tudo bem', essas coisas... Eu tenho uma namorada, sabe? Ou tinha, sei lá. E ela é uma chata. Mas eu gosto dela. Gosto mesmo, embora ninguém acredite.

**(Pani)** Aham.

**(Ikki) **O problema é que eu ainda amo a minha primeira namorada. Bom, ela não foi bem namorada, infelizmente. Mas o caso é que eu ainda a amo.

**(Pani)** Sim.

**(Ikki) **E a minha namorada de agora não entende que eu amo essa primeira, entendeu?

**(Pani)** Tudo bem.

**(Ikki)** Não precisa seguir o que eu disse ao pé da letra! **(pensando)** Por isso que é prostituta, tão burrinha.

**(Pani)** Está certo.

**(Ikki) **Esquece isso, Pani. Dorme aí.

_Pani adormece, enquanto Ikki passa o resto da noite andando de um lado para o outro, pensando em Esmeralda._

**(Ikki, pensando) **Como seria a minha vida com ela? Ela ia ficar ainda mais linda arrumada, bem tratada. Acho que ela gostaria de ter uma casa espaçosa, com um jardim bem grande. Nós teríamos muitos filhos.

_Uma lágrima desce solitária pela face de Ikki. Imagina Esmeralda feliz, correndo atrás de uma porção de crianças de cabelos arrepiados enquanto ele observava a cena com o filho mais novo nos braços._

**(Ikki, forçando o punho fechado contra a parede) **Por que o tempo não pode voltar?

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Noutro lado da cidade, Seiya, Shina, Seika e Shaka estão no cinema._

**(Seika, com os ingressos na mão) **Seiya, o que é isso? "Aranhas Gigantes Assassinas"?

**(Seiya, animado) **É! Eu estou doido pra ver esse filme.

**(Shaka, pensando) **Eu não mereço isso.

**(Shina) **Ai, vamos logo. Não deve ser tão ruim assim.

**(Seiya) **Isso aí, meu amor! É a primeira vez que ela concorda comigo, não é emocionante, ser meditador?

**(Shaka) **Falou comigo?

**(Seiya) **Tem outro ser meditador aqui?

**(Seika, emburrada, puxando Shaka) **Deixa ele pra lá. E depois, eu não estou com vontade de prestar atenção em filme nenhum.

_Os casais se acomodam dentro da sala, Shina e Seiya, Shaka e Seika respectivamente._

**(Seiya, sussurrando) **Sacou que eu fiquei do seu lado pra ver o que você vai fazer com a minha irmã, né?

**(Shaka, incrédulo) **Saquei.

_O filme começa. Seika segura o braço de Shaka com força._

**(Seika)** Lindão, você não está gostando do filme, está?

**(Shaka) **Definitivamente, não.

**(Seika)** Ótimo! Então vamos namorar!

_Seika beija Shaka com fervor. Seiya não liga. Também está beijando Shina. Depois de beijá-la, ele se volta para a Shaka._

**(Seiya) **Olha, vou dar uma trégua sem perturbar você porque a Shina está boazinha hoje. É só uma trégua, ser meditador. Aproveita aí, mas com respeito!

_Shaka olha para Seiya com cara de pouquíssimos amigos._

**(Shaka, pensando) **Esse retardado pensa que eu sou como ele. Que vontade de deixá-lo mudo!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Enquanto isso, Julian e Saori retornam à mansão Kido._

**(Julian)** Sinto muito, querida, mas tenho que ir.

**(Saori) **Tudo bem. Sei que é preciso.

**(Julian) **Voltarei o mais breve possível.

**(Saori, beijando-o)** Espero que seja logo.

**(Julian)** Eu também. Por que não vai à Grécia comigo?

**(Saori)** Agora?

**(Julian)** É. Você podia chegar de surpresa ao Santuário! O que acha?

**(Saori)** É uma boa ideia, mas eu não posso. Acabo de chegar da China. Tenho que resolver algumas coisas da Fundação. Está tudo nas minhas costas, por enquanto.

**(Julian)** Por enquanto?

**(Saori) **Convidei Shiryu para me ajudar.

**(Julian) **Hummm... parece bom.

**(Saori)** Só falta ele aceitar.

**(Julian)** Tomara que aceite. Porque aí você deixa nas mãos dele e se muda para a Grécia.

**(Saori)** Não vou jogar essa batata quente para o Shiryu, Julian! Ele acaba de se casar! Com certeza tem outras prioridades. Mas a ajuda dele será muito bem vinda.

**(Julian)** Aposto que sim. Bom, então já vou, minha noiva. **(beijando-a)** Eu a amo muito, muito, muito.

**(Saori, sorrindo)** Também o amo.

_Julian deixa a mansão e parte para a Grécia. Saori vai para o escritório._

**(Saori, consigo)** Como eu queria que meu avô estivesse aqui. Só ele poderia me entender.

**(Tatsumi)** Falando sozinha, senhorita?

**(Saori)** Pensando alto no vovô. Tatsumi, você o conhecia melhor que eu. Não quer me falar sobre ele, sobre os relacionamentos dele com as mães dos meninos?

**(Tatsumi) **Sim, eu o conhecia muito bem. Posso falar o que a senhorita quiser, menos as histórias com as mulheres.

**(Saori) **Essas devem ser as melhores!

**(Tatsumi, envergonhado)** Não são histórias para mocinhas.

**(Saori)** Tatsumi! Você bem sabe que eu não sou mais tão inocente assim.

**(Tatsumi, corando) **Senhorita!

**(Saori)** Fale sobre ele. Como ele era quando mais jovem, antes de eu chegar?

**(Tatsumi)** Ele sempre teve aquele jeito austero, exigia respeito, mas também respeitava quem o respeitava. Não era homem de destratar os empregados ou quem quer que fosse. Gostava de regras, de horários rígidos. A mesma rigidez que ele não tinha na própria vida. Seu avô sempre foi um homem muito solitário. Lutou a vida inteira para erguer e manter o império Kido. Criou a Fundação Graad porque queria fazer algo bom para o mundo. Mas chegou à velhice ainda solitário. Aí vieram as mulheres... Ele queria um herdeiro.

**(Saori)** Continua, Tatsumi.

**(Tatsumi) **Senhorita, eu não devo.

**(Saori)** Deve, sim! A história de Mei (1) eu já conheço bem. Mas quantos aos outros? Quem eram as mães deles? Como elas eram?

**(Tatsumi, envergonhado)** Bom, algumas eram prostitutas. Outras eram mocinhas ingênuas que ele seduzia. Ele gostava de seduzi-las. E ele tinha três preferidas, todas moças de família: a mãe do Seiya, a mãe de Shun e Ikki e a mãe de Hyoga. Ele costumava ir muito à Rússia. Então, dentre as três, Natássia talvez fosse "a preferida". Certamente ela acreditava que algum dia ele a pediria em casamento. (2)

**(Saori)** Você a conheceu?

**(Tatsumi)** Sim. Fui com ele em uma das viagens, pouco antes de Natássia morrer.

**(Saori)** E as outras duas?

**(Tatsumi)** Eu conheci a mãe de Shun e Ikki apenas de vista. Era uma alemã, loira, alta, olhos muito azuis.

**(Saori) **Hum, por isso os olhos claros deles.

**(Tatsumi) **Sim. A mãe de Seiya foi empregada aqui na mansão.

**(Saori)** Natássia morreu num naufrágio, mas o que houve com as outras duas? Por que entregaram os filhos?

**(Tatsumi) **Elas também morreram.

**(Saori)** As três preferidas morreram? Que coincidência nefasta.

**(Tatsumi)** É. E ele ficou sinceramente abalado com as mortes delas.

**(Saori)** Tatsumi, e a mãe de Shiryu?

**(Tatsumi)** Eu não a conheci. Foi um caso rápido do Senhor Kido. Só a vi de longe uma única vez quando ela trouxe o menino recém-nascido. Shiryu não tinha nem um mês quando ela o deixou no orfanato.

**(Saori)** E vovô, como reagia à presença dos meninos no orfanato?

**(Tatsumi)**Ele sofria. Mas não queria o escândalo. Já tinha conseguido seu filho legítimo, o Mei, mesmo sem nunca ter sido casado e isso era um grande motivo de escândalo. Depois você apareceu e de repente ele ganhou uma neta grega!

**(Saori) **Imagino o quanto ele sofreu com tudo isso. Tatsumi, me abraça?

**(Tatsumi, abraçando-a meio sem jeito) **Claro, senhorita.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Grécia._

_Shiryu e Shunrei estão no iate, navegando para Mykonos, outra ilha do arquipélago das Cíclades._

**(Shunrei) **Elli, pode nos servir alguma coisa antes de chegarmos a Mykonos?

**(Elli)** Sim, senhora. Que tal uma porção de bolinhos de polvo?

**(Shunrei)** Está ótimo, Elli. Posso ver você preparar?

**(Elli) **Claro, senhora!

**(Shunrei, para Shiryu, beijando-o) **Já volto, Shi.

**(Shiryu, rindo)** Já que as moças vão se divertir com afazeres domésticos, acho que vou perturbar o comandante.

**(Elli)** Ele vai adorar, senhor!

_Shunrei e Elli vão para a pequena e luxuosa cozinha do iate._

**(Shunrei) **Ele adorou essa comida grega, então tenho que aprender o máximo possível.

**(Elli) **Também gosta de cozinhar, senhora?

**(Shunrei) **Muito! Mas não me chame de senhora, Elli.

**(Elli)** Vou tentar.

**(Shunrei)** Você só trabalha com o Comandante Christos no iate?

**(Elli)** É. O iate é alugado nos finais de semana e se o locador quiser uma copeira, o Christos me chama. É muito difícil alugarem o iate por tanto tempo como vocês! Vinte dias! Sai muito caro!

**(Shunrei) **Eu nem imagino.

**(Elli) **Bom, quando não estou no iate cozinho para festas e à noite freqüento o curso de gastronomia na faculdade.

**(Shunrei)** Curso de gastronomia! Deve ser ótimo!

**(Elli) **É, sim. Sabe, senhora... ehr... Shunrei, estou muito interessada num colega de curso.

**(Shunrei) **Ai, adoro essas coisas de amor! Como ele é?

**(Elli)** Lindooo! É estrangeiro, começou o curso comigo. Mas ele não me dá bola. Está sempre na dele.

**(Shunrei) **Tenta se aproximar dele, sei lá, fala com ele. Quem sabe ele se solta um pouco se você puxar conversa?

**(Elli) **Vou tentar!

**(Shunrei) **Depois escreva contando no que deu!

**(Elli) **Está bem!

_Enquanto isso, os rapazes conversam na cabine do iate._

**(Christos) **Não é uma beleza este pequeno possante, senhor?

**(Shiryu) **É, comandante. Realmente dá vontade de ter um.

**(Christos) **Quando comprar, estarei às ordens!

**(Shiryu) **Obrigado, Christos, mas em breve nos mudaremos da China para o Japão.

**(Christos, rindo)** Se pagar bem, eu vou pra lá.

**(Shiryu, rindo também) **Ah, claro!

**(Christos)** O senhor e sua esposa estão gostando das ilhas?

**(Shiryu)** Muito, comandante. Foi uma escolha muito bem pensada. Eu queria vir para um lugar com esse, com todas essas cores, esse mar, esse pôr-do-sol. **(melancólico) **Quando tudo se apagar outra vez, terei belas imagens para lembrar.

**(Christos)** Apagar?

**(Shiryu) **Eu já fui cego, Christos. E ao que parece, voltarei à escuridão.

**(Christos) **Que pena. O senhor é muito jovem.

**(Shiryu)** Eu já acostumei com a cegueira. Mas me entristece pensar que talvez eu não possa ver os rostos dos meus filhos.

**(Christos) **Deus sabe o que faz, senhor. Se o senhor tiver de vê-los, verá.

Continua...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

(1) Mei é um personagem da Gigantomaquia, único filho reconhecido por Mitsumasa Kido, que se submeteu aos treinamentos para cavaleiro por vontade própria. Foi discípulo de Máscara da Morte.

(2) As histórias das mães de Seiya, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki não fazem parte do contexto original de Saint Seiya, foram criadas para esta fic e para as continuações que ainda virão.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Oi pessoas!_

_Mais um capítulo._

_Com as mudanças que fiz em O Casamento e com o nascimento da side story dos dourados, tive que ir adaptando esta continuação, criando os personagens originais, acrescentando cenas e estou adorando esse processo de reconstrução do texto._

_Sobre os personagens originais, quase todos continuarão aparecendo nas próximas fics, por isso estão ganhando importância. Estão no blog os perfis de Elli, Christos, Giorgos e Pani. A propósito, fazem idéia de quem seja o moço que encantou Elli? Uma dica: ele é dourado. Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e até o próximo capítulo!_

_E obrigada à minha amiga Nina Neviani que tem betado a fic após a publicação para eu não deixar de postar às sextas! Beijos, miga!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	5. Capítulo V

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo V**

_Tóquio._

_Na saída do cinema, Shina, Seiya, Shaka e Seika concordam num ponto: estão mortos de fome. Mas, como nem tudo pode ser perfeito nesse grupo, não entram em acordo quanto ao lugar onde vão comer._

**(Shina)** Qual é, Seiya? McDonalds de novo? Pelo amor de Deus!

**(Shaka) **Estou com a Shina. Já me submeti uma vez a esse lugar que não pode ser chamado de restaurante, agora me recuso terminantemente. Aquele negócio de frango não tinha gosto de nada. E vocês sabem, eu não como carne bovina. Estou disposto a pagar se formos a qualquer outro lugar que não seja um _fast food._

**(Seiya)** Vocês são complicados demais! Não gostam de comida japonesa e o McDonalds é o único lugar que eu conheço onde servem comida não japonesa!

**(Shina)** Pois fique sabendo que tem um restaurante italiano na rua atrás do cinema.

**(Shaka)** Gostei. **(segurando a mão de Seika) **Vamos?

**(Seika) **Com a fome que eu estou, qualquer coisa serve.

**(Seiya) **Hein? Como é que você sabe disso, Shina?

**(Shina) **Eu já jantei lá, ora essa!

**(Seiya)** Quando foi isso?

**(Shina)** Quando você estava no hospital.

**(Seiya) **Jantou lá com a Marin?

**(Shina) **Não. Jantei com o Dohko.

**(Seiya, arregalando os olhos)** Com o mestre de Shiryu?

**(Shina)** Ele agora é o Mestre do Santuário.

**(Seiya) **Como você não me conta uma coisa dessas?

**(Shina)** E por que razão deveria contar? Na época do jantar eu era solteira.

**(Seiya) **Sim, mas uma moça sozinha jantando com um homem como o Dohko...

**(Shina)** Que tipo de homem é o Dohko?

**(Seiya) **Bom, ele é vivido. Muito vivido. Na verdade, até demais. Duzentos anos e cacetada quase vegetando. **(pensando)**Na minha idade eu já tenho tesão acumulado, imagine ele... ui... melhor nem pensar!

**(Shina) **Deixa de bobagem. Primeiro, ele é um cavalheiro. Segundo, eu sei me cuidar, tanto que não dou mole pra você.

**(Seiya)** Pois é, essa parte eu lamento.

**(Seika)** Vocês vão ficar brigando? Eu e Shakinha estamos morrendo de fome!

**(Seiya) **Tá, vamos logo pra esse tal desse restaurante italiano. Vocês venceram.

**(Shina) **Ótimo.

_No restaurante, os quatro acomodam-se numa mesa. O garçom traz o cardápio e serve torradinhas com patê._

**(Shina) **Então, o que vamos comer?

**(Seika)** Qualquer coisa. Eu não sei o que são mesmo.

**(Shaka)** Algo sem carne bovina.

**(Seiya)** Quando eu estive na Sicília, comi um negócio estranho.

**(Shina)** Negócio estranho? Traduza.

**(Seiya) **Era um macarrão e não era.

**(Shaka)** Então era o quê?

**(Seiya, coçando o queixo)** Era preto e comprido.

**(Shina)** Macarrão com tinta de lula.

**(Seiya)** É?

**(Shina) **Provavelmente. Tem dois pratos com esse macarrão. Os mais caros do restaurante. Está disposto a pagar?

**(Seiya) **Pago. Eu sou rico!

**(Shina) **Então tá.

_Shina chama o garçom e faz o pedido._

**(Seiya)**Ei, não é papel do homem fazer o pedido?

**(Shina)** Que papel o quê? Temos que tirar a barriga da miséria logo.

**(Shaka, pensando) **Bonitinha, mas bruta.

_Meia hora depois, o garçom serve o jantar._

**(Garçom)**Tagliatelle negro com ragu de lagosta(1). Para beber, recomendo um Sauvignon Blanc. (2)

**(Seiya) **Não tem refrigerante?

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Tóquio._

_Dia seguinte. Saída de um motel de luxo._

**(Ikki)** Aí, qual o seu nome de verdade?

**(Pani)** É Pani mesmo, senhor.

**(Ikki) **Pensei que fosse o nome de guerra. Mas Pani, devia ter criado outro nome. Não se usa o nome de verdade nessa profissão.

**(Pani)** Achei melhor usar o meu mesmo.

**(Ikki)** Você que sabe. Onde é que você mora? Vou levá-la em casa.

**(Pani)** Não precisa, senhor.

**(Ikki) **Aproveita que hoje eu estou bom.

**(Pani) **É na periferia.

_Ikki dá a partida no carro e segue até a periferia. Para em frente a um prédio extremamente velho, com a fachada suja, e caindo aos pedaços._

**(Pani)** Obrigada.

**(Ikki) **De nada. Olha, toma mais uma grana por fora. Compra uma coisa pra você. Sei lá, uma coisa que você queira muito.

**(Pani)** Valeu!

**(Ikki, pensando) **Coitada...

_Ikki volta ao apartamento em que mora com Shun e se joga na cama. Minutos depois..._

**(Ikki, muito irritado)** Que merda é essa? Shun, está derrubando a casa? Por que esse barulho todo? Enlouqueceu? São seis horas da manhã e você arrastando os móveis!

**(Shun)** Eu estou arrumando a casa. June chega hoje e tudo tem que estar perfeito. **(recolhendo uma camisa que estava atrás do sofá) **Por favor, não deixe suas roupas espalhadas por todos os cantos.

**(Ikki)** Não dá pra arrumar essa merda sem fazer barulho?

**(Shun) **Não, não dá. E já que você acordou, pode me ajudar?

**(Ikki)** Tenho mais o que fazer.

**(Shun)** O quê, por exemplo?

**(Ikki)** Tentar voltar a dormir. Estava tão bom... eu estava começando a sonhar e você atrapalhou.

**(Shun) **Vai, preguiçoso. Ainda tenho que encomendar o almoço. A June gosta de carne. Um dia ainda a faço abandonar esse hábito troglodita.

**(Ikki)** Aproveita e encomenda o meu almoço também.

**(Shun)** Cadê sua namorada? Não vai fazer seu almoço hoje?

**(Ikki)** Nós brigamos no motel e ela se mandou.

**(Shun)** E você fala isso assim nessa tranquilidade?

**(Ikki) **Você quer que eu chore? Mulher é que nem biscoito, vai uma, vêm dezoito! Nunca ouviu esse ditado?

**(Shun)** Se fosse a Esmeralda você não diria isso.

**(Ikki)** A Esmeralda não era uma mulher, era um anjo.

**(Shun)** Que lindo... Mas ainda bem que a Pandora não está aqui para ouvir isso.

**(Ikki)** É... Relaxa. Estou brincando. A Pand volta. É só uma questão de tempo.

**(Shun)** Me ajuda aqui com essa mesa?

**(Ikki)** Tá, eu ajudo. Parece que não vai dar pra dormir mesmo.

_Depois de muito mexer na posição dos móveis, Shun decide que está tudo bom. Ele encomenda o almoço e Ikki finalmente vai tirar seu cochilo._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Agatha._

_Ela e as meninas acabam de chegar de Las Vegas._

**(Agatha)** Bom, meninas, esse vai ser nosso novo lar pelos próximos meses. São três quartos, um é meu e do Chaos. Vocês dividem os outros dois. O esquema é o mesmo de sempre. Não quero bagunça, não quero sujeira e, principalmente, não quero brigas.

**(Violet) **Podemos ficar nós três num quarto e Angélica, Celina e June no outro.

**(June)** Pra mim tanto faz. Não vou passar muito tempo aqui. Tenho que ver meu namorado! Aliás, é isso que vou fazer daqui a pouco. Ele está me esperando para almoçar.

**(Agatha) **Isso é outra coisa que eu tenho que conversar com você. Nunca me meti nos namoros de vocês, mas toma cuidado, June. Não faça o que eu fiz.

**(June) **Você...?

**(Agatha)** Eu tive um filho.

**(Violet)** Nossa, que bomba! Mas cadê ele, Agatha?

**(Agatha)** Não importa o que aconteceu. Tenham cuidado. Principalmente você, dona June. Está muito afoita com esse namorado.

**(June) **Relaxa, Agatha. Eu sei me cuidar.

**(Agatha)** Eu também achava que sabia. Bom, estão avisadas. Folga amanhã. Depois, treino duro. Lily, eu também quero falar com você.

**(Lily)** Claro, Agatha.

**(June)** Vou arrumar as minhas coisas no quarto e depois vou para a casa do Shunzinho!

**(Celina) **Vamos arrumar nossas coisas também?

**(Rose)** Vamos... O que será que a Agatha tem pra falar com a magrela?

**(Violet)** Não sei, nem quero saber. Vou escrever uma cartinha para o meu namorado brasileiro que é o melhor que faço.

**(Rose) **Namorado? Humpf... você é uma tonta. Acha mesmo que aquele sujeito ainda lembra-se de você?

**(Violet)** Claro. Eu conheço as pessoas só de olhar para elas. O Debinha é um bom moço.

**(Rose) **Você, Angélica e Celina são umas bobas.

**(Celina)** Eu? De boba é que eu não tenho nada. Eu fiz o que fiz com o Máscara da Morte porque eu estava com vontade. Ele não me enganou um segundo sequer. Agora se você é chata demais e não conseguiu ficar com o outro lá, não venha descontar na gente.

**(Violet) **Boa, Celininha.

**(Rose)** Naquela festa não tinha nenhum homem bom o suficiente para mim. E vocês são mesmo umas bobas. Coitadas.

**(Violet)** Vai dormir, vai, sua chata.

**(Angélica, aproximando-se, com papéis coloridos e um estojo nas mãos)** O que foi?

**(Celina)** O de sempre, a chata implicando.

**(Angélica)** Ah, normal...

**(Celina)** Aonde vai, Angie?

**(Angélica)** Escrever uma cartinha pro Shura. Telefonar fica caro, né?

**(Violet)** Eu também estava indo escrever pro Debinha. Angie, me dá umas folhas daquele papel rosa cheio de fadinhas?

**(Angélica)** Claro.

_As meninas vão para a varanda. Celina as acompanha._

**(Angélica)** Também quer papel para escrever pro seu namorado?

**(Celina)** Não é namorado. É ficante.

**(Violet) **Escreve uma cartinha pra ele.

**(Celina) **Eu não. Só vou ficar aqui para ver as coisinhas românticas que vocês vão escrever.

**(Angélica)** Então, tá. Toma as folhas, Violet.

**(Violet)** Beleza. Tem caneta verde? Tem amarela?

**(Angélica, exibindo um estojo com dezenas de canetas)** Tenho todas!

_Enquanto isso, na sala, Agatha conversa com Lily._

**(Agatha)** Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo com você. Sempre foi calada, mas agora está beirando a mudez. E esse olhar de cachorro pidão? O que é isso, Lily?

**(Lily)** Eu não sei. Acho que estou triste...

**(Agatha)** Quer me contar o motivo? Tem que haver algum. Lily, vocês todas são como filhas pra mim e eu não quero ver nenhuma triste.

**(Lily)** Olha pra mim, Agatha. Tão magrelinha. Ninguém reparou em mim na festa. Eu fiquei no canto. Ninguém nunca repara em mim.

**(Agatha)** O que é isso, querida? Você é magrinha, mas não é por isso que tem que ficar triste. Não ligue para a implicância de Rose.

**(Lily) **Ela tem razão. Eu pareço uma vassoura.

**(Agatha) **Parece nada. Cada um tem sua beleza, Lily. Vá dormir e pense no que você realmente sente. Você se sente mal com seu corpo ou é a Rose que faz você se sentir mal?

_Agatha vai para o seu quarto, despe-se por completo e enfia-se debaixo das cobertas. Chaos, seu gato preto, procura um lugarzinho perto da dona. Também ele tinha sido encontrado na rua, ainda filhote. Enquanto alisa a barriga peluda do gato, pensa em Saga._

**(Agatha, consigo)** Será que ele também pensa em mim? Aquele danado mexeu comigo de verdade. Ninguém nunca tinha me deixado assim... Minha filhinha... Está vendo a mamãe daí do céu? Cuida da mamãe, filhinha...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Mykonos, Grécia._

_O iate em que Shiryu e Shunrei estão atraca no píer._

**(Christos)** Pronto, senhor. Bom passeio!

**(Shiryu)** Vocês não gostariam de almoçar conosco?

**(Christos)** Não, obrigado. Os senhores precisam aproveitar a lua de mel.

**(Shunrei)** Vai ser um prazer ter a companhia de vocês.

**(Elli)** Ah, vamos, Christos! Por favor! Vai ser ótimo.

**(Christos)** Bom, então vamos.

_O quarteto segue até um restaurante indicado por Christos. Servem-se de frutos do mar e salada grega com queijo feta. De sobremesa, frutas frescas com mel. Depois do almoço, eles passeiam pelas ruas estreitas de Mykonos._

**(Elli)** Esta é a Igreja da Santíssima Virgem Paraportiani.

**(Shunrei) **Ah, vamos entrar? Eu gostaria de fazer uma prece. (3)

**(Shiryu)** Sim, por que não?

_Os quatro entram na igreja, as moças à frente, os rapazes atrás. Shunrei e Elli ajoelham-se num dos bancos da frente e rezam._

**(Shunrei, em pensamento) **Senhor meu Deus, quero agradecer por toda a felicidade que estou sentindo neste momento. Tudo está muito melhor do que eu sonhava. O Shi também está muito feliz e eu quero agradecer em nome dele também. Sei que não devia pedir nada, mas não posso evitar. Senhor, quero pedir que nossos dias continuem sempre assim, felizes, quero pedir que, se for de Sua vontade, tenhamos muitos filhos. Quero uma família grande, grande, para compensar a que não tivemos. Eu sei que vou ser uma boa mãe pra eles e que o Shi vai ser um bom pai. Também quero pedir para ele não ficar cego de novo. Eu não me importaria, cuidaria dele como sempre, mas sei que ele não seria completamente feliz se voltasse à escuridão. Não o deixe ficar cego de novo, Senhor. Em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo. Amém.

_Depois de rezarem, Elli e Shunrei, aproximam-se dos rapazes._

**(Shunrei, abraçando Shiryu) **Pronto.

**(Christos)** Então vamos, caso contrário só chegaremos a Santorini à noite.

**(Shiryu)** Claro.

_De volta ao iate. Christos dá a partida no motor. Elli está na cozinha preparando um pequeno lanche caso Shiryu e Shunrei queiram algum petisco durante a viagem. Os dois estão deitados na proa do barco, bronzeando-se._

**(Shunrei, afastando a alça do biquíni)** Olha só, já estou com marquinha de sol.

**(Shiryu) **É verdade. Eu também, mas bem menos que você. Você é muito branquinha, Shu.

**(Shunrei)** É mesmo. Você também já está com marquinha...

**(Shiryu, insinuante)** Hum... estou... que tal olharmos essas marquinhas com mais cuidado?

**(Shunrei) **Ótima ideia...

_O casal desce para o quarto do iate. Beijando a nuca de Shunrei, Shiryu abre o sutiã do biquíni dela. Desliza as mãos pelos seios alvos que já contrastam com o restante da pele que começa a ficar bronzeada._

**(Shunrei, virando-se para ele um pouco corada)** Que tal a marquinha?

**(Shiryu, beijando-a)** Maravilhosa.

_Enquanto os dois se amam, Elli vai lá fora falar com o comandante._

**(Elli)** Eles não são lindos, Christos? Tão apaixonados!

**(Chirstos)** São mesmo. O rapaz parece ser um bom moço, sabe aquele tipo de pessoa correta, justa? Gosto dele. E a moça é muito meiga.

**(Elli) **Eles foram lá pro quarto. Acho que estão fazendo amor.

**(Christos)**Com certeza! Lua de mel é pra isso, né, Elli?

**(Elli) **Nesse ritmo vão acabar tendo um filho logo, logo.

**(Christos)** É. Imagine o bebê lindo que vai sair daqueles dois!

**(Elli)** É... **(suspirando) **Ai, ai, Christos, eu morro de admiração por esse amor que eles sentem. Queria algo assim pra mim.

**(Christos)** Sua vez vai chegar, Elli.

**(Elli)** Tomara.

Continua...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

(1) _Tagliatelle negro com ragu di lagosta._É um prato elaborado com talharim fresco, feito com tinta de lula, o que o deixa com a cor bem negra. O termo italiano "ragù" significa literalmente molho, ensopado. Em geral designa um molho encorpado, feito com carne moída ou picada, típico da região da Emília Romagna, onde se localiza a cidade de Bolonha. Por isso o ragu também é conhecido como molho "à bolonhesa". No caso da fic, o ragu foi feito com carne de lagosta cortada em gomos ao invés de carne moída.

(2) No livro "A Grande Cozinha – Massas" recomendam o Sauvignon Blanc para acompanhar pratos sofisticados com frutos do mar, semelhantes a esse da fic. É um vinho feito com uma variedade de uva "originária da região de Bordeaux, na França. Produz vinhos secos e refrescantes". Isso é o que diz a Wikipedia. Quanto a mim, "nunca vi, nem bebi, eu só ouço falar!"

(3) Em Rozan existem templos de várias religiões, inclusive igrejas católicas. Então, considerei Shunrei praticante dessa religião. Apesar de a Igreja da Santíssima Virgem Paraportiani ser ortodoxa, não custa nada ir lá rezar, né? Eu iria.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Oieeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_Mais um capítulo!_

_Abri com o Seiya! Nem acredito! O pior é que mesmo sem gostar muito dele, têm saído umas ceninhas legais. Ele é um bom personagem, é engraçado, tenho que admitir._

_Nesse capítulo também rolaram várias cenas com os personagens originais. Tenho que tomar cuidado pra não acabar escrevendo cenas demais com eles. Os perfis de Giorgos, Elli, Pani e Christos estão no blog. Os três primeiros continuarão aparecendo nesta e nas outras fics. Christos eu ainda não sei, pode ser._

_Ai, ainda estou feliz com o aniversário do Shi ontem! As tortinhas chinesas que fiz ficaram ótimaaaas! Uauauauaauau!_

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando! Fiat Noctum, relaxa, moça! Deixa review quando puder._

_Beijins para todos!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	6. Capítulo VI

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo VI**

_Tóquio._

_Shun acaba de pôr a mesa. Ikki já acordou, tomou banho e se arrumou._

**(Ikki, sentando-se à mesa)** Vou almoçar logo, falou? Depois vou sair. Pode ficar à vontade com a loira. Só volto à noite. Se voltar. Pode usar minha cama, se quiser. Só toma cuidado pra não arranjar um filho.

**(Shun, muito envergonhado)** Pára com isso. Você só pensa nessas coisas?

**(Ikki)** E você não?

**(Shun)** Eu não.

**(Ikki)** Pois devia. Principalmente agora depois que a loira lutadora atacou você. Sim, porque ela deve ter atacado. Você não partiria pra cima dela. **(campainha toca)** Deve ser ela. **(abrindo a porta)** Oi, June. Entra aí.

**(June, quase ignorando Ikki)** Oi. **(abraçando Shun)** Shunzinho!! Que saudade!

**(Ikki)** Tô indo, Shun.

**(Shun) **Não vai mais almoçar?

**(Ikki) **Como qualquer coisa na rua. Até mais.

**(Shun)** Até, Ikki.

**(June, agarrada ao pescoço de Shun) **Já que seu irmão saiu, vamos aproveitar para fazer o que interessa?

**(Shun)** Ehr... calma, June... Vamos almoçar primeiro.

**(June, beijando Shun) **Eu não estou com fome, estou com saudades.

**(Shun) **Ju, eu estou mortinho de fome. Passei a manhã arrumando a casa pra você encontrar tudo perfeito.

**(June) **Ai, Shun! Não precisava! Bom, já que meu fofinho está com fome, então vamos almoçar. O que eu posso fazer, né?

**(Shun)** Melhor assim!

_Shun serve o almoço._

**(June)** Você só vai comer mato?

**(Shun)** Eu sou _vegan_, Ju. Não como nenhum produto de origem animal.

**(June)** Na Ilha de Andrômeda você comia.

**(Shun)** Lá eu não tinha escolha. Agora eu tenho.

**(June) **Deve ser por isso que você está tão magrinho. Prova um pedacinho de peixe, prova.

**(Shun)** Eu não como isso de jeito nenhum. É carne morta, June!

**(June) **Ok, fofinho. Você come seu matinho, eu como a minha carninha, e está tudo certo. Não vou implicar com seus hábitos.

**(Shun) **Que bom que você entende, June.

**(June) **Não vejo motivo para ficar tentando mudar você. Você já é perfeito do jeitinho que é.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Ikki come qualquer coisa num boteco e vai para a academia de luta. _

**(Ikki, consigo, entrando na academia)** Preciso treinar. Já estou parado há dias. **(para os outros lutadores) **Cheguei.

**(Hiroshi) **Salve! Como foi a viagem à China?

**(Ikki) **Foi legal. Quem vai ser a vítima de hoje?

**(Hiroshi)** Bom, acho que eu mesmo. Você tem alguma luta marcada?

**(Ikki) **Não. Depois que eu ganhei todas as lutas, ninguém ousou me desafiar. Mas eu não luto por isso. É só pra não ficar em casa mesmo. Vamos para o ringue. Estou afim de ver sangue escorrer.

**(Hiroshi)** Espero que não seja o meu.

**(Ikki)** Será.

_Depois do treino. Um corte no supercílio de Hiroshi sangra bastante. Um fiozinho de sangue escorre pelo canto da boca de Ikki. _

**(Ikki)** Parabéns! Você melhorou muito. Conseguiu me acertar uma vez!

**(Hiroshi)** Treinei muito para isso!

**(Ikki)** Você tem futuro. Mas só se eu não estiver no seu caminho.

_Pandora entra na academia._

**(Pandora)** Ikki, posso falar com você?

**(Ikki, saindo do ringue)** Ora, ora, já voltou? **(pensando)** Foi mais rápido do que eu esperava.

**(Pandora) **Sem gracinhas, por favor.

**(Ikki)** O que quer?

**(Pandora)** Acho que fui meio impaciente ontem.

**(Ikki)** Meio?

**(Pandora)** Você pediu!! Aquele lugar era o fim! Mas eu admito que não devia ter falado na... nela.

**(Ikki)** É, não devia. Eu não estou enganando você. Você sabe muito bem que ela está presente na minha vida e que isso não vai mudar.

**(Pandora)** Eu sei. Desculpa.

**(Ikki)** Tudo bem. Você vai voltar pra casa?

**(Pandora)** É... Vem comigo?

**(Ikki)** Vou. Só me deixa limpar esse sangue.

**(Pandora, retirando um lenço da bolsa)** Eu limpo.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Rozan._

_Mu e Eiri vão até a cidade para a consulta com o médico._

**(Eiri)** Isso aqui é bem grande.

**(Mu)** É, sim. Os Cinco Picos Antigos são só uma pequena parte desse lugar.

**(Eiri, decidida)** Eu gosto daqui. Mu, eu quero ficar.

**(Mu)** Tem certeza?

**(Eiri)** Sim. Não estamos indo ao médico? Quero que ele acompanhe minha gravidez e quero que ela nasça nesse lugar lindo.

**(Mu, sorrindo como criança)** Então vou comprar uma casinha aqui, nós arrumamos tudo e ficamos.

**(Eiri, sorrindo)** Eu vou amar.

_No hospital..._

**(Recepcionista)** Senhorita Eiri.

**(Eiri, respirando fundo) **Vamos lá, Mu?

**(Mu)** Claro.

_Mu a acompanha e ambos entram no consultório. Depois de examiná-la, o médico conversa com o casal._

**(Médico)** Está tudo bem com a senhora e com o bebê, mas podia não estar. Fez muito mal em não procurar um médico antes. Foi uma atitude bastante irresponsável.

**(Eiri) **Eu sei, mas é que eu estava passando por uns problemas.

**(Médico) **Não tem desculpa.

**(Mu)** Ela não vai mais se descuidar, doutor.

**(Médico)** Assim espero. E quaisquer que sejam esses problemas, fique longe deles. Nesse momento, você precisa de tranqüilidade, de um ambiente saudável e harmonioso para que o seu bebê se sinta acolhido.

**(Eiri) **Pode deixar, doutor. Estou bem longe do problema.

**(Médico) **Você está com cerca de 9 semanas de gestação. Aparentemente está tudo correndo dentro da normalidade, mas eu vou pedir exames de sangue, fezes e urina para ter certeza de que está tudo bem. Você vai ter que cuidar da alimentação, fazer exercícios leves e não deve se estressar. Alguma dúvida?

**(Eiri, corando)** Sim, doutor.

_Mais tarde, em casa..._

**(Eiri)** Mu, adorei a consulta com o médico. Ela esclareceu todas as minhas dúvidas, inclusive aquela...

**(Mu)** Qual?

**(Eiri, sussurrando no ouvido dele)** Se a gente pode fazer amor...

**(Mu) **Hum... também gostei bastante da resposta do médico.

**(Eiri)** Que tal começar agora?

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Santorini, Grécia._

_Noite. _

_Shiryu e Shunrei acabaram de chegar de Mykonos. Tomaram banho juntos e jantaram no quarto. Agora, Shiryu está deitado e dorme tranqüilamente. Sentada na beirinha da cama, Shunrei o observa. Ele está deitado de bruços, as pernas ligeiramente abertas, a direita flexionada, uma das mãos sob o rosto. Ela acaricia os cabelos dele e dá um beijinho na cabeça. _

**(Shunrei, sussurrando)** Que coisa mais linda é você, meu amor. A coisa mais linda do mundo com certeza. Dorme tranqüilo, anjo. Dorme...

_Shunrei põe-se a fazer uma coisa que a intrigava desde a véspera do casamento: experimentar as lingeries sexies que Pandora havia lhe dado. Retira uma por uma da mala e olha-as com cuidado. Parecem pequenas e ousadas demais, mas sem dúvida são bonitas. Escolhe a que considera menos ousada: um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã brancos com florzinhas cor-de-rosa. A aparente discrição do conjunto a agrada e ela o veste. Na pele, o conjunto fica praticamente transparente, não esconde praticamente nada, mas é indubitavelmente belo. Ela se sente bonita vestida daquele jeito. Despe esse conjunto e veste outro, dessa vez, de renda preta. Não gosta. A calcinha é minúscula e um tanto apertada. Retira-o depressa e pega um conjunto vermelho. É quase do tom de seu vestido de noiva. Veste-o, olha-se no espelho. O conjunto a faz sentir-se poderosa, perfeita, e é inevitável pensar se Shiryu gostaria de vê-la assim. Shunrei sai de seu devaneio com os aplausos dele._

**(Shiryu, deitado na cama, aplaudindo) **Uau! Perfeita!

**(Shunrei, corando)** Acha mesmo? Não é muito... muito... vulgar?

**(Shiryu, levantando-se e abraçando-a) **Não. É absolutamente lindo. Vermelho combina com você. Estou simplesmente fascinado.

**(Shunrei)** Parece que a Pandora entende dessas coisas.

**(Shiryu, beijando a nuca dela) **Certamente.

**(Shunrei) **Então de vez em quando lhe farei uma surpresa com essas _lingeries_.

**(Shiryu)** Eu vou adorar.

**(Shunrei)** Ainda falta experimentar dois conjuntos... quer ver?

**(Shiryu, sentando-se na cama novamente)** Claro!

**(Shunrei)** Está bem. Se eu ficar vermelha, releve.

**(Shiryu) **Se você ficar vermelha, eu vou beijá-la.

_Shunrei retira o conjunto vermelho e veste um com estampa de onça._

**(Shunrei) **Que tal esse?

**(Shiryu) **Essa estampa não é minha preferida, mas você continua linda.

**(Shunrei) **Assim não vale. Você acha tudo lindo!

**(Shiryu) **Juro que estou sendo sincero!

**(Shunrei) **Hum... vou acreditar! Agora o último.

_Shunrei não consegue concluir a prova das lingeries. Assim que ela despe o conjunto de oncinha, Shiryu a beija intensamente e os dois começam a fazer amor._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Moscou._

_Hyoga está num estúdio fotográfico. É uma de suas últimas sessões de fotos na Rússia. Cumprirá todos os compromissos agendados, depois se preparará para a mudança. Enquanto posa para o fotográfo, pensa na filha._

**(Hyoga, pensando) **É uma menininha. Adoraria que ela se parecesse com minha mamãe.

**(Fotógrafo, um pouco irritado)** Alexei! Está desconcentrado hoje!

**(Hyoga)** Desculpe. É muita coisa na minha cabeça.

**(Fotógrafo)** Já estou sabendo que vai embora, mas tente não pensar nisso durante a sessão de fotos. Quero você com um ar sexy, não com esse olhar perdido.

**(Hyoga)** Eu vou me concentrar.

_Ao final da sessão, ele troca de roupa e vai pra casa. Antes, passa numa loja de produtos para bebês e pede para ver roupas de recém-nascido. _

**(Vendedora)** Você é aquele cara do filme, não é?

**(Hyoga)** Sou sim. Pode me mostrar mais roupinhas?

**(Vendedora)** Claro. Claro. Você é mais bonito pessoalmente.

**(Hyoga, sério)** Obrigado. Separe estas aqui. Eu queria umas touquinhas e umas mantas também. Daquelas mantas bordadas.

**(Vendedora)** Quando vai fazer outro filme?

**(Hyoga)** Eu não sei. Mostre-me sapatinhos também.

**(Vendedora) **Ai, você estava tão lindo no filme!

**(Hyoga) **Me faz um favor?

**(Vendedora, insinuando-se)** Até dois.

**(Hyoga)** Ponhas as roupinhas numa caixa e faça a conta.

**(Vendedora, pensando) **Metido.

_A moça faz o que Hyoga pede e entrega a caixa a ele. Antes de passar no correio, Hyoga compra um cartão, escreve algumas palavras nele e põe dentro da caixa, sobre as roupinhas. Já estava começando a embrulhar o pacote em papel pardo, quando rasgou um pedaço, rabiscou algo e colocou dentro da caixa. Somente então ele fecha o embrulho e vai aos correios para enviar a caixa pelo método mais rápido._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Tóquio._

_Apartamento de Seiya._

_Shaka e Seika estão deitados no sofá, ela no colo dele._

**(Shaka) **Seika, eu estou adorando ficar aqui com você. Eu nunca tinha sentido tanta felicidade por razões pessoais. O que estou sentindo por você é muito especial e eu gostaria de ficar mais tempo aqui, mas preciso voltar a Atenas.

**(Seika)** Ah, não! Eu não quero ficar longe de você.

**(Shaka)** Eu também não quero me afastar, Seika, mas é necessário. Tenho que voltar. As aulas na faculdade já vão começar. Agora eu tenho você, preciso pensar no futuro.

**(Seika)** O meu irmão herdou muita, muita, muita grana. Não precisa se preocupar.

**(Shaka)** Assim você me ofende. Eu não sou o tipo de homem que se submete a ser sustentado pelo cunhado. Quando nos casarmos, você não vai precisar do dinheiro do seu irmão.

**(Seika, com os olhos brilhando)** Casar?

**(Shaka)** Claro. Eu quero me casar com você.

**(Seika)** Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, Shakinha!! Que liiiiiiiiiiindo!! Eu também quero!! Quando?? Quando?? **(pensando)** Ai, casar com meu lindo, loiro e dourado! É tudo que eu queriaaaaa!

**(Shaka)** Ainda deve demorar um pouco. Mas que bom que ficou feliz.

**(Seika)** Feliz? Eu estou radianteeee!

**(Shaka)** Então, vou voltar para Atenas em dois dias, mas nas férias virei vê-la.

**(Seika)** Hum... esperar até as suas férias? Se a saudade apertar, eu vou para Atenas. Quando você menos esperar eu aparecerei.

**(Shaka)** E as suas aulas?

**(Seika) **Eu dou um jeito! Não vou conseguir ficar muito tempo longe de você. Eu te amo tanto.

**(Shaka) **Eu também te amo, Seika. Antes de conhecê-la, nunca tinha pensando em me apaixonar. Quando eu a vi foi como se outra perspectiva se abrisse para mim, uma visão menos racional, menos divina. Eu me sinto tão humano! E isso é muito bom.

**(Seika)** Você ainda não viu nada, Shakinha. Tem coisas muito melhores. **(acariciando o peito dele)** Coisas ma-ra-vi-lho-sas!

**(Shaka, desconfortável)** Erh... Seika, essas coisas não devem ser feitas agora.

**(Seika)** Por que não? Você já vai voltar para a Grécia. Vamos aproveitar!

**(Shaka)** Não é certo. Faremos isso somente depois de nos casarmos.

**(Seika)** Humpf... tomara que não demore muito...

_Enquanto isso, no quarto de Seika, Shina arruma as malas._

**(Seiya)** Por que você já vai? O ser meditador vai por causa das aulas na faculdade, mas você não.

**(Shina)** Vou porque quero ir.

**(Seiya)** Não vai não, lindona. Fica aqui comigo. Por favor.

**(Shina)** Eu sou uma amazona. Minha obrigação é estar lá no Santuário.

**(Seiya, interrompendo-a) **Ah, conta outra! Essa não cola. Tem uma porrada de dourado lá, não faz diferença se você não voltar. E nem diga que precisa de autorização da deusa, porque eu sei que não precisa.

**(Shina)** Eu quero voltar, Seiya.

**(Seiya)** Fica. Você pode ficar aqui comigo. Eu vou cuidar direitinho de você. Prometo não forçar a barra.

**(Shina)** Eu... eu não sei. Não faz essa cara de cachorro pidão!

**(Seiya) **Fica! Fica! **(beijando-a)** Isso convence você a ficar?

**(Shina)** Você é bobo, chato, folgado, ciumento... mas é irresistível.

**(Seiya, piscando um olho) **Eu sei. Fica?

**(Shina)** Fico.

**(Seiya) **Iupiiiiiiiiiiiii! Eu sabia!

**(Shina, rindo)** Você venceu. Vou falar com o ser meditador pra ele explicar ao Mestre que...

**(Seiya, interropendo-a)** Depois. Agora vamos namorar!

**(Shina)** Você não tem jeito.

**(Seiya) **Mas você me adora!

**(Shina) **É, eu te adoro, seu bobo.

_Continua..._


	7. Capítulo VII

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo VII**

_Tóquio._

_Apartamento de Shun, depois do almoço._

**(June)** Trouxe um monte de presentinhos pra você, lindinho. **(abrindo a bolsa e retirando dela vários mini-bichinhos de pelúcia)**

**(Shun)** Que bonitinhos! Eu ainda não tinha esses!

**(June) **Comprei em Las Vegas.

**(Shun, beijando-a) **Adorei! Ju, eu também comprei um presente pra você.

**(June) **Jura? Deixa eu ver!

**(Shun, tirando uma caixinha do bolso)** Abre.

**(June, abrindo a caixinha) **Shun! Um anel?

**(Shun)** É um anel de compromisso.

**(June) **É lindo, Shun! Eu não esperava!

**(Shun)** Eu acho melhor oficializarmos as coisas, não é? **(colocando o anel no dedo anelar da mão direita dela e retirando outro anel do bolso) **Também vou usar um.

**(June, abraçando-o e beijando-o)** Shun! Que perfeito! Adorei! Adorei! Adorei! **(colocando o anel no dedo dele) **Vamos pro seu quarto?

**(Shun, ruborizando) **Erh... vamos...

_Enquanto Shun e June fazem amor, Ikki e Pandora retornam a casa._

**(Pandora) **Aquele folgado do seu irmão não se deu nem ao trabalho de tirar os pratos da mesa.

**(Ikki)** Não deve ter tido tempo. A loira deve ter arrastado ele para a cama.

**(Pandora, pensando) **Hum... quem sabe assim ele se apruma e deixa de ser meio gay. **(insinuando-se para Ikki) **E se nós formos para o quarto também?

**(Ikki, agarrando-a) **Só se for agora.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Santorini, Grécia._

_Shiryu e Shunrei estão na piscina do hotel, ela sentada na borda, ele dentro d'água, a cabeça apoiada nas pernas dela. Um grande copo de suco de uva é dividido pelos dois. Quando o calor aumenta, Shunrei também entra na água._

**(Shunrei) **Elli tem me ensinado a fazer um monte de comidinhas gregas.

**(Shiryu, rindo)** Você não tem jeito. Nem na nossa lua de mel consegue sair da cozinha.

**(Shunrei)** Ah, o que eu posso fazer se o meu maridinho adora comer?

**(Shiryu)** Isso é verdade, mas não precisa se dedicar a isso agora.

**(Shunrei)** Não se preocupe. Você sabe que eu gosto. E a Elli é muito legal.

**(Shiryu) **É. Eu também gosto dela. O comandante também é boa gente, animado. Bom, não tanto quanto aquele médico.

**(Shunrei)** O que chama a mulher de mala?

**(Shiryu, rindo) **Isso mesmo.

**(Shunrei)** Apesar disso, eu também gostei dele.

**(Shiryu)** E por falar nele...

**(Giorgos, pulando na piscina)** Olá! Como vão?

**(Shiryu)** Muito bem. E o senhor?

**(Giorgos)** Também muito bem. O Kostas me deixa ficar aqui na piscina do hotel. Aproveito sempre que posso. A lua de mel está boa?

**(Shiryu) **Excelente!

**(Giorgos) **Nessa idade tudo é excelente! Vocês parecem bem novinhos.

**(Shiryu)** Acabei de fazer dezoito anos.

**(Giorgos)** Uau! E a mocinha?

**(Shunrei) **Dezessete.

**(Giorgos)** Hum... já vem bebê por aí, não é? Por isso casaram-se tão cedo!

**(Shiryu, corando)** Não, não. Não foi por isso.

**(Giorgos) **Pois eu sim. Também me casei com dezoito anos. Eu e a mala fizemos sexo antes da hora, o pai dela descobriu e me forçou a casar. No começo foi difícil, mas depois que me formei melhorou. Viemos morar aqui em Santorini, o paraíso sobre a terra.

**(Shiryu)** Nós estamos gostando muito daqui, mas acho que o lugar onde moramos é que pode ser considerado um paraíso.

**(Giorgos) **E onde é que fica?

**(Shunrei)** Cinco Picos Antigos, na China. É lindo! Tem várias cachoeiras enormes. Nós moramos numa montanha, na face oposta à maior cachoeira. Viver lá é como ser embalado pelo som dela todo o tempo.

**(Giorgos) **Cachoeira? Parece bom! Já tem muito médico lá?

**(Shiryu)** O normal.

**(Giorgos)** Bom, a mala não ia querer mudar para a China. Na verdade, eu também não. Aprender aquela língua deve ser um caos...

**(Shiryu, rindo)** A língua é um pouco complicada mesmo. Bom, nós temos que ir.

**(Giorgos)** À vontade. Até mais tarde!

**(Shunrei e Shiryu) **Até.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Tóquio._

_Apartamento do Seiya._

_Seiya e Shina estão vendo um filme no quarto de Seika._

**(Seiya)** Filme chato do caramba. Não entendo nada.

**(Shina) **Se prestasse atenção ao invés de tentar me agarrar a cada cinco minutos, talvez estivesse entendendo.

**(Seiya) **Você bem que podia prestar menos atenção e deixar eu te agarrar mais.

**(Shina) **Eu vou jogar esse copo de refrigerante na sua cara.

**(Seiya) **Ah, para. Vamos falar sério. Por acaso você é virgem?

**(Shina) **Por acaso, sou.

**(Seiya)** Jura? Pensei que não fosse! Uhu! Então vou ser o primeiro!

**(Shina) **É, vai. Mas quando eu quiser! Sou eu quem dita as regras.

**(Seiya, agarrando-a) **Qual é, Shina! Vamos nos desvirginar?

**(Shina, empurrando-o) **Enquanto você não deixar de ser criança, vai continuar virgem.

**(Seiya) **Aff...**(pensando) **Eu só arrumo mulher difícil... **(para Shina)** Vou lá fora ver o que a Seika está fazendo com o ser meditador.

**(Shina)** Com certeza, não é sexo. O Shaka é muito certinho.

**(Seiya) **E você é o quê?

**(Shina) **Ajuizada.

_Shaka e Seika estão sentados na varanda._

**(Seika) **Ah, meu loirinho, amanhã você vai embora. Não sei como vou agüentar ficar sem você.

**(Shaka)** É só por um tempo. Prometo voltar assim que puder.

**(Seika)** "Assim que puder" pode ser muito tempo!

**(Shaka)** Temos que ter paciência

**(Seika) **Eu não gosto de ser paciente.

**(Shaka) **É necessário.

**(Seika) **Está bem, vou tentar agüentar. Agora deixa eu aproveitar enquanto você ainda está aqui.

_Seika beija Shaka com ardor. A mão dela passeia pela nuca do moço, a dele comportadamente toca a lateral da face dela. Os dois se separam ao ouvir um 'toc toc' na parede da varanda._

**(Seiya)** Ô, dá pra parar com a sacanagem?

**(Seika, furiosa, dirigindo-se a Seiya)** Que sacanagem, moleque chato? Sacanagem é o que você quer fazer com a Shina e ela não deixa! Cai fora daqui e me deixa namorar em paz!

**(Seiya)** Poxa... não fala assim comigo.

**(Seika, sussurrando)** Ehr... desculpa... mas você não dá folga, né? O Shakinha vai embora amanhã e eu quero aproveitar.

_Shaka observa a cena sem dizer nada. Seiya se afasta e Seika retorna à cadeira onde estava antes._

**(Shaka) **Esse seu irmão precisa crescer. Age como criança o tempo todo.

**(Seika)** Ele não faz por querer. É que o coitado morre de ciúmes de mim.

**(Shaka)** Ciúmes... Humpf. Sentimento possessivo. Você não pertence a ele.

**(Seika) **Só que ele não sabe disso.

_De volta ao quarto, Seiya encontra Shina cochilando._

**(Seiya, sentando-se ao lado dela) **Dormiu. Ela fica bonita dormindo, tão calminha. Pena que acordada seja uma fera.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Quarto de Shun._

_Ele acaricia os cabelos loiros de June, enquanto ela está deitada em seu peito._

**(June) **Shun, posso ficar aqui hoje?

**(Shun) **Claro, né? O que tinha de acontecer já aconteceu mesmo.

**(June)** Oba! Mais tarde eu vou ligar para Agatha.

**(Shun)** Ju, você está bem diferente agora.

**(June)** A Agatha muda as pessoas, Shun. Ela cuida da gente como se fosse mãe, sabe? Acho que por isso eu mudei. Ninguém tinha me tratado tão bem antes. Ninguém além de você, claro. Quando Agatha me encontrou eu estava sem rumo.

"_Foi logo depois que você partiu pro Santuário. Você me deixou na Mansão Kido, mas eu não podia nem queria ficar lá. Eu tinha certeza de que nenhum de vocês voltaria vivo. Imagine! Quatro cavaleiros de bronze partindo para enfrentar dourados! Ninguém acreditaria que vocês conseguiriam. Então, eu parti. Pretendia voltar para a Ilha de Andrômeda e fui ao porto ver se conseguia embarcar num navio qualquer. Foi quando uns marinheiros mexeram comigo e eu fui forçada a mostrar minhas habilidades de amazona. Agatha ia passando de carro e me viu lutar. Depois, ela veio falar comigo."_

_**(Agatha)** Você luta bem._

_**(June, séria)** Obrigada._

_**(Agatha)** Por que usa essa máscara?_

_**(June, hesitante)** Faz parte do regulamento das..._

_**(Agatha)** Das...?_

_**(June)** Das amazonas de Athena._

_**(Agatha)** Amazonas de Athena? Nunca ouvi falar. Do que se trata?_

_**(June)** Não tenho tempo para explicar agora. Preciso ir embora._

_**(Agatha)** Espera. Eu achei seu jeito de lutar muito interessante._

_**(June) **Eu luto melhor com o chicote._

_**(Agatha) **Chicote? Interessante. Eu treino uma equipe de lutadoras de tae kwon do. Não gostaria de participar?_

_**(June)** Não tenho interesse._

_**(Agatha)** Bom, toma o meu cartão. Se mudar de idéia, é só aparecer nesse endereço._

_**(June)** Não vou mudar de idéia._

"_Os dias passaram, eu não consegui embarcar em nenhum navio, o dinheiro que eu tinha estava acabando, a única solução era procurar aquela mulher. E foi o que eu fiz."_

_**(June, à porta do quarto de hotel onde Agatha estava hospedada)** Ehr... oi..._

_**(Agatha)** Oi! Entra!_

_**(June)** Obrigada. Ainda está de pé essa proposta de integrar sua equipe de luta?_

_**(Agatha)** Claro!_

_**(June)** Eu não sei nada de tae kwon do._

_**(Agatha)** Não tem problema. Você luta bem, só vai precisar aprender as regras. Bom, eu e as meninas moramos nos Estados Unidos. Algum problema em ir para lá?_

_**(June, triste)** Não... Não tem nada que me prenda aqui._

_**(Agatha)** Ótimo. Está sem máscara hoje._

_**(June)** É. Eu guardei assim que cheguei à porta. Não tem problema mostrar o rosto a outras mulheres._

_**(Agatha)** Ainda não entendi como isso funciona. É uma espécie de seita?_

_**(June)** Não. É um exército. O exército da deusa Athena. Eu sou uma amazona._

_**(Agatha)** Uau! Achei que não houvesse mais culto aos deuses gregos._

_**(June)** Não é bem um culto, mas ainda existem pessoas que seguem esses deuses. Não como religião, é mais um ideal, uma missão._

_**(Agatha) **E são muitas pessoas?_

_**(June) **Sim. Meu nam... ehr... alguém de quem eu gosto muito também faz parte desse exército. Ele foi lutar pela deusa. A essa altura já deve estar morto._

_**(Agatha)** Sinto muito. Bom, mas você não me disse seu nome._

_**(June)** Me chamo June._

_**(Agatha)** É um bonito nome. Vamos, vou apresentá-la às outras meninas._

**(June) **E foi assim que eu fui parar nos Estados Unidos. Agatha fez com que eu me sentisse realmente acolhida.

**(Shun)** Foi uma sorte ela ter encontrado você. Sabe, eu pensei muito em você quando voltei do Santuário. Não fazia idéia de onde você estava e cheguei a pensar que você tinha feito alguma besteira.

**(June) **Eu pensei em fazer. Tinha certeza de que você tinha morrido. Mas felizmente está vivíssimo! E você, o que tem feito agora que não precisa mais lutar?

**(Shun)** Eu estou estudando. Passo o dia no colégio e só volto ao entardecer.

**(June) **Então hoje você perdeu aula?

**(Shun) **É, mas foi por uma razão muito, muito, muito especial.

**(June, sorrindo)** Como é no colégio? Tem muitas meninas dando em cima de você?

**(Shun, corando)** Não, Ju. Eu sou quietinho. Chego, assisto às aulas, não falo muito. Elas acabam não se aproximando. Às vezes uma ou outra deixa um bilhetinho no meu caderno e...

**(June, irada)** Bilhetinhooooo?

**(Shun)** É. Mas não se preocupe. Agora que estou usando essa aliança, acho que vão desencanar.

**(June)** Ah, vão. Por bem ou por mal. Conta pra elas que sua namorada é campeã de _tae kwon do_! Quero ver não desencanarem.

**(Shun, rindo) **Ciumenta!

**(June)** Sou mesmo!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_No quarto de Ikki, ele e Pandora também acabaram de fazer amor..._

**(Pandora)** E aí, vai me contar o que você fez na noite da briga?

**(Ikki)** Contratei uma prostituta.

**(Pandora)** E você ainda me conta!

**(Ikki)** Você perguntou!

**(Pandora)** Prostituta, Ikki? Pelo amor de Deus.

**(Ikki)** O que é que tem? Você se mandou, eu estava com vontade, catei uma prostituta.

**(Pandora, indignada)** Você é inacreditável. Inacreditável.

**(Ikki)** Ah, que nada. E você o que fez?

**(Pandora, ainda mais indignada)** Fui chorar num _apart-hotel_. Enquanto isso você se refestelava com uma cadela que nem um cachorro vadio.

**(Ikki)** Cachorro vadio? Qual é! E, pro seu governo, a prostituta era inexperiente, coitada. Nem valeu a grana que gastei.

**(Pandora)** Bem feito. Vamos mudar de assunto porque daqui a pouco você começa a contar detalhes escatológicos e eu não quero saber.

**(Ikki) **Tem certeza que não quer?

**(Pandora, virando de lado) **Absoluta. Humpf... Safado.

**(Ikki)** Se eu fosse santinho, perderia todo o meu charme.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Santorini, Grécia._

_Shiryu e Shunrei retornam ao quarto e vão tomar banho._

**(Shunrei)** Aquele Giorgos é legal, mas é completamente maluco e muito indiscreto.

**(Shiryu, rindo)** Ele é meio maluquinho mesmo.

**(Shunrei)** É, mas eu fiquei pensando sobre aquela coisa que ele falou.

**(Shiryu)** O quê?

**(Shunrei)** Será que já fizemos um bebê?

**(Shiryu)** Acho que não, Shu. Ainda é muito cedo. Bom, e se fizemos, ainda não deu tempo nem de desconfiar da gravidez.

**(Shunrei, passando a mão sobre o ventre)** Eu sei, mas eu me sinto estranha.

**(Shiryu, abraçando-a e também passando a mão sobre o ventre dela)** Acho que minha florzinha ficou impressionada com o que o doutor Giorgos disse.

**(Shunrei) **Pode ser. Mas de fato estou me sentindo diferente. Não sei explicar. É como se eu já sentisse a vida crescendo aqui dentro.

**(Shiryu)** Tomara. Eu vou amar ser pai!

**(Shunrei)** Eu também vou amar ter um filho seu! Um pedacinho de você crescendo dentro de mim! Isso é tão emocionante! Já posso até imaginar a carinha dele.

**(Shiryu)** O que acha de procurarmos o doutor Giorgos para tirar a dúvida?

**(Shunrei) **Vamos agora!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Mansão Kido._

_Saori está sentada à mesa da sala de jantar._

**(Saori)** Tatsumi, sente-se. Você vai jantar comigo hoje.

**(Tatsumi) **Mas senhorita...

**(Saori) **Senta, Tatsumi! Deixa de bobagem. Quero conversar.

**(Tatsumi)** Está bem.

**(Saori)** Qual a real situação da Fundação?

**(Tatsumi)** É muito boa, senhorita. As empresas dão lucro, as ações estão valorizadas, o hospital, apesar de ser em parte filantrópico, também dá lucro. Ou seja, tudo funciona perfeitamente.

**(Saori)** Hum... Isso é bom. Sabe, Tatsumi, estou pensando seriamente em me mudar para Atenas. O que acha?

**(Tatsumi)** Deixar tudo pra trás?

**(Saori)** Quase isso. Bom, eu comandaria tudo de lá, poderia vir aqui várias vezes por ano. No último ano eu não fiz nada na Fundação e tudo funcionou muito bem sem minha participação direta, apenas supervisionando quando possível.

_Tatsumi olha pra ela com desconfiança._

**(Saori)** Eu sei que você está pensando que eu quero ir para lá por causa do Julian, mas não é só isso. Eu quero ficar perto do Santuário. Esse é meu principal motivo. Acha que meu avô concordaria?

**(Tatusmi)** Bom, creio que sim. Ele sabia da sua condição de deusa. Talvez já esperasse que a senhorita quisesse voltar para a sua terra, por isso também fez alguns investimentos lá.

**(Saori)** Sim, eu sei disso e também penso desse jeito. Obviamente você vai comigo.

**(Tatsumi, um pouco triste)** Claro, senhorita.

**(Saori)** Está triste porque vai ficar mais longe dela?

**(Tatsumi, hesitante) **Ela?

**(Saori)** Eu não sou boba, Tatsumi. A senhorinha lá de Rozan. Eu vi vocês dois flertando durante a festa de casamento.

**(Tatsumi, gaguejando)** Se-senhorita...

**(Saori)** Não precisa ficar nervoso. Qualquer dia ia acontecer. Juro que lhe darei férias enormes para que você possa vir visitá-la.

**(Tatsumi, meio sem jeito)** Obrigado...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Dia seguinte._

_Aeroporto de Tóquio._

**(Seika)** Ah, meu loirinho, não vai. Fica aqui.

**(Shaka)** Eu tenho que ir, Seika. Tenho mesmo.

**(Seika)** Vou tentar passar uns dias em Atenas depois.

**(Shaka)** Só se não lhe atrapalhar na escola.

**(Seika)** Claro. **(pensando)** Dane-se a escola! Eu quero é ficar com meu loirinhoo!

**(Shaka, beijando Seika)** Agora tenho que ir.

**(Seika, chorosa)** Boa viagem, querido.

**(Seiya, emburrado) **Tchau, ser meditador. Já vai tarde. Aaaaaaaaai. Precisa me beliscar, Shina?

**(Shina)** Precisa. Você é muito criança.

**(Seiya) **O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?

**(Shina) **Tudo bem que o Shaka é um porre, mas pelo menos disfarça.

**(Seiya)** Eu sou sincero! Já vai tarde mesmo! Tomara que não volte! Eu vou rogar uma praga pra ele não voltar e aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai. Qual é, Seika? Precisa pisar no meu pé com tanta força?

**(Seika, ameaçadora)** Se o meu namorado não voltar por causa dessa praga, eu rogo outra pra você morrer virgem!

**(Seiya)** Você não teria coragem.

**(Seika)** Aguarde e verá. Acho bom meu namorado voltar, se não você está frito.

**(Shina)** Ela tem razão! Onde já se viu rogar praga no namorado alheio?

**(Seiya) **Como eu sofro com essa mulherada!

_De volta ao apartamento..._

**(Seika) **Shina, nós já conversamos sobre isso, mas eu queria falar de novo. Não trata o Seiya assim não. Eu brigo com ele, belisco, bato, mas eu sou irmã dele. É diferente. Você pega pesado demais. Já falei que homem nenhum agüenta esse tipo de coisa.

**(Shina)** Eu sei. Mas eu não me controlo. Quando ele faz criancice a minha reação é bater.

**(Seika) **Desse jeito não vai longe. Ele terminou com a Saori porque ela fazia as coisas sem falar com ele, queria mandar em tudo, sabe? E você quer bater nele toda hora. Agora tudo é festa, ele está achando engraçadinho esse seu jeito, mas com o tempo isso cansa, né?

**(Shina)** Eu sei, sei de tudo isso.

**(Seika) **Só estou avisando. Ele é pirado, mas é um bom menino. Depois, quando perder o amor dele, não vá reclamar.

Continua...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Oi pessoas!_

_Quase que esse capítulo não saía hoje! Muita coisa pra fazer, vida corrida, só deu tempo de ajeitá-lo agora, poucas horas antes de colocá-lo no ar. Espero que esteja legal!_

_Beijins!_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	8. Capítulo VIII

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo VIII**

_Rozan._

_Dez dias depois._

**(Mu)** Eiri, chegou uma encomenda pra você. É do Hyoga.

**(Eiri, sem olhar para o pacote)** Joga fora.

**(Mu)** Eiri! Ele é o pai da sua filha. Você não pode fazer assim.

**(Eiri)** Eu não quero saber o que ele mandou.

**(Mu) **Eiri, deve ser alguma coisa para o bebê. Você tem que ver o que é.

**(Eiri) **Então guarda aí. Depois eu vejo.

_Mais tarde, depois que Mu sai, Eiri pega o pacote e, descuidadamente, rasga o papel de embrulho. Dentro dele, uma caixa decorada, amarrada com um laço já um tanto amassado por causa da viagem. Preso ao laço, um bilhete escrito às pressas num pedaço do papel pardo._

_"Eiri, espero que qualquer mágoa que possa haver entre nós seja superada pelo bem da nossa filha. Comprei esses presentes para ela. O cartão que está dentro da caixa também é para ela. Por favor, guarde-o. Gostaria que ela o visse quando crescer."_

_Eiri desfaz o laço. Sobre o conteúdo da caixa, um envelope. Ela o abre e retira o cartão que está dentro dele._

_"Oi, filha._

_Você ainda é só um grãozinho que está crescendo dentro da sua mãe, mas nem imagina o quanto seu pai pensa em você, nem o quanto ele o ama. Eu penso em você todos os dias, imagino seu rostinho, seu sorriso, seus olhinhos. Será que você vai ter olhos azuis como eu e sua vó? Imagino nós dois brincando juntos e essa é a melhor imagem que eu posso ter, pequenina. Este cartão é pra que você saiba que o seu paizinho a ama muito, muito, mesmo estando longe._

_Um beijão do seu pai_

_Hyoga."_

_Eiri se emociona e chora ao ler o cartão. Para ela, é inacreditável que Hyoga tenha escrito aquelas palavras para a menina. Justo ele que é sempre tão frio. Pensou que também ela tinha sua parcela de culpa no fracasso do relacionamento, já que não conseguia entendê-lo, e por isso limitava-se a tentar mudá-lo._

_Ela coloca o cartão sobre a tampa da caixa e começa a examinar seu conteúdo. São roupinhas brancas, com bordados delicados. Tira uma por uma da caixa e imagina um bebê loiro de olhos azuis vestindo-as. Mu retorna quando ela ainda está com uma das roupinhas nas mãos._

**(Eiri, chorando, mostrando uma das roupinhas a Mu)** Hyoga mandou para ela.

**(Mu, abraçando-a)** Acho que ela vai ficar uma graça nessa roupinha.

**(Eiri)** Eu também acho. Ele também mandou um cartão. Quer ler?

**(Mu)** Não. Isso é uma coisa entre vocês. Se ela quiser me mostrar quando crescer, lerei.

**(Eiri) **Está bem.

**(Mu) **Creio que ele mandará mais cartões. Que tal usar essa caixa para guardá-los?

**(Eiri)** Ótima idéia! Erh... Perdi a noção do tempo olhando os presentes e acabei esquecendo de fazer o jantar.

**(Mu)** Tudo bem. Não tem pressa.

**(Eiri)** Então vou preparar alguma coisa.

**(Mu, beijando-a)** Certo. Eu vou ver onde Kiki está.

**(Eiri)** Quando o jantar estiver pronto, chamarei vocês.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Tóquio._

_Shun está ao telefone._

**(Shun) **Ju?

**(Rose, antipática)** Não, aqui é a Rose.

**(Shun)** Chama a Ju, por favor?

**(Rose) **Eu chamo, mas não se acostume. Não sou empregada.

**(Shun)** Obrigado. **(pensando) **Chataaaaaaaaaaa!

**(June)** Oi, Shun! O que foi?

**(Shun)** Você ficou de vir pra cá mais tarde só que eu esqueci de avisar, estarei na aula de piano.

**(June)** Piano?

**(Shun)** É. Faço aula de piano todo sábado, Ju. Esqueci completamente de contar esse detalhe pra você. Semana passada não tive aula, acabei esquecendo de falar sobre isso.

**(June, desconfiada)** Hum... é professor ou professora?

**(Shun, intrigado)** Professora.

**(June)** Posso ir com você?

**(Shun)** Se você quiser, pode.

**(June, decidida) **Eu quero. Passo aí na sua casa e vamos juntos, ok?

**(Shun)** Ok, Ju. Até mais tarde.

**(June) **Até, querido. **(pensando)** Deixa eu ver a cara dessa professora. Tomara que seja uma velhinha caquética. Não vou gostar nadinha se essa professora de piano for bonita.

_Mais tarde, na casa da professora de piano..._

**(Eva)** Boa tarde, Shun!

**(Shun)** Boa tarde, professora. Esta é minha namorada, June.

**(June, esboçando um sorriso)** Boa tarde... **(pensando)** Mas essa mulher não tem cara de professora de piano! Alta, magra, ruiva! Parece uma atriz de cinema de tão linda. E o Shunzinho tem aulas com ela toda semana! Preciso fazer alguma coisa! Já sei! Vou fazer essas aulas também. É o único jeito de ficar de olho nessa mulher.

**(Eva)** Olá, June. Então vamos começar, Shun?

**(Shun)** Sim.

**(June) **Erh... professora, eu também gostaria de fazer aulas.

**(Eva)** Ah, sim? Podemos começar depois do Shun então. O aluno seguinte cancelou as aulas. Aí vocês ficam com os dois horários.

**(June)** Excelente! **(pensando)** Vou ficar de olho em você, sua danada. É bonita demais pra ficar sozinha com meu Shunzinho!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Rozan._

**(Mu, perto da cachoeira, aproximando-se de Kiki)** O que é que há com você? Está melancólico. Nunca vi você assim.

**(Kiki)** Estou normal, mestre Mu.

**(Mu) **Ah, você sabe que não me engana. O que está acontecendo?

**(Kiki)** Bom, eu não quero falar.

**(Mu) **Então eu direi o que é. É a Eiri, não é?

**(Kiki)** É. Estou me sentindo jogado de lado agora que ela está aqui. E ela não gosta de mim.

**(Mu)** Que bobagem é essa de "ela não gosta de mim"? E você não está jogado! Logo vamos ter que voltar ao Santuário, preciso recomeçar o conserto das armaduras e você vai me ajudar. Tem que aprender as técnicas.

**(Kiki)** Por mim, tudo bem. Melhor lá que aqui. Eu não gosto da comida que a Eiri faz. Se pelo menos Shunrei e Shiryu estivessem aqui...

**(Mu)** Eu sei que você gosta muito da Shunrei, mas a Eiri é a minha namorada. Não estou pedindo pra você gostar dela, afeto não se pede. Apenas quero que vocês se dêem bem.

**(Kiki)** Eu não implico com ela, implico?

**(Mu) **Não, não implica. Continue assim, ok?

**(Kiki)** Eu gosto de ver o senhor namorando, fico feliz. Mas eu sei que ela não vai com a minha cara.

**(Mu) **Ela tratou você mal?

**(Kiki)** Não. Ela só finge que eu não estou aqui.

**(Mu)** Tudo bem, vou conversar com ela também. Relação cordial, certo? Agora vamos jantar. Nada de tristeza ou de cara feia.

**(Kiki)** Está bem. Mestre, eu queria dizer uma coisa...

**(Mu)** Sim?

**(Kiki)** O senhor ficaria com raiva se eu pedisse a Shunrei e Shiryu para morar com eles?

**(Mu)** Não, eu não ficaria com raiva. Mas não acho que seja uma boa idéia, Kiki. Eles acabaram de se casar.

**(Kiki)** Eu não vou incomodá-los.

**(Mu)** Depois conversaremos sobre isso, certo?

**(Kiki, triste) **Está bem...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Santorini, Grécia._

_Último dia da lua de mel de Shiryu e Shunrei e eles não conseguiram encontrar Giorgos para confirmar a gravidez. O médico havia feito uma viagem de urgência por conta de um problema com a filha. Entretanto, com o passar dos dias a dúvida só diminuía. Shunrei se sentia realmente grávida, e a primeira coisa que faria ao voltar para Rozan seria confirmar tal fato._

_Os dois já arrumaram as malas e estão prontos para se despedir de Oia. Na recepção do hotel..._

**(Kostas)** Uma pena que já estejam de partida!

**(Shiryu)** Sim, é verdade. Mas não se pode viver eternamente de férias, não é mesmo?

**(Kostas) **Infelizmente.

**(Shunrei) **Obrigada por tudo, senhor Kostas.

**(Kostas) **Estamos às ordens. Boa viagem de regresso!

**(Shiryu e Shunrei) **Obrigados!

_No iate, Shunrei e Shiryu estão sentados na proa. O barco se afasta de Santorini._

**(Shiryu) **Vamos aproveitar a última visão desse mar...

**(Shunrei, pensativa) **É... Shi, eu... eu estou ficando enjoada.

**(Shiryu, abraçando-a) **Vamos para o quarto. Vou pedir para a Elli fazer um chá, que tal?

**(Shunrei, rindo) **Vamos. Eu vou querer o chá, sim.

**(Shiryu, intrigado)** Do que está rindo?

**(Shunrei, ainda rindo) **Não percebeu? Eu não enjoei em nenhum dos outros passeios de iate, mas enjoei agora. É mais um sinal de que eu estou grávida, por isso estou enjoada, mas muito feliz.

**(Shiryu)** Sabe que você tem insistido tanto que eu já estou acreditando mesmo na gravidez?

**(Shunrei) **Pode acreditar. Eu tenho certeza.

_No quarto do iate..._

**(Shiryu, acariciando os cabelos dela) **Shu, já pedi um chá para Elli.

**(Shunrei) **Obrigada, meu amor.

**(Shiryu, acariciando o ventre dela, sussurrando) **Oi? Tem alguém aí dentro?

**(Shunrei, em tom infantil) **Olá, papai! Eu estou louquinho pra conhecer você.

**(Shiryu, chorando) **Eu também estou louco pra conhecer você, meu filhinho.

**(Shunrei, ainda em tom infantil) **Mamãe e eu amamos você, papai.

**(Shiryu, chorando, beijando Shunrei) **Eu também amo vocês.

**(Elli, batendo à porta) **Com licença, senhores.

**(Shiryu, enxugando as lágrimas de alegria) **Entra, Elli.

**(Elli) **O chá, senhora. Fiz de camomila.

**(Shunrei)** Obrigada, Elli. O enjôo já passou, mas eu aceito o chá.

**(Elli) **Faz muito bem. Mais tarde, se sentir fome, preparo uma coisinha leve. Ainda temos algumas horas de viagem.

**(Shunrei) **Obrigada, mais uma vez.

**(Elli) **Esse enjôo só pode ser bebê, não é?

**(Shunrei )**Sim!

**(Shiryu) **Ainda não confirmamos com um médico, mas ela tem absoluta certeza. E agora, eu também.

**(Elli) **Mulher sente essas coisas. Vai ser um bebê muito lindo! Que Deus proteja vocês e a Virgem lhe dê um parto tranqüilo.

**(Shunrei, abraçando-a) **Obrigada, Elli. Vou torcer muito para você se acertar com aquele moço de quem você falou.

**(Elli) **Obrigada! Vou sentir muito sua falta. A senhora é uma grande amiga.

**(Shunrei) **Eu também vou sentir sua falta. Gostei de você desde o primeiro instante.

**(Shiryu, entregando um papel a Elli) **Nosso endereço na China. Escreva quando quiser.

**(Elli)** Obrigada, senhor.

**(Shunrei)**Anote seu endereço e telefone também. Não quero perder o contato.

**(Elli, escrevendo o endereço) **Quem sabe eu possa visitar o bebê quando ele nascer?

**(Shunrei) **Claro! Nós mandaremos buscar você!

**(Elli) **Agora descanse, senhora.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Tóquio._

_Casa de Agatha. Ela acaba de sair e as meninas aproveitam as horas de folga sem a treinadora para uma baguncinha básica._

**(Angélica, com a escova de cabelo na mão) **Solta o som! **(cantando) **_Tropical the island breeze! All of nature wild and free! This is where I long to be: La isla bonitaaaaaaaaa!_

**(Violet)** Agora é a minha vez! Eu faço o melhor cover da Madonna! Ela é loira como eu! Solta o som, Celina! **(cantando) **_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep. __Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep. But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh, I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm..._

**(Celina)** Parem com essa palhaçada. Essas músicas são horríveis!

**(Angélica)** Ei, veja lá como fala da Madonna! Ela é a nova estrela do momento, sabia?

**(Celina)** Estrela? Pra mim ela é só mais uma cantora que vai durar dois verões e pronto.

**(Violet)** Cala a boca! Madonna é uma deusa! Ela ainda vai ser muito, muito, muito famosa!

**(Celina) **Deusa? Humpf! Vocês não sabem o que é música de verdade!

**(Angélica, irônica) **E o que é música de verdade?

**(Celina) **U2! Bono Vox é um deus!

**(Rose) **Aquele irlandês ridículo? Faz-me rir.

**(Celina)** Bono não é ridículo!

**(Violet) **Tá, tá, não briguem. Você quer fazer cover do Bono?

**(Celina, gritando) **Não! Eu quero casar com ele!

**(Rose) **Aff... Vamos continuar a brincadeira que é melhor.

**(Angélica) **É. Ei, June, não quer participar?

**(June, pensativa)** Não, Angie. Vou só olhar, ok?

**(Violet)** Vai, Lily! É sua vez.

**(Rose)** O quê que a magrela vai fazer? Imitação do pedestal do microfone?

**(Violet)** Cala a boca, imbecil! Não ouve essa chata, Lily. É sua vez. O que você quer dublar?

**(Lily)** Hum... Já que a Celina não quer dublar U2, eu vou dublar os Beatles!

**(Rose)** Beatles? Aff...

**(Celina)** Cala a boca! Você não entende de música. Bota o disco, Angélica!

**(Lily, cantando) **_And anytime you feel the pain, hey, Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool, who plays it cool, by making his world a little colder._

_Todas, exceto Rose, se emocionam. É como se Lily estivesse dizendo o que sente. Violet a abraça._

**(Violet) **Que lindo, mana! Você foi demais!

**(Lily) **Obrigada, mas não precisa dizer que foi bom só pra me agradar.

**(Violet) **Não é nada disso.

**(Celina)** Agora vamos aos votos! Eu voto na Lily, porque ela tem bom gosto.

**(June)** Eu voto na Angie.

**(Rose)** E eu voto na Violet porque ela se parece mais comigo.

**(Angélica)** Assim não vale! Deu empate!

**(Violet)** Vale sim! Nós três ganhamos! Vamos comemorar! Que tal fazermos pipoca?

**(Todas)m**Ebaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_Enquanto as meninas se divertem, Agatha está num café perto de casa._

**(Agatha, pensando)** Droga. Não consigo tirar aquele grego da cabeça. O que aquele homem tem que tanto me fascina? Eu nunca tinha ficado assim. Nem pelo pai da minha filhinha. Eu preciso rever aquele grego danado, ou pelo menos falar com ele. É. Eu vou engolir o orgulho e ligar para ele. Isso mesmo.

_Agatha paga a conta e volta pra casa. As meninas estão espalhadas pelo chão da sala, comendo pipoca e vendo um filme. A treinadora passa por elas sem nada dizer e vai para o quarto, onde Chaos dorme tranqüilo, aconchegado entre as cobertas. Com o telefone em mãos, ela respira fundo, e disca o número que Saga havia lhe dado. De tanto olhar aquele pedaço de guardanapo onde ele rabiscara o número, já o tinha decorado._

**(Agatha) **Saga?

**(Kanon)** É o irmão dele. Eu vou chamá-lo. Um momento.

**(Agatha, pensando)** Nossa. A voz é igualzinha. Estremeci quando ele falou.

**(Saga)** Alô.

**(Agatha, nervosa)** Ehr... oi... é a...

**(Saga)** Agatha. Reconheci sua voz. Como vai?

**(Agatha)** Muito bem. E você?

**(Saga)** Também vou bem. A faculdade me dá muito prazer.

**(Agatha)** Ah, que bom. Está mesmo gostando do curso?

**(Saga)** Estou. É realmente o que eu esperava. E você o que tem feito?

**(Agatha)** O de sempre. Treino as meninas, cuido delas. Elas dão um certo trabalho, mas eu gosto. É como se elas fossem minhas filhas.

**(Saga)** Sei. E o gato?

**(Agatha)** Chaos está bem. O folgado está dormindo na minha cama.

**(Saga)** Hum... Eu gostaria de estar no lugar dele.

**(Agatha, sem jeito) **Ah, Saga... Você sabe que eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui.

**(Saga) **Quando vai aparecer por aqui?

**(Agatha)** É um convite?

**(Saga)** É. Um convite e um desejo.

**(Agatha)** Eu adoraria, mas não sei. Acabo de mudar para o Japão. Quem sabe nas férias?

**(Saga)** E isso demora?

**(Agatha) **Sinto muito, mas creio que sim.

**(Saga)** Eu quero tanto vê-la outra vez.

**(Agatha)** Eu também quero vê-lo, Saga. Quero muito. Mas agora não será possível...

**(Saga) **Olha, todos por aqui acham que eu sou maluco, então como todo bom maluco, não costumo fazer coisas sensatas. Qualquer dia surpreendo você batendo à sua porta.

**(Agatha, rindo) **Eu vou adorar.

Continua...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_A fic está em outubro de 1987 e as músicas escolhidas são desse ano ou de anos anteriores._

_La Isla Bonita e Papa Don't Preach são músicas do disco True Blue, de Madonna (1986)._

_Traduções:_"_A brisa tropical da ilha. Toda a natureza selvagem e livre. Esse é o lugar onde gostaria de estar: a Ilha Bonita." e "Papai, não discuta, estou com um problemão. Papai, não discuta, estou perdendo o sono. Mas eu me decidi, vou ter meu bebê, oh, eu sei, vou ter meu bebê."_

_Em 1987 o U2 lançou o cd "The Joshua Tree", com músicas que são hit até hoje, a exemplo de "With or Without You" e I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For._

_A música dos Beatles é "Hey, Jude", um clássico, que tem uma versão em português bastante conhecida também, mas aqui está a tradução: "E cada vez que você sentir a dor, ei, Jude, cante o refrão. Não carregue o mundo nas costas. E você bem sabe que é um tolo quem se faz de indiferente, deixando este mundo um pouquinho mais frio."_

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A


	9. Capítulo IX

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo IX**

_Moscou._

_Apartamento de Hyoga._

_As malas sobre a cama denunciam que o dono da casa fará uma viagem no mínimo muito longa. Aaron Knighter, o produtor de cinema, havia acertado tudo nos Estados Unidos: o apart-hotel, a transferência da agência russa para uma americana, a matrícula nos cursos de inglês e de artes cênicas. Aaron havia inclusive arrumado alguns trabalhos para Hyoga. O vôo para Los Angeles partirá logo mais. Hyoga liga para Seiya. Seika atende._

**(Hyoga)** Oi, Seika. O Seiya está?

**(Seika)** Ele está cochilando no sofá.

**(Hyoga)** Acorde-o, por favor.

**(Seika)** Vou colocar o telefone no ouvido dele e você mesmo o acorda, ok?

**(Hyoga)** Está bem.

_Seika aproxima o telefone do ouvido de Seiya._

**(Hyoga)** Acorda, vagabundooooooooooooooo!

**(Seiya, sobressaltando-se)** Aiiii! O quê? Onde? Quem é?

**(Hyoga)** Sou eu, idiota.

**(Seiya) **Eu quem, mais idiota ainda?

**(Hyoga)** Hyoga!

**(Seiya)** Aaaaaaaaaaah! O que foi? Não tem o que fazer? Que idéia é essa de acordar os outros na base do grito?

**(Hyoga)** É só para avisar que estou mudando hoje.

**(Seiya)** Ih, já?

**(Hyoga)** É. O curso começa na próxima semana. Estou indo logo para me adaptar, arrumar as coisas.

**(Seiya) **Pô, boa sorte.

**(Hyoga)** Obrigado...

_Hyoga desliga o telefone e liga para Shun._

**(Shun)** Então você já está de partida?

**(Hyoga)** Já.

**(Shun)** Continuo torcendo pra dar tudo certo. Tenho certeza de que você vai ser um sucesso no cinema, o novo galã de Hollywood.

**(Hyoga) **Não exagera, Shun. Se por hora eu conseguir uma ponta num filme, já vai ser ótimo.

**(Shun)** Você vai conseguir um protagonista, acredite.

**(Hyoga)** Você está tão otimista que é capaz de me convencer. E o namoro, como vai?

**(Shun)** Muito bem. A Ju tem passado bastante tempo aqui em casa, ela está até fazendo aulas de piano comigo.

**(Hyoga)** Piano? Não é muito o gênero da June.

**(Shun) **Eu já percebi que ela só quis fazer porque está com ciúmes da minha professora, mas mesmo assim é uma boa desculpa para passarmos mais tempo juntos. Eu fico o dia todo na escola e só nos vemos à noite.

**(Hyoga)** Bom, boa sorte com ela também. Agora vou ter que desligar.

**(Shun) **Espera. O Ikki quer falar com você.

**(Hyoga)** Tá.

**(Ikki)** Ê, pato, boa sorte. Se conhecer alguma atriz gostosa, pode dar meu telefone sem pestanejar.

**(Hyoga, rindo)** Ah, claro. Bom, até outro dia.

**(Ikki)** Até, cara. Se cuida.

_Após falar com os irmãos, Hyoga fecha as malas. A campainha toca, ele atende. É o taxista. Ele pede ao homem que desça com as malas, pega uma caixa embrulhada em papel pardo, fecha a porta e desce. Lá embaixo, ele entra no táxi, acomoda o pacote cuidadosamente no banco de trás._

**(Hyoga) **Para o aeroporto. Mas antes passe no Correio. Tenho que mandar um presente para a pessoa mais importante do mundo.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Tóquio._

_Enquanto isso, na casa do Seiya, ele tenta avançar o sinal..._

**(Shina)** Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que isso só vai acontecer quando eu quiser?

**(Seiya) **O que você quer? Casar? Então vamos casar agora mesmo!

**(Shina) **Você é um moleque! Não vou me casar com você!

**(Seiya)** Então o que quer que eu faça?

**(Shina)** Quero que tome jeito e pare de agir como um moleque.

**(Seiya)** Eu não sou moleque! Pelo menos não o tempo todo.

**(Shina)** Então por que não arruma logo o que fazer? Hyoga vai se bandear para os lados de Hollywood, Shun está estudando, Shiryu casou. Até o Ikki, que não bate muito bem da bola, está lutando. Só você que é vagabundo, não trabalha, não estuda, só come, dorme, joga vídeo game e pensa naquilo que eu não vou dar pra você enquanto você não tomar jeito.

**(Seiya) **Mas meu amoreco, Shinazinha linda...

**(Shina, irritada) **Não me chame de Shinazinha.

**(Seiya) **É que eu estou curtindo a vida! Depois eu vou abrir um negócio!

**(Shina) **Então abre logo esse negócio!

**(Seiya, emburrado)** Ainda vou pensar em alguma coisa.

**(Shina, saindo de perto dele)** Pense logo. O tempo está passando.

_Seika está estudando no quarto. No caderno dela está escrito: "Shaka, meu lindinho", "Shaka e Seika", "Shaka é tudo de bom", "Vou casar com o Shakinha", "Saudade do loirinho", "Meu loirinho lindo", "Meu coraçãozinho é do Shakinha"..._

**(Seika, consigo) **Aff... não consigo estudar! Eu só penso no meu loirinho! **(correndo para a sala)** Seiyaaaaaaaaaaa! Quero voltar para a Grécia!

**(Seiya)** Quê?

**(Seika)** Grécia! Atenas! Estou morrendo de saudade do Shakinhaaaaaaaa! Não quero mais morar no Japão!

**(Seiya)** Agüenta firme. Eu também não tô legal, sacou?

**(Seika)** É a Shina, não é?

**(Seiya) **É. Eu gosto dela, mas ela é muito linha dura, se é que você me entende.

**(Seika) **Eu entendo. Shakinha também é assim.

**(Seiya)** Que bom que ele é!

**(Seika)** Deixa de ser machista! A mesma coisa que você quer fazer com a Shina eu quero fazer com o Shaka.

**(Seiya)** Seikaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Não fala assim!

**(Seika)** Agora já falei! Pronto!

**(Seiya)** Hoje passa. Sabe o que ela me disse? Que é pra eu tomar jeito.

**(Seika)** Ah, nisso ela tem razão, né? Não dá pra ficar sem fazer nada, mano. O Shakinha está na faculdade!

**(Seiya) **Shakinha, Shakinha, Shakinha. Você só sabe falar no ser meditador?

**(Seika) **E você só sabe pensar em coisas obscuras com a "Shinazinha"?

**(Seiya) **Tá, tá. Você me ajuda a deixar de ser moleque?

**(Seika) **Claro! Ajudo no que você precisar.

**(Seiya) **Preciso de uma idéia. Quero abrir um negócio.

**(Seika) **Vou pensar em alguma coisa, mas não prometo nada. A saudade do Shakinha me perturba demais.

**(Seiya) **E a teimosia da Shina me deixa doido. Tesão acumulado, mana.

**(Seika) **É isso e também dor de cotovelo por ser o único virgem do grupo.

**(Seiya) **Seikaaaaaaaaaaa! Não me lembre desse fatoooooooo.

**(Seika) **Desculpa. Eu morrendo de saudade do meu santinho loiro e você com uma namorada linha dura. Não temos muita sorte.

**(Seiya) **É, não temos.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Shun e Ikki._

_Pandora e Ikki acabam de fazer amor._

**(Pand, deitada sobre o peito de Ikki)** Ikki, por que não vamos para uma casa só nossa?

**(Ikki) **Por que isso agora?

**(Pandora)** Não é você que vive dizendo que odeia andar em bando? Então, vamos embora. Pode ser até um apê no mesmo prédio, mas só nosso.

**(Ikki) **Ah, Pand, deixa quieto.

**(Pandora)** Vamos, Ikki. Eu não agüento mais morar com seu irmão.

**(Ikki)** O que você tem contra ele?

**(Pandora)** Bom, quase nada. **(pensando) **Se eu falar ele me mata... **(para Ikki) **Mas aquela loira lutadora vive aqui. Eu detesto ficar cruzando com ela.

**(Ikki)** Tá com ciúme!

**(Pandora) **Daquela camaleoa loira bombada? Nem pensar! Sou mais eu, meu querido.

**(Ikki)** Está com ciúme, sim! Relaxa. Ela é gostosa, mas eu nunca pegaria a mulher do meu irmão!

**(Pandora)** Ikki! Pensei que você ia dizer: "Pand, eu nunca trairia você".

**(Ikki, hesitante) **É, isso também.

**(Pandora)** Aff. Esquece. Eu queria tanto um lugar só nosso. Promete que vai pensar nisso?

**(Ikki)** Prometo. Tenho que falar com o Shun. Ele é meio bebê chorão, você sabe.

**(Pandora)** Você sempre diz que ele tem que crescer.

**(Ikki)** Ele cresceu bastante nos últimos meses, está namorando sério, está estudando. Mas mesmo assim, eu sinto que ele ainda precisa de mim.

**(Pandora) **Precisa de umas boas palmadas, isso sim.

**(Ikki) **Pode ser, mas disso a loira se encarrega.

**(Pandora) **Ah, Ikki, eu queria tanto que ficássemos só nós dois, numa casinha só nossa...

**(Ikki)** Tem paciência, tá?

**(Pandora)** Está bem. Vai para a academia hoje?

**(Ikki)** Hum... Eu estou com vontade de treinar outras coisas.

**(Pandora) **De novo?

**(Ikki) **É...

**(Pandora) **Então vem, ogrinho.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Atenas._

_Shiryu e Shunrei chegam ao porto e despedem-se de Elli e Christos._

**(Shunrei, abraçando Elli) **Esperamos vê-los em breve!

**(Elli) **Nós também!

**(Christos) **Boa viagem de volta!

**(Elli)** Escrevam quando o bebê nascer!

**(Shunrei) **Escreveremos!

_Na saída do porto, Dohko os espera._

**(Dohko, abraçando-os) **Meus queridos! É tão bom vê-los!

**(Shiryu e Shunrei)** Mestre!

**(Dohko)** Que bronzeado é esse, garotos? Pareceriam nativos das ilhas se não tivessem esses olhinhos orientais!

**(Shiryu) **Passamos muitos dias sob o sol, sem fazer nada, só namorando.

**(Dohko) **Humm. Essa parte é muito boa! Vamos?

**(Shiryu, abrindo a porta do carro para Shunrei) **Claro.

**(Shunrei, entrando no carro)** Quer dizer que finalmente vou conhecer o Santuário?

**(Dohko) **Se quiser ir lá, pequena, tudo bem. As obras ainda não estão concluídas, porém já dá para ter uma idéia. Só que antes vocês vão conhecer a minha casa no Condomínio Olympus!

**(Shunrei)** Uau! O condomínio dos dourados!

**(Dohko)** Ah, é lindo!

_No Condomínio Olympus..._

**(Dohko)** Este é o portão de entrada. Minha casinha é a segunda à direita. Sou vizinho de Shaka e de Milo. Em frente fica a casa de Mu.

**(Shiryu)** E o senhor tem dormido bem? Milo deve fazer altas festas.

**(Dohko)** Não, ele está muito comportado ultimamente.

**(Shiryu)** Jura? Mu contou que ele estava sonhando em entrar na faculdade para trazer as colegas para festinhas em casa.

**(Dohko)** É, ele estava, mas as coisas mudam. E quando elas mudam, geralmente tem mulher no meio. As mulheres são seres fascinantes!

(**Shiryu, descendo do carro e olhando para Shunrei) **Elas são.

**(Dohko) **Esta é a minha casinha!

_Shunrei e Shiryu olham a casa: ampla, dois pavimentos, pintada de branco, com portas, janelas e telhado vermelhos. Em frente à casa, uma árvore, com banquinhos sob ela. Dohko mandara plantar uma árvore já adulta pois, não queria esperar que uma mudinha crescesse. No jardim, havia também um parquinho._

**(Dohko)** Não é linda a minha casinha?

**(Shunrei)** Sim!

**(Shiryu)** Parquinho, Mestre?

**(Dohko)** Claro! Vamos entrando, vamos.

_Na sala, um sofá vermelho e sobre ele, grandes almofadas coloridas. Numa mesa de centro, havia muitas fotos do casamento de Shiryu e Shunrei. Depois de mostrar a sala, ele leva o casal ao cômodo preferido de Shunrei: a cozinha._

**(Dohko)** Bem melhor que aquela de Rozan, não acha, pequena?

**(Shunrei)** Oh, sim! Muito mais moderna!

**(Dohko, subindo a escada)** Agora vamos subir! Quero que vejam os quartos. **(no andar de cima)** Este é o meu quarto. **(mostrando um cômodo amplo, claro, com poucos móveis)** Bem simples.

_Dohko os leva ao outro quarto._

**(Dohko) **Este é o quarto de vocês!

**(Shunrei e Shiryu)** Nosso?

**(Dohko)** Claro! Terão que vir me visitar sempre! E sobre o parquinho, Shiryu, é para os meus netos.

**(Shiryu) **Ah, então não vai demorar muito para o parquinho ter uso.

**(Shunrei, com a mão sobre o ventre)** Já tem um netinho a caminho, Mestre.

**(Dohko, abraçando-os)** Eu sabia que o netinho viria logo!

**(Shiryu)** Bom, ainda não confirmamos, mas sentimos que estamos grávidos.

**(Shunrei)** É! Eu tenho certeza!

**(Dohko)** Então você está grávida. A ciência não é nada perto do que o nosso coração é capaz de sentir. **(fechando os olhos)** Eu sinto ele aqui. Não posso vê-lo como Mu, mas sinto a presença de mais alguém além de nós. Só pode ser o bebê.

**(Shunrei) **Sim.

**(Shiryu) **Nós quatro somos uma família muito especial.

**(Dohko)** Somos sim. Não são os laços de sangue que nos unem. Somos unidos exclusivamente pelo amor. É isso que nos faz fortes, é isso que faz nossa pequena família muito forte.

_Abraçados, os três choram._

_Continua..._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Oi pessoas!_

_Um capítulo singelo, com conversas, intuições e planos para o futuro._

_O Condomínio Olympus aparece mais na side story Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos. Eu desenhei uma planta do lugar e uma planta da casa básica, sem modificações. Como não tenho scanner, fiz uma plantinha bem parecida no Photofiltre. Está lá no blog._

_Ei, Miluxo apaixonado... imaginam quem é a moça?_

_Só mais uma pergunta: estão lendo nas entrelinhas?_

_Beijins para todos que estão acompanhando!_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	10. Capítulo X

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo X**

_Atenas._

_Condomínio Olympus. Casa de Dohko._

_Ainda muito emocionados com o reencontro, Shiryu, Shunrei e Dohko descem para a sala de jantar._

**(Dohko)** Agora vamos jantar! Vocês devem estar cansados e com fome!

**(Shunrei)** Ah, sim! Mas eu estou meio enjoada...

**(Shiryu) **Mesmo assim você tem que comer alguma coisinha. Você não pode ficar com fome.

**(Shunrei) **Está bem, amor, comerei alguma coisa.

_Na sala de jantar, a mesa estava arrumada e a comida servida._

**(Shunrei) **Nossa! Que lindo! Foi o senhor quem preparou?

**(Dohko) **Claro que não, querida. Eu não levo jeito para essas coisas. Talvez com algum esforço eu conseguisse, mas... Tudo isso é obra do meu novo secretário para assuntos domésticos, já que o que cuidava da Casa de Libra anteriormente morreu há séculos. Dois séculos, para ser mais exato. **(Shiryu e Shunrei riem) **Arvanitakis. **(Ao ouvir seu nome, Arvanitakis aparece na cozinha)** Ele era criado de Saga quando o maluquete ocupava o trono do Grande Mestre e agora é meu secretário. Não gosto de chamar de criado, é muito antigo. Ele é meu funcionário, recebe salário e tudo mais. **(para o criado) **Arvanitakis,estes são meus filhos do coração.

**(Arvanitakis)** Muito prazer, senhores.

**(Shiryu e Shunrei, sorrindo)** Igualmente, Arvanitakis.

**(Shunrei)** Cuide bem do Mestre, hein!

**(Arvanitakis)** Claro, senhorita.

**(Dohko)** Senhora, Arvanitakis. Shunrei é uma senhora casada e grávida! Meu netinho vem aí!

**(Arvanitakis)** Perdão, senhora. Congratulações pelo bebê.

**(Dohko)** Já falei que ele não precisa ser tão formal, mas ele insiste. Bom, vamos nos sentar e comer!

**(Shiryu) **Claro.

_Arvanitakis se retira._

**(Shunrei)** Ele não vai jantar conosco?

**(Dohko) **Não adianta, querida. Ele não vem. Nem quando estou sozinho consigo convencê-lo a sentar-se à mesa comigo.

**(Shunrei)** Seria tão bom se ele aceitasse! Pelo menos faria companhia ao senhor.

**(Dohko)** É, também penso assim. Um dia ainda convenço esse teimoso. Mas o que eu gostaria mesmo é de ter vocês dois por perto outra vez.

**(Shiryu) **Mestre, o senhor sabe que nós também gostaríamos.

**(Dohko) **Sei. Mas sei também que você vai ajudar a deusa a cuidar da Fundação GRAAD.

**(Shiryu) **É, já está decidido. Não é justo deixar tudo nas costas da Saori. Além disso, é o nosso patrimônio também, meu e dos meus irmãos.

**(Dohko)** Claro. E por isso vocês dois se mudarão para Tóquio?

**(Shiryu)** Sim. Mas não se preocupe. Rozan será sempre o nosso lugar. Foi lá que tudo começou e é lá que tudo vai terminar.

**(Dohko) **Terminar?

**(Shiryu) **Ainda nem nos mudamos para Tóquio, mas temos planos de retornar para Rozan no futuro. Se eu puder escolher o lugar onde quero morrer, que seja lá.

**(Dohko) **O que é isso? Sua mulher gerando a vida e você falando em morte? Você é muito trágico, Shiryu! Só a vida interessa neste momento!

**(Shiryu) **Eu sei, mas sempre se deve pensar no futuro.

**(Dohko) **Sim, pensar nas coisas boas do futuro, não em quando vai morrer! Shunrei, você tem que fazer esse cabeça-dura ser menos trágico!

**(Shunrei)** Claro, Mestre! Estou tentando. Mas o senhor sabe como ele é...

**(Dohko)** E como sei! Mas nada de coisas trágicas agora! Não aprendeu nada durante a lua-de-mel? **(Shiryu ruboriza violentamente)** Opa... não estou falando disso... Falo de viver o imediato!

**(Shiryu) **Ah, sim...

**(Shunrei)** Deixe comigo, Mestre. Eu vou dar um jeito nele!

**(Dohko)** Eu sei que vai, querida! Bom, mas quando vocês retornarão a Rozan?

**(Shiryu) **Amanhã à noite.

**(Dohko) **Excelente. Então amanhã cedo faremos uma visita ao Santuário. Que tal?

**(Shunrei)** Finalmente vou conhecer o Santuário da deusa por quem meu maridinho tanto lutou!

**(Shiryu)** Senti uma ponta de sarcasmo nessa frase...

**(Shunrei)** Ah, não vou enganar você. Já me acostumei, mas não gosto muito disso de você ser cavaleiro, lutar pela deusa, salvar o mundo. É um objetivo nobre, mas eu sofro muito. Eu sei que é o seu destino, aceito, mas não posso dizer que acho ótimo. De qualquer forma, vou gostar de conhecer esse lugar.

**(Dohko) **Essa é a minha menina!

**(Shiryu) **Por isso que eu a amo tanto. Sempre sincera. **(beijando-a)** Continue sempre assim, minha florzinha, clara, límpida.

**(Shunrei)** Você também. Promete que sempre vai ser sincero?

**(Shiryu)** Eu prometo.

_Depois do jantar, Shiryu e Shunrei recolhem-se ao quarto que Dohko aprontara especialmente para eles._

**(Shunrei, sobre Dohko)** Ele está tão feliz, não é?

**(Shiryu)** Sim. Acho que nunca o vi tão feliz!

**(Shunrei)** Nem eu. **(com a mão sobre o ventre)** Que bom que ele gostou da novidade! Imagine quando o bebê nascer!

**(Shiryu)** Ele vai chorar muito. E eu também! Sei que não vou conseguir me controlar quando olhar a carinha do nosso filho.

**(Shunrei)** Eu também vou acabar chorando. Sou uma manteiga derretida, você sabe.

**(Shiryu) **É, eu sei! Parece que estou vendo o bebê nascendo, dando seu primeiro chorinho, e nós dois com expressões emocionadas, olhando pra ele e chorando junto.

**(Shunrei) **Ainda falta tanto e eu já estou ansiosa para ter nosso pequenino nos braços, colocá-lo pra mamar no meu seio. Deve ser tão bom!

**(Shiryu)** Sim... e é injusto. Só você vai poder ter essa emoção.

**(Shunrei)** Aaaah... verdade.

**(Shiryu)** Mas eu vou estar sempre do seu lado.

**(Shunrei)** Eu sei, meu amor. Shi, eu estava pensando numa coisa.

**(Shiryu)** Quê?

**(Shunrei) **Quando voltarmos a Rozan, iremos ao médico em Jiangxi para começarmos o acompanhamento da gravidez. Então, nós vamos aproveitar a oportunidade e procuraremos um bom oftalmologista. Eu quero saber exatamente o que está acontecendo com a sua visão.

**(Shiryu)** Para quê, Shu? Ele vai dizer que vou ficar cego outra vez.

**(Shunrei)** Quem garante que ele vai dizer isso? Dohko acabou de dizer para você não ser pessimista. Você vai ao médico!

**(Shiryu, relutante)** Shunrei...

**(Shunrei)** Não tem discussão. Eu não vou deixar você ficar cego de novo sem ao menos tentar fazer alguma coisa.

**(Shiryu)** E se ele disser que eu vou ficar cego novamente?

**(Shunrei)** Uma coisa de cada vez. Vamos esperar para ver o que o médico vai dizer. Depois decidiremos o que fazer. O que eu sei é que não vou deixar você desistir. Nós não vamos desistir.

**(Shiryu) **Está bem. Você venceu.

**(Shunrei, sorrindo) **Assim que eu gosto de ver!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Rozan._

_Dia seguinte, bem cedo._

_Mu entra na casa de Shiryu radiante de alegria. Encontra Eiri e Kiki civilizadamente sentados no sofá. Ela lê o livro sobre gravidez que Mu lhe dera de presente dias atrás, enquanto o menino brinca com algumas pedrinhas, fazendo-as aparecer e desaparecer com seu poder de telecinese. _

**(Mu)** Bom dia, meus queridos!

**(Eiri e Kiki, juntos)** Bom dia!

_Eiri se levanta e abraça Mu. Kiki continua brincando com as pedras._

**(Mu) **Como estão?

**(Eiri) **Bem. Nós conversamos e o Kiki entendeu que estou numa fase delicada, por isso acabo não dedicando tanta atenção a ele.

**(Kiki, sério)** É. Ela me convenceu que o problema não é comigo... **(pensando)** Essa Eiri é doida.

**(Mu)** Que bom! Tenho uma novidade para vocês!

**(Eiri)** Novidade?

**(Kiki, ansioso)** O que é?

**(Mu)** Me acompanhem, por favor.

_Eiri e Kiki prontamente o acompanham. Os três começam a descer a montanha._

**(Eiri)** Por que estamos descendo, amor?

**(Mu) **Não vamos descer toda a montanha. É só um pouco.

_Depois de mais alguns minutos de descida, Mu pára em frente a uma casa._

**(Mu)** Esta é a nossa casa!

**(Eiri)** O quê?

**(Mu)** Não podemos ficar o tempo todo na casa de Shiryu e Shunrei! Ainda mais agora que já estão voltando da lua-de-mel! Comprei essa casinha para nós três morarmos! Não é linda?

**(Eiri, abraçando Mu)** Sim! É linda!

**(Mu)** Vamos entrar.

_A casa que Mu comprara era simples, porém ampla e arejada. Na frente, uma pequena varanda coberta onde poderão passar as tardes. Dentro, móveis simples, porém de bom gosto, e uma cozinha de azulejos com estampas de bambu._

**(Mu) **Foi uma sorte ter conseguido convencer o dono a vendê-la.

**(Eiri) **É verdade! Mu, estou tão emocionada!

**(Mu) **Eu sabia que você ia gostar!

**(Eiri)** Em Moscou eu morava num apartamento de luxo, no bairro mais nobre da cidade, mas estou sentindo que aqui terei verdadeiramente um lar. Em Kohoutek foi quase assim, mas logo o encanto se desfez.

**(Mu) **Eu nunca vou deixar que o encanto se desfaça. Nós vamos ser felizes!

**(Eiri) **Sim! Eu, você e a pequenina.

**(Kiki, emburrado)** E eu!!

**(Eiri)** E você também! Me desculpe!

**(Kiki, ainda emburrado)** Tá.

**(Mu)** Vamos ver os quartos! Um pra nós dois, um para a nossa menininha e outro pro Kiki, claro!

**(Kiki, sussurrando)** Não vou ficar aqui por muito tempo.

**(Eiri)** O que disse?

**(Kiki)** Nada, nada!

**(Eiri) **Ah, Mu, é tão fascinante!

**(Mu) **Que bom que gostou! E você, Kiki, gostou do seu quarto?

**(Kiki, melhorando o humor ao ver o quarto enorme que passaria a ser seu) **Sim!

**(Mu) **Ótimo! Então nos mudaremos agora mesmo!

**(Eiri)** Meu amor, meu amor, meu amor!! Você é a melhor coisa que podia acontecer na minha vida!

**(Mu)** Você que é!

**(Kiki, dando de ombros)** Que meloso...

**(Mu)** Vamos, Kiki! Temos que trazer nossas coisas. Eiri, você já pode ficar aqui. Voltaremos logo.

**(Eiri) **Está bem! Não demorem, meninos!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Tóquio._

_Shun, Ikki e Pandora estão tomando café._

**(Shun) **Ikki, estou atrasadíssimo. Me leva na escola?

**(Ikki) **Levar você na escola? Desde quando eu sou seu motorista?

**(Shun) **É só um favor!

**(Pandora) **Leva ele. Não custa nada, né, Ikki?

**(Ikki) **Ai, eu sabia que não devia ter acordado cedo hoje.

**(Shun) **Hum... é estranho mesmo... Por que acordou tão cedo?

**(Ikki) **Eu vou dar uma olhada em apartamentos.

**(Shun) **Apartamentos? Está pensando em se mudar?

**(Ikki) **Apenas uma idéia. E, diga-se de passagem, não é minha.

**(Shun) **Foi você, né, Pand?

**(Pandora) **Claro! Quero ter privacidade com meu namorado.

**(Shun) **Ikki, não vai.

**(Ikki) **Relaxa. E vamos logo, se não você não chega no horário.

**(Shun) **Vamos, sim.

**(Ikki, beijando Pandora) **Até mais tarde.

**(Pandora) **Até. Espero que traga ótimas notícias.

_Ao ouvir a frase, Shun resmunga baixinho: "Chaaaaaaata"._

_No elevador..._

**(Shun)** É sério isso de se mudar?

**(Ikki) **A Pand botou isso na cabeça.

**(Shun) **Por que ela inventou isso agora?

**(Ikki) **Sei lá. Acho que está com ciúme da June.

**(Shun) **Ciúme da Ju? Imagina!

**(Ikki) **Eu já falei pra ela que não encostaria um dedo na sua namorada, mas mesmo assim ela quer se mandar.

**(Shun) **E você?

**(Ikki) **Eu não quero. Estou bem lá contigo.

**(Shun) **Ufa, que alívio. Não vai, não, Ikki. Por favor.

**(Ikki) **Eu não vou, ok? Mas vou enrolar a Pand um pouco, dizer que estou vendo apartamento e tal. Agora entra no carro e vamos embora.

_Ikki sai a toda velocidade. Shun chega ao colégio em cima da hora._

**(Shun) **Valeu, mano!

**(Ikki, rindo) **Vai lá! **(pensando) **É tão difícil admitir, mas como eu amo esse moleque!

_Shun assiste às aulas como sempre, sentado na primeira cadeira da primeira fila, quietinho, copiando tudo que o professor diz e sem sequer olhar para o lado. No intervalo para o almoço, ele se dirige ao refeitório junto com os outros estudantes e se senta numa mesa qualquer. Duas meninas se aproximam, sentam ao lado dele e perguntam sobre a aliança que ele está usando. Tímido, ele responde que está namorando sério. De repente, a algazarra do refeitório dá lugar ao silêncio quase absoluto, somente sons de passos ecoam no corredor. A porta do refeitório se abre. Uma moça loira, de óculos escuros, vestindo um casaco de veludo vinho, com flores bordadas do lado direito, top preto e calça jeans bastante justa, entra. A passos largos, ela se aproxima da mesa onde Shun está sentado. Todos os alunos acompanham o trajeto da moça. Olhando com desdém para a menina sentada ao lado de Shun, ela diz "Dá licença" e senta ao lado dele._

**(June, alto, sorrindo) **Oi, meu amor!

**(Shun, vermelho como um pimentão) **Oi, Ju.

**(June, para os demais alunos sentados à mesa) **Olá, queridos. Eu sou a June, namorada do Shun.

_Na mesa ao fundo, onde se concentra um grupo de meninos, ouve-se um sonoro "Hã?". June volta a face para eles..._

**(June) **O que foi?

**(Shun, ainda vermelho) **Ju, não esperava que você viesse me ver no colégio.

**(June, bem alto) **APROVEITEI A FOLGA NO TREINO DE TAE KWON DO PARA VIR VÊ-LO. VOCÊ CONTOU PARA OS SEUS COLEGAS QUE A SUA NAMORADA É CAMPEÃ DE TAE KWON DO?

**(Shun, ficando roxo de vergonha) **Ahr... acho que esqueci de falar desse detalhe.

**(June) **Como foi esquecer isso? Um detalhe tão importante da minha personalidade!

**(Shun, muito envergonhado) **Pois é, como fui esquecer?

**(June) **Não vai me apresentar suas **(desdenhosa) **amigas?

**(Shun) **Ah, claro, claro.

_E Shunzinho apresenta June aos colegas. O grupinho de rapazes na mesa ao fundo ainda babava pela loira quando o sinal do fim do intervalo soou._

**(Shun, recuperado da vergonha) **Ju, vou ter que voltar para a aula.

**(June) **Aaaah, que pena! Então tá, meu fofo. **(beijando-o) **Vejo você à noite, ok?

**(Shun) **Claro, minha linda

_Shun se dirige à sala de aula sob os olhares incrédulos dos colegas, que se perguntavam onde ele tinha arrumado uma namorada tão estonteante. Enquanto isso, June retorna pelo mesmo corredor por onde havia entrado. Na porta da escola, longe dos olhares curiosos, ela comemora._

**(June) **_Yes!! _Consegui o que eu queria! Agora essas mini-mocréias japinhas sabem com quem estão lidando! Quero ver alguma delas ter coragem de deixar mais bilhetinhos no caderno do meu amor! E de quebra, ainda deixei o Shun cheio de moral! Hehehehe!

Continua...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_June botando moral nas coleguinhas de Shun! Hehehe! Adorei escrever essa cena._

_Perfis de Pani, Giorgos, Fatma e Arvanitakis já estão no blog. Criei um tópico especial para os criados dos dourados. Estão todos lá no blog. _

_Um cheiro!_

_Até a próxima semana!_

_Chiisana Hana _


	11. Capítulo XI

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XI**

_Atenas. Condomínio Olympus._

_Shiryu acorda bem cedo, desce as escadas e encontra Arvanitakis já preparando o café._

**(Shiryu) **Bom dia.

**(Arvanitakis)** Bom dia, senhor.

**(Shiryu)** O mestre já acordou?

**(Arvanitakis) **Sim. Está lá fora, sentado no banquinho sob a árvore.

**(Shiryu)** Obrigado.

_Shiryu dirige-se até onde Dohko está e senta-se ao lado dele._

**(Dohko) **Bom dia!

**(Shiryu) **Bom dia, mestre.

**(Dohko) **Então, como se sente agora que vai ser papai?

**(Shiryu) **Radiante. Ela tem tanta certeza de que está grávida que eu já comecei a sentir o bebê. E eu já o amo tanto, tanto, tanto.

**(Dohko)** Você tem o maior presente que um homem pode ter, Shiryu: a mulher amada. E agora vai ter um filho com ela.

**(Shiryu)** O senhor fala como se tivesse perdido as duas coisas.

**(Dohko) **Eu perdi.

**(Shiryu) **O senhor nunca me falou sobre isso.

**(Dohko) **É. Nunca. Era uma dor só minha. Mas agora mudou, Deixou de ser uma dor e virou uma lembrança. Agora consigo falar. Quer ouvir?

**(Shiryu)** Claro, Mestre.

_Com o olhar voltado para o infinito, Dohko começa sua narrativa._

"_Ela se chamava Yué e eu a vi pela primeira vez na feira de Rozan. Uma chinesinha vestida de azul, com flores no cabelo. Todos os dias de feira eu descia a montanha para tentar vê-la de novo. Demorou algum tempo até conseguir reencontrá-la. Enquanto os pais dela faziam as compras, eu acompanhava a menininha. Um pouco mais tarde, comecei meu treinamento e já não podia vê-la com tanta freqüência. Mas sempre que possível, lá ia eu descendo a montanha para vê-la. Tornei-me cavaleiro, fui para o Santuário. Mas sempre que voltava a Rozan, eu procurava a minha Yué. Namoramos às escondidas por algum tempo, até que um dia eu a pedi em casamento. Os pais dela não consentiram, obviamente. Disseram que não permitiriam que ela se casasse com um moleque sem posses, sem ouro, e que uma menina linda como Yué poderia arrumar um partido melhor, um homem mais velho. Naquele tempo funcionava assim, as meninas casavam-se com quem os pais mandavam e ponto. Mas Yué não era como as outras. Ela era corajosa, forte, decidida, sabia o que queria. Combinamos a fuga e na noite seguinte, fugimos._

_(Dohko, batendo suavemente à janela de Yué) Abre, flor do campo._

_(Yué, abrindo a janela, sussurrando) Vamos! Estou pronta. Dei um chá calmante para os meus irmãos. Só vão acordar quando já estivermos bem longe._

_(Dohko) Tem certeza de que quer deixar sua família?_

_(Yué) Absoluta certeza. Não vou me casar com qualquer velho por um punhado de terra. Vou me casar com o homem que eu amo._

_(Dohko) É essa sua coragem o que eu mais admiro em você. Seria uma excelente amazona._

_(Yué, pulando a janela) Seria, sim! Mas agora vamos. E sem olhar para trás._

_Naquela época, infelizmente, ainda não havia avião e a viagem teria de ser feita de carroça. Seriam meses viajando! Mas tivemos a preciosa ajuda de Shion. Ele nos trouxe para o Santuário através da telecinese. Os pais e os irmãos dela devem ter ficado anos se perguntando como sumimos daquela forma, sem deixar rastro, sem que ninguém nos visse na estrada. Quando chegamos, houve uma festa na casa de Libra e recebemos a aprovação do Mestre do Santuário. Depois, nos amamos a noite inteira naquela e em todas as outras noites que se seguiram, até a noite em que ela partiu. Ela era a visão mais linda que eu já tive na vida. Yué tinha cheiro de lavanda. Sempre e sempre. Não importava se estivesse suada, para mim, sempre havia um perfume de lavanda sobre a pele e os cabelos dela. _

_A noite em que ela me deixou aparentemente era uma noite como todas as outras. Yué estava com oito meses de gravidez. Estávamos felizes com a chegada do bebê. Ela usava um vestido branco com borboletinhas douradas bordadas. Alegre, ela servia o jantar. Shion estava conosco mais uma vez._

_(Shion) Então já está ansioso?_

_(Dohko) Claro! Não vejo a hora do meu filho nascer._

_(Yué) Ele vai ser cavaleiro de Athena como o pai, pode acreditar._

_(Shion) Não tem medo? Esse não é um destino que as mães desejem para os filhos._

_(Yué) Os filhos são do mundo, não são dos pais. E eu sei que ele vai ser cavaleiro como o pai dele. _

_(Dohko) Eu mesmo vou treiná-lo._

_(Yué) Sim. Vai ser uma honra ser mãe de um cavaleiro de Athena. E ele vai ser o melhor._

_(Dohko) O melhor sou eu, flor do campo!_

_(Yué) Ele vai ser o melhor depois de você. Bom, se for menina, vai ser amazona._

_(Shion) Não. É menino._

_(Dohko) Está vendo? _

_(Shion, repentinamente sério) Sim. _

_(Yué) Ah! Você pode vê-lo? Por que não disse antes, Shion?_

_(Shion, ainda sério) Sim, eu posso. (tentando parecer normal) Mas o jantar está delicioso!_

_(Yué) Ah, hoje eu caprichei. Dohko pediu jantar especial._

_Após o jantar, Shion e eu fomos para a frente da casa de Libra, enquanto Yué cuidava da louça._

_(Shion) Eu tenho que falar com você._

_(Dohko) O que há? Eu notei que você ficou sério de repente._

_(Shion) Ele está sofrendo._

_(Dohko) Quem?_

_(Shion) O bebê._

_(Dohko) Como assim? O que quer dizer?_

_(Shion) Eu o vi e ele está sofrendo. (perturbado) Está sofrendo muito. Precisamos de uma parteira agora mesmo. Temos que buscar ajuda._

_(Dohko) Do que está falando? Está maluco? Yué está ótima, você acabou de vê-la. Como o bebê pode estar sofrendo?_

_(Shion) Ele está. Eu vi._

_(Dohko) Não venha com maus agouros._

_(Shion, antes de sair) Voltarei logo com a parteira. _

_(Dohko) Está louco! Completamente louco!_

_Shion foi embora. Pouco tempo depois Yué me apareceu com o vestido branco manchado de vermelho._

_(Yué) Dohko... estou sangrando..._

_(Dohko, olhando perturbado para ela) Sangrando? Vou levá-la para o quarto e chamarei Shion._

_(Shion, teletransportando-se, trazendo consigo a parteira) Eu já estou aqui. Trouxe a parteira._

_(Dohko) Fique calma, Yué. Vai dar tudo certo._

_(Yué) Eu não estou com medo. Você está comigo._

_(Dohko) Sim, querida..._

_Passamos a madrugada inteira lutando contra o tempo. Nem a parteira sabia o que fazer, disse apenas que o bebê estava na posição errada. Em dado momento, Shion parou. Simplesmente parou. Ficou imóvel. _

_(Dohko) O que foi?_

_(Shion, sussurrando) Ele falou comigo... o seu filho..._

_(Dohko) O que ele disse?_

_(Shion, sussurrando, perturbado) Disse "Adeus, meu pai... Nos veremos numa outra vida..."_

_(Dohko) O que quer dizer? Ele morreu?_

_(Shion, com lágrimas grossas descendo pela face) É... _

_(Dohko) Não posso acreditar!_

_(Shion, impedindo-o de se aproximar de Yué) Não diga nada a ela. Deixe a parteira continuar até tirá-lo de dentro dela..._

_(Dohko) Eu não vou agüentar vê-lo. _

_(Shion) Vai, sim._

_A parteira continuou seu trabalho tentando tirar fazer com que Yué expulsasse o corpo inerte que estava dentro do seu ventre. Quando enfim conseguiu retirar o bebê, um jorro escarlate veio junto e Yué foi ficando cada vez mais pálida, até que a cor lhe sumiu por inteiro e o brilho nos olhos foi-se apagando. Eu a abracei e ela me disse:_

"_Dohko, eu estou partindo, mas não estou com medo. Cumpri minha missão. Fui feliz, fui muito feliz. Nosso filho está me chamando. Agora vou para o céu com ele. Nós vamos cuidar de você. Nós o amaremos sempre e sempre. E um dia voltaremos a ficar juntos. Eu amo você." _

_E então, ela partiu. Foi como se cravassem milhões de espinhos no meu coração. Eu gritei, soquei a parede muitas vezes até que a mão sangrasse. Shion me segurou e quando eu me acalmei, ele nos levou a Rozan. Eu banhei Yué, vesti-a com seu melhor vestido, penteei-lhe os cabelos. Lavei o menino, enrolei-o numa manta e pus nos braços dela. Sozinho, cavei a cova onde enterrei os dois, logo atrás da casa onde você e Shunrei agora vivem. Não há indicação visível de que eles estão lá. Não para as outras pessoas. Mas eu sei exatamente onde é porque foi naquele lugar que plantei as flores. _

_A alma de Yué está lá o tempo todo, na casa que um dia seria dela, e não se espante com isso. Ela não é um espírito rancoroso. Ela é feliz. E ela protege vocês dois também, porque ela ama quem eu amo. _

_Muitos e muitos anos depois apareceu uma menininha de olhos grandes, engatinhando pela estrada, sujinha de terra, não se sabia de onde vinha, parecia ter brotado da terra como se fosse uma flor. E a chamei de Shunrei, flor do campo, que é como eu chamava Yué. Nesse momento, Yué estava ao meu lado e certamente sorriu."_

_Ao término da narrativa, Dohko e Shiryu estavam fortemente abraçados, as faces banhadas em lágrimas._

**(Dohko) **Quando Mu conheceu você, eu lhe perguntei se você era a reencarnação do meu filho.

**(Shiryu) **E?

**(Dohko) **E você não é. Mas eu o amo como se fosse. Não tem diferença. Pra mim, você é meu filho.

_Suavemente, Shunrei se aproxima dos dois._

**(Shunrei) **Por que meus meninos estão chorando?

**(Dohko)** Por causa de histórias do passado, minha pequena.

**(Shunrei, sentando-se entre os dois)** Histórias?

**(Dohko) **Histórias tristes. Você só merece histórias de felicidade, querida. Só merece flores em seu caminho, por isso, não lhe contarei essas minhas histórias de sofrimento.

**(Shunrei)** Está bem. Não vou insistir. Meus meninos sabem o que é melhor pra mim.

**(Shiryu, abraçando-a)** É porque nós a amamos.

**(Dohko)** Agora vamos enxugar as lágrimas e tomar café. O dia está lindo e nós vamos ao Santuário!

**(Shunrei)** Já estou ansiosa!

**(Dohko) **Você vai gostar de conhecer o lugar.

**(Shunrei) **Tenho certeza que sim.

**(Dohko) **Arvanitakis vai nos levar assim que terminarmos de comer. Ainda não tive paciência pra aprender a dirigir.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Tóquio._

_Depois de levar Shun à escola, Ikki vai à academia de luta, treina um pouco e na hora de almoçar retorna para casa._

**(Pandora) **E então, arrumou um apartamento?

**(Ikki, jogando-se no sofá)** Não. Não tinha nenhum do meu interesse.

**(Pandora)** Não tinha ou você não procurou?

**(Ikki)** Sei lá.

**(Pandora)** Ikki! Você falou que ia ver isso!

**(Ikki)** Eu não quero, ok? Pronto. Eu ia enrolar você, mas vou ser bem direto. Não vou mudar daqui.

**(Pandora)** Aff... Então vamos ficar aqui com seu irmão e aquele encosto loiro? Sim, porque em breve aquele encosto se muda pra cá. Aposto quanto você quiser.

**(Ikki)** Por mim, tanto faz.

**(Pandora) **Certo... tudo bem. Se é assim que você quer. Mas estou em greve. Não faço mais nada, não lavo um copo, não faço sua comida, nada.

**(Ikki)** Ok, arrumo uma empregada. Mas me diz uma coisa, não fazer nada também inclui sexo?

**(Pandora)** Sexo? Ai... Talvez... mas isso de empregada é sério?

**(Ikki)** É, pode ser.

**(Pandora)** Ah, agora que você falou, eu quero!!

**(Ikki)** Deixa que eu vejo isso , ok?

**(Pandora) **Do mesmo jeito que você procurou apartamento?

**(Ikki) **Não. Agora estou falando sério. Vou arrumar uma empregada.

**(Pandora)** Você? Procurando empregada? Como é que vai ser isso?

**(Ikki)** Eu me viro.

**(Pandora)** Não estou gostando.

**(Ikki)** Relaxa. Vou ver lá com os faxineiros da academia. Eles devem conhecer alguma mocinha que queira trabalhar.

**(Pandora)** Mocinha? Nada disso! Quero uma senhora casada, séria, religiosa, de preferência muçulmana, para andar toda coberta!

**(Ikki)** Ah, qual é? Se for pra ter uma empregada chata é melhor não ter!

**(Pandora)** Tá, tá. Pode ser nova, mas eu tenho que aprovar a sujeita!

**(Ikki)** E o Shun também! Ela vai ter que fazer as paradas vegetarianas dele.

**(Pandora)** Ah, é. **(pensando) **Por enquanto. Eu vou dar um jeito de nos mudarmos daqui. Ah, se vou!

**(Ikki) **Não tem almoço nessa casa hoje?

**(Pandora)** Claro que tem, seu chato. Mas se você não arrumar a empregada vai ficar sem jantar.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Mais tarde, no Santuário..._

**(Dohko) **Chegamos. Mas ainda não está tudo pronto, querida.

**(Shunrei, fascinada)** Esse lugar tem uma energia diferente. Será que podemos subir até a estátua?

**(Dohko)** Claro!

**(Shiryu) **Não acho uma boa idéia, Shunrei. Você está grávida.

**(Dohko) **Gravidez não é doença. É sinal de saúde! As fatalidades acontecem porque têm que acontecer.

**(Shunrei)** Além disso, estou acostumada a subir escadarias, né, Shi? Quantas vezes subi as de Rozan?

**(Shiryu, ainda um pouco relutante)** Está bem, então vamos.

_Já lá em cima, Shunrei olha a estátua fixamente._

**(Shunrei)** É simplesmente fascinante.

**(Dohko)** Sim, querida.

**(Shunrei)** Eu me sinto estranha.

**(Shiryu)** Deve ter sido a subida. Eu falei que não devíamos. Levo você no colo na descida.

**(Dohko)** Calma. Estranha como Shunrei?

**(Shunrei)** É como se ao ver a estátua eu finalmente entendesse melhor a missão dos cavaleiros. É como se agora eu me sentisse parte dela. Não sei explicar direito. Acho que sinto alguma energia que vem da estátua.

**(Dohko, sorrindo largamente)** Que bom que agora entende.

**(Shiryu) **Você sente cosmo na estátua?

**(Shunrei) **Acho que sim. Eu sinto a estátua emitir alguma vibração. Não sei dizer exatamente o que é.

**(Dohko) **Você é sensível, pequena. Eu já havia percebido. Mas agora vamos voltar para casa. Quero passar mais tempo com vocês antes de irem embora.

**(Shiryu e Shunrei) **Claro!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Mais tarde, periferia de Tóquio. _

_Ikki vai ao apartamento de Pani. Bate à porta. Ela abre._

**(Ikki)** E aí? Tudo legal?

**(Pani, assustada)** Erh... tudo... mas eu não estou em horário de trabalho ainda, senhor...

**(Ikki)** É justamente sobre trabalho que eu vim falar. Está afim de largar essa vida?

**(Pani, esperançosa, olhos brilhando)** Hã?

**(Ikki)** Opa, opa! Não é isso! Não vim propor casamento! Vim propor um trabalho honesto. Não que ser puta não seja honesto, cada uma faz o que quer com suas partes íntimas. E o que seria dos carentes sem as putas, né? Mas o caso é que eu acho que você não nasceu pra essa vida e quero te dar uma chance.

**(Pani)** Trabalho honesto, senhor?

**(Ikki) **É. Pra trabalhar na minha casa. Pago um bom salário, você vai ter casa, comida, pode estudar se quiser. E, importante, é só pra ser empregada. Não estou pensando em outras funções. Pode ficar tranqüila. Eu geralmente sou sacana, mas nesse caso estou sendo muito sincero. Só quero ajudar. E então?

**(Pani)** Eu adoraria! Tudo que eu quero na vida é trabalhar honestamente. Mas depois que meu pai morreu, eu tive que começar a me prostituir.

**(Ikki) **Então acabou. Arruma as coisas que eu vou levar você pra lá. Quando chegar faz cara de santa que é pra minha namorada não dar chilique. No caminho vou dando outras instruções.

**(Pani)** Certo!

**(Ikki, pensando)** Fiz uma boa ação. Vou pro céu! Hehehe!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Noite._

_Shun acaba de chegar do colégio._

**(Shun, jogando-se no sofá) **Oi, Pand.

**(Pandora, sentada no sofá, impaciente)** Oi.

**(Shun)** O Ikki está?

**(Pandora)** Saiu. Disse que ia arrumar uma empregada.

**(Shun)** Empregada?

**(Pandora)** É.

**(Ikki, entrando em casa com Pani ao lado)** Ué? Reunião?

**(Shun)** Não, eu só cheguei e sentei no sofá. Ela já estava aí. Vocês nem imaginam como estou cansado!

**(Ikki)** É até bom que você já esteja em casa. Pessoal, esta é a Pani, a nossa nova empregada.

**(Pandora)** Se eu aprovar, claro!

**(Shun, sorrindo)** Olá, Pani.

**(Pani, olhando para o chão)** Olá, senhor.

**(Pandora)** De onde você saiu?

**(Pani)** Sou coreana, senhora.

**(Pandora)** Já foi doméstica?

**(Pani)** Sim.

**(Ikki, pensando)** Até agora tudo bem. Tomara que tenha decorado tudo que mandei dizer.

**(Pandora)** Quantos anos tem?

**(Pani)** Dezoito.

**(Pandora)** Hummm... tem namorado?

**(Pani)** Sim, senhora... **(hesitante)** Nós vamos nos casar.

**(Ikki, pensando)** Isso aí garota! Fala que é doida pelo tal namorado.

**(Pandora) **Hummm... Ok, você fica por uma semana para testarmos sua eficiência. Se eu não gostar, rua!

**(Pani) **Sim, senhora.

**(Ikki, pensando)** Poxa! Não falou que era doida pelo namorado. Bom, pelo falou que tinha esse namorado. Espero que a Pand tenha engolido.

**(Shun)** Seja bem vinda, Pani.

**(Pani)** Obrigada, senhor.

**(Ikki) **Beleza, vou mostrar seu quarto.

**(Pandora)** Eu vou!

**(Ikki)** Tá, tá... pode ir.

_Pandora leva Pani até seu quarto e Ikki se senta no sofá ao lado de Shun._

**(Shun)** O que você está aprontando dessa vez?

**(Ikki)** Eu? Aprontando? Pirou?

**(Shun)** A Pand falou em empregada hoje e hoje mesmo você apareceu com essa moça. Muito suspeito. Eu sou bobo, mas você não me engana, não.

**(Ikki, rindo) **O que é isso? Está desconfiando de mim?

**(Shun) **Estou.

**(Ikki, olhando para os lados, sussurrando)** Eu conheci a Pani numa parada aí.

**(Shun)** Ikki! Você está trazendo uma amante para dentro de casa?

**(Ikki)** Nãoooooo! Não é nada disso. A Pani é uma coitada. Eu só quero ajudar. Juro!

**(Shun)** Olha, eu não quero safadeza aqui. A June vem pra cá direto, você sabe.

**(Ikki)** Quer me dar lição de moral, moleque!? Estou dizendo que não tenho nada com a Pani! Só quero ajudá-la!

**(Shun) **Eu vou acreditar. Agora deixa eu te contar uma coisa.

**(Ikki)** Fala.

**(Shun)** A June foi lá na escola hoje.

**(Ikki) **Ih... bateu nas meninas que dão em cima de você?

**(Shun)** Não. Ela só foi lá pra se exibir sabe, pra todo mundo ver quem é minha namorada.

**(Ikki) **Pra todo mundo ver que sua namorada é alta, loira e gostosa.

**(Shun)** Ikki!

**(Ikki)** Desculpa. Sim, mas e daí?

**(Shun)** E daí que eu quase morri de vergonha.

**(Ikki)** A June é o tipo de mulher de armar barraco, abre o olho.

**(Shun)** Então, eu tenho que falar com ela, dizer que não gostei. Mas fico com medo de magoá-la

**(Ikki)** Que magoar o quê? Bota moral nela logo se não ela te faz de cachorrinho.

**(Shun)** Você e sua delicadeza! Aff... Ela vem aqui mais tarde, vamos conversar sobre isso. Agora deixa eu ir estudar logo, antes que ela chegue.

**(Ikki)** É, aproveita logo porque com aquele fogo todo ela não vai deixar você estudar.

**(Shun)** Ikki!

**(Ikki)** Só vê se não arruma filho, porque eu não vou cuidar de você e dele.

**(Shun)** Ah, vai procurar o que fazer!

_Continua..._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Olá pessoas!_

_Capítulo especial! Praticamente só flashback do Dohko. Nem era pra ficar tão grande, mas o negócio foi fluindo, fluindo e deu no que deu._

_Ikki e Shun na parada só pra descontrair. E o Ikki não tem más intenções com a Pani, viu? Ele está realmente sendo sincero. _

_Beijins pra quem está acompanhando e até a próxima sexta!_

Chiisana Hana


	12. Capítulo XII

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XII**

_Atenas._

_Shunrei, Shiryu e Dohko retornam para o Condomínio Olympus._

**(Shunrei) **Foi tão estranho sentir a estátua.

**(Shiryu) **Ainda não entendo como isso aconteceu.

**(Dohko)** Ela é muito sensível, Shiryu. Ela sabe quando você está sofrendo, não sabe, Shunrei?

**(Shunrei)** Sim. Sinto algo como um aperto no peito e às vezes é como se eu pudesse ouvir o Shi me chamando.

**(Dohko)** E pode mesmo. Vocês são ligados muito intensamente, além do imaginável.

**(Shiryu) **Isso eu sei. Eu amo muito essa minha florzinha.

**(Shunrei)** Eu também te amo muito.

**(Dohko)** Ah, como o amor é belo! Bom, chegamos ao condomínio. Meninos, vocês estão cansados de água ou ainda agüentam mais um pouco? Pensei em almoçarmos à beira da piscina e passarmos uma tarde agradável antes de você irem embora.

_Shiryu e Shunrei olham-se e somente com esse olhar já sabem qual é a resposta._

**(Shiryu)** Não estamos cansados.

**(Shunrei)** Queremos ir para a piscina!

**(Dohko)** Ótimo. Arvanitakis, sirva o almoço lá!

_Na piscina do condomínio, Shiryu, Shunrei e Dohko divertem-se. Dando uma pequena cambalhota, Shunrei pula na piscina. Shiryu e Dohko seguem-na._

**(Dohko) **Há quanto tempo não dou uma cambalhota!! Que delícia!

**(Shiryu)** É ótimo. Mas Shu, evite fazer movimentos bruscos.

**(Shunrei)** Não se preocupe, amor. Estou bem!

**(Dohko) **Shiryu, não é necessário superprotegê-la. Moderação e equilíbrio sempre, em todas as coisas da vida. Não fique impressionado com a história de Yué. Aconteceu porque tinha de acontecer.

**(Shiryu) **Está certo, mestre. Vou tentar não exagerar.

_De bermuda e chinelo de dedo, Aldebaran se aproxima da piscina._

**(Aldebaran)** Olá, pessoal! Estava dando uma volta no "condô" e ouvi vocês conversando aqui.

**(Dohko)** "Condô"?

**(Aldebaran)** É meu jeito carinhoso de chamar o nosso reduto.

**(Dohko)** Ah... Condô.

**(Aldebaran, rindo)** Hehehe! E como vão os recém-casados?

**(Shiryu)** Muito bem, Aldebaran.

**(Dohko, orgulhoso)** Tão bem que já vão me dar um netinho.

**(Aldebaran)** Ah, já? Meus parabéns!! Isso merece uma comemoração! Vou pegar o som e os discos, vou mandar o meu secretário preparar uns quitutes e vou chamar a galera! Vamos festejar!

**(Dohko)** Boa idéia, Touro!

_Aldebaran retorna com os outros dourados e a festa começa. Até Máscara da Morte, que de início se recusa a ir, acaba cedendo e aparece na brincadeira. Todos comem, conversam e se divertem, somente o som é motivo de confusão. Cada um deseja pôr a música de seu país e ninguém entra em acordo._

_Ao cair da tarde, Shiryu, Shunrei e Dohko despedem-se de todos e voltam para a casa. Lá, tomam banho, arrumam-se e comem uma comidinha leve que Arvanitakis preparara especialmente para eles. Enquanto jantam, Dohko os observa. Vez ou outra sorri melancolicamente._

**(Dohko) **Dá uma dor no coração saber que vocês dois já vão embora. Espero voltar a vê-los muito em breve.

**(Shiryu)** Claro, Mestre. O senhor terá que ir ver seu neto.

**(Dohko)** Sim! Verei meu neto muitas vezes. Mas antes quero ver essa barriguinha crescendo, crescendo...

**(Shunrei, com os olhos marejados)** Ah, eu mal consigo esperar para a barriga aparecer.

**(Shiryu)** E eu também.

**(Dohko) **É maravilhoso. Principalmente quando o bebê começa a mexer. Mas agora se apressem. Enquanto vocês se arrumavam, ligaram do aeroporto, a aeronave da Fundação GRAAD já está pronta para partir. Arvanitakis já colocou as malas no carro. Eu vou acompanhá-los até o aeroporto.

_Na garagem, quando o carro já está partindo..._

**(Saga, com uma mala na mão)** Espera!!

**(Dohko)** Saga? O que houve? Algum problema? Estão quebrando o pau na piscina?

**(Saga)** Não. Ehr... Shiryu, sei que vocês estão indo para a China num avião da Fundação. Será que eu poderia pegar uma carona?

**(Shiryu, sem entender) **Claro, Saga.

**(Saga, entrando no carro)** Excelente! De lá posso pegar um avião para o Japão.

**(Shiryu)** Não precisa. O piloto vai nos deixar em Jiangxi e de lá irá para Tóquio.

**(Saga)** Melhor ainda! Nossa! Estou sentindo a sorte do meu lado!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Tóquio._

_Apartamento de Shun e Ikki. _

_Pani está na cozinha fazendo o jantar. Ikki e Pandora namoram na sala, enquanto Shun estuda no quarto. A campainha toca._

**(Ikki) **Paniiii! Atende aí!

**(Pani, vindo correndo da cozinha) **Sim, senhor. **(abrindo a porta)** Pois não?

**(June) **Hein? Você é...?

**(Ikki)** É a nossa nova empregada. O nome dela é Pani.

**(June, entrando)** Ah... oi, Pani. **(olhando-a de cima a baixo, depois olhando para Pandora e fazendo gestos de "o que é isso?") **Pandora...

**(Pandora, sussurrando)** Foi o Ikki que arrumou ela sei lá onde.

**(June, depois que Pani vai para a cozinha) **Não é jeitosinha demais para uma empregada?

**(Pandora)** Não. **(pensando) **É, sim, seu encosto loiro. Mas o que você tem com isso?

**(June, pensando)** Não gostei. **(para Pandora)** E o Shun?

**(Ikki)** No quarto.

**(June, indo para o quarto) **Excelente!

**(Pandora)** Tá vendo? Parece que a casa é dela. Só não entra direto porque não tem a chave.

**(Ikki)** Logo, logo o Shun vai dar uma chave a ela, pode apostar.

**(Pandora)** Aí esse encosto loiro vai viver enfiado aqui.

**(Ikki)** Esquece ela e vem cá. Vamos continuar o que estávamos fazendo.

_No quarto..._

**(June, entrando sem bater)** Boa noite, lindinho!

**(Shun, sem tirar os olhos do livro)** Boa noite, Ju.

**(June)** O que foi?

**(Shun)** Nada. É que esse tópico que estou estudando é muito importante, você pode esperar um pouquinho?

**(June)** Vai me trocar por um "tópico importante"?

**(Shun)** Não é questão de trocar. Eu estudo esse tópico e depois sou todo seu, ok?

**(June) **Ok. Vou ficar quietinha.

_Cinco minutos depois..._

**(June, impaciente)** E essa empregada nova, hein?

**(Shun)** Ela é legal. Termino já, já, certo?

**(June) **Tá, vou ficar calada.

**(Shun)** Obrigado, Ju.

_Cinco minutos depois..._

**(June)** Acabou?

**(Shun)** Ainda não.

**(June) **Não acaba nunca?

**(Shun) **Só mais cinco minutinhos.

**(June)** Tá.

_Cinco minutos depois..._

**(June)** Cinco minutos. Acabou?

**(Shun, desistindo de tentar estudar e fechando o livro antes de terminar o tópico)** Já, Ju.

**(June, pulando em cima dele) **Obaaaaaa!

_Os dois trocam alguns beijos e em seguida, June começa a abrir a camisa de Shun..._

**(Shun)** Espera, June. Eu quero conversar uma coisa com você.

**(June) **Agora?

**(Shun) **É. Ju, eu não achei legal você ter ido no colégio.

**(June)** Eu não fiz nada demais lá, nem bati em ninguém. Só mostrei para as mini-mocréias quem vão ter de enfrentar se se meterem a besta com você.

**(Shun)** Eu sei, mas não é certo. Que namoro é esse se você não confia em mim?

**(June) **Eu confio! Eu não confio é nas mini-mocréias.

**(Shun) **Mas você é minha namorada, tem que confiar em mim.

**(June) **Não vou fazer mais, ok?

**(Shun)** Melhor assim.

**(June, levantando a camisa dele novamente)** Agora relaxe...

_Pani bate à porta._

**(Pani)** Senhor Shun, o jantar está servido.

**(Shun)** Já vamos!

**(June) **Ah, não!

**(Shun)** Depois a gente continua. Se não formos agora o Ikki vai me encher, vai ficar comentando coisas sobre o que supostamente estaríamos fazendo.

**(June) **Supostamente não, né? Fazendo mesmo.

**(Shun, corando) **Vamos.

_À mesa, todos elogiam a comida de Pani. A ex-prostituta se sente extremamente feliz por estar agradando aos patrões. _

**(Pandora)** Depois de jantarmos, você janta, lava a louça e aí pode se recolher.

**(Ikki)** Por enquanto.

**(Pandora)** Como?

**(Ikki)** Ela vai estudar, né?

**(Pani, surpresa)** É?

**(Ikki, pensando) **Ai, burra. Tenho que repetir a instrução de concordar com tudo que eu digo. **(para Pani)** Não é? Você me falou que gostaria de estudar e eu disse que poderia.

**(Pani, meio enrolada, lembrando-se da instrução)** Ah, sim, é verdade. Mas não vai ser agorinha, agorinha.

**(Pandora)** Se ela vai estudar, quem vai lavar a louça do jantar?

**(Ikki)** Você.

**(Pandora)** Vai esperando.

**(Ikki)** Qual é o problema? Você não lavava antes?

**(Pandora)** Antes não tínhamos empregada.

**(Shun)** Falou bem, empregada, não escrava. Acho justo que a Pani faça o jantar e se recolha.

**(Pani)** Não tem problema, senhor. Eu lavo.

**(Pandora)** Eu não vou lavar prato nenhum.

**(Ikki)** Isso é o que nós vamos ver. June, está calada hoje.

**(June)** É, estou... Já acabou o jantar, querido?

**(Shun)** Ah, sim.

(**June, puxando Shun) **Então vamos. **(pensando)** Essa Pandora é intragável, esse Ikki é um chato e essa empregada nova... tsc tsc...

**(Ikki)** Que fogo, hein?

**(June)** O que disse?

**(Ikki) **O que você ouviu.

**(Shun)** Ikki!

**(Ikki)** O que foi? É a verdade.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Estados Unidos da América._

_Hyoga desembarca em Los Angeles. Estar sozinho e enfrentar uma nova vida num país desconhecido são coisas que o deixam um pouco perturbado. E estar longe da pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo, a filha que ainda nem nascera, é uma coisa que dói mais que qualquer outra, exceto a morte da mãe. _

_O apart-hotel onde Aaron Knighter lhe fez a reserva era luxuoso e não ficava muito distante do curso, poderia inclusive ir a pé. Nessa primeira semana faria um curso intensivo de inglês para começar as aulas de artes cênicas mais fluente na língua. Aaron tinha conseguido alguns trabalhos para ele, então a agenda estava cheia nessa primeira semana._

_No sábado, saiu para passear, conheceu a cidade, foi ao shopping e comprou um cisne de pelúcia para mandar para a filha._

_Segunda-feira._

_Primeira aula no curso de artes cênicas. A primeira aula é exatamente de Aaron Knighter, o homem que o levara para Los Angeles. No intervalo para o almoço..._

**(Rumiko, sentando-se ao lado de Hyoga, falando em japonês)** Não é muito comum encontrar um loiro de olhos azuis escrevendo em japonês.

**(Hyoga, em japonês) **Sou filho de uma russa com um japonês.

**(Rumiko)** Também fala japonês perfeitamente! Mas você é tão loiro! Não tem nenhum traço oriental.

**(Hyoga)** Puxei à minha mãe, felizmente.

**(Rumiko)** Não gosta de japoneses?

**(Hyoga)** Não gosto do meu pai.

**(Rumiko)** Ah,ainda bem que não tem nada contra os outros orientais. Me chamo Rumiko.

**(Hyoga)** Meu nome é Hyoga.

**(Rumiko)** É? O professor chamou você de Alexei.

**(Hyoga)** Alexei Hyoga.

**(Rumiko)** Lindo nome.

**(Hyoga)** Obrigado.

**(Rumiko)** E então, já começou a pensar no trabalho mensal?

**(Hyoga) **Não é muito cedo? Estamos no primeiro dia!

**(Rumiko)** Não! O ideal é começar logo! Se deixar pra última hora, pode não dar tempo. Vamos dar uma olhada na videoteca? Talvez a gente encontre alguma cena interessante para interpretar.

**(Hyoga) **Eu estava pensando em fazer isso outro dia.

**(Rumiko) **Vamos! Por favor!

**(Hyoga) **Está bem.

_E os dois vão juntos para a videoteca. A japonesinha se sente encantada por Hyoga. Ele, por sua vez, sente-se apenas estranho, sem saber se quer deixar que a menina se aproxime. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia envolver-se agora. O conturbado relacionamento com Eiri acabara há tão pouco tempo. Por hora, ele decide apenas ir à videoteca com Rumiko. Mais tarde pensará direito se é prudente deixar que ela realmente entre em sua vida. _

_Continua..._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Oi pessoas!_

_A festinha na piscina do Condomínio Olympus bombou! Hehe! Maiores detalhes, em "Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos", sabe lá Deus quando, porque na side ainda estamos no mês anterior ao do casamento de Shiryu e Shunrei._

_Fiz um mapinha do Condomínio e postei no meu blog. Ainda não está caprichado, mas dá pra ter uma idéia. Com o tempo, vou arrumando o mapa. Depois, postarei as plantas das casinhas!_

_Saori está abandonada, eu sei. Ando com preguiça de escrever a parte dela. No próximo, capítulo vou tentar fazer alguma coisa._

_Beijos!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	13. Capítulo XIII

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XIII**

_A viagem até a China é longa, porém tranqüila. Shiryu e Shunrei ficam em Jiangxi, enquanto Saga segue para Tóquio, destino final do avião da Fundação GRAAD. Ao desembarcar no aeroporto, ele prontamente aluga um carro e vai ao endereço de Agatha, que conseguira ao ver uma carta que Violet mandara para Aldebaran._

_No apartamento de Agatha..._

**(Agatha) **Vamos, meninas! Apressem-se! Vocês estão muito devagar hoje! Desse jeito vão levar surras históricas amanhã. Acham que as adversárias estão nessa moleza? Não estão não. Com certeza elas já estão treinando há horas!

**(Celina)** Eu já estou pronta faz tempo.

**(Violet e Lily)** Nós também!

**(Agatha)** June, Angélica e Rose! Rápido! Eu vou esperar vocês no carro.

_Ao abrir a porta do apartamento, Agatha esbarra com Saga, que acabara de sair do elevador. Ele está muito bem arrumado, de calça social e camisa azul. Traz nas mãos um buquê de rosas e um sorriso enorme na face._

**(Agatha, boquiaberta)** Saga?

**(Saga, oferecendo o buquê a ela)** Bom dia!

**(Agatha, pegando o buquê, ainda perplexa) **Bom dia. Obrigada pelas flores.

**(Saga) **Não sabia quais eram as suas preferidas, então escolhi o clássico: rosas vermelhas.

**(Agatha, ainda surpresa com a chegada do grego)** São as minhas preferidas. **(balançando a cabeça**) Será que eu estou sonhando? Eu nem bebi ontem.

**(Saga) **Não, você não está sonhando. Então, já lhe dei suas rosas. Não vai me dar nem um abraço?

_Agatha fecha a porta atrás de si e ouve um sonoro "ah, não!" das meninas, que observavam a cena com atenção. Ela se aproxima de Saga, acaricia a face dele, a barba ainda por fazer, dando-lhe um ar ainda mais másculo. Depois, beija-o com ardor._

**(Agatha, sussurrando no ouvido dele)** Você não tem juízo. Vir de Atenas para cá assim, sem avisar nada.

**(Saga)** Eu disse que era maluco. Vim pra cá somente pra ver você. Só tenho hoje e amanhã, no máximo segunda-feira terei que voltar. Então, Srta...

**(Agatha)** Ross. Agatha Ross. Você nem sabe meu nome, seu maluco.

**(Saga)** Não importa. Então, senhorita Ross, considere-se devidamente seqüestrada por esse grego aqui. Devolvo-a na segunda.

**(Agatha, com os olhos marejados)** Ah, Saga, é a coisa mais linda que alguém já fez por mim, mas eu não posso. As meninas vão competir domingo e precisam treinar hoje. Amanhã tenho que estar lá com elas. É uma competição importante.

_As meninas, que ouviam tudo atrás da porta, abrem-na de sopetão._

**(Celina, autoritária)** Você vai com ele!!

**(June)** Isso mesmo! Não vamos deixar você perder a chance de desenc...

**(Violet, empurrando June)** A chance de passar um fim de semana maravilhoso com ele!

**(Angélica)** Elas estão certas! Não vai estragar tudo por causa de um campeonato nosso!

**(Agatha)** Vocês precisam de mim.

**(Celina)** Pode ir tranqüila, vamos lutar como se você estivesse lá.

**(Rose)** Isso mesmo. Somos as melhores, vamos ganhar de qualquer jeito.

**(June)** Vamos dar nosso melhor, Agatha. Pode ter certeza.

**(Agatha, meio confusa)** Está bem! Eu vou! **(todas a abraçam)** Vocês são demais, minhas meninas! É por isso que eu as amo tanto. Não vou nem ficar brava se perderem. Pra mim vocês já são campeãs. Lily, fique de olho nelas. Quando eu voltar, quero relatório completo.

**(Lily)** Pode deixar.

**(Agatha, para Saga)** Já que você só vai me devolver segunda, vou arrumar uma malinha.

**(Saga)** Claro.

**(Agatha)** Entre. Fique à vontade.

_Saga entra e se senta no sofá. As meninas sentam ao redor dele e o borbardeiam com perguntas..._

**(Violet) **O Debinha mandou alguma coisa pra mim?

**(Angélica)** O Shura fala de mim?

**(Celina)** O que aquele italiano safado anda fazendo?

**(Saga)** Meninas, eles nem sabem que eu vim. Decidi na última hora.

**(Meninas, juntas)** Aaaaaaaaaah.

**(Violet)** Tudo bem, você não trouxe nada, mas será que pode levar uma coisinha pro Debinha?

**(Saga)** Claro!

**(Angélica)** E pro Shura também?

**(Saga)** Também.

**(Violet)** Celina, não vai mandar nada para o Máscara?

**(Celina)** Para quê? Para ele pensar que eu me importo? É ruim, hein!

_Agatha volta do quarto com uma malinha nas mãos._

**(Agatha)** Vamos?

**(Saga)** Vamos.

**(Agatha)** Meninas, comportem-se! Treinem a sério, tomem cuidado para não sofrerem nenhuma lesão.

**(June)** Pode deixar que eu cuido delas!

**(Saga, oferecendo o braço a Agatha)** Está pronta para entrar no paraíso?

**(Agatha)** Não faz assim senão acabo virando um mocinha romântica e boba. E definitivamente não tenho mais idade pra isso.

**(Saga) **Quem disse?

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Seiya. _

_Saori acaba de ligar convocando ele e Seika para uma reunião. Enquanto Seiya se arruma, Shina o observa._

**(Shina)** Essa alegria toda só porque vai à casa da Saori?

**(Seiya) **Ué? Estou normal! Sempre sou alegre! Por isso todo mundo me chama de criança.

**(Shina)** O que será que ela quer?

**(Seiya) **Eu não sei. Vamos descobrir quando chegarmos lá.

**(Shina)** Chegarmos?

**(Seiya)** É. Você vai junto. Não vou deixá-la sozinha.

**(Shina)** Ah... excelente.

_Mais tarde, Saori os recebe na mansão._

**(Saori)** Olá, como vão?

**(Seiya)** Muito bem.

**(Saori)** Oi, Shina.

**(Shina)** Oi, Senhorita Kido.

**(Saori)** Me acompanhem ao escritório, por favor.

_Os três seguem Saori até o escritório. Lá, sentam-se no sofá enquanto Saori se senta na grande poltrona que era de seu avô. _

**(Saori)** Há alguns dias atrás eu estive conversando com Tatsumi sobre a sua mãe. Bom, na verdade sobre as mães de todos os cavaleiros de bronze. Resolvi pesquisar sobre elas e acabei encontrando esta caixa **(apontando para a caixa marrom sobre a mesa) **São os pertences da mãe de vocês. Quando ela morreu, guardaram tudo nos arquivos da Fundação. Não sei se vocês sabem, mas ela trabalhava como doméstica aqui na mansão.

**(Seika, séria)** Eu lembro.

**(Seiya)** Lembra?

**(Seika)** Sim. Lembro de quando eu e mamãe chegamos aqui, do quarto onde morávamos, do dia em que você nasceu e também de quando ela partiu...

**(Seiya) **Por que nunca me contou?

**(Seika) **As coisas só ficaram claras agora... desculpe. Você sabe que a minha mente é meio confusa por causa da perda da memória.

**(Seiya) **Tudo bem, mana.

**(Saori) **Eu não abri a caixa. É uma coisa muito particular de vocês. Ainda estou procurando informações sobre a mãe dos outros rapazes. Espero ter a mesma sorte.

_Seiya se levanta, se aproxima de Saori e a abraça._

**(Seiya, abraçado a Saori)** Muito obrigado.

**(Saori, tensa) **Não há de quê. Você merece.

**(Seiya) **Eu não pensei que você se importasse.

**(Saori) **Claro que me importo.

**(Shina, interrompendo) **Erh... vamos, Seiya?

**(Seiya, soltando-se de Saori)** Obrigado de verdade.

**(Saori) **De nada.

**(Seika) **Eu também agradeço, Saori.

_Saori apenas sorri._

**(Seiya)** Até outro dia.

**(Saori, olhando-o nos olhos) **Até...

_Seiya, Shina e Seika vão embora. O telefone toca. Saori atende._

**(Saori, surpresa)** Julian!

**(Julian)** Como vai, minha doce amada?

**(Saori) **Muito bem, querido. E você?

**(Julian)** Também estou muito bem. Já está arrumando as malas para a mudança?

**(Soari) **Julian, você sabe que ainda não decidi se vou me mudar para Atenas.

**(Julian)** Isso é verdadeiramente lamentável. Gostaria tanto de tê-la aqui.

**(Saori) **Eu também gostaria, mas você bem sabe que não é assim tão simples.

**(Julian) **Está bem, amada. Não vou insistir. Serei paciente.

**(Saori)** Obrigada, querido. Ah, eu estou tão empolgada!

**(Julian)** Hum... e eu posso saber o que a deixa assim?

**(Saori) **Claro. Estou procurando informações sobre as mães dos meus cavaleiros de bronze.

**(Julian, tentando parecer animado)** Interessante. E como está essa busca?

**(Saori) **Começou bem. Encontramos registros da mãe do Seiya com muita facilidade.

**(Julian)** Será que algum deles não é filho de uma grega? Seria uma boa desculpa para você vir me ver.

**(Saori)** Ah, não. Infelizmente. Porém não se preocupe, nós nos veremos muito em breve.

**(Julian, mais alegre)** Será que minha amada está planejando vir me ver?

**(Saori) **Sim. Mas é surpresa. Quando você menos esperar, aparecerei.

**(Julian) **Essa surpresa me fará muito feliz.

**(Saori)** A mim também. Bom, querido, tenho que desligar agora. Preciso resolver umas pendências da fundação. Um grande beijo.

**(Julian)** Outro, amada. Realmente espero vê-la em breve.

**(Saori)** Claro. Até breve.

_Ao desligar o telefone, Saori deixa-se afundar na poltrona. Não tinha nenhum compromisso na Fundação, apenas queria ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos, no momento, totalmente voltados ao abraço que dera em Seiya minutos antes. Nem o telefonema inesperado do noivo conseguira apagar o calor daquele abraço._

**(Saori, consigo) **Foi tão estranho... Desde que eu e Seiya terminamos o namoro eu não pensava nele desse jeito, mas depois daquele abraço veio tudo de uma vez. Ah, aquele abraço foi imensamente mágico. Por que fui tão boba? Por que deixei que tudo terminasse? Eu tinha que ter lutado por ele! **(balançando a cabeça)** Ora, o que estou pensando? Estou noiva do Julian! E Seiya está namorando a Shina! É isso. Ponto. Não posso mais pensar nele! Tenho que pensar em outras coisas! Outras coisas!

_Enquanto isso, Seiya, Shina e Seika seguem para casa num táxi. A caixa com os pertences da mãe está pousada no colo de Seiya, ainda sem ter sido aberta. Seika segura a mão do irmão com suavidade, enquanto Shina mantém a face virada para o exterior do carro como se olhasse a paisagem. Entretanto, seu pensamento detém-se na cena que ocorrera há pouco: Seiya e Saori, num longo abraço, aparentemente cordial, mas que emanava uma atmosfera amorosa. Não consegue entender se é coisa da sua cabeça ou se o clima amoroso é real. O caso é que havia algo estanho naquela sala. Desde que aceitara namorar Seiya, sentia-se insegura e não sabia o porquê. Ao ver aquele abraço, compreendeu que era Saori, com sua condição divina e o fascínio que exercia sobre Seiya, a razão de sua insegurança. Não quer, mas está sentindo um profundo medo de perder Seiya. Uma lágrima escorre pela face da amazona._

**(Seiya, enxugando a lágrima)** Ei, o que foi? Por que está triste?

**(Shina)** Não é nada. Ehr... está ansioso para ver as coisas da sua mãe?

**(Seiya)** Não sei o que estou sentindo. Acho que estou assustado. Nunca pensei que veria qualquer coisa relacionada a minha mãe.** (pensando)** E também me assustei com o que senti quando abracei Saori... Estou tão confuso...

_Ao chegar em casa, Seika põe a caixa sobre a mesa e a abre. Lá dentro, fotos dela, da mãe e de Seiya ainda bebê. Havia também um avental, uma roupinha de bebê e um diário. Na capa de seda estampada com motivos florais, estava bordado o nome Chikako Ogawara. Seika folheou-o devagar, parando na última página escrita, mais ou menos no meio do diário. Nessa página, datada de julho de 1974, as últimas palavras de Chikako:_

"_Hoje acordei particularmente agitada. Seiya também tem chorado bastante desde ontem e eu não consigo saber o porquê. Seika, por sua vez, está arredia, não quer ir para a escola e passa a maior parte do tempo agarrada à minha saia. Estou de folga porque aquela dor de cabeça aumentou. Já passei por dois médicos e nenhum conseguiu descobrir o que tenho. Ontem o senhor Kido esteve aqui quando as crianças já haviam dormido. Nós passamos a noite juntos... ele é tão importante para mim! Tenho tanto orgulho de Seiya ser filho dele, embora ele não seja dado a amabilidades para com meu pequenino. Falei a ele sobre as dores de cabeça e ele me disse que me levaria ao melhor neurologista do país ainda esta semana. Tenho esperanças de ficar boa logo para poder cuidar adequadamente dos pequenos e dar ao senhor Kido a atenção que ele merece."_

**(Seika)** Acaba aqui.

**(Seiya, consternado) **Ela amava o velhote Kido...

**(Seika)** É... agora lembro de vê-lo no quarto algumas vezes.

**(Seiya)** Ela morreu antes de ter conseguido ir ao tal especialista?

**(Seika)** Creio que sim.

**(Seiya) **Eu era tão pequeno. Não consigo lembrar nada dela. Não é justo!

**(Seika, abraçando-o)** Vem cá, mano. Pelo menos agora temos um ao outro novamente.

**(Seiya)** Ainda bem.

_Shina, que observava a cena em silêncio, aproxima-se e abraça os dois. _

**(Shina)** Eu sei o que vocês sentem. Também perdi minha mãe.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Rozan._

_Shiryu e Shunrei acabam de chegar da lua-de-mel. Na subida da montanha, ao passarem por uma casa que costumavam ver desabitada, vêem Mu, Eiri e Kiki esperando-os na porta._

**(Mu, aproximando-se deles)** Bem-vindos de volta ao lar, recém-casados!

**(Shiryu, abraçando Mu) **Obrigado, ex-solteiro!

**(Mu, rindo)** Olá, Shunrei!

**(Shunrei)** Olá, Mu!

**(Kiki, correndo para abraçar Shunrei)** Shunrei!! Eu senti tantas saudades!

**(Shunrei)** Eu também senti! Aliás, nós dois sentimos! Como você está?

**(Kiki)** Estou bem.

**(Shunrei)** Ah, que bom...

**(Mu)** Tomamos a liberdade de preparar um jantarzinho para vocês, mas não aqui. Na minha nova casa.

**(Shiryu)** Nova casa?

**(Mu)** Sim. Não é ótimo?

**(Shiryu) **Claro! Maravilhoso!

**(Mu, para os carregadores que traziam as malas de Shiryu e Shunrei) **Podem deixar as malas aqui na varanda. Depois as levarei para a casa deles.

_Os carregadores fazem o que Mu diz, Shiryu paga pelo serviço e agradece._

**(Eiri)** Então, aceitam nosso convite para o jantar, não aceitam?

**(Shiryu e Shunrei)** Claro!

**(Mu) **Por favor, entrem e fiquem à vontade.

**(Shiryu)** Obrigado, Mu.

_Todos se acomodam na sala. Kiki senta entre Shiryu e Shunrei. Mu olha pra ele com ligeiro desagrado. _

**(Mu)** Kiki, não é de bom tom sentar entre o casal.

**(Shiryu, pondo Kiki no colo) **Tudo bem. Problema resolvido.

**(Mu) **Você e suas soluções práticas. E então, alguma novidade?

**(Shunrei)** Bom, sim... vamos ter um bebê!

**(Eiri)** Ah, meus parabéns! Nossos bebês vão nascer quase juntos!

**(Mu)** Eu já sabia.

**(Shiryu, tenso)** Você o viu, não é?

**(Mu) **Vi. Eu o vi assim que vocês chegaram.

**(Shunrei, sem entender) **Viu?

**(Eiri)** É, ele pode vê-los. Já viu minha menininha muitas vezes.

**(Mu)** É, sinto a presença e às vezes vejo o bebê.

**(Shunrei)** Está vendo ele agora?

**(Mu) **Sim. Está sorrindo.

**(Shunrei)** O que você vê exatamente? A alma dele?

**(Mu)** É, mais ou menos isso. Eu vejo a alma, sinto as emoções dele.

**(Shiryu, ainda tenso)** Pode dizer como ele está?

**(Mu)** O filho de vocês está muito bem. Uma grande aura de amor, felicidade e tranqüilidade o envolve. Vai ser um bebê muito feliz.

_Shiryu e Shunrei olham-se emocionados, imaginam o bebê e choram. Os dois se abraçam. Kiki, ainda no colo de Shiryu, fica entre os dois e sorri feliz. Mu e Eiri também se abraçam._

**(Mu) **Que bom que estamos todos muito felizes.

**(Shiryu, aliviado)** Sim.

**(Mu) **Então, o que acharam de sermos vizinhos?

**(Shunrei)** Adoramos!!

**(Kiki)** E eu também!

**(Shiryu)** Sim, mas talvez não seja por muito tempo, já que é possível que nos mudemos para Tóquio.

**(Mu)** Ah, sim, é verdade. Bom, de qualquer forma eu penso em ir para Atenas. A casa de lá é maior, mais confortável, mas Eiri ainda não quer.

**(Eiri)** É verdade. Estamos tão bem aqui! Não me importo que a casa seja simples.

**(Mu, abraçando-a)** Que bom! Como foi o passeio pelas Ilhas Gregas?

**(Shiryu)** Excepcional. E não exatamente por causa das belezas naturais do lugar.

**(Shunrei, corando)** É, não tivemos muito tempo para prestar atenção.

**(Eiri)** Natural que não tenham prestado atenção mesmo. Muitas coisas para fazer, né?

**(Shunrei, ainda mais vermelha)** Sim.

**(Eiri, rindo)** Nós também. Bom, vou esquentar o jantar.

**(Shunrei)** Quer ajuda?

**(Eiri)** Não, mas venha comigo. Vamos deixar os rapazes conversarem.

**(Shunrei)** Claro!

Continua...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

**A historinha da mãe do Seiya não faz parte do contexto original do anime, é criação minha. O nome Chikako é uma homenagem à personagem Chikako Kurimoto, do livro Nuvem de Pássaros Brancos, de Yasunari Kawabata.**

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Oi, pessoas!_

_Mais um capítulo! _

_Saori não está mais tão esquecida. Hehehe! Vou tentar não deixá-la tão de lado nos próximos capítulos. _

_Beijinhos para todos e até a próxima semana!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	14. Capítulo XIV

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XIV**

_No aeroporto, Saga havia se informado sobre os hotéis-fazenda nas proximidades de Tóquio e escolhido um que julgara o melhor. Agora, dirigia para lá. Ou pelo menos tentava..._

**(Agatha, sorrindo)** Confesse que estamos perdidos.

**(Saga)** Imagine! Não estamos!

**(Agatha)** Claro que estamos! Já passamos por essa rua umas quatro vezes.

**(Saga)** Ok. Estamos um pouco perdidos...

**(Agatha)** Por que não esquecemos essa história de hotel-fazenda e ficamos em um hotel qualquer aqui mesmo na cidade?

**(Saga)** Não vai ter o mesmo efeito, mas levando em conta o fato de eu ter pouco tempo, aceito a sugestão.

_Saga retorna para a cidade e eles se hospedam num hotel de luxo. Agatha se pergunta se o grego teria dinheiro para a suíte presidencial que escolhera, mas fica em silêncio. Saga abre a porta do quarto para ela._

**(Saga)** Este vai ser nosso mundinho até segunda-feira.** (pensando) **Estou gastando mundos e fundos, mas tenho certeza de que vai valer a pena.

**(Agatha)** Um mundinho bem VIP, diga-se de passagem.

**(Saga, fechando a porta)** VIP como você merece, senhora Ross. **(abraçando-a)** Eu estava ansioso por esse momento.

**(Agatha, sussurrando)** Eu também. Nem devia confessar isso, mas nunca pensei que um homem pudesse mexer tanto comigo.

**(Saga, beijando a nuca dela)** Eu não sou como os outros.

**(Agatha, abrindo a camisa dele)** Estou vendo que não.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Rozan._

_Eiri e Shunrei estão na cozinha aprontando o jantar e fofocando. Mu e Shiryu conversam na sala, sob o olhar atento de Kiki._

**(Mu) **E então, por que ficou tão tenso quando perguntou sobre o bebê?

**(Shiryu)** Ah, Mu, eu ouvi uma história terrível sobre uma certa gravidez. Acho que estou meio paranóico.

**(Mu, rindo)** Não fique assim. Você tem que curtir a espera pelo seu filho. A filha da Eiri nem é minha, mas estou esperando-a como se fosse e tem sido intenso! Não desperdice isso pensando bobagens. O bebê está ótimo.

**(Shiryu, hesitante)** Se você diz...

**(Mu) **É, digo. Não tem com que se preocupar. Mas vocês foram rápidos, não?

**(Shiryu, corando)** É. Achamos que aconteceu já na primeira noite.

**(Mu) **É o que parece. Sabe, estou me interessando por gravidez, parto, bebês. Quando fui ao médico com Eiri, fiquei fascinado por tudo isso.

**(Shiryu)** Será que temos aqui um futuro obstetra? Dohko me falou que os outros dourados já estão começando a faculdade.

**(Mu)** Estão sim, mas Eiri não quer sair daqui agora. Então, nada de faculdade no momento, no futuro, talvez!

**(Shiryu)** Você seria o melhor médico do mundo, saberia como o bebê está só de olhar para a barriga.

**(Mu) **É verdade.

**(Shiryu, muito corado) **Mu, eu queria perguntar uma coisa pra você... **(olhando para Kiki) **Kiki, será que você pode ver se o jantar vai demorar muito?

**(Kiki) **Claro, Shiryu!

**(Shiryu) **Agora sim. Acho que você já deve ter perguntado isso ao médico da Eiri. Será que fazer... fazer... fazer você-sabe-o-quê prejudica o bebê?

**(Mu, rindo)** Definitivamente, não. Não se preocupe com isso. O bebê nem vai saber.

**(Shiryu, ainda corado)** Bom... Muito bom...

**(Mu, rindo) **Depois de provar é difícil ficar sem, não é?

**(Shiryu, vermelhíssimo) **É...

_Enquanto isso, na cozinha..._

**(Eiri)** Então, como é fazer amor num iate de luxo??

**(Shunrei, coradíssima, pensando se deveria comentar esse tipo de detalhe com Eiri) **Essa é uma coisa muito íntima...

**(Eiri)** Ah, conta! Eu não vou contar pra ninguém. Nem conheço ninguém. E se conhecesse, não sei falar chinês.

**(Shunrei, rindo, muito envergonhada)** É maravilhoso! Nós fizemos no iate e em todos os lugares possíveis... ai, que vergonha!

**(Eiri)** Uau!! Eu e Mu também estamos numa espécie de lua-de-mel. É estranho, pois nos conhecemos há menos de um mês e eu estou grávida de outro, mas mesmo assim tem sido tudo muito bom. Mu é maravilhoso em todos os aspectos.

**(Kiki, entrando na cozinha)** O Shiryu mandou perguntar se o jantar vai demorar!

**(Eiri)** Não, não. Já vou servir. **(falando mais alto) **Meninos, o jantar está na mesa, queiram vir se sentar, por favor!

_Os dois casais e Kiki sentam-se à mesa. A comida de Eiri não é lá uma maravilha, mas todos estão tão felizes que esse detalhe não é importante. Depois da refeição, Shiryu e Shunrei finalmente vão para casa. Mu teletransporta as malas para lá._

**(Shunrei, jogando-se no sofá) **Estou muito, muito cansada.

**(Shiryu, sentando-se ao lado dela e abraçando-a) **Eu também.

**(Shunrei, apoiando a cabeça no peito dele) **Foi tudo lindo na lua-de-mel, mas é tão bom estar em casa, não é?

**(Shiryu) **Ah, sim. Não existe nenhum lugar como a nossa casa.

**(Shunrei) **Que tal um banho?

**(Shunrei)** Acho que isso é tudo que eu quero.

_Shiryu e Shunrei tomam banho juntos. Depois, ainda molhados, eles vão para o quarto terminar o que tinham começado debaixo do chuveiro.__.._

**(Shiryu) **Vai ser nossa primeira vez na nossa cama.

**(Shunrei, sorrindo) **É. Agora já não fico mais envergonhada.

**(Shiryu)** Perguntei a Mu se isso poderia machucar o bebê.

**(Shunrei) **Claro que não, amor. Ele fica muito protegido aqui dentro!

**(Shiryu)** É, mas sei lá, achei melhor tirar a dúvida.

**(Shunrei) **Agora que já sabe que não isso não o machuca, vem cá.

**(Shiryu, beijando-a) **Claro...

_Depois de fazerem amor, o casalzinho permanece abraçado. _

**(Shiryu)** Shu, eu estava pensando em irmos a Tóquio na próxima semana. Preciso conversar com Saori. **(com a mão sobre o ventre dela)** E também serviria para contarmos a novidade. O que acha?

**(Shunrei) **Para mim está ótimo!

**(Shiryu) **Então fica combinado assim.

**(Shunrei)** Vamos aproveitar e marcar uma consulta com um oftalmologista.

**(Shiryu, resignado) **Não vai adiantar...

**(Shunrei)** Já conversamos sobre isso e já está decidido: você vai. Não aceito um não. Faça isso por seu filho.

**(Shiryu) **Está bem. Por falar em médico, é bom descer amanhã para começar o pré-natal.

**(Shunrei) **Aham. Estou ansiosa por isso! Quero saber tudinho sobre a gravidez! Reparou que eu não estou enjoando com freqüência? Eu tenho enjôos, mas achei que teria mais.

**(Shiryu) **É verdade. Será que isso é normal?

**(Shunrei) **Deve ser! De qualquer forma, amanhã saberemos! Agora vamos dormir?

**(Shiryu) **Sim. Estou morto, florzinha.

_Ainda abraçados, eles adormecem._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Tóquio._

_Domingo à noite. _

_Casa de Agatha._

**(Angélica, sentada no sofá, com cara de cansada )** O que será que a chefinha está fazendo agora?

**(Celina, sentada no chão, pintando as unhas de vermelho) **Sexo, obviamente! O que mais ela vai fazer trancafiada num hotel com aquele maluco grego?? Conversar? Eu não conversaria.

**(Angélica) **Você não é nem um pouco romântica.

**(Celina) **Romantismo é para as bobas!!

**(Violet, deitada no tapete) **Deixa estar. Quando você se apaixonar, vai ficar boba também.

**(Celina) **Eu não vou me apaixonar.

**(Violet)** Angie, já decidiu o que vai mandar para o Shura?

**(Angélica)** Nããããããooooo! Que dúvidaaaa! Não deu tempo de saber o que ele gosta! E você?

**(Violet) **Eu também não sei! Lily, vem cá ajudar!

**(Lily, sentada numa poltrona, lendo) **Eu? Não sei nada sobre essas coisas, mana.

**(Violet) **Ajuda assim mesmo!

**(Angélica)** Chama a June! Ela sabe tudo de homem!

**(Rose, sentada na varanda, fazendo a sobrancelha) **Sabe nada! O namorado dela gosta de pelúcia da Hello Kitty...

**(June, vindo da cozinha) **O que tem o Shun?

**(Rose)** Só estou dizendo que ele devia sair do armário, June.

**(June, partindo pra cima de Rose) **Repete, sua perua pink!

**(Rose) **Seu namoradinho tem a maior cara de gay, tá bom?

**(June, dando uma chave de braço nela) **Ele é muito mais homem que os idiotas que saem com você!

**(Rose, sufocando) **Não parece...

**(Violet) **Parou, galera! Solta ela, June!

**(June) **Só quando ela retirar o que disse.

**(Lily, nervosa) **Ela não vai fazer isso! Eu conheço a Rose. Solta ela, June!

**(Celina, puxando June) **Deixa ela, loira! Não vale a pena!

**(June, soltando o pescoço de Rose) **Se falar de novo do meu namorado, eu mato você.

**(Rose, esfregando o pescoço) **Devia ter procurado um namorado menos fresco.

_June ameaça avançar de novo, mas Angélica e Celina seguram-na._

**(Lily) **Quando Agatha chegar eu vou contar tudo.

**(Rose) **Cala a boca, magricela! Vai contar coisa nenhuma! Eu arrebento você se abrir o bico!

**(Violet) **Não vai encostar um dedo nela!

**(Celina) **Isso aí! Vai ter que passar por cima da gente pra encostar nela.

**(Angélica) **Ô, vocês têm certeza de que não são latinas?? Vai ter sangue quente assim lá embaixo da linha do Equador!

_E as meninas passam o resto do dia emburradas..._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_No hotel onde Saga e Agatha estão hospedados, um jantar especial é servido no quarto. Os pratos mais caros do menu, o melhor vinho, tudo à luz de velas. Saga estava de terno e gravata, barba bem feita, cabelos penteados. Agatha vestia um vestido amarelo, com um decote generosíssimo nas costas. Quando já estavam degustando a sobremesa..._

**(Agatha) **Acho que vou ligar para minhas meninas.

**(Saga) **Elas estão bem, Agatha. Não se preocupe.

**(Agatha) **Você não sabe como elas são.

**(Saga, com cara de menino abandonado) **Não liga, por favor...

**(Agatha) **Pedindo assim com jeitinho, eu deixo pra lá.

**(Saga)** Ótimo. **(retirando do bolso uma caixinha com alianças) **Então, senhora Ross, gostaria de se tornar a senhora Livieratos?

**(Agatha, perplexa) **Casar?

**(Saga) **Isso mesmo. Quer se casar comigo?

**(Agatha) **Eu não sei! Tudo está indo rápido demais! E depois, não depende só de mim.

**(Saga) **Claro que depende!

**(Agatha) **Onde iríamos morar?

**(Saga, enfático) **Iremos morar na minha casa em Atenas.

**(Agatha) **Grécia? Nunca pensei em morar lá.

**(Saga) **Comece a pensar, então. Será sua nova casa.

**(Agatha) **Pare de falar como se eu já tivesse aceitado. Eu não quero me irritar com você, Saga.

**(Saga) **Mas eu sei que você vai aceitar.

**(Agatha) **Eu não posso. As meninas...

**(Saga, interrompendo-a) **As meninas? Agatha, pelo que sei vocês vivem mudando de um lugar para o outro. Além disso, tenho certeza de que se você falar em Atenas elas vão aceitar no mesmo minuto. Você bem sabe que elas estão de chamego com os dourados.

**(Agatha) **Eu não gosto de coisas decididas assim, sem pensar.

**(Saga) **Ok. Não precisa aceitar agora. Pode me dar a resposta amanhã.

**(Agatha) **Certo. Agora vamos terminar a sobremesa ali na cama?

**(Saga, sorrindo sedutoramente) **Vamos.

_Mesmo depois de fazerem amor, Agatha ainda está meio irritada com a proposta de casamento repentina._

**(Saga, deitado na cama, Agatha deitada em seu peito) **Não vai me contar o verdadeiro motivo de não aceitar meu pedido?

**(Agatha) **Verdadeiro motivo? Do que está falando? Não tem um "verdadeiro motivo".

**(Saga) **Eu sou maluco, mas não sou bobo. Você está apaixonada por mim, já me deu provas mais do que suficientes. Uma mulher como você não se deixaria "seqüestrar" por um homem de quem não gostasse. Se está aqui, é porque me ama. Sei que há algo que não lhe deixa aceitar meu pedido. O que é?

**(Agatha, virando-se para o lado para esconder que chorava) **Não há nada.

**(Saga) **Pode me contar. Eu sei que há um segredo, vejo a tristeza nos seus olhos. E eu quero acabar com essa tristeza.

**(Agatha)** Ninguém pode acabar com ela.

**(Saga)** Então, realmente há algo.

**(Agatha, virando-se para ele) **Eu tive uma filha.

**(Saga) **Hum... e onde ela está?

**(Agatha, chorando) **Foi levada pelo pai quando completou um ano. Isso foi há mais de treze anos... Eu fiquei sabendo que ele a tinha levado para a África, não se sabe exatamente qual país, Quênia talvez. Depois tive notícias de que ele tinha ido para o Marrocos e, mais tarde, para a China. Há pouco tempo, descobri que ele tinha vindo com ela para o Japão. Quando procurei por notícias dele, descobri que tinha sofrido um acidente junto com a minha pequena. Disseram-me que morreram ambos. Mas não há registro dos óbitos. Eu preciso achar o túmulo dela! Eu quero ter um lugar para chorar! Agora entende por que não posso ir para Atenas?

**(Saga) **Acha que quando ele a levou, continuou usando o mesmo nome que você deu a ela? Se eu fosse ele, não usaria.

**(Agatha) **Eu já pensei nisso... mas eu preciso tentar.

**(Saga) **Essa é uma história muito confusa. Além disso, não quero desencorajá-la, mas me parece uma busca vã, Agatha.

**(Agatha) **Eu sei! Mas eu preciso de uma razão para continuar vivendo!

**(Saga) **Por que não vive por si mesma? Pela sua própria felicidade?

**(Agatha)** É uma postura muito egoísta, não?

**(Saga) **Não. Que razão tem em buscar um túmulo?

**(Agatha) **É a minha filha! É a minha Michelle!

**(Saga) **Não é.É o túmulo dela. Então, não vai se casar comigo por causa de um túmulo?

**(Agatha, resoluta)** É.

**(Saga) **Muito bem, e se eu achar o túmulo da sua filha?

**(Agatha) **Como?

**(Saga) **Se eu achar, você se casa comigo?

**(Agatha) **Não... eu quero ficar perto dela.

**(Saga) **Eu descubro onde a sua filha está enterrada, nós nos casamos e levamos os restos mortais para sepultar em Atenas, certo?

**(Agatha, hesitante)** Você não vai conseguir.

**(Saga) **Eu vou. Sabe, houve uma época em que eu desejei ser o dono do mundo e eu quase consegui.

**(Agatha) **Não entendi.

**(Saga) **É uma longa história... fica para o nosso próximo encontro. Agora durma. Amanhã tenho de devolver você para o mundo real

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Dia seguinte, bem cedo._

_Saga deixa Agatha em casa. As meninas, que tinham perdido o campeonato, recebem os dois ansiosas para saber as novidades e para mandarem os presentes de seus namorados dourados. No final das contas, Celina também decide mandar algo para Máscara da Morte. Saga pega os pacotes com os presentes e se despede de Agatha com um beijo cinematográfico, sob os olhares das meninas. _

**(Saga) **Eu amo você, Agatha. E vou cumprir minha promessa, você vai ver.

**(Agatha, com os olhos marejados) **Eu espero que sim.

_Saga vai embora. As meninas puxam Agatha para o quarto e..._

**(Todas juntas) **Conta tudo!!

Continua...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

**Livieratos é o sobrenome que criei para o Saga na fic "Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos" e é o que vou usar em todas as outras. **

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Oi pessoas!!_

_Esse foi praticamente um capítulo especial Agatha x Saga, com participação se ShiShu e EiMu (huahuahauahuahu! Saga x Agatha é o quê? SAgatha??).Na verdade, eu cogitei a possibilidade de deixar a parte SAgatha para a side dourada ou para uma oneshot, mas como sei que as fãs do geminiano me ameaçariam de morte, achei melhor colocar logo. Será que o Doidinho Duas Caras encontra o túmulo da filha de Agatha?? _

_Beijins e até mais!_

_Chiisana Hana _


	15. Capítulo XV

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XV**

_Uma semana depois._

**(Shiryu, ao telefone)** Isso mesmo, Seiya, estamos em Tóquio, nos hospedamos na casa de Saori. Pensei em marcarmos uma reunião. O que acha?

**(Seiya)** Eu acho uma maravilha!

**(Shiryu)** Pronto. Eu tenho uma consulta agora, mas estarei na mansão à tarde. Me encontre lá para combinarmos alguma coisa.

**(Seiya) **Ok. Não vai chamar Ikki e Shun?

**(Shiryu)**Você é o único que não faz nada, tenho que combinar as coisas com você. Falarei com eles depois.

**(Seiya)** Humpf... até você dizendo que eu não faço nada.

**(Shiryu) **Não faz mesmo! Até mais tarde!

_Pouco depois, na sala de espera do melhor oftalmologista de Tóquio._

_Nervoso, Shiryu esfrega as mãos. _

**(Shunrei)** Não fique assim tão tenso. Estamos aqui só para ter uma opinião.

**(Recepcionista)** Sr. Suiyama, pode entrar.

**(Shiryu)** Obrigado.

_Shiryu e Shunrei entram no consultório. O médico examina Shiryu com o auxílio de diversos aparelhos. Quase uma hora depois..._

**(Médico)** Bom, senhor Suiyama, o dano ocular que você tem é muito grave. O senhor relatou que já sofreu problemas nos olhos diversas vezes e que agora vem perdendo a visão gradativamente.

_Enquanto ele fala, Shiryu assente com a cabeça._

**(Médico) **Não há como recuperar o que já se perdeu.

**(Shiryu, resignado)** Eu já imaginava...

**(Médico) **Mas podemos deter o processo. Você ficará enxergando como está agora e um simples par de óculos lhe deixará com a visão próxima da de uma pessoa normal.

**(Shunrei, sorrindo)** Isso é ótimo! E o que temos que fazer?

**(Médico)** O senhor Suiyama terá de passar por uma cirurgia.

**(Shunrei, decidida)** Pode marcar a cirurgia, doutor.

**(Shiryu)** Mas já?

**(Shunrei)** Claro! Assim você terá tempo para se recuperar e quando o bebê nascer já estará tudo bem, não é, doutor?

**(Médico)** Sim. Duas ou três semanas depois da cirurgia, o senhor já poderá usar os óculos. E parabéns pelo bebê!

**(Shunrei) **Obrigada! Assim está ótimo! Pode marcar a cirurgia!

**(Médico, folheando a agenda) **Tenho uma data livre em uma semana. É tempo suficiente para fazermos mais alguns exames.

**(Shunrei) **Está bom, Shiryu?

**(Shiryu)** Está sim. Podemos ficar aqui em Tóquio.

**(Shunrei, feliz) **Então, nos veremos em uma semana, doutor.

_O médico responde com um aceno. Shiryu e Shunrei saem do consultório. Ela o abraça com empolgação._

**(Shunrei)** Eu disse que não ia desistir. Eu disse!

**(Shiryu)** É, disse.

**(Shunrei)** Vai dar tudo certo!

**(Shiryu) **Estou começando a acreditar que sim!

_Shunrei responde com um sorriso maroto._

**(Shunrei)** Agora vamos almoçar, porque o nosso fofuchinho está reclamando aqui dentro.

**(Shiryu, rindo)** Então vamos! Não podemos deixar nosso filho com fome!

_O casal almoça num shopping._

**(Shiryu)** Vamos passar mais tempo aqui do que esperávamos.

**(Shunrei)** Mas é por uma excelente causa. E tenho certeza de que Saori não vai se incomodar.

**(Shiryu)** Ah, não. Ela vai gostar muito. Hoje cedo, quando chegamos à mansão, achei Saori um tanto triste. Acho que ela tem se sentido sozinha.

**(Shunrei)** Deve ser muito ruim morar sozinha naquela casa.

**(Shiryu)** É. E além disso, agora cada um de nós está cuidando de sua própria vida. Não temos dado muita atenção a ela.

**(Shunrei) **E o namorado dela ainda mora longe, coitada. Será que ela não gostaria de passar uns dias em Rozan conosco?

**(Shiryu) **Não sei. Podemos convidá-la.

**(Shunrei) **Então vamos convidá-la! Vai ser bom pra ela.

**(Shiryu)** Vai sim.

**(Shunrei) **Aham! Shi, o fofo está completando quatro semanas por esses dias.

**(Shiryu) **É verdade. O médico disse que aconteceu nas primeiras noites, talvez até mesmo na primeira.

**(Shunrei) **Eu sabia! Intuição de mãe. O médico também disse que agora ele é do tamanho de um grãozinho de arroz.

**(Shiryu, rindo) **O nosso grãozinho! Engraçado como os enjôos diminuiram, não acha?

**(Shunrei) **Pois é, achei que iam aumentar.

**(Shiryu) **Acho que ele queria avisar: "Olha, gente! Estou aqui!"

**(Shunrei, rindo) **Agora que já sabemos, ele se acalmou.

_Depois do almoço, Shiryu e Shunrei vão a uma loja comprar o primeiro presente do bebê. Só então retornam à mansão Kido. Ao chegarem lá, encontram Saori ao telefone. Os dois iam passar direto por ela para que falasse em paz, mas ela faz sinal para ficassem._

**(Saori, ao telefone)** Ainda não conseguimos encontrar nenhum registro dessa criança, Saga. Mas não se preocupe, estamos tentando.

**(Saga, do outro lado da linha) **É muito importante, senhorita Kido. Qualquer registro que possa me ajudar a começar essa busca será de grande valor.

**(Saori)** Encontraremos alguma coisa, pode ter certeza.

**(Saga) **Obrigado.

_Saori desliga o telefone e fala com Shiryu e Shunrei._

**(Saori) **Ah, já voltaram! Como foi a consulta?

**(Shunrei)** Muito boa!

**(Shiryu)** Terei que fazer mais uma cirurgia, mas ao que parece, tudo ficará bem.

**(Saori)** Que notícia ótima! Vamos, sentem-se! Quero saber as novidades. Quando chegaram eu mal os vi, tamanha a pressa que tinham!

**(Shunrei) **Mil perdões. Não queríamos nos atrasar para a consulta.

**(Saori, rindo)** Tudo bem. Agora contem a novidade que eu já sei...

**(Shunrei e Shiryu)** Já?

**(Saori)** Sim! Um certo avô babão andou me contando.

**(Shunrei e Shiryu) **Aaaaaaaah, sim. Estamos grávidos!

**(Shunrei)** Ele está tão feliz quanto nós com a chegada do pequeno.

**(Saori)** A chegada de um bebê é sempre uma alegria quando o casal se ama como vocês.

**(Shunrei)** Verdade.

**(Saori) **Estou bastante feliz por vocês!

**(Shiryu) **Obrigado. E você, o que nos conta de novidade?

**(Saori, suspirando)** Nenhuma, infelizmente. Mas me diga, Shiryu, pensou no que conversamos há alguns meses?

**(Shiryu)** Pensei. Ou melhor, pensamos. Eu e Shunrei. Agora tudo tem que ser decidido por nós dois.

**(Saori, apreensiva)** E o que decidiram?

**(Shiryu)** Decidimos que será muito bom ajudá-la a cuidar da Fundação.

**(Saori, muito feliz)** Ah, vocês não sabem quanto isso me deixa feliz e aliviada!

**(Shiryu)** Podemos imaginar! Bom, vamos aproveitar esses dias antes da cirurgia para procurar uma casa, já que teremos que morar aqui.

**(Shunrei)** Mas os finais de semana serão em Rozan. E, aproveitando, queremos convidá-la a passar alguns dias conosco quando voltarmos para lá.

**(Saori, comovida)** Ah, acho que vou aceitar. Vai ser bom respirar aquele ar maravilhoso.** (ela abraça os dois)** Estou realmente feliz por vocês terem decidido vir para cá. Acho que o Seiya também vai adorar ter vocês por perto. Erh... Shun e Ikki também, claro.

**(Shiryu, olhando para Shunrei)** Claro, claro. Por falar em Seiya, convidei-o para a vir até aqui, algum problema?

**(Saori)** Não, nenhum.

**(Shiryu)** Quero combinar com ele a programação para esses dias que passaremos aqui.

**(Saori)** Todos poderiam vir jantar aqui em casa hoje!

**(Shiryu)** Pode ser, mas temos que combinar também com Ikki e Shun.

**(Saori) **Claro!

_Pouco depois, Seiya chega à mansão. Tatsumi abre a porta e o anuncia. Seiya e Shiryu se abraçam. Depois, Pégaso acena para Shunrei e cumprimenta Saori formalmente. Ambos demonstram claramente o quanto se assustaram com as sensações que experimentaram no abraço de outro dia e por isso preferem evitá-las. Seiya se senta no sofá._

**(Seiya)** E aí, Shiryu? Como é que foi a lua-de-mel? A viagem foi boa? Soube que tinha iate! Tá podendo, hein?

**(Shiryu)** Uma pergunta de cada vez, Seiya!

**(Seiya)** Eu pergunto tudo de uma vez e você responde de uma em uma!

**(Shiryu, rindo)** Ok. A lua-de-mel foi ótima, as ilhas gregas são maravilhosas, a comida de lá é simplesmente divina e...

**(Seiya, interrompendo)** Ilhas? Comida? Sei... Até parece que você prestou atenção em alguma ilha.

**(Saori)** Seiya, não seja indiscreto.

**(Seiya)** Ô, desculpa, aí, Saori. **(sussurrando) **Depois a gente fala sobre isso, né? **(em tom normal) **Mas então, o que vamos fazer nesses dias que vocês vão passar aqui?

**(Shiryu) **Terei praticamente todas as manhãs ocupadas com os exames.

**(Seiya)** Exames?

**(Shiryu)** Sim. Farei outra cirurgia nos olhos.

**(Seiya)** Para quê?

**(Shiryu)** Estou perdendo a visão gradativamente, mas o médico disse que é possível estabilizar essa perda.

**(Seiya) **Ah, beleza... Relaxa, vai dar tudo certo, não tenho nenhuma dúvida!

**(Shunrei)** Eu também não, Seiya!

**(Seiya)** Isso aí! Tem que ser otimista!

**(Shunrei)** Todos os dias eu tenho que lembrar Shiryu dessa palavrinha.

**(Seiya)** É uma maravilha ser otimista! Ter pensamentos pessimistas é antecipar as sensações ruins. Não lembro onde li isso, mas é verdade! Eu só penso em coisa boa! Mas já que você não pode de manhã, vamos fazer as paradas de noite.

**(Shiryu)** Tudo bem, desde que não seja muito tarde.

**(Seiya)** Aff... marcamos cedo. Vamos ligar para o Ikki? A essa hora ele está na academia, arrebentando os moleques.

_Academia._

_Ikki imobiliza facilmente um dos lutadores da equipe que treina com ele. Um empregado se aproxima do tatame e diz a Ikki que Seiya está ao telefone._

**(Ikki, imobilizando o sujeito)** Putz. O baixinho só telefona nas piores horas. **(soltando o sujeito)** Segura a onda que eu volto já pra arrebentar você mais um pouco.

**(Ikki, ao telefone)** Fala, Seiya. Acabou de estragar meu treinamento.

**(Seiya)** Deixa de ser chato! Olha quem está aqui!

**(Ikki)** Isso é um telefone, idiota. Como eu vou ver quem está aí?

**(Seiya)** Dããããã! Eu vou passar o telefone pra ele!

**(Ikki)** É o Shiryu, né?

**(Seiya)** Como adivinhou?

**(Ikki)** O pato gelado acabou de ir para os EUA, Shun está na escola, o imbecil do Seiya está falando comigo. Só pode ser o Shiryu. Passa logo pra ele.

**(Seiya, passando o telefone para Shiryu)** Assim não tem graça!

**(Shiryu)** Olá, Ikki!

**(Ikki)** E aí, cara! Tudo bem?

**(Shiryu)** Tudo ótimo e com você?

**(Ikki)** Estou legal.

**(Shiryu)** Seiya e eu estamos querendo marcar alguma coisa pra hoje. Que tal?

**(Ikki)** Beleza. Por que não vão jantar lá em casa? Se for pra sair o Shun não vai querer. Você sabe, ele é CDF, não sai dia de semana. Mas se for em casa, ele não tem como escapar.

**(Shiryu)** Será que não vamos atrapalhá-lo?

**(Ikki)** Nada. Quase toda noite aquela namorada dele vai "dar uns pegas" nele. Ele já sabe como é, então estuda antes da maluca chegar. Sorte que o moleque é inteligente, precisa estudar pouco. Se fosse o Seiya...

**(Shiryu, rindo) **Eu vou contar isso pra ele.

**(Ikki) **Conta. Ele já está acostumado. Hehe! Mas então, vão jantar lá em casa hoje à noite, né?

**(Shiryu)** Será que não vamos dar trabalho demais a Pandora?

**(Ikki, irônico)** Não, não. Agora temos uma empregada.

**(Shiryu) **Hum... por que esse tom irônico ao falar da moça?

**(Ikki, rindo) **Depois explico.

**(Shiryu) **Não quero nem imaginar do que se trata. Entamos combinados, até mais tarde!

**(Ikki)** Até. Levem a Saori. Ela fica aí enfiada nessa mansão, pensando no estúpido do namorado dela. Vai ser bom sair um pouco.

**(Shiryu) **Acha mesmo que é assim?

**(Ikki)**Você sabe que não. Ela pensa é no outro estúpido: o Seiya.

**(Shiryu, disfarçando)** Claro. Bom, nos veremos mais tarde.

**(Ikki)** Ok.

_Shiryu desliga o telefone._

**(Shiryu, para Shunrei, Seiya e Saori)** Jantaremos na casa de Ikki e Shun hoje. Nós todos, você também Saori.

**(Saori)** Ah, que bom! Finalmente conhecerei a casa nova deles.

**(Seiya) **Então vou pra casa falar paras as moças se arrumarem. Nos vemos no apê dos manos! Tchau, Saori.

**(Saori) **Até mais tarde, Seiya.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Los Angeles. _

_Intervalo das aulas no curso de Hyoga. Ele e Rumiko estão na biblioteca._

**(Rumiko) **O que acha de Shakespeare?

**(Hyoga) **Nunca li, não acho nada.

**(Rumiko) **Nunca leu nada dele? Nunca viu nenhum filme de Romeu e Julieta? Nunca viu Hamlet?

**(Hyoga) **Não.

**(Rumiko) **Inacreditável!

**(Hyoga) **Onde eu morava não tinha nem televisão. Além disso, eu não tinha muito tempo para filmes. Acho que vou escolher algum clássico grego para o trabalho.

**(Rumiko) **Grego? Daqueles antigões?

**(Hyoga) **É.

**(Rumiko) **Você é bem excêntrico. É russo, fala japonês, gosta de clássicos gregos. Só falta dizer que fala grego!

**(Hyoga) **Eu falo!

**(Rumiko) **Nooossaaaaa! Onde aprendeu?

**(Hyoga) **Aprendi com meu mestre. Ele também me ensinou um pouco de francês.

**(Rumiko) **Uau! Mas mestre de quê?

**(Hyoga) **Digamos que de artes marciais.

**(Rumiko) **Hum... Sabe, eu tenho vontade de conhecer a Grécia. Você já esteve lá?

**(Hyoga) **Sim, mas não pude conhecer muita coisa. Digamos que estive lá a trabalho.

**(Rumiko) **Uau! Mas você é só um adolescente. Como pode ter aprendido tantas coisas em tão pouco tempo?

**(Hyoga)**Você nem imagina o que mais eu aprendi nessa vida. Bom, vou pegar alguns clássicos para examinar. Você vai levar Shakespeare mesmo?

**(Rumiko) **Eu vou! Romeu e Julieta! Quer me ajudar fazendo o Romeu?

**(Hyoga) **Pode ser.

**(Rumiko) **Ah, excelente! Erh... Hyoga... você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite?

**(Hyoga) **Vou, sim.

**(Rumiko) **Que pena! Ia convidá-lo para um show que vai ter aqui perto.

**(Hyoga) **Fica para uma próxima oportunidade.

**(Rumiko) **Está bem. Agora temos que voltar para a aula!

**(Hyoga) **Sim, já estamos atrasados!

**(Rumiko) **Aham!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Tóquio._

_Ikki acaba de chegar em casa._

**(Ikki)** E aí, Pani, cadê a Pand?

**(Pani)** A senhora ainda não voltou das compras.

**(Ikki) **Está torrando meu dinheiro... Ô, Pani, arruma a mesa bem bonita que a galera vem jantar aqui. Dez pessoas, contando conosco.

**(Pani, nervosa)** O que eu devo fazer pro jantar?

**(Ikki)** Nada não. Encomendei num restaurante. Só arruma direito. Quando a Pand chegar, avisa que estou no quarto.

**(Pani)** Sim, senhor.

**(Ikki)** Erh, Pani, está gostando do trabalho?

**(Pani)** Sim, senhor! Estou muito feliz aqui.

**(Ikki) **Ótimo. Era isso que eu queria. Já decidiu se vai estudar?

**(Pani) **Ainda não, senhor.

**(Ikki) **Acho bom decidir logo. Vai querer ser doméstica a vida toda?

_Ikki se afasta sem ouvir a resposta de Pani._

**(Pani, sorrindo) **Trabalhar aqui já é muito mais do que eu poderia esperar.

Continua...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Pessoas!_

_Capítulo novo! _

_Eita, Shiryu pessimista, né não? Ainda bem que a ShuShu não deixa!_

_No próximo capítulo, o jantar da casa de Ikki e Shun!_

_É isso!_

_Beijins!_

_Chiisana Hana _


	16. Capítulo XVI

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XVI**

_Casa de Shun e Ikki._

_Pandora está se arrumando no quarto. Deitado sobre a cama, Ikki pensa em Esmeralda. Se estivesse viva, ela gostaria desse jantar? De que comidas ela gostaria? De que roupas? Que nome ela daria aos filhos que certamente teriam?_

**(Pandora, para Ikki, olhando-se no espelho)** Só você mesmo para inventar um jantar de última hora. Não sabe que essas coisas têm de ser preparadas com antecedência? Ikki! Não está ouvindo, troglodita?

**(Ikki, balançando a cabeça) **O que foi??

**(Pandora)** O jantar tinha de ser preparado com antecedência!

**(Ikki)** Que antecedência o quê? Encomendei tudo no restaurante. E restaurante caro para você não ficar dizendo que eu sou mão-de-vaca. Depois, são só meus irmãos. Não é um jantar de gala! Aliás, não sei pra quê você está vestindo essa roupa chique. Eu vou ficar de bermuda e camiseta.

**(Pandora) **Eu sou chique, querido. E você não vai ficar de bermuda, não!

**(Ikki)** Quero ver quem vai me obrigar a vestir outra coisa.

**(Pandora)** Por favor! Camiseta e bermuda, não dá!

**(Ikki)** Por que não? Estou na minha casa! Só não fico pelado porque a esposa do Shiryu e a Saori vêm e elas são moças de respeito.

**(Pandora, gritando) **Ikki!!

**(Ikki, levantando da cama)** Não é gritando que você vai me convencer a mudar de roupa. Vou ver se as coisas já chegaram.

**(Pandora) **Ai, que ódio! O que é que eu faço com esse troglodita?

_Na cozinha, Pani termina de arrumar a mesa._

**(Pani)** Está tudo pronto, senhor. Só falta o pessoal do restaurante trazer as comidas.

**(Ikki)** Vou ligar para lá e pressionar. Quando tudo chegar, você arruma numas travessas bonitas.

**(Pani)** Sim, senhor.

_Shun também entra na cozinha._

**(Ikki)** Já chegou? Pensei que ainda estivesse no colégio.

**(Shun)** Acabei de chegar. Liguei para a June e ela vem!

**(Ikki)** Ela vem pra cá todo dia mesmo.

**(Shun, ignorando o comentário de Ikki)** Está de mau humor. Brigou com a Pand?

**(Ikki)** Só o normal. Ela achou ruim porque eu estou de bermuda e camiseta.

**(Shun)** O que é que tem? Estamos em casa, vamos receber nossos irmãos, não vejo problema.

**(Ikki)** Foi o que eu disse a ela.

**(Shun)** Esquece aquela doida. Estou ansioso para rever Shiryu e Shunrei. Não os vemos desde o casamento! Será que vão trazer as fotos da festa e da lua-de-mel?

**(Ikki) **Tomara que não. Ficar vendo foto é um saco.

_A campainha toca. Ikki vai abrir._

**(Ikki, abrindo a porta)** Só podia ser o Seiya. Quando é boca livre, ele sempre chega cedo.

**(Seiya)** Fala, mano!

**(Ikki)** Eu não disse?

**(Seiya)** Disse o quê?

**(Shun) **Nada não, Seiya. Seika, Shina, tudo bem?

**(Seika, triste)** Não. Tô com saudades do loirinho.

**(Seiya)** Ainda bem que aquele loiro oxigenado está longe.

**(Seika)** O Shakinha é loiro natural!! E se você falar assim dele mais uma vez eu jogo aquela praga que eu prometi.

**(Seiya)** Tá bom, não falo mais!

**(Shina)** Tudo bem, sim, Shun. E você?

**(Shun)** Estou ótimo! Entrem, por favor.

**(Pandora, vindo do quarto, sorrisinho sem graça na face) **Olá. Boa noite. Fiquem à vontade. **(pensando) **Esse povo não sabe que não é de bom tom chegar cedo demais?? **(para os convidados) **Com licença, vou pedir a Pani para trazer alguns petiscos.

**(Seiya, jogando-se no sofá) **Ô, beleza! Demorou! **(Shina dá uma cotovelada nele) **Que foi que eu fiz??

**(Pandora, pensando) **Haja paciência para agüentar essa noite.

_Enquanto Pandora vai à cozinha, June chega. Shun a recebe com um beijo discreto, mas ela o segura e beija tão ardentemente que o deixa sem fôlego._

**(June, depois do beijo, sorrindo)** Boa noite!

_Shun sorri envergonhado._

**(Seiya) **Aê, Shun! Que chupão, hein?

**(Shina, dando outra cotovelada nele) **Cala a boca, Seiya.

_Pani vai à sala servir petiscos e bebidas._

**(Seiya)** Opa... quem é essa?

**(Ikki)** É a nossa empregada.

**(Seiya, olhando-a dos pés à cabeça)** Tem certeza? É bonita demais... sei não..

**(Ikki, cutucando Seiya)** Não queima meu filme, imbecil!

_A campainha toca. Pani atende. Shiryu e Shunrei chegam acompanhados por Saori. Ele traz uma grande sacola nas mãos, Shunrei traz uma caixa pequena e Saori, um vaso com flores._

**(Saori, Shiryu e Shunrei) **Boa noite!

**(Ikki) **Boa!

**(Pandora, recebendo-os sorrindo) **Boa noite! **(pensando) **Finalmente pessoas com classe! Chegaram na hora, trouxeram agrados para a anfitriã. Assim é que se faz.

**(Saori, entregando o vaso) **Trouxe essas orquídeas para você.

**(Pandora) **Obrigada!

**(Shunrei, entregando a caixa pequena a ela) **Uma lembrancinha que trouxemos para você.

**(Pandora) **Por falar nisso, gostaram do meu presente de casamento?

**(Shunrei, muito vermelha, sussurrando) **Adoramos...

**(Pandora)** Eu sabia. Bom, entrem. Fiquem à vontade.

_Os três entram e são cumprimentados por todos. Depois, sentam-se no sofá. Shun percebe a sacola nas mãos de Shiryu._

**(Shun, animado)** São as fotos?

**(Shiryu) **Sim.

**(Ikki)** Ai, meu saco.

_Todos riem, menos Pandora, que olha para Ikki com cara de poucos amigos._

**(Shiryu) **Não se preocupe, Ikki. Vamos deixar os álbuns aqui pra vocês verem quando quiserem.

**(Ikki)** Bem melhor.

**(Shun)** Ah, não! Eu quero ver agora!

**(Ikki) **Não! Pelo amor de Deus!

**(Seiya)** Eu também quero ver! Tem muita gente com cara de bebum na festa?

**(Shiryu)** Mais ou menos.

**(Seiya)** Hehehe! Eu quero ver! Eu quero ver! Eu quero ver!

_Shiryu entrega o álbum do casamento a Shun e todos se aproximam para ver as fotos do casamento. Até Ikki dá uma espiadinha._

**(Seiya)** Olha como a Shinazinha estava linda! Era a mais bonita da festa!

**(Shina)** Não me chame de Shinazinha.

**(Shiryu, incisivo)** A noiva era a mulher mais bonita da festa.

**(Shunrei, rindo)** Ai de você se não dissesse isso!

**(Shun)** Olha, Ju, você também está nas fotos.

**(June)** É! Olhando essas fotos eu fico imaginando o nosso casamento.

**(Ikki, murmurando)** Já está se preparando para o golpe.

**(June)** Como disse?

**(Ikki)** Nada.

**(Shun)** Ainda vai demorar um pouco, Ju. Tenho que terminar a faculdade e...

**(June) **Você nem entrou na faculdade! Ainda está no colégio!

**(Shun)** Por isso mesmo!

**(June)** Ai, ai... fazer o quê, né? Eu espero.

**(Ikki) **Será??

**(Saori) **Ikki, você e Pandora quase não aparecem nas fotos.

**(Ikki) **É que estávamos curtindo o matinho atrás da casa.

**(Pandora, roxa de raiva) **Ikki!

**(Ikki) **Ah, o que tem? Não é nenhuma novidade. E repararam que o Shun também deu uma sumida?

**(Shun, vermelho) **Ikki!

**(June) **Ele estava comigo.

**(Ikki) **É, eu sei. Estava fazendo a mesma coisa que eu estava fazendo lá no mato.

**(Saori, mudando de assunto) **Olha o Dohko como estava feliz! Sorriso de orelha a orelha, né?

**(Shunrei) **É, e vocês nem viram a cara dele quando soube da novidade.

**(Seiya, Shun e Ikki, juntos)** Novidade?

_Shiryu tira de uma das sacolas um par de sapatinhos brancos e brinca com eles, colocando-os nos dedos._

**(Shiryu, sorrindo)** Esta novidade.

**(Seiya) **O que tem de novidade num sapatinho de bebê?

**(Ikki)** Eles vão ter um bebê, imbecil! Pô, que pressa, Shiryu.

**(Shun) **Ah, que meigo!

**(Shiryu)** É...

**(Saori)** Ah, meu Deus! Bem que eu estava sentindo algo diferente na Shunrei, mas não conseguia saber o que era!

**(Shunrei)** É isso. Estou com quatro semanas de gravidez!

**(Ikki)** Um mês? Vocês fizeram o menino quando? Na noite de núpcias?

**(Pandora)** Ikki.

**(Seiya) **Caramba, que eficiência.

**(Shiryu, coradíssimo) **Na verdade, não é bem eficiência... é um conjunto de fatores favoráveis...

**(Ikki)** E que fatores!

**(Pandora, cortando Ikki)** Pani, traz champanhe! Vamos comemorar! **(pensando)** Antes que o Ikki fale mais besteiras...

**(Shun)** Parabéns pelo bebê! Vai ser tão fofinho!

**(Shunrei) **Obrigada, Shun.

**(June) **Já estão pensando no nome?

**(Shunrei)** Ainda não. Vamos esperar mais um pouco para decidir.

**(Shiryu)** Tem uma outra novidade.

**(Shun)** Mais?

**(Shiryu)** É. Nós vamos nos mudar para cá.

**(Seiya)** Ebaa! Vamos ficar todos juntos de novo!

**(Shun) **Todos não! Você está esquecendo do Hyoga!!

**(Seiya) **Ah, é... Foi mal!

**(Shun) **Vamos ligar pra ele?

**(Ikki)** Não vai encher o saco do cara, Shun.

**(Shun)** Cara? É nosso meio-irmão!

**(Shiryu)** Ah, liga, Shun. Acho que ele vai gostar de falar conosco.

_Shun pega o telefone e disca o número da casa de Hyoga. _

**(Rumiko, em inglês)** Alô?

**(Shun, surpreso, em inglês)** Alô. Hyoga está??

**(Rumiko)** Está sim, só um minuto.

**(Shun, para o pessoal)** Foi uma mulher que atendeu...

**(Ikki)** Caraca! O pato é matador! Arrumou uma americana e já levou pra casa! Quem diria!?

**(Seiya, emburrado) **Só eu que não perco a virgindade...

**(Hyoga atende o telefone)** Quem fala?

**(Shun)** Hyoga!! É o Shun!

**(Hyoga, feliz) **Oi, Shun! Nossa! Quanto tempo! Como está?

**(Shun)** Muito bem! Estamos todos reunidos aqui em casa, só falta você.

**(Hyoga)** Poxa, perdi. Que pena!

**(Shun)** Shiryu tem uma coisa pra contar pra você, vou passar o telefone para ele.

**(Hyoga)** Certo.

**(Shiryu, pegando o telefone)** Hyoga, como está a vida nova em L.A.?

**(Hyoga)** Vai bem. Tenho trabalhado e estudado bastante. E você, como está?

**(Shiryu) **Muito bem!

**(Hyoga)** E qual é a novidade?

**(Shiryu) **Não é só você que vai ser papai! Eu também!

**(Hyoga) **Ah! Você também!? Que maravilha! É uma sensação incrível. Bom, para mim é um pouco angustiante por causa da distância, mas mesmo assim é incrível.

**(Shiryu)** Eu sei, já estou sentindo essas coisas incríveis. É um amor tão intenso!

**(Hyoga) **É, sim! Parabéns.

**(Shiryu)** Obrigado.

**(Seiya)** Aaaaaaah, deixa eu falar com ele!

**(Shiryu)** Vou passar para o Seiya.

**(Seiya, pegando o telefone)** Fala aí, russo! Como é que estão as paradas aí?

**(Hyoga)** Muito bem!

**(Seiya)** Arrumou namorada americana, né?

**(Hyoga, sério) **É uma colega de curso e não é americana, é japonesa. Estávamos ensaiando para um trabalho.

**(Seiya)** Sei... sei... desculpa esfarrapada para pegar a japinha

**(Hyoga)** Se não acredita, problema seu.

**(Seiya) **Tá, não precisa ficar com raiva.

_Ikki toma o telefone de Seiya._

**(Ikki)** Pato, pato. Você foi para os EUA para pegar japonesa?? Que falta de originalidade! Você tinha que arrumar uma loirona siliconada!

**(Hyoga)** Fica na sua, Ikki!

**(Shun) **Me dá o telefone! Hyoga, é o Shun de novo! Fico feliz que esteja bem!

**(Hyoga)** Eu também estou feliz por você. Por todos vocês.

**(Shun)** Obrigado! Bom, vou desligar. Saori está mandando um abraço.

**(Hyoga)** Ok. Outro pra ela. Bom jantar para vocês. Outro dia nos falamos com mais calma.

**(Shun)** Está bem! Até mais!

_Shun desliga o telefone._

**(Ikki)** O pato não perdeu tempo!!

**(Seiya)** Ele disse que estava ensaiando para um trabalho... acredita?

**(Shiryu)** E por que não? É você que só pensa naquilo.

**(Seiya)** Ah, eu penso porque não faço!

**(Shina)** Seiya!!

**(Pandora)** Bom, vamos à mesa? Vou mandar a Pani servir o jantar. **(pensando)** Para acabar logo com esse martírio.

_Todos se sentam à mesa. Pani serve o jantar. Está nervosa, mas dá conta, não comete nenhuma gafe. Depois da sobremesa, os rapazes vão conversar na varanda enquanto as meninas se reúnem no sofá._

**(Seiya)** Essa empregada nova além de ser bonitinha cozinha bem pra caramba.

**(Ikki, rindo)** Maravilhosamente bem.

**(Shiryu)** Hum.. Começa a explicar o que está pegando.

**(Ikki, rindo)** Explicar com o Seiya aqui é a mesma coisa que colocar num outdoor na avenida mais movimentada da cidade.

**(Seiya)** Ah, então tem treta!

**(Shun) **Ikki!! Você não tem um caso com a moça, tem?

**(Ikki, rindo)** Nada! Ela é muito ruim de cama.

**(Seiya)** Então você já pegou?

**(Ikki)** Já. E é fraca, muito fraca.

**(Shun)** E você traz a moça para dentro de casa! Se a Pandora souber...

**(Ikki)** Se ela souber é porque um de vocês contou.

**(Seiya)** Onde foi que você arrumou a sujeita?

**(Ikki)** Ela era prostituta.

**(Seiya, gritando)** Porra!

**(Ikki)** Não faz escândalo, retardado!

**(Shun, em choque)** Prostituta?

**(Ikki)** É. Eu contratei a moça numa das primeiras semanas de trabalho dela, sabe?

**(Shun)** Ikki!!

**(Ikki)** Mas ela é tão ruinzinha, tão bobinha que não ia durar um mês. Fiquei com pena e ofereci o emprego.

**(Seiya) **Você com pena de alguém? Gente, é grave. Internação já.

**(Ikki)** Eu não sou esse monstro que pintam, tá? E depois que ela chegou não encostei um dedo nela. Juro. Só quero ajudar a menina a viver honestamente.

**(Shiryu)** Bom, se não há segundas intenções, não vejo problema.

**(Seiya)** Ai, que inveja, viu? O Shiryu casado, o Shun pegando a June, o Ikki pegando a Pandora, o Hyoga pegando a japa lá nos EUA... Só eu que não pego. Não é justo.

**(Shiryu)** Paciência, Seiya.

**(Seiya)** Paciência porque não é você! Eu também quero fazer essas coisas todo dia!

**(Shun)** Seiya, não há criatura que agüente fazer todo dia.

**(Seiya)** Claro que há! Eu!

**(Ikki)** Como sabe que agüenta se você nunca fez?

**(Seiya) **Sabendo, ora!

**(Shun) **Fazer todo dia cansa. A Ju é um vulcão, se é que você me entende. Ela quer fazer "aquilo" toda hora.

**(Seiya, gritando)** E isso é um problema?? Isso é solução!!

**(Shun)** Fala baixo!

**(Seiya)** Você devia achar bom, seu idiota!

**(Shun)** Ah, Seiya, existem outras coisas legais pra se fazer além "daquilo". Às vezes estou morto de cansaço e tudo que eu quero é ficar quietinho do lado dela. Mas aí ela vem e quando ela vem eu... eu nunca... ehr...**(gesticulando para baixo) **Vocês sabem...

**(Seiya)** Poxaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que invejaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**(Ikki) **Esse é o meu maninho! Apesar da frescura, não nega fogo nunca!

**(Shun) **Ikki! Estou falando sério!

**(Ikki)** Que você quer que eu diga além de "parabéns" ?

**(Seiya) **Eu digo "tô morto de inveja"!

**(Shun)** Acho que ela coloca algum afrodisíaco potente na minha comida...

**(Seiya) **Pegunta a ela se ela me empresta esse troço pra eu dar pra Shina. Quem sabe assim ela fica doida de tesão e libera logo?

**(Shun)** Seiya! Não dá pra falar sério com vocês!

**(Seiya)** Conta mais! O que vocês fazem?

**(Shun)** Eu não vou entrar em detalhes.

**(Ikki)** É melhor mesmo. Se não esse aí morre mesmo de inveja.

**(Seiya) **Ah, não! Eu quero saber! Então conta você, Shiryu! O que você fez na lua-de-mel?

**(Shiryu) **Não interessa.

**(Seiya) **Ah, vocês são muito chatos! Mas Shun, no dia que você não quiser mais a June, você me empresta ela?

**(Shun, indignado)** Que absurdo! Eu só não vou bater em você porque sou contra a violência.

**(Ikki)** Se quiser, eu bato.

_Enquanto os meninos discutem sobre sexo, as moças conversam sobre os meninos. _

**(Shunrei) **Ele está tão apreensivo com essa cirurgia.

**(Pandora) **Mas acha que isso pode dar certo?

**(Shunrei) **Claro! Estou muito confiante!

**(Pandora) **E o seu noivo, Saori?

**(Saori) **Está na Grécia.

**(Seika, chorosa) **Ah, é tão ruim ficar longe de quem a gente ama. Eu sei bem como é isso. Meu loirinho também está lá. Eu falo com ele todo dia, mas mesmo assim a saudade é enorme.

**(Saori) **É...

**(Seika) **Estou tentando convencer o Seiya a passar o Natal em Atenas para eu ver meu amoreco, mas o Seiya é tão cabeça dura!

**(Saori) **Ah, seria ótimo irmos todos a Atenas! Poderíamos fazer uma grande festa no condomínio onde os dourados estão morando. O que acham?

**(Shunrei) **Eu gostei! E tenho certeza de que o Shi também vai gostar.

**(Pandora) **Ah, eu não sei. Atenas? Atenas é muito longe.

**(June) **Eu amei a idéia! Agatha e as meninas também vão amar!

**(Shina) **E eu aproveito e já fico por lá.

**(Saori) **Então vamos falar com os meninos!

Continua...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Oi pessoas!_

V_ai ficar legal, esse Natal não acham? Todo mundo lá em Atenas, confraternizando. Acho que dá um bom caldo!_

_É isso! _

_Feliz Natal para todos! Não acredito em Papai Noel, mas se ele aparecer com um presentinho, eu vou gostar._

_Beijos!_

_Chiisana Hana _


	17. Capítulo XVII

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XVII**

_Casa de Shun e Ikki. _

_Os rapazes deixam de lado discussões indiscretas e partem para assuntos mais amenos._

**(Seiya) **Então, Shiryu, quando é que vai ser essa parada de cirurgia nos olhos?

**(Shiryu) **Será daqui a uma semana.

**(Shun)** Vai dar tudo certo.

**(Shiryu)** Também espero que sim.

**(Shun) **E quando você e Shunrei vão se mudar para cá?

**(Shiryu)** Ainda não sabemos exatamente, mas provavelmente antes do Natal. Temos que procurar uma casa, mobiliar, essas coisas práticas.

**(Ikki)** Hum... tem um apartamento vazio aqui no prédio. Vocês podiam vir morar aqui.

**(Shun)** Aaaaaaaah! Eu ia achar ótimo.

**(Seiya)** Eu também!! Mais um lugar para eu filar a bóia.

**(Shiryu)** Seiya sempre pensando em comida.

**(Seiya)** Em comida e "naquilo"!

**(Shiryu, rindo)** É. Ikki, essa semana vai ser complicada por causa dessa cirurgia. Então, se você puder dar uma olhada no tal apartamento, eu agradeceria.

**(Ikki) **Eu vou ver, pode deixar.

_As meninas, que ainda conversavam sobre o Natal em Atenas, aproximam-se dos rapazes._

**(Saori, muito alegre)** Pessoal, tivemos uma idéia!

**(Ikki)** Ih, lá vem bomba.

**(Pandora, pensando)** Tomara que ele não queira ir. Tomara que ele não queira ir. Tomara que ele não queira ir.

**(Saori)** Que tal passarmos as festas na Grécia??

**(Seika, empolgadíssima) **Sim!! Não é ótimo, ótimo, ótimo?

**(Seiya)** Perto do loiro meditador? Não gostei!!

**(Shun)** Ah, eu gostei! Vai ser legal!

**(Shiryu)** Eu também gostei. Dohko vai ficar bastante feliz.

**(Saori)** E você, Ikki, o que acha?

**(Pandora, pensando)** Diga que não quer! Diga que não quer!

**(Ikki)** Não tenho muito saco para essas festas.

**(Pandora, pensando)** Ainda bem.

**(Shun) **Ah, não seja estraga prazeres!! Vai ser o máximo ir para Atenas!

**(Pandora, pensando) **Cala a boca, fresquinho!

**(Ikki)** Ué? Eu estou com suas pernas?? Pode ir. Eu e Pand ficaremos por aqui mesmo.

**(Pandora, pensando)** Esse é o meu namorado!

**(Shun)** Você é do contra mesmo!

**(Seiya)** Eu também não quero ir! **(pensando)** A Seika vai encontrar aquele loiro oxigenado e é bem capaz de a Shina querer ficar por lá. Aí já era! Não vou perder a virgindade nem tão cedo...

**(Seika)** Ah, quer sim!! Você vai!!

**(Seiya) **Não faz isso comigo!

**(Seika) **Faço sim! Eu vou ver meu namorado de qualquer jeito!

**(Seiya) **Não vai, não!

**(Seika, apertando o braço de Seiya e sussurrando ao ouvido dele) **Você não percebe a oportunidade surgindo?? **(sorriso maléfico)** Natal, clima de festa, todo mundo bebe um pouco... é a sua chance de convencer a Shina a fazer coisas obscuras.

**(Seiya)** Bom, é, mas quem me garante que você e o loiro também não vão fazer a mesma coisa??

**(Seika)** É um risco. **(pensando)** Tomara!!

**(Seiya)** Continuo não querendo ir.

**(Seika)** Ah, mano, tem mais vantagens que desvantagens!

**(Seiya, imaginando-se na cama com Shina)** Está bem, eu vou.

**(Saori)** Então está certo. Vou providenciar tudo para a viagem.

**(Seiya)**Vamos nos hospedar no Santuário?

**(Saori)** Não. O Santuário ainda está em reformas, ficaremos no Condomínio Olympus.

**(Seiya)** Hein??

**(Shiyu)** É onde os dourados estão morando agora. Estivemos lá.

**(Seiya) **Não sabia. Marin não me disse nada.

**(Saori) **É. Meu avô tinha investido em imóveis lá na Grécia e esse Condomínio era um dos projetos. Mas o projeto estava parado e ao invés de vender as casas, resolvi transformar esse empreendimento num lugar agradável para os cavaleiros. O Dohko costuma dizer que é uma "residência civil". Vocês ficarão hospedados lá.

**(Shiryu)** Eu e Shunrei obviamente vamos ficar na casa de Dohko

**(Shunrei) **Ele ficaria profundamente magoado se não ficássemos.

**(Saori)** Com certeza. Quanto aos demais, daremos um jeito nisso.

**(Seika, olhando para Seiya ameaçadoramente)** Eu vou ficar na casa do meu namorado!

**(Seiya, fazendo uma careta)** Aff... a casa daquele chato deve ser muito sem graça.

**(Shun)** Não quer mesmo ir, Ikki?

**(Ikki)** Nem pensar.

**(Pandora, pensando) **Excelente!

**(Shiryu)** Bom, acho que agora já está na hora de irmos embora.

**(Shunrei)** É, amanhã Shi tem exames bem cedo.

**(Shun) **Jááá?

**(Ikki)** Você não tem aula amanhã cedo?

**(Shun) **Tenho, mas está tão bom! Estava com saudade de ficarmos todos juntos.

**(Shiryu) **Eu também, Shun, mas temos mesmo de ir. Obrigado pelo jantar.

**(Shunrei)** Vamos deixar os álbuns, certo?

**(Shun)** Beleza! Até mais!

**(Saori)** Eu também já vou.

**(Pandora)** Até logo! Obrigada por terem vindo! **(pensando) **Graças a Deus está acabando!

_Saori , Shiryu e Shunrei se retiram. Seiya continua sentado no sofá._

**(Shina, cutucando Seiya)** Vamos?

**(Seiya)** Está cedo! Eu não vou fazer exame amanhã.

**(Shina)** O Shun tem aula!

**(Seiya) **Ah, ele pode ir dormir, a gente fica conversando com o Ikki.

**(Shina)** Nada disso, nós vamos embora.

**(Seiya)** Ah, não.

**(Shina, levantando-se e puxando Seiya)** Ah, sim.

**(Seika) **Eu estou mesmo com sono.

**(Pandora, sorrindo aliviada)** Boa noite. **(depois que eles saem)** Agora sim acabou! Ufa!

**(Ikki, indo até a cozinha)** Ô Pani, deixa a louça pra amanhã.

**(Pani)** Posso lavar agora, senhor.

**(Ikki) **Não precisa. Vá dormir. Você não é escrava, garota. E vou te dar um dinheirinho a mais por essa noite de trabalho, viu?

**(Pani)** Sim, senhor.

_Pandora observa atentamente o que ele diz a Pani. Depois, no quarto..._

**(Pandora)** Você está muito bonzinho com essa Pani. Fala a verdade, ela é sua amante?

**(Ikki)** Amante coisa nenhuma. Eu sou grosso, sou chato, mas eu não estou traindo você, ok?

**(Pandora) **Assim espero. Se você tiver alguma coisa com ela ou com qualquer outra eu vou descobrir e aí você vai ver só do que eu sou capaz.

**(Ikki) **Relaxa. Vai dormir.

**(Pandora)** Dormir?? Depois desse jantar tedioso eu quero é me divertir. Me ajuda a tirar o vestido?

**(Ikki)** Só se for agora.

_No quarto de Shun..._

**(June) **Posso ficar aqui essa noite, né?

**(Shun, abraçando-a) **Claro.

**(June)** Ótimo. Vou ligar para Agatha!

_June disca o número da casa de Agatha. Ela mesma atende._

**(June, ao telefone)** Agatha, vou dormir aqui na casa do Shunzinho, certo?

**(Agatha)** Tudo bem. Já falei isso, mas vou repetir mais uma vez: juízo, June!

**(June)** Não se preocupe! Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

**(Agatha, sorrindo)** Espero que saiba mesmo.Boa noite, querida. **(ao desligar o telefone, pensando)** Seria tão bom se Michelle estivesse aqui também. Como ela estaria hoje? Será que minha bonequinha também ia gostar de _tae kwon do_? Provavelmente já estaria namorando... que dor de cabeça ia me dar!!

_Lily se aproxima de Agatha com Chaos nos braços. _

**(Lily)** Podemos conversar?

**(Agatha)** Claro, querida.

_Lily senta ao lado de Agatha e apóia a cabeça no ombro da treinadora. Chaos prontamente pula para o colo da dona._

**(Lily) **Por que eu sou assim, Agatha?

**(Agatha) **Assim como, querida?

**(Lily) **Diferente das minhas irmãs.

**(Agatha) **Você já sabe disso, querida. Rose e Violet são de um mesmo óvulo e você de um segundo. E depois, você nem é tão diferente delas, mocinha.

**(Lily) **Como não? Eu sou feia e magricela. A Rose disse que se existisse comida para lesmas eu seria a garota-propaganda perfeita porque as lesmas se identificariam comigo.

**(Agatha) **Quanto a isso, eu vou falar com a Rose depois. Quanto a você, não ouça o que ela diz.

**(Lily)** É difícil não ouvir, porque ela tem razão. Eu sou muito sem graça.

**(Agatha)** Rose precisa de uma lição. E a senhorita precisa de uma dose de ânimo. Que tal ir ao salão de beleza?! Vai ficar maravilhosa!

**(Lily)** Eu só vou ficar maravilhosa se nascer de novo.

**(Agatha)** Nada disso! Sabia que o mundo da moda está caminhando para ser dominado pelas meninas magrinhas como você??

**(Lily)** Está dizendo isso para me animar.

**(Agatha)** Você é bonita do seu jeito, mocinha.

_O telefone toca outra vez. Agatha atende._

**(Agatha)** O que foi, June? Por que ligou de novo?

**(June)** Esqueci de dizer uma coisa: vamos passar o Natal em Atenas!

**(Agatha)** Como??

**(June) **Isso mesmo! Vamos para Atenas! A senhorita Kido sugeriu e todos aqui aceitaram. Vocês vão junto!

**(Agatha) **Ah, meu Deus...

**(June) **Vai passar o Natal com o namorado!

**(Agatha) **Não sei nem o que dizer.

**(June) **Se está tentando arrumar desculpas para não ir, nem tente! Você sabe que é o que as meninas querem e você também sabe que quer.

**(Agatha)** Com quem você aprendeu a ser assim??

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Mansão Kido... _

_Shiryu e Shunrei acabaram de chegar, tomaram banho juntos e agora estão deitados, ela nos braços dele._

**(Shiryu)** Shu, Ikki disse que tem um apartamento vazio lá no prédio deles.

**(Shunrei)** Ah, acho que eu ia gostar de morar perto do Shun. Ele é uma pessoa tão boa, tão meiga.

**(Shiryu)** Eu achei que você gostaria. Ikki vai ver isso para mim.

**(Shunrei)** Tomara que dê certo.

**(Shiryu)** Vamos ter que arrumar alguém para ajudar você com a casa.

**(Shunrei)** Eu até já sei quem vou chamar...

**(Shiryu)** Quem??

**(Shunrei)** Depois eu conto!

**(Shiryu)** Ah, não! Tem que me contar agora!

**(Shunrei)** Nada disso, meu maridinho lindo! É surpresa!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Rozan. _

_Mu e Eiri estão sentados numa cadeira de balanço na varandinha da casa nova. Kiki está sentado num degrau, lendo um gibi. _

**(Eiri) **Está pensando em quê?

**(Mu)** Na nossa pequenina. Não seria melhor para ela nascer em Atenas?

**(Eiri)** Eu gostei tanto daqui...

**(Mu)** Eu também, mas lá em Atenas teríamos ainda mais conforto. A casa de lá é maior.

**(Eiri)** Você está cansado de ir e vir de lá todos os dias, não é?

**(Mu) **Também. É que se você estivesse lá, eu não ficaria tão preocupado.

**(Eiri)** Bom, já que é assim, eu acho que aceito mudar para lá.

**(Mu)** Excelente!

**(Eiri)** Vai ser uma pena deixar essa casa. É tão aconchegante!

**(Mu)** A outra casa também é. Você vai gostar de lá. Também ficaremos mais perto de Hyoga.

**(Eiri)** Pouco me importa ficar perto dele.

**(Mu)** Eiri, ele é o pai da pequena.

**(Eiri)** Eu sei que você não gosta quando eu falo assim... desculpa.

**(Mu)** Tudo bem, querida.Não vamos discutir. Kiki, o que acha de morar de vez em Atenas?

**(Kiki)** Eu não quero!

**(Mu)** E por que não? Sempre gostou de xeretar no Santuário!

**(Kiki) **Agora é diferente...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Ikki._

_Ele e Pandora acabaram de fazer amor. Fênix agora dorme profundamente. Pandora veste um roupão e sai do quarto na ponta dos pés. Ao chegar na cozinha, ela encontra June._

**(Pandora) **Ah, você está aqui...

**(June)** Estou.

**(Pandora)** Está sem sono?

**(June)** Não. Estou com fome. Vim beliscar alguma coisa.

**(Pandora, pensando) **Não estou dizendo que parece que a casa é dela?? Ô, loira enxerida.

**(June) **E você?

**(Pandora) **Estou com a pulga atrás da orelha.

**(June) **Já sei até o que é. Essa tal de Pani, né?

**(Pandora, levantando-se) **É.

_Em seu quarto, Pani reza. Agradece a Deus por ter sido encontrada por Ikki e por estar trabalhando em sua casa. Alguém bate na porta do seu quarto. Ela abre._

**(Pani) **Boa noite, senhora. Deseja alguma coisa?

**(Pandora)** Quero falar com você.

**(Pani, nervosa)** Pois não.

**(Pandora)** Onde está seu suposto namorado, que não liga, não manda uma carta??

**(Pani, muito nervosa) **Ele... ele é muito... muito ocupado, senhora.

**(Pandora)** Como ele se chama? Em que trabalha? Quantos anos tem?

**(Pani, chorando) **Ele... eu... ele...

**(Pandora)** Não tem namorado nenhum, não é?

_Pani não responde. _

**(Pandora) **Você e Ikki são amantes?

**(Pani, ainda chorando) **Não, senhora! Não sou amante do senhor Ikki!

**(Pandora, pensando)** Pelo menos ela respondeu com convicção. **(para Pani) **Onde ele conheceu você?

**(Pani, enxugando as lágrimas) **Foi no lugar onde eu trabalhava antes...

**(Pandora)** E onde é isso?

**(Pani) **Num bar.

**(Pandora)** É só isso mesmo?

**(Pani, engolindo em seco) **Sim, senhora.

**(Pandora)** Tomara que seja. Não se meta com o Ikki senão eu acabo com você.

**(Pani)** Não precisa se preocupar, senhora.

**(Pandora)** Ótimo!

_Ao sair do quartinho de Pani, Pandora esbarra em June, que ouvia a conversa._

**(Pandora, pensando) **Esse encosto me persegue!!

**(June, entrando no quarto de Pani) **Eu ouvi tudo. E já que você não tem nada com o Ikki, acho bom não ter nada com o Shun também!

**(Pani, chorando de novo) **Sim, senhora.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Agatha._

_A treinadora vai ao quarto das meninas. Lily e Chaos acompanham-na._

**(Agatha)** Atenção, crianças! Tenho uma notícia para vocês. Eu nem devia contar logo, mas estou que não me agüento!

**(Angélica)** Fala logo!!

**(Agatha)** Vamos passar o Natal em Atenas!

_Todas gritam, se abraçam, jogam travesseiros para cima. Todas, menos Rose, claro. Ela não tinha motivos para comemorar essa viagem. _

**(Violet)** Quando partimos??

**(Agatha)** Calma! Ainda faltam quase dois meses até o Natal!! Só avisei porque também estou ansiosa, mas teremos de ser pacientes

**(Angélica) **Esses dias vão ser muito longos.

Continua...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Oi pessoal!!_

_Ei, vocês já leram a fic que eu ganhei de presente da minha amiga Nina Neviani?? O nome é "Mea Culpa"! É um ShiShu dos bons, gente!! Nina, eu ameiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Beijossssssssssssssss!!_

_É isso! _

_Bom 2008 pra vocês!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	18. Capítulo XVIII

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XVIII**

_Rozan._

_Eiri vai preparar o jantar, deixando Mu e Kiki na varandinha da casa. O cavaleiro senta-se ao lado do menino._

**(Mu, abraçando-o)** Não vou nem perguntar o porquê de você não querer ir morar em Atenas. Eu não vejo solução para esse seu problema além de uma: você ficar com Shiryu e Shunrei.

**(Kiki, olhinhos brilhando)** Sério?

**(Mu)** Sério. Mas seja paciente, certo? Ainda não é a hora.

**(Kiki)** Está bem. O senhor sabe que eu gosto muito do senhor, mas...

**(Mu) **Mas gosta mais deles! Tudo bem, não estou com ciúmes. Agora vamos entrar, senhor Appendix. Daqui a pouco Eiri vai servir o jantar.

**(Kiki)** Se não tem jeito... Mas até que a comida dela está melhor!

**(Mu)** Está igual. A diferença é que agora você está gostando um pouquinho dela.

**(Kiki, rindo) **É, pode ser!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Tóquio. _

_Casa de Agatha._

_A treinadora vai ao quarto das trigêmeas._

**(Agatha, irritada)** Rose, já pro meu quarto. Precisamos conversar.

**(Rose, levantando-se)** Ok.

**(Agatha, andando para seu quarto)** Eu quero saber por que motivo você trata a Lily como trata.

**(Rose, displicente, seguindo-a)** Como?

**(Agatha)** Por que a tortura?

**(Rose)** Eu não torturo a magrela.

**(Agatha)** Rose, eu não quero saber dessas coisas aqui na minha casa. Se você fizer mais um tantinho assim com ela, eu vou ter que tomar uma atitude.

**(Rose)** Que tipo de atitude? Ah, já estou de saco cheio dessa vida, sabia. Eu quero meu dinheiro!

**(Agatha)** Ah, quer?

**(Rose)** Quero. Vou embora. Quero fazer outra coisa da vida. E quero o dinheiro da venda da casa dos meus pais.

**(Agatha)** Um terço dele, você quer dizer.

**(Rose)** Que seja. É meu e eu quero.

**(Agatha) **Está no banco. Separei em três contas em nome de cada uma de vocês. Pode tirar quando quiser, você já é maior de idade.

**(Rose)** Ótimo. Espero que você não tenha mexido em um centavo, porque se estiver faltando eu vou cobrar.

**(Agatha, dando um tapa em Rose)** Escuta aqui, sua pirralha, você não sabe o que está dizendo. Eu não preciso da mixaria que seus pais deixaram.

**(Rose)** Vai se arrepender por ter me dado esse tapa.

**(Agatha) **Estou pagando pra ver.

_Rose vai até o quarto que divide com as irmãs e começa a arrumar seus pertences. As outras duas gêmeas McLean não entendem o que está acontecendo. _

**(Violet) **Rose! O que está fazendo? Enlouqueceu?

**(Rose)** Eu vou embora daqui!

**(Lily) **Mas para onde você vai, Rose?

**(Rose) **Para qualquer lugar longe de vocês e dessa mulher.

**(Agatha)** Se é o que você quer, então vá. Quem disse que eu me importo?

**(Violet)** Agatha! Por favor! Ela não tem para onde ir! Está blefando!

**(Rose)** Quem disse? Eu vou dar um jeito. E vai ser muito melhor do que ficar aqui.

**(Violet)** Rose, não! Você vai ser arrepender, mana!

**(Rose)** Não vou! E vocês deviam ir embora também. Temos nossa herança, não precisamos dela.

**(Lily, chorando, porém decidida)** Eu não quero ir.

**(Violet)** Nem eu. Aqui estamos protegidas. Além disso, o dinheiro que nossos pais deixaram não é tanto assim.

**(Rose) **Então fiquem com essa mulher, suas imbecis.

**(Celina, aproximando-se do quarto com Angélica e June ao ouvir a confusão)** Já vai tarde, mocréia.

**(Angélica)** Boa sorte, Rose.

**(June)** Se está pensando que lá fora vai ser fácil, vai quebrar a cara.

**(Rose, dando de ombros)** Adeus, ridículas.

_Com sua mala na mão, Rose sai. Lily e Violet caem no choro. Agatha as abraça._

**(Lily)** O que vai acontecer com ela? O dinheiro da casa não é muito, Agatha.

**(Agatha)** Não se preocupe, querida. Ela vai voltar.

**(Violet)** Como?

**(Agatha)** Ela volta.

**(Celina) **Bom, suponhamos que volte mesmo. Você vai aceitá-la?

**(Agatha)** Não sei. Depende de como ela voltar. Agora chega. Vou fazer o almoço.

_Mais tarde, o carteiro passa. Angélica vai receber as correspondências, coisa que fazia todos os dias, desde que mandara uma carta para Shura. Já estava um tanto sem esperança de receber resposta, ainda mais agora que Saga esteve no Japão, levou seus presentes para o espanhol, e ele não deu sinal de vida. O mesmo acontecia na cabecinha de Violet, em relação a Aldebaran. _

**(Angélica) **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Violet! Correeeeeeee! Pacote pra você! E pra mim também!

**(Violet, abrindo um sorriso gigante)** Mentira!! Aaaaaah! É do Debinha!!

_As duas pegam seus respectivos embrulhos, duas caixas enormes, e se jogam no sofá._

**(Angélica, abrindo a caixa)** Aaaaaai, que será que ele mandou pra mim!

_Dentro da caixa do correio, uma outra menor, decorada com borboletas e fadinhas. Sobre ela, um bilhete escrito em caligrafia caprichada: "Caixa de Lembranças - para a Angélica lembrar desse espanhol que tanto a ama."_

**(Angélica, abanando-se)** Aaaaaaaaah, que lindooooooo! Que lindo!!

**(Celina, aproximando-se) **Pára de gritar, maluca. Abre logo a caixa!

**(Angélica)** Aaaaaaaah! Vou abrir!

_Dentro da caixa decorada, outra menor. Em cima, mais um bilhete: "Chocolates espanhóis para você lembrar o doce sabor do meu beijo."_

**(Angélica) **Aaaaaaaaaaaah!! Tem uma carta!

**(June) **Leia sem gritar!

**(Angélica)** Vou ler!! Ai que lindooooo!

_"Olá, minha princesinha mexicana._

_Como está? _

_Já faz mais de um mês que não nos vemos. _

_Recebi sua carta. Quase morri de saudade ao sentir seu perfume no papel. As coisas estão bem difíceis longe de você. Já começaram as aulas, mas eu não consigo me concentrar. Só penso em voar para o Japão e encontrá-la, como o Saga fez com sua treinadora. Ele, aliás, me entregou os presentinhos que você mandou somente alguns dias depois de chegar. Adorei tudo, querida. Então, estou mandando algumas coisas para você lembrar de mim. Espero que goste. _

_Daquele que te ama, _

_Alfonso Hernández (esse é o meu verdadeiro nome. Esqueci de dizer antes.)_

**(Violet)** Que meigo!

**(Celina)** É. Meiguinho. E você, não vai abrir a sua caixa?

**(Violet)** Só quando a Angélica terminar de ver a dela, se não vocês não dão atenção aos meus presentes.

**(Angélica)** Ainda tem mais! Aaaaaaaah!! Canetas coloridas! Eu disse a ele que amava escrever! Fotos! Aaaaaaaaai, olha como ele está lindo! Nós dois lá no casamento! No verso dessa foto, ele escreveu: _"Espero que essa seja a primeira das muitas fotos que ainda vamos tirar juntos."_** (tirando uma caixinha aveludada do fundo da caixa maior)** Genteee! Olhem isso! Uma corrente de ouro com um coraçãozinho de cristal!! Aaaaaaaaaaah!

**(Celina, pegando o colar)** Nossa, o bofe tem bala na agulha. Isso é ouro mesmo, Angélica.

**(Angélica)** Ainda que fosse de latão, eu acharia lindo!! Ele me ama, gente!

**(Violet) **Agora chega de chilique, é a minha vez de abrir o pacote do meu Debinha!!

_A caixa que Aldebaran enviara para Violet é ainda maior. A americana abre. _

**(Violet)** Aaaaaaah! Disco da Madonnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! E disco de samba!! Caraca! Vou ter que aprender a sambar!! Onde é que eu aprendo, gente?? Pre-ci-so aprender!! Sandálias brasileiras!! Putz! Que máximo!! Aaaaaaaaah! Um livro de receitas brasileiras.

**(Celina)** Xiiiiii. Já tá mandando o recado: quero uma empregada.

**(June)** Nada disso. O recado é: "quero casar com você!"

**(Violet)** Casar? Será? Geeeeeeeeeente! Se ele quiser casar, eu caso! Caso na hora!

**(Celina)** Eita, que ela está com pressa!

**(Violet)** Ah, minha filha, a vida é muito curta pra ficar pensando.

_Lily, que até então estava em silêncio, apenas rindo com os gritos das duas presenteadas, finalmente se manifesta._

**(Lily, triste)** Eu vou adorar ver você casada, mana. Pena que você vai morar longe.

**(Violet)** Que é isso, sua boba? Quando eu casar, você vai junto! Não deixo você sozinha nem em um milhão de vidas.

**(Celina)** Resta saber se o bofe vai querer, né?

**(Violet)** Se me quiser, vai ter que levar a Lily no pacote.

**(Lily)** De jeito nenhum, Vi. Você tem ficar com seu futuro marido.

**(Violet)** Não tem discussão. Levo você e pronto. Agora vamos continuar com meus presentes!! Aaaaaaaaah! Também tem foto! E ele já mandou no porta-retrato verde e amarelo! Heheh! Ai que lindoooooooooo! De camisa da Seleção Brasileira. Agora a carta, gente!

"_Oi, Vi!_

_Estou mandando umas besteirinhas para você se familiarizar melhor com seu namorado. Espero que goste. Nas férias da universidade, irei vê-la. Pode esperar. Também quero que você venha conhecer minha casinha. Na foto estamos eu e minha cadelinha, a Feijoada. Aguardamos ansiosamente sua visita, meu amor, minha violetinha._

_Um grande beijo._

_Aldebaran"_

**(Angélica)** Tá vendo, Celina? Não mandou cartinha pro seu ficante, acabou não recebendo nada.

**(Celina)** Aquele italiano não me mandaria um presente. Italianos não prestam, querida.

**(Violet)** Do jeito que você é, ia acabar dando um jeito nele.

**(Celina)** E quem disse que eu quero dar jeito em alguém?

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_A semana de Shiryu e Shunrei é bastante corrida. Os dias passam o tempo divididos entre os exames médicos e a procura pelo apartamento. A cirurgia está marcada para a segunda-feira, então, Saori organizou um brunch (1) no domingo para distrair o casal._

_Domingo de manhã._

_Shunrei acaba de acordar. Shiryu ainda dorme. Ela afasta os longos cabelos dele e acaricia as costas desnudas do marido. A tatuagem não estava aparecendo. A dela também não. Ela começa a beijar as costas largas dele, respirando devagar e profundamente para aspirar o perfume da pele do rapaz. Sempre gostou do cheiro que ele tinha e agora, que ele era só seu, o cheiro a agradava ainda mais._

_Com o toque cálido dos beijos dela, Shiryu desperta._

**(Shunrei)** Bom dia, meu amor.

**(Shiryu, sorrindo e abraçando-a)** Bom dia.

**(Shunrei)** Estava olhando sua tatuagem. Quer dizer, olhando a ausência dela.

**(Shiryu) **Ontem não fizemos amor...

**(Shunrei)** É. Dormimos como duas pedras. Acho que estamos tensos com essa coisa de cirurgia.

**(Shiryu)** É verdade. Já é amanhã.

**(Shunrei, acariciando o peito dele)** Vai dar tudo certo. Eu tenho certeza.

**(Shiryu)** Meu amor, eu gosto tanto dessa sua fé.

**(Shunrei)** Você devia começar a ser assim. Eu sei que nas batalhas você é confiante. Por que não ser na nossa vida também?

**(Shiryu) **Tem toda razão do mundo. Eu tenho sido muito pessimista, mas com você ao meu lado, eu vou conseguir virar um otimista. Você vai me fazer acreditar.

**(Shunrei, beijando o peito dele)** Assim espero! Agora vamos acender essas tatuagens?

**(Shiryu, deitando-se na cama outra vez)** Vem. Faz o que quiser comigo.

**(Shunrei, um pouco vermelha, agora beijando o abdome dele)** Olha lá! Eu vou fazer!

**(Shiryu, reclinando-se para trás)** Faz... Sou todo seu...

_Enquanto Shiryu e Shunrei fazem amor, Saori está em seu quarto, ao telefone, combinando com Shun mais alguns detalhes do brunch. _

**(Saori)** Mandei os empregados fazerem sucos variados, muita salada de frutas, iogurtes, biscoitos, pães, tortas salgadas, saladas.

**(Shun) **Parece perfeito para um brunch. Vou levar a Ju, ok?

**(Saori) **Claro, Shun! Ela é sua namorada! É bem-vinda sempre.

**(Shun)** Obrigado, Saori. Então nos vemos daqui a pouco.

**(Saori)** Sim. Até já. Ah, Shun, Ikki vem?

**(Shun)** Não sei. Ele ainda não acordou.

**(Saori)** Esse seu irmão, hein!? Até daqui a pouco.

_Saori começa a se arrumar para descer e dar mais instruções na cozinha. O telefone toca outra vez. _

**(Saori)** Deve ser o Shun de novo. Alô.

**(Seiya)** Oi, Saori.

**(Saori, surpresa) **Seiya?

**(Seiya) **Bom dia.

**(Saori, tentando manter-se calma)** Bom dia... erh.. o que houve?

**(Seiya) **É que a Seika mandou perguntar se você quer que a gente leve alguma coisa.

**(Saori) **Não precisa, mas se quiser trazer, tudo bem.

**(Seiya) **Acho que a Seika fez alguma coisa de comer. Nós também vamos levar uns presentinhos para o bebê de Shiryu. O que acha?

**(Saori) **Muito delicado.

**(Seiya) **É. A Seika disse que seria legal. Então tá. Daqui a pouco chegaremos aí.

**(Saori) **Certo. Estou esperando.

_Saori desliga o telefone. Poucos minutos depois, quando ela já estava descendo, o aparelho toca mais uma vez._

**(Saori)** De novo?? Ai... Alô.

**(Julian)** Bom dia, minha amada.

**(Saori) **Julian. Bom dia.

**(Julian)** Estou morrendo de saudades da minha linda noiva.

**(Saori)** Eu também, Julian. Como estão as coisas?

**(Julian)** Um tédio. Sem você, tudo é uma sucessão de reuniões chatas e noites sem graça. Já decidi. Vou ao Japão no Natal.

**(Saori) **Ah, Julian! Estragou a surpresa...

**(Julian) **Surpresa?

**(Saori)** É. Eu vou para Atenas no Natal, ia chegar de surpresa.

**(Julian)** Que maravilha, amada! Realmente uma excelente surpresa.

**(Saori) **Agora não é mais surpresa.

**(Julian) **Mesmo assim.

**(Saori)** Desculpa, querido, mas tenho que desligar. Shiryu e Shunrei estão aqui e vamos fazer um brunch.

**(Julian)** Só vocês três?

**(Saori) **Não. Os outros também virão.

**(Julian)** Ah, uma pena eu não estar aí.

**(Saori)** Uma pena mesmo. Agora tenho que ir. Beijos, meu amor.

**(Julian)** Muitos beijos, amada. Eu a amo muito.

**(Saori) **Eu também.

_Antes de sair do quarto, Saori espera._

**(Saori)** E aí, telefone, vai tocar de novo??

_Ela espera alguns minutos. Como o telefone não toca, ela sai. Na cozinha, as empregadas já estão trabalhando a todo vapor._

**(Saori)** Nossa! Parece que um batalhão vem para o brunch!

**(Empregada)** Sim, senhorita. Muita fartura como seu avô gostava.

**(Saori)** É verdade. Vovô gostava de mesa farta. Onde está Tatsumi?

**(Empregada)** Ainda não saiu do quarto, senhorita.

**(Saori)** Não? Vou lá falar com ele.

_Saori bate à porta do quarto de Tatsumi. Ele abre. Era um quarto bastante amplo, decorado com extremo bom gosto. Numa estante, muitos livros em várias línguas. O mordomo sempre admirou a vasta cultura de seu falecido patrão e, por isso, tentava ser como ele. _

**(Saori)** Bom dia.

**(Tatsumi)** Bom dia, senhorita. Eu não comecei a trabalhar ainda porque não me sinto muito bem, mas já estava indo.

**(Saori)** Não precisa trabalhar hoje. Está de folga. Aliás, acho que eu deveria lhe dar umas férias.

**(Tatsumi)** Não é necessário.

**(Saori) **Sabe, Tatsumi, estou tão cansada... então, depois da cirurgia de Shiryu, vamos passar uns dias lá em Rozan.

**(Tatsumi, abrindo um sorriso) **Vamos?

**(Saori) **É. Você vai junto. Eu sei que você ia gostar. Se quiser sair do quarto, apareça no jardim. Não para trabalhar, para se divertir conosco.

**(Tatsumi)** Obrigada, senhorita.

_Saori sai do quarto de Tatsumi. _

**(Saori, consigo, com o telefone nas mãos, discando um número) **Bom, já que hoje é o dia do telefone, vou ligar para alguém.

**(Jabu)** Alô.

**(Saori)** Olá, Jabu.

**(Jabu) **Olá, senhorita Kido.

**(Saori) **Nós vamos fazer um brunch para Shiryu e Shunrei. Não gostaria de vir?

**(Jabu)** Eu não sei. Se a Minu quiser, pode ser.

**(Saori)** Estão namorando sério, não é?

**(Jabu) **Muito.

**(Saori) **Fico feliz por vocês. E espero que venham. Vai ser muito divertido.

**(Jabu)** Vamos tentar.

**(Saori)** Então até mais tarde.

**(Jabu) **Até.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_No quarto de Shiryu e Shunrei..._

**(Shunrei, despida, deitada no colo de Shiryu)** Já são mais de nove horas!

**(Shiryu)** Não temos nada para fazer, amor.

**Shunrei)** Eu sei, mas não vamos passar o dia todo no quarto, né?

**(Shiryu, olhar ligeiramente malicioso)** Por que não?

**(Shunrei)** Ah, devíamos tomar café com a Saori.

**(Shiryu, dengoso) **A essa hora ela já deve ter tomado.

**(Shunrei, rindo)** Você não é malcriado assim!

**(Shiryu, com cara de menino mimado) **Bom, se não quer passar o dia trancada no quarto com seu maridinho, o que eu posso fazer, não é?

**(Shunrei, rindo)** Eu passaria séculos trancada com você porque eu o amo tanto, tanto, tanto, meu maridinho.

**(Shiryu)** Eu também te amo, Shu.

**(Shunrei) **Mas agora vem, vamos tomar banho para descermos limpinhos e cheirosos.

**(Shiryu, esticando-se na cama)** Hum... que preguiça...

**(Shunrei)** Vem, preguiçoso!

**(Shiryu)** Daqui a pouco... fica mais um pouquinho aqui. Está tão bom.

_Ele acaricia a o ventre dela._

**(Shunrei)** Ainda não dá pra ver a barriguinha.

**(Shiryu)** Não. Mas você já está diferente.

**(Shunrei)** Estou. O quadril já está mais largo. Já estou notando as roupas ficarem ligeiramente apertadas. Vamos ter que comprar roupas novas!

**(Shiryu)** Aproveite esses dias aqui para fazer isso.

**(Shunrei) **Aproveitarei. Agora vamos para o banho, maridinho preguiçoso. Desse jeito vamos acabar descendo somente na hora do almoço.

**(Shiryu, deitando-se outra vez) **Ótima idéia! Vamos descer somente para o almoço!

Continua...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_(1) Brunch: palavra inglesa derivada da junção de breakfast (café-da-manhã) e lunch (almoço). Designa uma refeição servida no meio da manhã que se prolonga até a tarde, com pratos de almoço e café-da-manhã._

_S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A_

_Oi, pessoas!_

_Mais uma semana de Escute Seu Coração! Vai ficar muito maior do que eu esperava! Toda vez que passo o texto do caderno para o PC aumento tudo muitas vezes. Esse capítulo inteiro e o próximo não estavam no papel. Pelo menos a fic é semanal e não demora tanto (lembrando os leitores de Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos reclamando da periodicidade quinzenal e os de Sobrado Azul, que têm de esperar um mês...)._

_Outra coisa: a Lannyluck observou que Jabu e Minu estavam sumidos. Era isso mesmo, eles não apareciam nessa fic. Maaaaas como eles ganharam uma side story (Do Seu Lado), resolvi colocá-los na história em algumas ceninhas, como nesse brunch. Já comecei uma segunda side story deles mas está meio empacada... esses dois não me inspiram tanto..._

_Agora vou nessa, que essa nota já está muito grande!_

_Beijos!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	19. Capítulo XIX

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XIX**

_Mansão Kido. _

_Shun e June chegam à mansão Kido de táxi. Saori os recebe._

**(Saori, para Shun e June)** Bom dia! E o Ikki?

**(Shun) **Quando estávamos saindo ele ainda estava acordando. Achei melhor não esperar.

**(Saori)** Ah... Será que ele vem?

**(June)** Quem sabe? Ninguém pode contar com ele.

**(Saori)** Entrem. Shiryu e Shunrei ainda não desceram. Mandei montar uma tenda maravilhosa no jardim dos fundos.

**(June)** Uau! Tenda! Muito chique.

**(Shun)** Hum... gostei. Trouxemos pãezinhos recheados.

**(Saori)** Ah, obrigada.

**(Shun)** De nada. A Pani que fez.

_Pouco depois, Seiya chega acompanhado de Seika e Shina. Tatsumi, já a postos para o trabalho, leva os três até a tenda. _

**(Seiya)** Bom dia, galera!

**(Shun)** Bom dia, Seiya! Tudo bom?

**(Saori, olhando para ele e desviando o olhar logo em seguida)** Bom dia, Seiya.

**(Seiya)** Tudo ótimo! Bom, podia estar melhor... **(pensando)** Se eu já tivesse perdido a virgindade.

**(Shun)** Shina, Seika! Tudo bom com vocês também?

**(Seika)** Tudo. Mas até que chegue o Natal eu vou ficar com essa ansiedade me consumindo.

**(Seiya)** Ela só pensa no loiro.

**(Seika)** E você só pensa naquilo!

**(Shina)** Não comecem, por favor.

**(Seiya)** Tá. Cadê o casal vinte do zodíaco??

**(Saori)** Eles ainda não desceram.

**(Seiya, esfregando as mãos, com expressão maliciosa, erguendo as sobrancelhas) **Que será que estão fazendo??

**(Seika)** Não tem jeito, ele só pensa mesmo nisso.

**(Shina)** Isso é uma doença, sabia? Você precisa de um psiquiatra.

**(Seiya, pensando) **Eu preciso é perder a virgindade!

_Ikki e Pandora também chegam._

**(Ikki)** Resolvi vir. Bom dia para todos.

**(Pandora)** Bom dia. Onde coloco o_ bienenstich(1)_?

**(Seiya) **Isso é palavrão?

**(Ikki)** É um bolo, seu ignorante!

**(Seiya)** Aposto que você também não sabia o que era antes de ver.

**(Ikki)** Bom, é, não sabia.

**(Seiya)** Ha! E ainda me chama de ignorante!

**(Ikki)** Porque você é.

**(Seiya)** Sou nada!

**(Ikki)** Fica na tua, seu virgem.

**(Seiya)** Não me chame de virgem!

**(Ikki)** Mas você é!

**(Pandora)** Ikki, deixa o pobre do virgem quieto.

**(Seiya, muito irritado) **Não me chame de virgeeeeeeeeemmmmm!!

_Shiryu e Shunrei finalmente aparecem para o bruch._

**(Shiryu e Shunrei, sorrindo)** Bom dia!

**(Todos) **Bom dia!

**(Shiryu)** Surpresa, hein!?

**(Shunrei)** Quando fomos tomar café lá na cozinha, as meninas disseram que estavam todos aqui!

**(Saori) **Sim! Adorei aquele jantar na casa do Ikki, então organizei este _brunch _para aproveitar que estamos juntos de novo!

**(Shiryu)** Ótima idéia!

**(Shunrei)** Deviam ter me avisado! Eu adoraria ter ajudado a preparar os quitutes.

**(Saori)** Aqui você é hóspede, não deve se preocupar com isso.

**(Shunrei)** Ah, mas eu gosto tanto de cozinhar.

**(Saori)** Eu sei, mas não se preocupe. Mandei preparar biscoitos de mel, iogurtes, sucos, tortas doces e salgadas, saladas... espero que gostem do cardápio.

**(Shunrei)** Tudo parece ótimo.

**(Saori) **Que bom!

**(Shun, para Shunrei, entregando um pacote)** Trouxemos os álbuns de volta.

**(June)** Ah, eu vi todas as fotos com o Shunzinho. Ficamos babando com todos aqueles lugares maravilhosos, o iate, o hotel. Acho que também vamos passar a nossa lua-de-mel lá.

**(Ikki, olhando para June)** Já está pensando nisso??

**(June)** Por que não? Eu e Shun vamos nos casar um dia.

**(Ikki, para Shun)** Um dia bem distante, né pirralho?

**(Shun) **Não tão distante. Mas também não vai ser amanhã.

**(Ikki)** Acho bom.

**(June)** E se fosse amanhã? O que você tem a ver com isso?

**(Ikki) **Tem que ele é muito novo pra casar.

**(June)** Quem decide isso é ele, não você!

**(Shun)** Ju, deixa ele...

**(June, sussurrando para Shun)** Esse seu irmão é um porre.

**(Shun)** Deixa, ele não faz por mal. **(para Shunrei, cortando o assunto)** E o bebê, como vai?

**(Shunrei)** Muito bem. Já estou começando a sentir as roupas mais apertadas.

**(June) **Deve ser boa a sensação de estar grávida.

**(Shunrei)** É maravilhosa.

**(June)** Imagino que sim.

**(Ikki) **Ih... já era.

**(June) **O que foi agora?

**(Ikki, para Shun) **Toma cuidado.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Los Angeles. _

_Apartamento de Hyoga._

**(Rumiko) **_Poderei saber o que tanto inquieta o meu rei?_

**(Hyoga)**_ Não terei segredos para ti, pois só me resta uma última esperança. A quem poderia eu, com mais confiança, abrir meu coração, em um impasse desta monta? _**(pausa longa; recomeça em tom de confidência)**_ Ouça. Meu pai é Políbio, rei de Corinto; minha mãe, Mérope, uma dória. Eu desfrutava de elevada estima, como um dos mais notáveis cidadãos de Corinto, quando se deu um caso estranho, surpreendente talvez, mas que não deveria tomar tão a sério, como fiz. Um homem, durante um banquete, embriagado, insultou-me dizendo que eu não era filho de meus pais. Naquele dia, contive a custo minha indignação, mas..._**(interrompendo o texto e em tom normal)** Rumiko, acho essa fala muito grande

**(Rumiko)** Mas é a melhor! É quando Édipo(2) se dá conta do que fez.

**(Hyoga)** Eu não estou à vontade com essa fala. Acho melhor mudar de peça.

**(Rumiko) **Agora que já decorou a fala e encontrou o tom certo para o seu Édipo??

**(Hyoga)** É, vou mudar. Quero algo mais leve. Édipo casa com a mãe!

**(Rumiko)** Essas peças clássicas são todas trágicas.

**(Hyoga)** Nem todas. Podemos arranjar uma comédia.

**(Rumiko)** Está bem. Se você quer. Mas eu acho que seu Édipo está perfeito.

**(Hyoga)** Vou pensar nisso. Agora vamos dar uma pausa para o lanche. Estou morrendo de fome.

**(Rumiko)** O que vamos comer? Pizza ou hambúrguer?

**(Hyoga)** Nem um nem outro. Vou preparar uma saladinha com queijo e embutidos.

**(Rumiko) **Salada?? Não acredito!

**(Hyoga) **Minha salada é maravilhosa.

**(Rumiko) **Quero só ver!

_Rumiko acompanha Hyoga até a cozinha e o observa preparando a refeição._

**(Rumiko) **Com quem aprendeu a cozinhar?

**(Hyoga) **Sozinho.

**(Rumiko) **Você nunca fala da sua vida.

**(Hyoga) **É porque não tenho muita coisa pra falar.

**(Rumiko) **Duvido! Vejamos o que eu sei. Você é russo, filho de uma russa com um japonês. Foi para o Japão quando a sua mãe morreu, depois foi mandado para a Sibéria, ficou seis anos lá e retornou ao Japão para um tal de torneio galáctico que eu ainda não entendi o que é. Além disso, não sei mais nada sobre você.

**(Hyoga) **Não é o bastante?

**(Rumiko) **Ah, não. E sobre amores? O que me diz?

**(Hyoga) **Eu tive apenas uma namorada. O relacionamento durou alguns meses.

**(Rumiko) **Por que acabou?

**(Hyoga) **Coisa nossa. Mas ela está esperando um filho meu.

**(Rumiko, perplexa) **Filho? Uau!

**(Hyoga) **Na verdade, uma filha. É uma menina.

**(Rumiko) **Nossa, estou realmente surpresa.

**(Hyoga, mudando de assunto) **A salada está pronta.

**(Rumiko) **Ah, vamos ver se está boa!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Tóquio._

_O brunch na casa de Saori segue animado. Agora todos beliscam os quitutes, antes de provarem os pratos do almoço. Minu e Jabu chegam à mansão._

**(Jabu)** Bom dia.

**(Todos, mais ou menos surpresos)** Bom dia!

**(Saori)** Que bom que vocês vieram!

**(Jabu, sorri timidamente)** É.

**(Saori)** Como vai a vida na casa nova?

**(Jabu)** Muito bem. Meu apartamento é muito confortável.

**(Shun)** Que bom!

**(Seiya) **Deve ser uma bagunça!

**(Minu) **Não é, não! Ele até que está bastante organizado agora. Você precisa ver, Seiya.

**(Jabu) **Podíamos marcar alguma coisa lá em casa também, não acha, Mi?

**(Minu)** Claro! Vamos marcar, sim.

**(Saori)**Vai ser um prazer.

**(Jabu) **Então vamos ver um dia depois da cirurgia de Shiryu. Aliás, já estamos sabendo do bebê. Parabéns.

**(Shiryu)** Obrigado. Vai ser seu primeiro sobrinho, afinal você também é meu meio-irmão.

**(Jabu)** É verdade. Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Acho que vou gostar de ter um sobrinho.

**(Shunrei)** Ele também vai gostar de você e da Minu.

**(Seiya) **Eita, é mesmo. Eu também ainda não tinha pensando nisso! Um sobrinho!Tomara que seja menino, pra gente começar o time de futebol da família. Daqui a alguns anos vai ter muita criança por aqui. Filhos meus, do Shun, do Ikki, do Hyoga, do Jabu.

**(Ikki)** Ei, me deixe fora dessa. Eu não vou ter filhos!

**(Pandora)** E por que não?

**(Ikki)** Porque criança é uma coisa fofa... longe da gente. Em casa é um inferno. Não quero um moleque me perturbando o tempo todo. Fora que mulher depois que tem filho fica chata pra caramba.

**(Shun)** Nossa, quanta sensibilidade.

**(Pandora) **Você não sabe que ele é esse poço de delicadeza?

**(Ikki)** É a realidade.

**(Shiryu)** Não é bem assim, Ikki.

**(Ikki)** Deixa o molequinho nascer pra você ver só o que é bom pra tosse. Você nunca mais vai dormir uma noite inteira. E sexo, então? Quando o moleque der uma folga, vocês vão estar mortos de cansados.

**(Shiryu)** O amor que os pais sentem pelos filhos supera qualquer incômodo por não dormir bem ou qualquer outra coisa.

**(Seiya, agarrando Shina)** Pois é, e por isso mesmo eu quero ser pai.

**(Shina)** Você não tem juízo para cuidar nem de si mesmo, Seiya.

**(Seiya) **Como não? Tenho sim.

**(Shina)** Então está bem escondido porque ninguém viu.

**(Seiya)** Está nada, eu sou ajuizado.

**(Seika, irônica)** Ah, muito.

**(Saori) **Bom, vou mandar servir os pratos do almoço.

**(Seiya) **Demorou!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Los Angeles._

_Hyoga e Rumiko retomam os ensaios, dessa vez da peça dela, Romeu e Julieta(3)._

**(Hyoga) **_Se minha mão profana o relicário em remissão aceito a penitência: meu lábio, peregrino solitário, demonstrará, com sobra, reverência._

**(Rumiko) **_Ofendeis vossa mão, bom peregrino, que se mostrou devota e reverente. Nas mãos dos santos pega o paladino. Esse é o beijo mais santo e conveniente._

**(Hyoga) **_Os santos e os devotos não têm boca?_

**(Rumiko)**_ Sim, peregrino, só para orações._

**(Hyoga) **_Deixai, então, ó santa! que esta boca mostre o caminho certo aos corações._

**(Rumiko)**_ Sem se mexer, o santo exalça o voto._

**(Hyoga) **_Então fica quietinha: eis o devoto. Em tua boca me limpo dos pecados. _**(ele a beija)**

_O beijo, que devia limitar-se a um beijo técnico, acaba por se tornar verdadeiro e intenso._

**(Hyoga) **Não devíamos ter nos beijado de verdade...

**(Rumiko)** E por que não?

**(Hyoga, embaraçado) **Melhor mudarmos de cena. Por que não fazemos a cena do balcão?

**(Rumiko) **Essa é a que todo mundo faz.

**(Hyoga)** Nós faremos melhor que todo mundo.

**(Rumiko)** Está bem. Podemos ensaiar para ver como fica. Mas antes, me beija de novo?

_Hyoga responde com o beijo que ela pedira. Está um tanto confuso, mas gosta da japonesinha. "Dessa vez vai ser diferente.", ele pensa. Depois de mais alguns beijos, eles retomam os ensaios, agora com a cena do balcão._

_Continua..._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

(1) Bienenstich, literalmente "picada de abelha", é uma torta alemã com amêndoas e recheio de creme de baunilha.

(2) Excerto da peça Édipo Rei, de Sófocles, edição da Martin Claret, traduzida da versão inglesa de Sir Richard Jebbs.

(3) Excerto da peça Romeu e Julieta, de William Shakespeare, edição digital da Coleção Ridendo Castigat Mores, Virtual Books.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Oi pessoas!_

_Eita, que Hyoguinha tá que tá, né não?_

_O brunch fica por aí mesmo, não vou prolongá-lo até o próximo capítulo. A intenção era apenas mostrá-los juntos mais uma vez, já que estão quase todos em Tóquio. O próximo cap já vem com a cirurgia de Shiryu. _

_Agradecimentos especiais à minha beta-reader, Nina Neviani, a Esmeralda Amamiya pela conversa sobre as peças clássicas e por tudo mais e a todo mundo que continua acompanhando a fic toda sexta! _

_Beijins para todos e até o próximo capítulo! _

_Chiisana Hana_


	20. Capítulo XX

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

As histórias das mães dos cavaleiros de bronze não pertencem ao contexto original de Saint Seiya.

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XX**

_Mansão Kido. _

_Depois de comerem os pratos do almoço, todos entram na mansão. Os meninos formam uma rodinha no sofá, enquanto as meninas concentram-se na mesa._

**(Seiya)** Vocês estão sabendo do que a Saori está fazendo?

**(Shun)** Depende. Do que se trata?

**(Seiya)** Ela está procurando informações sobre nossas mães.

**(Shun) **Está?

**(Shiryu)** Por que isso agora?

**(Seiya)** Sei lá o que deu nela, mas eu gostei. Vocês não querem saber de onde vieram?

**(Shiryu, sério)** Eu não.

**(Jabu) **Eu também não.

**(Seiya) **Ué? Por quê?

**(Shiryu)** Minha mãe nunca quis saber de mim, me deixou no orfanato com dias de nascido, não sei nem o nome dela. Por que eu ia querer saber quem ela é?

**(Jabu) **Exatamente. Pouco me importa quem é minha mãe. Não preciso mais dela.

**(Seiya)** Mãe é mãe, né, gente?

**(Jabu)** Aquela que abandona não é mãe.

**(Seiya) **Ninguém sabe que tipo de problema elas tiveram.

**(Shiryu) **O único problema que justifica abandonar um filho é a morte, o que não parece ter sido o caso da minha mãe.

**(Shun) **Como você pode saber?

**(Shiryu) **Eu não sei, mas é o que eu sinto.

**(Jabu) **Eu também não faço idéia do que aconteceu com a minha e não me interessa saber.

**(Seiya)** Vocês dois estão fazendo uma duplinha? Deixa eu continuar. O que eu ia dizer é que a Saori achou uma caixa com coisas da minha mãe, inclusive um diário. Mamãe era um amor. Meio bobinha, coitada, acreditava que o Kido se casaria com ela, mas um amor.

**(Ikki)** Provavelmente como todas as outras idiotas que se entregaram pra ele.

**(Seiya) **Pois é, mas eu fiquei tão feliz, sabe? O nome dela era Chikako e ela morreu quando eu era bem pequeno.

**(Ikki) **Nome feio do caramba!

**(Seiya) **Não fala assim da minha falecida mãezinha!

**(Ikki) **Ah, vai dar uma de Hyoga e começar a chorar? Estou sem paciência hoje.

**(Seiya)** Tomara que a Saori não encontre nada da sua mãe!

**(Ikki) **Pouco me importa!

**(Shun) **Seiya! É minha mãe também, e eu gostaria de saber mais sobre ela. O Ikki ainda lembra alguma coisa, mas eu era só um bebê.

**(Seiya) **Lembra??

**(Ikki, muito sério) **Lembro um pouco. Ela era loira e se chamava Natássia.

**(Shun) **Quê?

**(Ikki, rindo) **Brincadeira. Bom, ela era loira mesmo, mas o nome era Leonore. Lembro apenas dela ralhando comigo, eu já era muito levado naquela época. Lembro também dela cuidando do Shun. Até o dia em que ela sumiu e eu fiquei sozinho com você.

**(Shun, com os olhos marejados) **É tão triste isso.

**(Ikki) **Bom, é, mas passou.

**(Shun)** Eu vou rezar para a Saori encontrar alguma coisa sobre ela.

**(Ikki) **Pra mim, tanto faz.

**(Shiryu) **Tomara que não encontre nada sobre a minha. Não faço questão nenhuma de saber quem ela é.

**(Seiya)** Ai, você está muito revoltado mesmo.

**(Shiryu, irônico)** Desculpa se eu não morro de vontade de conhecer a mamãe.

**(Shun) **Então vamos falar de outras coisas.

**(Shiryu) **É, boa idéia.

**(Ikki, malicioso) **Como é que está seu namoro com a Shina?

**(Seiya)** Muito bem, tirando a parte do "ela não dá pra mim".

**(Shiryu, rindo)** Quando você parar de insistir, ela vai ceder. Você fala nisso a cada dez minutos!

**(Seiya)** Ah, mas é que eu só penso nisso! Um dia eu fiquei espiando ela trocar de roupa, sabe?

**(Shun)** Depois diz que não é criança!

**(Seiya)** Ah, que seja. O fato é que eu espiei. Ai, meu Deus! o que era aquilo? Uma maravilha da natureza. Vocês nem imaginam!

**(Shiryu, corando)** Nem quero imaginar. E não entre em detalhes.

**(Ikki) **Entra sim!!

**(Seiya) **Pô, muito gostosa. Cada peitão. Ai, meu Deus!

**(Shun, muito vermelho) **Juízo, Seiya! Você precisa de juízo!

**(Shiryu) **Primeiro ele precisa de um banho frio para apagar esse fogo todo.

**(Ikki) **O que esse retardado precisa de verdade é pegar logo uma mulher! Se você quiser, eu arrumo uma para resolver seu problema.

**(Shun) **Ikki!!

**(Seiya) **Ai, se a Shinazinha demorar muito pra se decidir, eu vou querer.

**(Jabu, incrédulo, rindo muito) **Quer dizer que o pocotó ainda é virgem??

**(Seiya, pensando) **Ai, meu Deus, esqueci que esse idiota não sabia do meu problema.

**(Ikki) **Isso mesmo. Ele é virgem!

**(Seiya) **Eu estou virgem! Estou! Daquei a algum tempo não estarei mais!

**(Jabu, controlando-se para não rolar de rir) **Virgem, cara! Virgem! Eu pensava que o problema era que a Shina não queria transar com você. Não pensei que você ainda fosse virgem. Isso é que é falta de talento com mulher, hein?

**(Seiya) **Ah, qual é, aposto que você ainda continua virgem também.

**(Jabu) **Eu não sou você, graças a Deus. Já perdi a virgindade há tempos, imbecil.

**(Seiya, perplexo) **Juraaaaaaaaaaa?

**(Jabu) **Claro.

**(Seiya, pensando) **Puxaaaaaaaaa, por que eu não tentei namorar a Minu primeiro??

**(Shiryu, irritado)** Mas será possível que toda vez que a gente conversa, o papo tem que cair nesse assunto?

**(Seiya) **Você está muito estressadinho hoje! Agora que está casado, devia estar ainda mais zen, podendo fazer aquelas coisas todos os dias. Ai, ai...

**(Shun) **Será que vocês não têm nenhuma sensibilidade?? Shiryu vai fazer uma cirurgia amanhã!

**(Seiya) **Tá, desculpa.

**(Jabu, ainda rindo) **Foi mal. Mas o Seiya é virgem... Huauauauhahuuaha!

_Noutro canto da sala, as meninas conversam..._

**(Saori) **Então, estão animadas para o Natal em Atenas?

**(June) **Ah, sim! Agatha e as meninas vão amar.

**(Seika) **E eu também! Vou ver meu loirinhooooo!

**(Tatsumi, aproximando-se da mesa) **Senhorita, o senhor Julian ao telefone.

**(Saori) **Ah, obrigada, Tatsumi. Com licença, meninas.

_Assim que Saori sai..._

**(Pandora) **Esse namoro é meio estranho. Ela não parece empolgada.

**(June) **Nem um pouco.

_Shina olha desconfiada para Seiya._

**(Pandora) **Eu já vi namoro sem graça, mas igual a esse não existe.

**(Shunrei) **Ah, gente, cada um é de um jeito, né? Os namoros não são todos iguais.

**(Pandora) **Mas esse é muito suspeito.

**(Shunrei) **Por que não mudamos de assunto?

**(Minu)** Acho bom mesmo. Ninguém tem nada a ver com o namoro da senhorita Kido.

**(Seika) **Exatamente. Não temos nada com isso.

**(Pandora) **Foi só um comentário. Mas não tenho razão, Shina? Ela não parece gostar muito desse namorado.

**(Shina) **Eu não tenho que achar nada. Não me meto na vida dos outros. E você não devia se meter também. Devia cuidar melhor do seu namorado, já que ele é que não parece muito empolgado com você.

**(Pandora, indignada) **Como é?

**(Shina) **O que você ouviu.

_Enquanto isso, no escritório, Saori conversa com Julian..._

**(Saori) **Oi, querido.

**(Julian) **Oi, amada. Como foi o brunch?

**(Saori) **Muito animado. O pessoal ainda está aqui.

**(Julian) **Ah, sim? E o que estão fazendo?

**(Saori) **Estamos conversando. Como sempre, uma rodinha de meninos e outra de meninas.

**(Julian) **Melhor assim.

**(Saori) **É... vou voltar pra lá agora. Mais tarde ligo pra você.

**(Julian) **Ok. Até mais tarde, amada.

**(Saori) **Até. Um beijo.

**(Julian) **Outro.

_Saori desliga o telefone e retorna à sala de estar. Os rapazes riem animadamente, exceto Seiya, que está um pouco emburrado e vermelho. As meninas parecem tensas, e Saori propõe um joguinho para quebrar a tensão._

**(Saori) **Que tal se fôssemos para o salão de jogos jogar um baralhinho?

**(Pandora, levantando-se e se aproximando de Ikki) **Seria ótimo, mas eu tenho que ir. Ikki, vamos?

**(Ikki) **Vamos, né? Já estou cansado.

**(Jabu) **Minu e eu também já vamos. Compromisso inadiável.

**(Minu, abraçando-o) **É...

**(Saori)** Ah, que pena! Shun, você fica?

**(Shun) **Ah, desculpa, mas eu tenho que estudar.

**(Saori) **Então fica para a próxima. Obrigada por terem vindo!

**(Shun) **De nada, Saori.

**(Jabu)** Depois da cirurgia a gente marca um dia pra vocês conhecerem minha casa.

**(Shiryu) **Certo. Nós vamos adorar.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Quando todos vão embora..._

**(Saori) **Acho que não vai rolar baralhinho entre nós três.

**(Shiryu) **Baralho não, mas se quiser conversar.

**(Saori) **Ah, não... tudo bem.

**(Shiryu) **Você que sabe. Se quiser conversar, estamos à disposição.

**(Saori) **Eu sei, vocês são uns amores. Bom, já que não vamos jogar, eu vou dar uma olhada nuns documentos da Fundação.

**(Shiryu) **Ok. Até mais tarde.

**(Saori) **Até.

_Saori vai até o escritório e faz menção de ligar para Julian. Entretanto, antes, ela liga para Saga._

**(Saga)** Athena?

**(Saori)** Olá, Saga. Tenho notícias da menina perdida.

**(Saga, tenso)** Encontraram o túmulo dela?

**(Saori)** Não. Porque não existe um túmulo.

**(Saga)** Como assim?

**(Saori)** Isso mesmo, não existe. Houve um acidente mesmo. Mas a menina sobreviveu.

**(Saga, incrédulo) **Meu Deus... E onde ela está??

**(Saori)** Não sabemos. Ainda. Mas vamos descobrir, não se preocupe.

**(Saga)** Srta. Kido, não sabe como isso me faz feliz.

**(Saori)** Eu imagino. Em breve darei mais notícias.

**(Saga)** Aguardarei ansioso. Muito obrigado. Em meu nome e em nome da Agatha.

**(Saori)** Por nada, Saga. Fico feliz por ajudar.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Já no quarto, Shiryu e Shunrei conversam._

**(Shunrei) **Foi legal esse brunch, não?

**(Shiryu) **Foi. Descontraí um pouco. Deita aqui no meu colo, deixa eu te olhar... para o caso de dar errado...

**(Shunrei)** Vai dar certo!

**(Shiryu)** Deita...

_Shunrei deita no colo de Shiryu.. Ele acaricia a barriga dela._

**(Shiryu) **Nessas horas eu queria ser o Mu, para conseguir ver nosso filhotinho.

**(Shunrei)** Ai, eu também adoraria vê-lo.

**(Shiryu)** Filhotinho, filhotinho. Está me ouvindo?

**(Shunrei, com voz infantil)** Olá, papai! Tô aqui guardadinho na barriguinha da mamãe. Daqui a oito meses você vai me ver, papai.

**(Shiryu)** Eu vou sim, amor.

_Os dois cochilam assim, ela deitada no colo dele._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Dia seguinte, bem cedo._

**(Shunrei)** Coloquei só umas coisinhas na mala de mão. O médico disse que você só fica no hospital até amanhã. Vamos?

**(Shiryu, tenso)** Sim.

**(Shunrei, beijando-o) **Vai dar tudo certo.

**(Shiryu) **Claro, Shu.

_Seiya já os esperava na sala da mansão._

**(Seiya)** Eu vou também! Pelo menos faço companhia para a Shunrei enquanto estão lá cutucando em seus olhos.

**(Shiryu, rindo)** Obrigado, Seiya. Seu otimismo vai me fazer bem.

**(Seiya)** De nada!

_Shiryu, Shunrei e Seiya são levados ao hospital pelo motorista de Saori. Lá, pouco antes de Shiryu entrar no centro cirúrgico..._

**(Shunrei)** Eu te amo muito.

**(Shiryu)** Eu também te amo muito, minha florzinha. Você é tudo pra mim. Você e o nosso filho. Vocês dois são a minha vida agora.

**(Shunrei)** Eu sei, querido. Que Deus te proteja.

**(Seiya) **Boa sorte, cara!

_Shiryu é levado para o centro cirúrgico. Seiya e Shunrei se sentam num sofá no corredor do hospital. _

**(Shunrei)** Ele fica meio ressabiado, mas no fundo acredita que vai ficar tudo bem.

**(Seiya)** É. Ele já melhorou um pouco essa coisa de ser pessimista, né?

**(Shunrei) **Melhorou.

**(Seiya)** Shunrei, me diz uma coisa. Você me acha muito sem juízo?

**(Shunrei)** Você é uma figura, Seiya! Divertido, otimista, mas um pouco criança ainda.

**(Seiya)** Poxa... você fez aquele negócio que chamam de "tapa com luva de lilica".

**(Shunrei)** Não seria "luva de pelica"?

**(Seiya)** Sei lá, deve ser. Como você sabe?

**(Shunrei) **Acho que li em algum lugar. Mas o que eu queria lhe dizer é que não é mau ter esse seu jeito crianção. Você mantém esse frescor da infância. É algo que eu e Shiryu não temos, por exemplo.

**(Seiya)** Shiryu nunca teve, né? Sempre foi tão sério.

**(Shunrei)** É, ele sempre foi um tantinho adulto demais. Então, você tem sorte de manter esse viço infantil, mas como diria o Mestre Ancião: "Deve-se sempre buscar o equilíbrio."

**(Seiya) **Falou bonito. Você é bem inteligente, hein? Nem parece que nunca foi pra escola.

**(Shunrei)** Eu leio muito. Shiryu e o Mestre também me ensinam muitas coisas. Os dois são excelentes professores.

**(Seiya) **Que bom. E quanto a mim?

**(Shunrei) **Acho que é só levar as coisas um pouquinho mais a sério.

**(Seiya)** Deixar de vagabundear para fazer alguma coisa que preste?

**(Shunrei)** Mais ou menos isso.

**(Seiya)** Não quer me dar uma idéia? Você é "cabeça" que nem seu marido.

**(Shunrei, rindo)** Cabeça!? Ai, deixe-me ver. Do que você gosta?

**(Seiya)** Comer, jogar bola, jogar video game, tocar violão, beijar... **(pensando)** Acho que eu vou gostar de sexo, mas não posso incluir na lista já que ainda não experimentei.

**(Shunrei)** Certo. Jogar bola. Ao invés de só ir jogar com os meninos do orfanato, por que você não abre uma escolinha de futebol? Você podia cobrar das crianças que puderem pagar e deixar os meninos do orfanato jogarem de graça. Acho que seria interessante e ao mesmo tempo divertido.

**(Seiya)** Poxa! Como eu não pensei nisso??

**(Shunrei, rindo)** A Shina ia gostar de ver você empolgado com um projeto importante. E ela poderia ajudar também. Ia ser um motivo pra ela ficar aqui no Japão com você.

**(Seiya, abraçando-a)** Você é um gênio!

**(Shunrei) **Sou nada. Mas fico feliz por ter ajudado.

**(Seiya)** Ajudou demais! Vou começar a ver isso ainda hoje. Será que ainda demora a cirurgia?

**(Shunrei)** Eu não sei. Talvez. Se tiver algum compromisso, pode ir. Eu vou ficar bem.

**(Seiya)** Não! Vou ficar aqui. O que você acha que eu tenho que ver para montar a escolinha?

**(Shunrei)** Bom, primeiro você tem que ver um lugar.

Continua...


	21. Capítulo XXI

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXI**

_Shunrei e Seiya conversam o resto da manhã sobre o projeto da escolinha de futebol. Pouco depois do meio-dia, o médico sai do centro cirúrgico._

**(Médico)** Deu tudo certo.

**(Shunrei)** Ah, graças a Deus.

**(Seiya)** Eu sabia!

**(Médico)** Daqui a pouco ele vai para o quarto. Se tudo sair como espero, amanhã ele já poderá ir para casa.

**(Shunrei)** Obrigada, doutor.

**(Médico)** De nada.

**(Shunrei, para Seiya)** Agora é só esperar ele ir pro quarto! Estou tão ansiosa para vê-lo!

**(Seiya)** Eu também. Ei, Shu, você está com fome como eu?

**(Shunrei)** É, estou. Minha barriga está roncando. Só agora que percebi.

**(Seiya)** Não vai deixar o Shiryuzinho aí dentro com fome, né? Vamos almoçar. Depois a gente volta. Shiryu não vai pro quarto agora.

**(Shunrei)** É mesmo. É melhor me alimentar. O pequenino não pode passar fome.

_Quando Seiya e Shunrei estão saindo do hospital, encontram Saori, que chegava para ter notícias da cirurgia de Shiryu._

**(Saori)** Como está Shiryu?

**(Shunrei)** O médico disse que correu tudo bem. Estávamos indo almoçar. Não quer vir conosco?

**(Saori, hesitante)** Acho melhor não

**(Shunrei)** Ah, vamos, Saori. Nos faça companhia!

**(Seiya)** É!

**(Saori, olhando para Seiya) **Então eu vou sim.

_Seiya, Saori e Shunrei vão almoçar juntos num restaurante próximo ao hospital. O clima entre Saori e Seiya é um tanto tenso. Shunrei tenta aliviar essa tensão._

**(Shunrei)** Ah, Saori, está animada para o fim de semana em Rozan?

**(Saori) **Sim, bastante! Mas tem certeza que não vou atrapalhar? Shiryu ainda vai estar se recuperando.

**(Shunrei)** Não se preocupe. Ele vai gostar da sua presença lá em casa!

**(Saori)** Tomara.

**(Shunrei)** Vai! Tenho certeza.

**(Saori)** Algum problema se Tatsumi for comigo?

**(Shunrei)** Claro que não. **(sorrindo) **Eu sei que ele tem interesses lá.

**(Saori, sorrindo com cumplicidade)** É verdade.

**(Seiya)** Ué? Que tipo de interesse o Tatsumala poderia ter em Rozan??

**(Saori)** Coisa dele, Seiya.

**(Seiya)** Contem isso direito!

**(Saori)** Não seja fofoqueiro!

**(Shunrei)** Não precisa saber da vida alheia, Seiya.

**(Seiya, fazendo bico) **Ah, vocês duas são muito chatas!

_Os três almoçam conversando amenidades. Depois, voltam rapidamente ao hospital. Uma enfermeira avisa que Shiryu já está no quarto._

**(Saori, na porta do quarto com Seiya)** Melhor você entrar sozinha. Depois a gente vai.

**(Shunrei)** Certo.

_Shunrei entra no quarto. Shiryu está com curativos nos olhos. Ela se aproxima dele devagar e, antes de dizer qualquer coisa, ele murmura seu nome._

**(Shiryu)** Shunrei.

**(Shunrei, sorrindo, tocando a face dele)** Olá, meu amor. Tudo bem? Sente alguma dor?

**(Shiryu)** Tudo bem. Não sinto nada. Acho que ainda estou anestesiado.

**(Shunrei)** Deve estar. Estou tão feliz! Tenho certeza que daqui a oito meses você verá nosso filho chegando ao mundo. Vai ver a carinha dele em todos os detalhes.

**(Shiryu, sorrindo)** Assim espero. E você, como se sente?

**(Shunrei)** Muito bem.

**(Shiryu)** Quantas horas fiquei lá dentro?

**(Shunrei)** Duas horas e meia.

**(Shiryu)** Nossa. O que fez nesse tempo?

**(Shunrei)** Conversei bastante com Seiya, depois, quando a barriga reclamou de fome, fomos almoçar. Encontramos a Saori na saída, então, almoçamos os três.

**(Shiryu)** Que bom que teve companhia.

**(Shunrei)** Sim. Ótima companhia. **(sussurrando) **Apesar de ter um clima estranho entre eles.

**(Shiryu)** Nem é tão estranho assim. Sabemos bem do que se trata.

**(Shunrei, ainda sussurrando) **Hum... depois conversamos sobre isso. Eles estão lá fora, quer que eu os chame?

**(Shiryu, rindo)** Claro.

_Shunrei dá um beijinho na testa dele, vai até a porta e pede que Saori e Seiya entrem._

**(Seiya, entrando no quarto)** Olá, mano!

**(Shiryu, rindo)** Olá, Seiya.

**(Saori)** Boa tarde, Shiryu.

**(Shiryu) **Boa tarde, Saori.

_Seiya e Saori sentam-se no sofazinho do quarto, um ao lado do outro. Olham-se por alguns instantes._

**(Saori, voltando o olhar para Shiryu)** Então, Shiryu, como se sente?

**(Shiryu)** Estou bem. Não é nenhuma novidade estar de olhos vendados.

**(Saori)** Eu sei... e sinto profundamente.

**(Shiryu)** Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Não é culpa sua.

**(Saori)** Você fala isso, mas sabe que é.

**(Shiryu)** Não, não é. Nós temos nossas missões, você a sua, eu a minha. O que quer aconteça não é culpa de ninguém.

**(Seiya)** É isso mesmo, ninguém tem culpa de nada. Sabe, Shiryu, conversei muito com a Shunrei enquanto você estava sendo operado e ela me deu uma idéia genial!

**(Shiryu, rindo)** Ah, sim?

**(Seiya)** Ela me disse pra eu abrir uma escolinha de futebol.

**(Saori)** Quem seria o professor?

**(Seiya)** Eu, claro! Sou muito bom com a bola!

**(Saori) **Acha que vão deixar um moleque como você ensinar as crianças?

**(Shiryu) **Saori tem razão. Você vai ter que contratar alguém formado em Educação Física.

**(Seiya) **Ah, assim não tem graça!

**(Shunrei )**Assim vai ser até melhor, Seiya. Você fica só jogando junto com as crianças, sem se preocupar com nada.

**(Seiya) **Pensando por esse lado, você tem razão!

**(Saori) **Bom, agora vamos, não é, Seiya?

**(Seiya) **Ah, já?

**(Saori) **O Shiryu precisa descansar.

**(Shiryu) **Não se preocupem comigo.

**(Saori) **Temos mesmo que ir. Até amanhã.

**(Shiryu e Shunrei, sorrindo) **Até, Saori.

_Seiya e Saori saem do quarto._

**(Seiya) **Poxa, eu queria ficar mais. Por que me arrastou pra fora?

**(Saori) **Ele acabou de ser operado, Seiya. Deixe-o descansar, ficar um pouco com a esposa.

**(Seiya) **Tá... e você está bem? Não temos nos falado muito ultimamente.

**(Saori) **Estou bem, sim. Muito bem.

**(Seiya) **Tem certeza?

**(Saori) **Sim. E você?

**(Seiya) **Tudo bem também. Podia ser melhor...Vai para casa?

**(Saori) **Não. Vou para a Fundação.

**(Seiya)** Me dá uma carona? Você vai passar bem em frente da minha casa.

**(Saori) **Erh... eu vou passar em outro lugar antes e vou demorar.

**(Seiya, coçando a cabeça) **Ah, tá... então, tchau.

**(Saori) **Tchau.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Dentro do quarto..._

**(Shunrei, acariciando os cabelos de Shiryu) **Vou pedir alguma coisa pra você comer. Sei que está com fome.

**(Shiryu) **Estou mesmo.

**(Shunrei) **Imaginei. Já passou a hora do almoço no hospital, mas sendo você filho do Kido, acho que não vão recusar. Vou lá na cozinha ver o que tem. Volto logo. Não vou deixá-lo sozinho muito tempo.

**(Shiryu) **Certo. Vou tirar um cochilinho enquanto você não volta.

**(Shunrei) **Certo.

_Enquanto Shunrei vai até a cozinha, Ikki chega ao hospital._

**(Ikki) **Fala, mano!

**(Shiryu) **Oi, Ikki.

**(Ikki)** Você sempre com essa mania de ficar com os olhos vendados, hein?

**(Shiryu, rindo)** É a minha sina, o que eu posso fazer?

**(Ikki)** Tomara que essa seja a última vez. Ninguém agüenta mais você com esse fica-cego-fica-enxergando.

**(Shiryu, rindo)** É, eu sei.

**(Ikki)** Uma brincadeirinha para descontrair. Procurei saber do apartamento vazio lá no prédio. O dono quer vendê-lo. É igualzinho ao meu e de Shun. A Pand até tava querendo que eu comprasse pra gente morar lá. Idéia boba.

**(Shiryu)** Não seria bom vocês terem essa privacidade?

**(Ikki)** Não. Eu prefiro ficar lá de olho no Shun.

**(Shiryu)** Que mudança radical. Não queria nem saber da gente, agora quer ficar de olho no maninho.

**(Ikki)** É, as coisas mudam. Mas ele não precisa saber disso. Que continue pensando que é só uma questão de comodismo. Eu estou de olho naquela loira. Ela está levando o Shun no bico.

**(Shiryu)** A June? Que é isso, Ikki? Eles se amam.

**(Ikki) **Eu acho que sim, mas ele é muito tonto. Cresceu muito nos últimos anos, mas continua um bestalhão sentimental.

**(Shiryu)** Acho que você está com ciúmes.

**(Ikki)** Imagina! Não é isso. Eu nem devia estar falando essas coisas com você agora. Acabou de se operar.

**(Shiryu)** Nada. Quantas vezes já me operei? Estou ótimo.

**(Ikki)** Então, voltando ao apartamento, falo com o dono?

**(Shiryu)** Sim. Pode fechar o negócio.

**(Ikki)** Não gastou seus milhões na lua-de-mel?

**(Shiryu, rindo)** Não tudo. É tão estranha essa história de ficar milionário da noite pro dia!

**(Ikki)** É muito boa, isso sim. O dinheiro não é exatamente importante. Mas a gente se arrebentou a vida toda, nada mais justo do que ter grana o suficiente para nunca ter de se preocupar com isso. Seria terrível se eu ainda tivesse que trabalhar o dia inteiro para viver razoavelmente bem.

**(Shiryu)** Eu gosto de trabalhar, sabe? Quando eu estava cego lá em Rozan, trabalhei na lavoura e era muito bom. Mas eu fico pensando nas coisas que meu filho vai poder ter. As melhores escolas, os melhores brinquedos. Ele não teria nada disso se o pai dele fosse lavrador.

**(Ikki)** Seu filho vai ter os melhores pais. Você e Shunrei vão ser pais excepcionais. Tenho certeza. Ele não vai precisar de mais nada.

**(Shiryu) **Vou tentar ser o melhor possível.

**(Ikki)**Você vai ser. E com a educação que eu sei que vocês vão dar para o moleque, ele não vai nem ligar para os brinquedos caros.

**(Shiryu) **Assim espero.

**(Ikki, emocionado) **Eu imagino você ensinando seu filho a mexer com a terra, a ser um garoto educado e gentil.

**(Shiryu) **Por que se emocionou?

**(Ikki) **Porque eu não vou passar por isso. Não quero ter filhos.

**(Shiryu)** Por que não? E não me venha com aquela história de "criança enche o saco".

**(Ikki) **Enche mesmo, mas não é isso. Eu não vou ser um bom pai. E a Pand é maluca, também não vai ser uma boa mãe.

**(Shiryu) **Isso é a maior bobagem que eu já ouvi na vida.

**(Ikki)** Pode ser. Mas esquece essa parte da conversa. Estão mesmo decididos a mudar pra cá?

**(Shiryu) **Nós amamos a vida que levamos em Rozan, mas a Saori precisa de mim aqui. Não vai ser ruim. E podemos ir sempre para lá.

**(Ikki)** É. Mais uma das facilidades de ser rico.

**(Shiryu)** Como está a academia de luta?

**(Ikki)** Muito bem. Não dá grana, mas eu me divirto. É bom bater nos moleques. Tem um menino bom lá, Hiroshi. Dezesseis anos. Ele tem futuro, cara. Estou apostando nele. Pensei em ser eu mesmo o astro da equipe. Gosto de ser o centro das atenções. Até comecei a lutar. Mas é meio chato. Tem a parte da disciplina, de cumprir horário, cumprir treinamento. Eu gosto de ir lá quando me dá na telha. Então vou apostar tudo no Hiroshi.

**(Shiryu)** De qualquer forma é um projeto de vida.

**(Ikki)** Pelo menos não estou parado como o Seiya.

**(Shiryu)** Ele vai abrir uma escolinha de futebol. Sugestão da Shunrei.

**(Ikki)** Claro. Não podia mesmo ser idéia dele.

**(Shiryu)** E o Shun?

**(Ikki)** Shun é um caso à parte. Ele não sabe o que quer da vida. Uma hora ele fala que quer ser médico, outra hora ele quer ser psicólogo, outra hora veterinário. Enfim, a confusão em pessoa. E tem as aulas de piano também. A namorada maluca dele também está fazendo porque tem ciúme da professora.

**(Shiryu)** A June tem se mostrado bem possessiva.

**(Ikki) **E como!

**(Shunrei, entrando no quarto, com uma bandejinha)** Olá! Já estou de volta! **(surpresa) **Ikki! Tudo bem?

**(Ikki) **Tudo ótimo, Shunrei.

**(Shunrei) **Que bom que chegou! Fez companhia ao meu amor.

**(Ikki)** É. Nós estávamos tendo uma conversa proibidíssima para menores.

**(Shunrei, corando)** Proibida?

**(Shiryu, rindo)** Não foi nada disso, florzinha. Mentira do Ikki.

**(Ikki)** Só uma brincadeirinha. Vou indo! Estou vendo que o bebê Shiryu vai tomar sopinha.

**(Shunrei, rindo) **É. Arranjei essa sopinha pra ele.

**(Ikki)** Se precisarem de mim, estou às ordens. Aproveitem porque não é sempre que estou de bom humor.

**(Shiryu, rindo) **Esse Ikki...

**(Shunrei) **Até mais, Ikki.

**(Ikki, rindo e saindo) **Até.

Continua...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A


	22. Capítulo XXII

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXII**

_Tóquio._

_Saori está em seu carro._

**(Saori, para o motorista)** Volta.

**(Motorista)** Não ia passar na Fundação, senhorita?

**(Saori)** Mudei de idéia. Volta.

_O motorista faz a volta e retoma o caminho para o hospital. _

**(Saori)** Faça o caminho como se fosse para a minha casa, mas bem devagar.

**(Motorista) **Pois não, senhorita.

_O motorista faz o que Saori manda. Pouco à frente, ela avista Seiya, andando displicentemente pela calçada. O carro é parado ao lado dele._

**(Saori) **Seiya!!

**(Seiya) **Saori?

**(Saori) **Ainda quer uma carona? Não vou mais para a Fundação.

**(Seiya) **Quero sim!

**(Saori) **Entra.

**(Seiya, entrando)** Valeu!

**(Saori)** De nada.

**(Seiya)** Então, gostou da idéia da escolinha de futebol?

**(Saori)** Sim. É muito boa!

**(Seiya)** Agora só preciso de um lugar. Uma quadra, um campinho...

**(Saori)** Pode usar o próprio complexo esportivo da Fundação GRAAD.

**(Seiya)** Posso mesmo?

**(Saori)** Claro! Pertence a você também.

**(Seiya)** Poxa! É melhor do que eu esperava! Agora só preciso arrumar um professor!

**(Saori) **Fale com os advogados da Fundação. Eles vão orientá-los com relação às questões legais.

**(Seiya)** Vou falar! **(hesitante) **E... como está seu noivado?

**(Saori, sem empolgação) **Vai bem.

**(Seiya) **Mesmo com o panaca, digo, com o seu noivo morando longe?

**(Saori, rindo) **É. Nos veremos no Natal. E você, como está?

**(Seiya) **Estou bem. Torcendo para a Shina não resolver ficar na Grécia quando formos para o Natal.

**(Saori) **Ela não vai querer deixar você sozinho aqui.

**(Seiya) **Tomara.

**(Saori) **Chegamos na sua casa.

**(Seiya, abraçando-a) **É mesmo. Vou lá. Até outro dia.

**(Saori) **Até...

_Dentro do apartamento de Seiya, Seika está sentada na mesa, estudando. Shina está com ela, extremamente entediada, olhando para todos aqueles kanjis que Seika escrevia._

**(Shina) **Quando você recuperou a memória, lembrou de todas essas porcariazinhas?

**(Seika) **Da maioria deles.

**(Shina) **Aff...

**(Seika) **Quer aprender?

**(Shina) **Não, não. Dispenso. Não tenho vocação para ser torturada, só para torturar.

**(Seika)** Isso eu sei. O pobre do meu irmão é quem sofre! Está quase subindo pelas paredes!

**(Shina)** Bem feito pra ele. Quem manda só pensar em sexo?

**(Seika) **Ele me disse que você disse que era virgem. Não é verdade, é?

**(Shina)** Não. E se você contar para ele, faço você perder a memória de novo.

**(Seika) **Ai... Mas se você não é virgem, por que não resolve logo o problema do Seiya?

**(Shina) **Porque ele tem que criar juízo, Seika!

**(Seika)** Ele não pode criar juízo depois? Não é justo deixar o bichinho morrendo de desejo! Você também não o deseja?

**(Shina)** Claro! Todas as noites, mas não posso deixar ele conseguir tudo tão facilmente.

**(Seika) **Facilmente?? Tem mais de um mês que você está aqui! Eu, hein! No Natal, quando eu estiver na casa do Shakinha, vou dar um jeito de fazer logo tudo que anda povoando meus sonhos!

**(Shina) **Você é quem pensa. Não conhece mesmo o Shaka. Ele é do tipo "só casando, sem exceções".

**(Seika) **Ele não vai resistir aos meus encantos.

**(Shina) **Ah, vai! Pode acreditar!

_Seiya entra em casa._

**(Seiya)** Olá, minhas meninas!

**(Shina, sussurrando para Seika) **Morreu o assunto. **(para Seiya) **Oi, amor.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Ikki e Shun._

_Pandora está deitada no sofá. Alguém abre a porta._

**(Pandora, voltando o rosto em direção à porta)** June??

**(June)** Oi. O Shun me deu a chave.

**(Pandora, expressão de enfado)** Ah... **(pensando)** Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde o fresquinho faria isso.

**(June) **Tudo bom?

**(Pandora, levantando-se do sofá)** Tudo ótimo. Fique à vontade. **(pensando)** Passa logo para o quarto do fresquinho e me deixa em paz, loira bombada.

**(June)** Espera. Eu queria perguntar uma coisa.

**(Pandora, sentando-se no sofá)** Diga.** (pensando)** Não basta ela entrar aqui quando bem entende, ainda tem que falar comigo. Eu não mereço isso.

**(June)** É sobre a empregada. Ela se comporta bem?

**(Pandora) **Melhor do que eu esperava.

**(June)** Hummm... então ela não arrasta asa para o Shun?

**(Pandora)** Por que arrastaria? **(pensando)** Ele é um fresco. Se ela tivesse que arrastar asa para alguém, seria para o Ikki, mas até agora nada. Pelo menos nada que eu tenha percebido.

**(June)** E quanto ao Ikki?

**(Pandora)** O que tem ele?

**(June) **Ela não dá em cima dele?

**(Pandora)** Não. Ela tem namorado. **(pensando)** Aonde essa loira pretender chegar?

**(June)** E alguém já viu esse namorado? Ele já apareceu aqui? Já telefonou? Mandou carta?

**(Pandora)** Eu tenho mais o que fazer. Não fico monitorando a vida da empregada.

**(June)** Isso é muito suspeito, Pandora. Muito mesmo.

**(Pandora, fazendo uma careta)** É, né? **(pensando)** Ela quer botar caraminhola na minha cabeça.

**(June) **Temos que verificar quem é esse tal namorado.

**(Pandora, bocejando)** Ai, queridinha, eu estou tãããão cansada. Vou dormir um pouco. Fique à vontade. Tchau.

**(June)** Depois a gente fala sobre isso?

**(Pandora) **É, depois.

_Pandora vai para o quarto e June para a cozinha, onde Pani estava sentada na mesa, lendo uma revista._

**(June, sentando-se à mesa)** Oi.

**(Pani)** Olá, senhorita.

**(June)** Tudo bem?

**(Pani) **Sim.

**(June)** E seu namorado, como vai?

**(Pani, confusa)** Erh... ele está... está bem.

**(June)** Como ele se chama?

**(Pani, muito confusa)** Ehr... ele se chama... se chama...

**(June)** Não tem namorado nenhum, né?

**(Pani) **A senhora está me deixando nervosa.

**(June) **Você não me engana. Agora me diz, não é o Shun quem você namora, é?

**(Pani)** Não, senhora!

**(June)** É o Ikki?

**(Pani)** Também não!

**(June) **Eu vou descobrir o que está acontecendo nessa casa. Pode acreditar.

**(Pani, nervosa, levantando-se da mesa)** Com licença, senhora.

_Mais tarde, Ikki chega em casa. Pandora o esperava no quarto, visivelmente transtornada._

**(Pandora, segurando-o pela gola da camisa)** Fala a verdade sobre essa Pani.

**(Ikki, rindo)** Boa noite pra você também.

**(Pandora)** Quero a verdade agora!

**(Ikki)** O que deu em você?

**(Pandora)** Esse namorado que ela diz que tem é você?

**(Ikki)** O que você bebeu?

**(Pandora) **Não bebi nada! Fala logo, Ikki!

**(Ikki)** Não tenho nada para falar.

**(Pandora)** Onde arrumou essa Pani?

**(Ikki)** Já disse que um dos rapazes da academia conhecia ela.

**(Pandora) **Não acredito.

**(Ikki)** Problema seu. Está ficando maluca como a June?

**(Pandora)** Foi ela mesma quem descobriu que esse namorado não existe e veio me contar.

**(Ikki)** Tinha que ser, né? Acha mesmo que se eu tivesse alguma coisa com a Pani eu a traria para dentro de casa?

**(Pandora)** Não faz mesmo seu estilo.

**(Ikki)** Pois é, então relaxa. Não tenho nada com ela. Só inventei esse maldito namorado, para você não pegar no pé dela.

**(Pandora, abraçando-o)** Certo. Ikki, vamos embora daqui. Seu irmão deu a chave de casa àquela loira bombada. É uma questão de tempo ela mudar de vez para cá.

**(Ikki)** Ele deu? Putz. Mais rápido do que eu pensava. As coisas estão indo rápido demais. Não estou gostando.

**(Pandora)** Nem eu. Vamos embora, Ikki, por favor.

**(Ikki)** Eu não posso. Como é que eu vou deixar o Shun sozinho com a loira?

**(Pandora)** Ora, se ele já tem idade para fazer sexo com ela, então também tem para se virar sozinho.

**(Ikki, muito sério)** É diferente. Agüenta mais um pouco. Eu sei que ele precisa de mim, não estou fazendo pirraça.

**(Pandora)** Nossa! Falando sério desse jeito dá até medo. O que foi?

**(Ikki)** Sinto que ele precisa de mim. É só isso.

**(Pandora)** Está bem. E seu irmão cabeludo, como está?

**(Ikki)** Bem. Parece que deu tudo certo. A mulher dele está lá, como sempre. Ela tem uma força inabalável, Pand.

**(Pandora, intrigada)** Ela lhe faz lembrar alguém?

**(Ikki, mentindo)** Não, não. Só admiro esse jeito dela.

**(Pandora)** Hum... Sabe o presente de casamento que eu dei a ela?

**(Ikki)** Sim, as calcinhas de puta.

**(Pandora)** Lingerie sexy. Você brigou comigo por eu ter dado esse presente, mas ela me disse que adorou.

**(Ikki)** Devia só estar sendo gentil com você.

**(Pandora) **Eu vi nos olhos dela. Ela falou a verdade.Eu não disse a você que entre quatro paredes vale tudo?

**(Ikki)** É, disse.

**(Pandora) **Vamos jantar?

**(Ikki)** Não agora. Fique um pouco aqui comigo. Estou cansado.

**(Pandora)** Você está estranho. Tendo intuições com o Shun, pedindo para eu ficar contigo.

**(Ikki)** Não reclama, Pand.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Shun chega da aula. June o espera no quarto e o abraça quando ele entra. _

**(June)** Oi, meu lindo! Estava esperando você.

**(Shun) **Oi, amor. Tudo bem?

**(June) **Tudo ótimo.

**(Shun)** Que bom. Vou ligar para o hospital para saber como Shiryu está.

**(June)** Seu irmão estava lá.

**(Shun)** Ele foi visitar Shiryu?

**(June) **Parece que sim.

**(Shun) **Milagre o Ikki visitar alguém.

**(June) **Realmente. O Ikki é tão rude.

**(Shun, discando o número direto para o quarto de Shiryu) **É o jeito dele. **(ao telefone) **Boa noite, Shunrei! É o Shun.

**(Shunrei)** Boa noite!

**(Shun) **Como estão as coisas por aí?

**(Shunrei)** Tudo bem. Correu tudo como se esperava. Shi já está se sentindo bem.

**(Shun)** Que bom. E você, como está?

**(Shunrei)** Estou bem. Agora estou um pouco enjoada, mas é assim mesmo...

**(Shun) **Quer que eu vá aí para você descansar?

**(Shunrei)** Obrigada, Shun, mas não precisa. Não é nada demais. É só o enjôo por causa da gravidez.

**(Shun)** Desculpa eu não ter ido visitar Shiryu. Saio da escola tarde. Mas se quiser, posso ir agora.

**(Shunrei)** Não precisa, Shun. Sei que se precisasse mesmo, você viria.

**(Shun)** Claro.

**(Shunrei)** Shi quer falar com você. Vou passar pra ele. Tchau, Shun.

**(Shun)** Tchau.

**(Shiryu)** Obrigado pela preocupação conosco.

**(Shun) **De nada.

**(Shiryu)** Provavelmente, amanhã já estarei de volta à mansão.

**(Shun)** Já? Que maravilha!

**(Shiryu)** É, sim.

**(Shun)** Então eu vejo você lá.

**(Shiryu)** Certo. Até lá, então.

**(Shun)** Até. Se cuida. A Ju está mandando um abraço.

**(Shiryu) **Outro pra ela. Boa noite.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Agatha._

_Angélica e Violet, ainda sob o efeito amoroso dos presentes que receberam dos namorados dourados, escrevem cartinhas para eles. Agatha se aproxima delas._

**(Agatha)** Quanta empolgação, hein?

**(Violet)** Estamos escrevendo para avisar a eles que chegaremos para o Natal.

**(Angélica)** Aham!! Não vejo a hora de embarcar para Atenas!

**(Agatha)** Sei.

**(Angélica)** Será que não podíamos ficar morando em Atenas?

**(Agatha)** Nem chegou lá ainda, já quer ficar?

**(Violet)** Você bem que podia aceitar o pedido de casamento do Saga!

**(Agatha)** Não, eu não posso.

**(Angélica)** Por quê? Você gosta dele, ele gosta de você. Você é solteira, ele também. O que impede?

**(Agatha)** Não posso e pronto. Assunto encerrado.

_O telefone toca. Agatha atende. _

**(Saga) **Olá, minha treinadora preferida.

**(Agatha, sorrindo e gesticulando para as meninas saírem da sala)** Oi, amor. Estávamos falando de você.

**(Saga) **Hum... e o que falavam?

**(Agatha) **Nada especial. Apenas comentávamos que vamos passar o Natal aí em Atenas. A senhorita Kido nos convidou.

**(Saga)** Excelente notícia! Mas eu tenho uma melhor ainda.

**(Agatha, nervosa)** Encontrou?

**(Saga)** Não. Não encontrei, mas descobri uma coisa.

**(Agatha, muito nervosa)** Fala logo, homem. Está me deixando aflita.

**(Saga)** Bom, não encontrei o túmulo simplesmente porque não existe um. Sua filha não morreu no acidente que matou o pai.

**(Agatha, incrédula, em prantos) **Está brincando?

**(Saga)** Não, é verdade. Houve mesmo um acidente com o Michael e que ele estava acompanhado de uma garotinha cuja descrição bate com a de Michelle. Mas ela sobreviveu ao acidente.

**(Agatha, chorando muito) **Onde ela está?

**(Saga) **Infelizmente a pista acaba no hospital. Ela passou alguns dias internada depois do acidente e depois que foi liberada não há mais notícias. Provavelmente acabou em alguma instituição do governo. Fique calma, eu vou encontrá-la.

**(Agatha)** Saga, é a melhor notícia que eu podia receber na vida.

**(Saga) **Não chore, meu amor. Muito em breve você vai abraçar sua filha. Eu prometo.

**(Agatha, tentando manter o controle)** Você é incrível. Desde o desaparecimento dela que eu procuro alguma pista e não encontro nada concreto. Em apenas alguns dias você descobriu que ela está viva!

**(Saga) **Contei com uma ajuda poderosa, Agatha. Ou melhor, uma ajuda divina. Em breve darei mais notícias.

**(Agatha)** Certo, amor. Obrigada. Muito obrigada. Eu te amo.

**(Saga)** Eu também te amo. Estou morrendo de saudades.

**(Agatha)** Eu também. Obrigada por tudo, lindo.

**(Saga)** Agradeça aceitando meu pedido de casamento.

**(Agatha, rindo)** Acho que em breve aceitarei.

**(Saga)** Ótimo. Beijo.

**(Agatha)** Beijo, amor.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Hospital da Fundação GRAAD._

_Do lado de fora do quarto de Shiryu, Shunrei "conversa" com uma enfermeira._

**(Enfermeira)** A senhorita não pode fazer isso! Não é enfermeira!

**(Shunrei)** Eu já troquei o curativo dos olhos dele centenas de vezes. Estou dizendo que sei fazer. Acha que eu colocaria a saúde do meu marido em risco?

**(Enfermeira) **Eu vou chamar a enfermeira-chefe.

**(Shunrei)** Pode chamar quem você quiser.

_Pouco depois, a enfermeira retorna acompanhada da superior._

**(Enfermeira)** Você de novo??

**(Shunrei)** Aaaaaah, não, você é aquela que queria dar banho no Shiryu! Foi promovida a enfermeira-chefe, é?

**(Enfermeira) **É. Então você não quer deixar a enfermeira fazer o curativo?

**(Shunrei)** Não vou deixar porque eu mesma posso fazer.

**(Enfermeira)** Você é insistente, hein, moça?

**(Shunrei)** Sou persistente.

**(Enfermeira)** Faça o curativo. Mas a responsabilidade por qualquer problema com seu namorado é absolutamente sua.

**(Shunrei)** Marido. Ele agora é meu marido. E é claro que a responsabilidade é minha.

**(Enfermeira)** Já casaram?

**(Shunrei)** Já. Agora posso trocar o curativo do meu marido em paz?

**(Enfermeira) **Pode. **(pensando)** Essa chata deu o golpe do baú num dos donos do hospital.

_Com o material para o curativo nas mãos, Shunrei retorna ao quarto._

**(Shunrei)** Oi, meu amor.

**(Shiryu)** Oi... estava brigando com a enfermeira, não?

**(Shunrei)** Nãããããoooo... só um ligeiro atrito...

**(Shiryu, rindo)** Como sempre!

**(Shunrei)** As enfermeiras não gostam de mim, o que eu posso fazer?

**(Shiryu, ainda rindo)** O que foi dessa vez?

**(Shunrei)** Foi por causa do seu curativo. Não queriam me deixar fazer a troca.

**(Shiryu)** Elas se sentem um pouco inúteis quando você está aqui. Faz praticamente tudo. Você seria uma boa enfermeira, sabia?

**(Shunrei)** Eu também acho. Mas no momento, meu melhor trabalho é cuidar de você e esperar o bebê. Vamos lá trocar esse famigerado curativo?

**(Shiryu)** Vamos.

_Devagar, Shunrei desfaz o curativo antigo. Shiryu abre os olhos, piscando várias vezes, para acostumar-se à luminosidade._

**(Shunrei)** Então, como está a vista?

**(Shiryu)** Um pouco menos embaçada que antes. Bem pouco.

**(Shunrei)** Isso é bom. O médico disse para usar o curativo mais uns dois dias. E depois vamos ver os óculos.

**(Shiryu) **Óculos... Acha que eu vou ficar bem de óculos?

**(Shunrei)** Claro. Vai ficar lindo e ainda vai deixar você com mais cara de marido.

**(Shiryu)** Cara de marido! Essa é boa!

**(Shunrei, rindo)** Vai parecer um tantinho mais velho, mas lindo do mesmo jeito. Pronto. Está novinho. Nem doeu.

**(Shiryu)** Não. Nadinha.

**(Shunrei)** Agora durma. Amanhã o médico virá vê-lo e com certeza o liberará.

**(Shiryu)** E você?

**(Shunrei, forrando o sofá do quarto com um lençol)** Eu vou dormir aqui.

**(Shiryu)** Não é melhor ir dormir na mansão, numa cama confortável? Você está grávida.

**(Shunrei) **O melhor pra mim é ficar perto do homem que eu amo. Além disso, o sofazinho é bem confortável. Vou ficar bem.

**(Shiryu)** Não adianta argumentar, adianta?

**(Shunrei) **Não. Estou bem, juro. Trouxe um travesseiro e uma colchinha. Vou dormir muito bem. Agora o senhor tem que dormir também. **(beijando-o)** Boa noite, meu anjo.

**(Shiryu)** Boa noite, meu amor.

Continua...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Oieeeeeeeeee!_

_A enfermeira que perturba a Shunrei apareceu nos primeiros capítulos de O Casamento, lembram?? _

_Beijooooooooos!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	23. Capítulo XXIII

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXIII**

_Tóquio._

_Apartamento de Seiya_.

**(Seiya, meio desconfiado)** Olá, Shinazinha. Olá, maninha do meu coração.

**(Shina)** Olá, Seiya.

**(Seika) **Oi, mano. Por que está com essa cara?

**(Seiya) **Que cara?

**(Seika) **Essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

**(Seiya, desconversando) **Eu? Imagina! Tô ótimo!

**(Shina)** Fala a verdade, Seiya!

**(Seiya) **Eu tô falando!! Tenho nada não!

**(Shina) **O que é que está havendo?

**(Seiya, sentando-se à mesa)** É que eu ando pensando muito naquele negócio que você me disse.

**(Shina)** Qual?

**(Seiya) **De estar todo mundo fazendo alguma coisa que preste e só eu que não.

**(Shina) **Ah! Finalmente você parou para pensar e viu que eu tenho razão.

**(Seiya)** É... Tenho umas idéias. Coisa séria, Shina. Em breve você vai saber. Agora eu tomo jeito de uma vez por todas. Não quero ser vagabundo para sempre.

**(Shina, beijando-o) **Assim que eu gosto de ver você. Tomando jeito, mostrando-se responsável, preocupado com o futuro.

**(Seiya)** Eu vou crescer, Shina. E vou te fazer feliz. Ah, vou.

**(Seika, olhando a cena com inveja)** Ai, que bonitinho... pena que estou longe do meu loirinho.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Apartamento de Ikki e Shun._

_Ikki e Pandora estão na cama, abraçados._

**(Pandora, levantando-se)** Sua barriga já está roncando de fome. Vou mandar a Pani servir o jantar.

**(Ikki, seguindo-a)** Eu vou lá falar com ela também. Vê se não implica mais com a coitada. Não caia na paranóia da June.

**(Pandora) **Pode deixar. Aquela loira bombada nunca mais vai colocar caraminhola na minha cabeça.

_Depois da "pressão" de June, Pani voltara à cozinha, com cara de choro, e, sentada à mesa, retomara a leitura._

**(Ikki, sentando-se à mesa)** Chorou por causa da June?

**(Pani, esfregando os olhos) **Não, senhor.

**(Pandora, sentando-se também)** Sabemos que foi.

**(Ikki)** Olha só, Pani, seu patrão sou eu. A June não mora aqui e mesmo que morasse...

**(Pandora, interrompendo)** Nem fale numa coisa dessa!

**(Ikki, rindo) **Mesmo que ela venha morar aqui algum dia...

**(Pandora, interrompendo outra vez)** Ikki!!

**(Ikki, rindo)** Mesmo que ela venha morar aqui, ela não manda em você. Portanto, ignore-a. E se ela reclamar, diga que foi ordem minha.

**(Pandora) **Ou minha.

**(Ikki)** Quanto ao namorado inventado, a Pand já está sabendo de tudo.

**(Pandora)** Mas você bem que podia ter um namorado de verdade, né? Sempre fica aí pelos cantos... Um namorado faz muito bem.

**(Ikki)** E tem mais. Você disse que queria estudar, então amanhã você vai se matricular na escola ou num curso de qualquer coisa, até corte e costura vale. Não vai querer ser empregada pra sempre, vai?

**(Pani)** Não, senhor

**(Pandora)** Então faça isso amanhã.

**(Pani)** Obrigado, senhora. Fico feliz que não esteja com raiva de mim.

**(Pandora)** Claro que não. Por que estaria?

**(Pani)** Ah, sei lá... não é todo mundo que aceita uma ex-prost... **(Ikki olha para ela com uma cara** **muito, muito brava)**

**(Pandora) **Prost...ituta...??

**(Ikki)** Imagina! Claro que não, Pand. **(pensando) **Porra! Quem mandou a Pani falar isso?? E agora? Como é que que saio dessa?

**(Pandora) **Você era prostituta??

**(Pani)** Bom... só trabalhei nisso por duas semanas...

**(Pandora)** Ikki, você foi cliente dela??

**(Ikki)** Eu? Nada! Nem sabia que ela era da vida. **(pensando) **Tenho que aprender a mentir melhor.

**(Pandora, perplexa)** Ikki, eu não estou acreditando nisso.

**(Ikki) **Ela só trabalhou com isso por duas semanas, não ouviu? O que são duas semanas? Duas semanas não são nada.

**(Pandora)** Vou perguntar de novo. Você foi cliente dela?** (Ikki não responde. Ela se volta para Pani)** Ele foi seu cliente??

**(Ikki)** Ai, saco! Fui! Pronto!

**(Pandora)** Quando foi isso, seu infeliz?

**(Ikki)** Naquela noite em que brigamos no motel. Mas depois disso, nunca mais. Então, relaxa.

**(Pandora)** Relaxa? Meu namorado sai com prostitutas!

**(Ikki)** Eu saí com uma! Mas isso foi há séculos!

**(Pandora)** E ainda a trouxe para dentro de casa!!

**(Ikki) **Eu a trouxe justamente para ela deixar de ser prostituta! E vamos acabar com esse chilique porque eu já estou me irritando.

**(Pandora, respirando fundo)** Tudo bem. Vou relevar. Mas se você fizer de novo, eu te mato. **(Ikki)** Tá, tá. Não vou fazer. Agora, Pani, serve o jantar, pelo amor de Deus.

**(Pani, assustada) **Sim, senhor.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Quarto de Shun._

_Ele está sentado na escrivaninha, rodeado de livros. Ela está deitada na cama, agarrada com uma das dezenas de pelúcias que Shun tem no quarto._

**(June)** Está ouvindo a confusão que está rolando na cozinha?

**(Shun)** Ikki e Pandora brigando. Dia sim, dia não eles brigam. É normal.

**(June)** Esse seu irmão é muito estranho.

**(Shun)** Não é não.

**(June) **Já está terminando de estudar?

**(Shun) **Ainda não.

**(June)** Hum... tem um caderno ou agenda sobrando por aí, amor?

**(Shun)** Devo ter algum na gaveta do criado-mudo. Pode pegar.

**(June, esticando-se para alcançar o criado-mudo) **Ah! Tem um do Chococat e um do Nyago. Qual você quer me dar?

**(Shun, virando-se para ela)** Hum... o do Chococat. É muito fofo.

**(June)** Certo! Obrigada, meu lindo.

**(Shun)** De nada. Posso saber o que vai fazer?

**(June) **Enquanto você estuda, eu vou escrever um diário.

**(Shun) **Ah, minha lindinha registrando os momentos da vida! Que lindo!

**(June)** É, né? Mas só vou fazer mesmo para arrumar alguma ocupação enquanto você estuda.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Los Angeles._

_Mais um dia de aula no curso de formação de atores em Los Angeles. Hyoga e Rumiko raramente se desgrudam. Falam inglês o tempo todo, embora às vezes, uma ou outra expressão em japonês escape. Depois das aulas, geralmente à noite, os dois ensaiam os trechos que apresentarão no trabalho. A cena de Romeu e Julieta, trabalho de Rumiko, já estava decorada e ensaiada à exaustão. Entretanto, o trabalho de Hyoga ainda permanecia indefinido. Rumiko insistia para que ele fizesse a cena de Édipo Rei. Ele, por sua vez, buscava outra alternativa._

**(Hyoga, na saída do curso, com diversos livros clássicos na mão) **Peguei "As Nuvens", "O Banquete", "Prometeu Acorrentado" e a "Odisséia". Me ajuda a escolher uma cena?

**(Rumiko)** Odisséia?? Devolva, por favor!!

**(Hyoga)** A história é boa. Podíamos fazer a cena da envergadura do arco. Você seria Penélope.

**(Rumiko)** Bom, essa cena é até legalzinha...

**(Hyoga)** Pois é.

**(Rumiko)** Em "O Banquete" teria algum papel pra mim?

**(Hyoga)** Até onde lembro todos os personagens são homens, então você teria que fazer um homem.

**(Rumiko)** Hum... gostei. Me dá aqui. Eu leio o Banquete e você lê os outros. Já estamos na metade do mês e você não tem nada pronto para o seu trabalho. Temos que adiantar as coisas.

**(Hyoga)** Vai dar tempo. Não estou preocupado.

**(Rumiko)** Você é sempre tranqüilo desse jeito?

**(Hyoga)** Só me preocupo com o que realmente preciso me preocupar.

**(Rumiko)** Ai, eu me estresso com tudo! Quero ser como você.

**(Hyoga)** Não queira... Mas bem que um trabalho só podia valer pelos dois!

**(Rumiko)** É. Só que eles querem ver se conseguimos fazer duas coisas diferentes ao mesmo tempo.

**(Hyoga)** Que seja. Então. Nos vemos hoje à noite lá em casa?

**(Rumiko)** Certo.

**(Hyoga, dando um beijo no rosto dela)** Até lá, então! Tenho uma sessão de fotos daqui a pouco. Tchau!

**(Rumiko) **Tchau. **(pensando) **Apenas um beijo na bochecha...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Tóquio._

_Casa de Agatha._

_As meninas acabam de ouvir a conversa entre Agatha e Saga_

**(Angélica, sussurrando) **Do que será que falavam?

**(Violet)** Não faço idéia, mas deve ter sido algo importante.

**(Celina)** Não têm vergonha de ficar escutando a conversa alheia??

**(Angélica)** Não. A Agatha chorou, Celininha!

**(Celina)** A chefona? Chorando? Putz! Então deve ser grave!

**(Violet) **Ela chorava como se fosse de alegria.

**(Celina, puxando as duas pelo braço) **Já pro quarto!

**(Angélica)** Calma!

**(Celina, empurrando as duas pra dentro do quarto)** Agora contem direito!

**(Violet)** Não era você que estava dando bronca na gente por ouvirmos a conversa alheia??

**(Celina)** Ah, mas essa fofoca é bombástica.

**(Lily, que jogava video game)** Do que estão falando? Não vai mais jogar, Celina?

**(Celina)** Agora não! Contem!

**(Lily)** Do que se trata?

**(Angélica)** Bom, o Saga ligou para a Agatha. Ela mandou a gente sair da sala, mas a gente ficou ouvindo do corredor.

**(Violet) **E ele contou alguma coisa importante para ela porque de repente ela começou a chorar.

**(Angélica)** Aí no final ela disse algo como: "procurei por ela desde o desaparecimento e em apenas alguns dias você conseguiu encontrar uma pista."

**(Celina) **Sobre o que falavam? Quem é "ela"?

**(Lily)** Ué? Só pode ser a filha!

**(Angélica)** Mas a filha dela não morreu?

**(Lily)** Vai ver que o Saga descobriu que não.

**(Violet, abraçando Lily)** Essa é a minha maninha! Dificilmente fala, mas quando abre a boca só vem coisa inteligente.

**(Lily, corando)** Pára, Violet. Foi só uma dedução...

**(Celina)** Gente, que bomba!

**(Angélica)** Se a filha da Agatha estiver mesmo viva, imaginem como ela vai ficar feliz.

**(Violet)** Poxa, demais!

**(Celina)** Bom, depois dessa bomba, vamos voltar ao jogo, Lily! Prepare-se para morrer!!

**(Lily)** Eu morro em todas mesmo. Não consigo dar um golpe sequer no seu bonequinho.

**(Violet)** Eu vou lhe ensinar umas manhas. Você vai ganhar dela!

**(Celina, pegando o joystick)** Nem na próxima encarnação vocês ganharão de mim! Vamos lá! A morte chama por vocês!

**(Angélica)** Pára com isso, instinto assassino!

**(Celina, rindo)** Eu sou máááá!!

**(Violet)** Você é doida.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Dia seguinte._

_Hospital da Fundação GRAAD. O oftalmologista que operou Shiryu vai até o quarto dele, examiná-lo._

**(Médico)** Muito bom. A recuperação está excelente. O senhor vai usar um tampão por mais um dia. Depois, terá que se proteger da luz por mais uma semana. Não poderá sair ao sol, nem ficar sob luz forte, o ideal é ficar sempre na penumbra. Passado esse tempo, terá que vir ao consultório para avaliarmos o grau que usará em seus óculos.

**(Shiryu)** Pode deixar, doutor. Minha esposa vai me fazer cumprir as recomendações.

**(Shunrei)** Com certeza! Não sabe como ele é teimoso, doutor!

**(Médico) **As mulheres conseguem qualquer coisa de nós, não?

**(Shiryu)** Sempre!

**(Médico)** Bom, é isso. Está liberado. Vejo você em uma semana.

**(Shiryu) **Obrigado por tudo.

**(Médico, saindo)** De nada. Cuide-se.

**(Shunrei)** Vou ligar para a mansão para virem buscar a gente.

**(Shiryu)** Faça isso, amor.

_Shunrei pega o telefone e disca o número da mansão. Antes que atendessem, alguém bate à porta do quarto. Ela põe o telefone de volta e manda a pessoa entrar._

**(Ikki)** Olá, Shunrei. E aí, como é que é? Vai sair hoje mesmo, Shiryu?

**(Shiryu)** Ikki! Vou! Acabei de receber alta.

**(Ikki)** Nossa. Eu adivinhei! Vou jogar na loteria agora! Tinha vindo me oferecer para levá-los à mansão. Estou um amor, não estou?

**(Shiryu)** Até demais... o que deu em você?

**(Ikki)** Só quero exibir meu carango pra vocês!

**(Shiryu)** Até parece que você liga para essas coisas.

**(Ikki)** Não ligo mesmo. É que estou ficando bonzinho.

**(Shunrei, rindo)** É só o tempo de rearrumar as coisas, Ikki.

_Enquanto Shunrei arruma as coisas dentro da malinha, Ikki e Shiryu conversam._

**(Shiryu)** Conta outra, Ikki. Essa de "estou ficando bonzinho" não colou.

**(Ikki) **Hum... garoto esperto.

**(Shiryu)** O que é que há?

**(Ikki)** É a Pand. Contei pra ela tudo sobre a Pani. Bom, claro que não falei que ela era prostituta, né? Mas a retardada acabou soltando a informação.

**(Shiryu)** Muito bom. Quem diria que você contaria de livre e espontânea vontade.

**(Ikki)** Não foi bem isso. A June insinuou que a Pani podia ser minha amante. Aí já viu, né? Pandora deu chilique e eu tive que contar.

**(Shiryu)** Estava fácil demais para ser contigo.

**(Ikki)** O caso é que eu me senti muito bem falando a verdade pra ela. Então decidi ser mais... ser menos troglodita com ela.

**(Shiryu)** Estou perplexo.

**(Ikki)** Também não é para tanto. Eu não sou esse monstro.

**(Shiryu, irônico)** Nãããão!

**(Ikki)** Pára, bestalhão. Não tenho pudores de bater em gente hospitalizada.

**(Shiryu)** O velho Ikki de volta!

**(Ikki)** Imbecil. E eu ainda venho conversar com você.

**(Shiryu, rindo)** É porque eu também sou seu irmão e você também me ama.

**(Ikki)** Amo coisa nenhuma!

**(Shiryu)** Ama sim!

**(Shunrei)** Podemos ir, rapazes?

**(Shiryu)** Claro, amor.

_Os três saem do hospital no carro de Ikki. De volta à mansão, não encontram Saori em casa. Ela estaria na sede da Fundação, segundo disse Tatsumi, mas..._

_Parque da cidade._

_Depois de andar vários minutos, Saori senta-se num dos bancos defronte ao lago, que ela olha fixamente._

**(Saori, pensando)** Tudo se encaminhou. Eles estão bem, estão felizes. É assim que deve ser. O resto não importa...

Continua...


	24. Capítulo XXIV

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXIV**

_Uma semana depois._

_Shiryu volta ao hospital para retirar o tampão. O médico faz todos os exames necessários e passa a receita dos óculos. Com o papel em mãos, Shiryu e Shunrei vão até a ótica. Lá, Shiryu escolhe uma armação preta, fina e retangular. No dia seguinte, um motorista da Fundação vai buscar os óculos. (1)_

**(Shunrei, ansiosa)** E então?

**(Shiryu, colocando os óculos)** Perfeito! Estou vendo muito bem.

**(Shunrei, empolgada, abraçando-o)** Ah! Que maravilha!!

**(Shiryu)** Sim, meu amor. Escuta, você está bem disposta hoje?

**(Shunrei)** Muito!

**(Shiryu)** Quer ir ver o apartamento onde provavelmente vamos morar? Posso chamar o Ikki para ir conosco.

**(Shunrei)** Hum... quero... mas eu estive pensando numa coisa...

**(Shiryu)** Sim?

**(Shunrei)** Liga pro Ikki. Depois eu falo.

_Casa de Ikki._

_Ele acaba de falar com Shiryu pelo telefone._

**(Ikki)** Pand, vou lá no apê com Shiryu e Shunrei. Eles querem ver o dito cujo.

**(Pandora)** Esse apartamento devia ser nosso!

**(Ikki)** Que nada. Sossega. E vê se bota moral na loira. Não deixa ela mandar aqui, não. Mulher minha tem que ser forte.

**(Pandora, com os olhos brilhando)** Como é? Você me considera sua mulher?

**(Ikki)** Se não é minha mulher é o quê então? Você mora comigo. Claro que é minha mulher.

**(Pandora, acariciando o rosto dele)** Ah, Ikki, um verdadeiro milagre está acontecendo nessa casa! Eu nem acredito!

**(Ikki)** Pára, Pand. Não tem milagre nenhum...

**(Pandora)** Claro que tem! Você está virando gente! Isso é um milagre!

**(Ikki, saindo)** Pand! Eu já sou gente!

_Mais tarde, no apartamento que Shiryu e Shunrei pretendem comprar..._

**(Ikki)** Pronto. É isso aqui. Igualzinho o meu e de Shun.

**(Shiryu)** É muito bom, muito amplo, mas...

**(Ikki)** Mas o quê, hein?

**(Shiryu)** É que eu e Shunrei conversamos e decidimos que é melhor comprar uma casa.

**(Shunrei)** Numa casa vamos poder ter uma pequena horta como a que a gente tem em Rozan.

**(Shiryu)** Quero ensinar meu filho a mexer com a terra e acho que vai ser muito importante para ele crescer num espaço menos restrito que um apartamento.

**(Ikki)** Ok. Vamos desfazer o negócio então.

**(Shunrei)**Por que você não compra o apartamento?

**(Ikki)** Hum... vou pensar.

**(Shiryu)** A Pand ia gostar...

**(Ikki) **É. Ia. Sabe o que ela falou? Que eu estou virando gente, pode??

**(Shiryu, rindo) **E não está?

**(Ikki)** Ah, vai se catar você também, Shiryu.

**(Shiryu, rindo)** Senhor Fênix que está virando gente, será que pode nos acompanhar numa jornada em busca da casa perfeita?

**(Ikki)** Já está se aproveitando do meu surto de boa vontade?

**(Shiryu)** Um pouco.

**(Shunrei)** Vamos? Por favor! Você é divertido!

**(Ikki)** Divertido... humph... está bem, eu vou. Mas só porque a Shunrei pediu e eu não vou negar o pedido de uma grávida.

_Os três saem para visitar casas que estavam à venda, conforme Shiryu tinha visto no jornal horas antes. Ao final do dia, Shunrei e Shiryu fecham negócio e compram uma casa ampla, com jardim e quintal._

_Já de volta à mansão Kido, o casal conversa._

**(Shiryu)** A casa está comprada. Agora precisamos ver os móveis.

**(Shunrei)** Não quero nada muito extravagante.

**(Shiryu)** Certo. Amanhã vemos isso e sexta voltamos para Rozan para só então nos mudarmos de vez.

**(Shunrei)** Certo.

**(Shiryu)** Vamos precisar de alguém para ajudá-la com a casa. Ainda mais depois que o bebê nascer.

**(Shunrei) **E eu já sei quem vai ser essa pessoa...

**(Shiryu, intrigado)** Já?

**(Shunrei)** Aham... Sei muito bem.

**(Shiryu)** Então tá. Confio em você.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Sexta-feira. Cair da tarde._

_Shiryu e Shunrei já compraram os móveis e arrumaram a casa nova. Agora estão de partida para Rozan, junto com Saori e Tatsumi. Passarão o fim de semana lá e na segunda-feira virão para Tóquio de uma vez por todas._

**(Saori)** Estou muito feliz que já esteja tudo pronto. Vai ser ótimo ter ajuda com a Fundação.

**(Shiryu) **E vai ser uma honra ajudá-la.

**(Saori)** Quando voltarmos, conversaremos com os advogados e administradores.

**(Shiryu)** Certo.

**(Saori)** Então vamos? Claro. O helicóptero já está pronto, Tatsumi já levou as malas.

**(Shiryu, segurando a mão de Shunrei)** Vamos.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Rozan._

_Mais tarde._

_O helicóptero da Fundação deixa Shiryu, Shunrei, Saori e Tatsumi no topo dos CInco Picos Antigos._

**(Shunrei, saindo do helicóptero, sendo amparada por Shiryu)** Isso é bem cômodo.

**(Shiryu) **Andar de helicóptero?

**(Shunrei)** Ter um helicóptero. Viajar sem precisar ficar horas no aeroporto esperando o vôo.

**(Saori) **Ah, sim. Bastante cômodo. Se quiséssemos andar de avião, também poderíamos. Temos alguns. Mas para vir aos Cinco Picos o helicóptero é o veículo mais adequado, pois nos deixa aqui em cima, sem necessidade de subir tantas escadas. Ainda mais você estando grávida. Melhor evitar tanto esforço, não?

**(Shurnei)** Eu estou bem e já estou acostumada com as escadarias, mas que isso é cômodo, ah é.

_Shiryu e Tatsumi começam a retirar as malas do veículo. Saori dá as instruções ao piloto, explicando que ele deve voltar para buscá-los na segunda-feira de manhã. Os dois homens levam as malas para dentro da casa. Saori e Shunrei os seguem._

**(Shunrei)** Mu está morando logo mais abaixo.

**(Saori) **Ah, sim. Eu sabia que vocês eram quase vizinhos.

**(Shunrei)** Pois é. Mais tarde iremos visitá-lo. Ele só chega ao entardecer. Passa o dia em Atenas.

**(Saori)** Pobre Mu, não deve ser nada agradável ficar nesse vai e vem diário.

**(Shunrei)** Eu concordo. Se bem que eu acho que ele, Eiri e Kiki vão acabar se mudando para lá de vez.

**(Saori) **Provavelmente esse será o meu destino também.

**(Shunrei)** Sei. Shiryu comentou que você estava pensando em ir morar em Atenas.

**(Saori)** Seria o correto. Eu ficaria perto do Santuário, dos dourados e do meu noivo...

**(Shunrei)** Hum... mas algo a prende ao Japão, não é?

**(Saori)** Várias coisas... e pessoas... Mas no final das contas acabarei indo embora... **(com o olhar sonhador)** Bem que podíamos ir todos juntos.

**(Shunrei)** Todos?

**(Saori)** É só um devaneio meu... só uma idéia... esqueça.

**(Shunrei)** Não custa conversar sobre essas idéias, não é?

**(Saori)** Bom, é...

**(Shunrei)** Como seria isso?

**(Saori)** Você e Shiryu estiveram no condomínio dos dourados, não foi?

**(Shunrei)** Sim, quando voltamos da lua-de-mel ficamos na casa do Mestre Dohko.

**(Saori)** Então, eu estava pensando em morar lá. Construir uma grande casa dentro do condomínio e abrir mais uma rua. Já temos a rua principal que é a dos dourados, agora estamos abrindo uma rua para os cavaleiros de prata. Por enquanto estamos fazendo apenas duas casas, porque só temos Shina, Orfeu e Marin, mas essa última está morando com Aiolia e pelo visto, vai ficar com ele para sempre. Então podíamos aproveitar e fazer nossas casas nessa mesma rua e moraríamos todos lá. Eu, você e Shiryu, Shun e June, Ikki e Pandora e... Seiya e Shina...

**(Shunrei) **A idéia não é ruim. Mas é um plano que envolve outras pessoas. Não sei se seria fácil todos concordarem com isso. Principalmente Shun e Ikki. Shun está estudando... seria muito brusco mudar-se agora. E Ikki você sabe como é.

**(Saori)** Tem razão. Foi só uma idéia. Mas quem sabe no futuro, não é?

**(Shunrei, sorrindo)** Quem sabe...

**(Saori)** Acho que no fundo sou eu que quero ir pra lá, mas não quero ficar longe deles. Passamos muitas coisas juntos. Agora é difícil me separar deles.

**(Shunrei)** Entendo... Bom, vamos ver o que os rapazes estão fazendo lá no quintal?

**(Saori, animada)** Ah, vamos!

_Atrás da casa, Shiryu mexia na pequena horta, enquanto Tatsumi o observava._

**(Shiryu, acenando para Shunrei)** Vem cá, meu amor!

**(Shunrei, sorrindo ternamente, acenando de volta e se aproximando)** Muitas ervas daninhas?

**(Shiryu)** Um pouco. Quinze dias sem cuidados... as plantinhas estão bem maltratadas.

**(Shunrei, aproximando-se dele)** Mas já tem algum legume?

**(Shiryu, abraçando-a)** Só alguns chuchus pequenos.

**(Shunrei)**Vou olhar os tomates! **(acenando)** Vem, Saori!

**(Saori, meio confusa)** Para a horta?

**(Shunrei)** É! Vamos colher tomates!

**(Shiryu, rindo)** Depois vocês podiam colher algumas frutas.

**(Shunrei)** Ah, sim! Ótima idéia, amor.

**(Tatsumi) **Senhorita, não é adequado.

**(Saori)** Eu quero tentar, Tatsumi!!

**(Tatsumi)** Mas senhorita...

**(Shiryu)** Deixa. Ela vai gostar de ser normal por uns minutos.

_Animada, Saori segue Shunrei. As duas vão andando pela horta, enquanto Shunrei explica a Saori qual tomate colher e qual deixar no pé. Depois elas vão até o pomar colher amoras._

_Meia hora depois..._

**(Shunrei) **Então, não é divertido?

**(Saori)** Muito!

**(Shunrei)** Amanhã podíamos plantar uma árvore!

**(Saori)** Quê?

**(Shunrei)** Uma árvore. Eu e você.

**(Saori)** Nunca pensei em plantar uma árvore. Aliás, nunca pensei em estar de pés descalços, colhendo frutas.

**(Shunrei)** Ah, nesse final de semana você vai fazer muitas coisas que nunca fez.

**(Saori)** Vai ser inesquecível.

**(Shunrei)** Ah, vai. Vamos voltar pra casa. Preciso começar a preparar o jantar.

**(Saori, pegando uma das cestas com frutas)** Certo. O que vai preparar?

**(Shunrei)** Ainda não sei, vou ver o que temos na geladeira e na dispensa e então decidirei.

**(Saori) **Assim? De cara? Não fica olhando um caderno ou livro de receitas?

**(Shunrei)** Para a comida do dia-a-dia, não. Só quando quero fazer alguma coisa especial é que olho meus caderninhos. Trouxe várias receitas novas da Grécia.

**(Saori)** Da lua-de-mel, né?

**(Shunrei)** Aham. A camareira do iate cozinhava muito bem. Aliás, preciso escrever para ela! Ficamos amigas. Hum... tem carne cortadinha congelada, Shiryu trouxe acelga e cenouras. Vou fazer uma sopinha com lascas de carne e verduras. Shi ama essa sopa.

**(Saori)** Parece ótimo.

_Shiryu entra em casa e abraça Shunrei, que já lavava os legumes._

**(Shiryu) **Sopa?

**(Shunrei)** Sim. Da que você mais gosta.

**(Shiryu)** Ótimo. **(acariciando a barriga dela) **E o nosso pequeno?

**(Shunrei) **Está ótimo aqui dentro. Hoje ele se comportou muito bem. Só senti um leve enjôo quando acordei.

**(Shiryu) **Um anjinho. Não vejo a hora de tê-lo nos braços.

**(Shunrei)** Nem adianta ficar ansioso. Ainda falta muito tempo.

**(Shiryui) **Eu espero o tempo que for. O importante é que ele nasça bem.

**(Shunrei)** Isso mesmo.

**(Shiryu, sentando-se à mesa)** E então, Saori, divertiu-se no pomar?

**(Saori)** Bastante. Acho que nunca tinha me divertido tanto na vida.

**(Shiryu)** Que bom.

**(Shunrei)** Com aquela área enorme atrás da sua casa, você podia plantar algumas fruteiras e tirar meia horinha do seu dia para cuidar delas.

**(Saori)** É uma boa idéia. Quem sabe um dia não vamos ter mangas no meu quintal?

**(Shiryu)** Estou pagando pra ver.

**(Saori)** Está duvidando de mim? Não duvide de mim!

**(Shiryu, rindo e levantando-se da mesa)** Eu? Imagine! Vou tomar meu banho!

**(Saori)** Vai!!

**(Shunrei, rindo)** Ele não ficou lindo de óculos?

**(Saori)** E como. Deu um ar sério e misterioso a ele. Ficou bem bonito.

**(Shunrei)** Sim! Eu disse a ele que ele ficou com cara de pai.

**(Saori)** Haha! E não é o que ele vai ser daqui a pouco?

**(Shunrei)** Aham!

**(Saori)** Posso ajudar no jantar?

**(Shunrei)** Quer mesmo?

**(Saori) **Sim.

**(Shunrei)** Então pode descascar e picar os legumes. **(dando uma vasilha com legumes diversos e uma faca)** Só tome cuidado com os dedos.

**(Saori)** Tá, vou tentar.

_Saori começa a descascar e picar os legumes. Minutos depois, ela dá um grito._

**(Saori, gritando)** Shunrei!!

**(Shunrei)** O que foi?

**(Saori)** Uma coisa... uma coisa passou correndo pela cozinha!

**(Shunrei, rindo)** Uma coisa? Foi um esquilo. Ele geralmente passa mais tarde, mas deve estar com saudade de mim.

**(Saori)** Hã?

**(Shunrei)** Tem uma família de esquilos morando numa árvore lá fora. Eles sempre vêm aqui em casa procurar alguma coisa pra comer. Eu costumo deixar castanhas ou nozes na janela.

**(Saori)** Nossa... Uma verdadeira interação com a natureza... Mas eu me assustei tanto que cortei o dedo...

**(Shunrei)** Hum... deixa eu ver. Não foi nada. Vou colocar um curativo. Isso é muito normal em donas de casa. Vivemos cortando os dedos.

**(Saori, rindo)** Eu sou um desastre nessa função. Não consegui nem cortar uma cenoura direito.

**(Shunrei, pegando uma caixinha de primeiros-socorros)** Depois você aprende.

**(Saori)** Espero que sim... se bem que quando eu casar com o Julian vou continuar tendo dezenas de empregados, nem vou precisar entrar na cozinha.

**(Shunrei, fazendo um curativo no dedo de Saori)** Pensa mesmo em casar com ele?

**(Saori)** É. Um dia. Mas Shunrei, será que você vai se adaptar à vida na cidade grande?

**(Shunrei)** Claro! Onde o Shi estiver comigo, eu estarei bem.

**(Saori)** Olha, eu confesso que tenho uma certa inveja desse amor incondicional de vocês, essa vontade inabalável de ficarem juntos, essa ternura que os envolve... **(suspirando) **Espero um dia viver algo assim... Julian e eu não vivemos nada parecido com isso...

**(Shunrei, sentando-se à mesa, muito séria)** Você não precisa continuar num relacionamento que não lhe faz bem.

**(Saori) **Pode acreditar, Shunrei, esse noivado com o Julian é a melhor coisa que eu já fiz na vida. Bom, mas quando é que esse bebê chega ao mundo?

**(Shunrei)** Ah, meu grãozinho de arroz chega no começo de julho.

**(Saori)** Hum... nativo de Câncer.

**(Shunrei)** É. Shiryu disse que os cancerianos são pessoas boas, tirando o Máscara da Morte, claro.

**(Saori, rindo)** Ele não é de todo mau.

**(Shunrei)** Eu não tenho razão nenhuma para achar isso. Não o odeio, mas também não o quero perto de mim e de Shiryu.

**(Saori)** Você tem seus motivos. Bom, de volta às cenouras, senão o jantar não sai. Sua assistente aqui é muito inexperiente.

**(Shunrei, rindo)** Um pouco.

**(Saori) **E agora com o dedo enrolado, vou demorar ainda mais com as cenouras.

**(Shunrei)**Tudo bem. Não precisa ter pressa. Em Rozan, vivemos tranquilamente.

**(Saori)** Acho que vou desistir de mudar para a Grécia... quero vir morar aqui!

_Continua..._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

(1)Tem uma fanart linda onde o Shi usa uns óculos assim. Vou colocá-la no meu blog pra vocês verem.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A


	25. Capítulo XXV

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXV**

_Rozan._

_Depois do jantar Shiryu, Shunrei e Saori vão até a casa de Mu e Eiri._

**(Saori)** Boa noite!

**(Shiryu e Shunrei) **Boa noite!

**(Mu) **Boa noite! Quanta honra ter a deusa Athena em minha casa. Senti seu cosmo assim que retornei a Rozan e já estava me perguntando se a senhorita não viria nos visitar.

**(Saori) **Ora, Mu, claro que eu viria. Só que neste exato momento a deusa está de folga. É a Saori Kido quem está aqui para ter um pouco de tranqüilidade.

**(Mu) **A senhorita merece.

**(Saori) **Todos nós merecemos. **(longo suspiro) **E Eiri?

**(Mu) **Está lá dentro. Vamos entrar! **(indicando a porta) **Srta. Kido, Shiryu e Shunrei, por favor.

**(Shiryu, sorrindo) **Obrigado.

**(Shunrei, entrando na casa) **Obrigada. Olá, Kiki!

**(Kiki, abraçando-a) **Olá! Como vai, Shunrei?

**(Shunrei) **Muito bem, e você?

**(Kiki) **Estou bem também. O Shiryu está parecendo mais velho de óculos.

**(Shunrei) **Ele não está com cara de pai?

**(Kiki, corando) **É.

**(Shunrei) **Vai lá dar um abraço nele.

**(Kiki, soltando Shunrei e se dirigindo até Shiryu) **Shiryu!

**(Shiryu, pegando-o nos braços) **E aí, como é que está esse rapazinho?

**(Kiki) **Estou bem!

**(Saori, sussurrando para Mu) **Parece que alguém ficou muito feliz com o regresso de Shiryu e Shunrei.

**(Mu, sussurrando) **É. Ele tem muito afeto pelos dois.

**(Eiri, entrando na sala)** Boa noite a todos! Que visita mais agradável!

**(Todos respondem) **Boa noite.

**(Mu, para Eiri, abraçando-a)** Agradabilíssima, meu amor.

**(Eiri)** É, querido.

**(Mu, depois que todos se acomodam na sala)** Estava mesmo esperando que voltassem de Tóquio, mas não imaginava que trariam a deusa consigo. Foi algo muito providencial.

**(Saori)** Ah, sim? E por quê? Será que podemos saber?

**(Mu) **Hum... Não é nada demais. Apenas gostaria de convidá-los para almoçar conosco amanhã.

**(Saori, sorrindo)** Convite aceito.

**(Shiryu, sorrindo)** Exatamente.

**(Mu)** Não vão se arrepender. Haverá uma surpresa nesse almoço.

**(Eiri, rindo)** Ele agora deu para fazer mistérios.

**(Saori) **Tenho certeza de que será uma boa surpresa.

**(Mu)** Muito boa!

**(Shunrei)** Nós também temos uma novidade, não é, Shi?

**(Shiryu)** É. Segunda-feira nos mudaremos para Tóquio.

**(Kiki)** Já?

**(Shiryu)** Já, Kiki.

**(Kiki, triste)** Poxa.

**(Saori)** Ele vai me ajudar a cuidar da Fundação do meu avô, Kiki.

**(Shunrei)** Mas viremos sempre aqui! Não fique triste!

**(Kiki, emburrado, cruzando os braços)** Nem vai adiantar. Nós vamos morar na Grécia mesmo.

**(Shiryu, surpreso) **Já pretende voltar para Atenas, Mu?

**(Mu)** É. Está ficando complicado esse ir e vir todos os dias.

**(Saori)** Imagino que esteja mesmo.

**(Mu, rindo)** Além disso, Eiri e Kiki ficam sozinhos o dia inteiro. Não gosto disso. Quero ficar mais perto deles. Sei que posso vir rapidamente se for necessário, mas o meu desejo é estar sempre por perto.

**(Eiri, abraçando-o)** Ele não é um amor, gente?

**(Mu, rindo)** É, eu acho que sou.

**(Shiryu)** Nesse caso, Kiki, acho que é mais fácil você ir nos visitar em Tóquio sempre que quiser. Pra que é que você tem seus poderes, não é mesmo?

**(Kiki, saltitando)** É verdade!! Não tinha pensado nisso!

**(Shiryu)** Então fica o convite! Apareça lá em casa quando quiser.

**(Kiki, abraçando Shiryu)** Valeuuuuuuuu! Vou aparecer, sim!

**(Eiri, sorrindo)** E a gravidez como está, Shunrei?

**(Shunrei) **Ótima. Continuo tendo enjôos, mas são bem leves. Não incomodam tanto. E a sua?

**(Mu, para Shiryu)** Assuntos de senhoras, meu amigo. Acompanha-me até a varanda?

**(Shiryu, rindo e levantando-se do sofá)** Claro.

_Na varanda, Mu e Shiryu sentam-se nas cadeiras de bambu. Kiki os acompanha e senta no degrau, observando a conversa dos dois com atenção._

**(Shiryu)** Então, o que está aprontando?

**(Mu)** Uma coisa muito boa.

**(Shiryu)** Quanto mistério! Não vou insistir para saber do que se trata porque não sou disso.

**(Mu)** Tem um palpite?

**(Shiryu)** Tenho. Mas também não digo qual é.

**(Mu)** Certo... Vamos falar de outras coisas. Como vai ser a mudança de vocês? Vão ficar na mansão Kido?

**(Shiryu)** Não. Precisamos de um lugar só nosso, não é? Ainda mais porque vamos ter o bebê. Compramos uma casa perto da mansão. A princípio, compraríamos um apartamento no mesmo prédio de Shun e Ikki, mas conversamos e achamos melhor comprar uma casa. Custou muito mais caro, mas em compensação teremos mais espaço também.

**(Mu)** Que bom! Felizmente eu e Eiri já temos a casa no condomínio, não vou precisar comprar casa em Atenas. Bom, vamos ter que arrumar o quarto da pequena, mas isso é o mínimo.

**(Shiryu)** É. E essa casa aqui em Rozan?

**(Mu)** Vamos ficar com ela. É um bom lugar para finais de semana tranqüilos.

**(Shiryu)** Sim. Esse é um dos motivos pelos quais continuaremos vindo pra cá sempre.

**(Mu)** Esse lugar tem uma vibração muito intensa. Dohko deve estar sofrendo por estar longe daqui e longe de você e de Shunrei também.

**(Shiryu)** Pode ter certeza que sim.

**(Mu)** Ele os ama como se fossem filhos.

**(Shiryu)** Eu sei. Nós também o amamos como a um pai. Todo mundo sabe disso. E ele não faz questão nenhuma de esconder.

**(Mu) **É. E como você está se sentindo agora que usa óculos?

**(Shiryu)** Me sinto mais velho, mas é maravilhoso saber que não vou ficar cego outra vez. Estava com medo de não poder ver meu filho nascer.

**(Mu, sorrindo)** Que bom que você vai vê-lo. Me diga, está pensando em acompanhar o parto?

**(Shiryu) **Estou! Todo dia penso nisso. Acho que vou chorar do começo ao fim.

**(Mu)** Acho que eu também vou... e olha que a filha nem é minha.

_Dentro de casa, as moças também conversam sobre gravidez e bebês. Saori as observa, às vezes sorri, mas o pensamento está um tanto distante._

**(Saori, pensando) **Um bebê... deve ser muito bom ter um.

_Em seus pensamentos, Saori se vê diante de um berço branco onde um bebê de cabelos escuros e bochechas rosadas dorme tranquilamente. Seiya aproxima-se do berço e pergunta: "Ela não é linda?"_

_Saori balança a cabeça, saindo de seu devaneio._

**(Saori, pensando)** Uma filha do Seiya. Acho que estou ficando maluca. Eu não vou ter nenhuma filha dele. **(para Eiri e Shunrei) **Acho que eu gostaria de ter um filho. É um amor muito intenso, não?

**(Shunrei)** É, sim. Ainda mais quando é um filho do homem amado.

**(Saori, pensativa, lembrando-se do pequeno devaneio que acabara de ter)** Deve ser...

**(Eiri)** Mesmo quando não amamos mais o pai, o amor pelo filho é muito forte.

**(Shunrei)** Sim. É um filho de qualquer forma. Mas é muito mais intenso quando os pais o desejaram e estão envolvidos na gravidez por completo.

**(Eiri)** Felizmente agora tenho o Mu, e mais envolvido do que ele é impossível.

**(Saori)** Você teve muita sorte.

**(Eiri)** É, eu tive.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Tóquio_

_Casa de Seiya._

_Seika conversa com Shaka pelo telefone._

**(Seika)** Então não tem jeito, só vou ver você no Natal. É isso?

**(Shaka)** É. Infelizmente.

**(Seika, meio dengosa)** Ai, acho que morrerei até lá.

**(Shaka)** Não vai morrer, não.

**(Seika) **Você está com saudades de mim?

**(Shaka)** Claro!

**(Seika) **É que você não parece estar sofrendo de saudade.

**(Shaka) **Eu não preciso sofrer para sentir sua falta. Você está viva, está bem, por que motivo eu sofreria?

**(Seika)** Credo! Às vezes você é muito frio.

**(Shaka)** Um pouco.

**(Seika) **Muito.

**(Shaka)** Não vou discutir. Agora tenho que desligar. Tenho uma porção de coisas para estudar.

**(Seika) **Como se você precisasse. Você é um gênio.

**(Shaka) **Não sou, não.

**(Seika)** Ok, lindo. Vá estudar. Se não tem remédio, espero até o Natal para vê-lo.

**(Shaka)** Ótimo.

**(Seika, dengosa) **Amo você.

**(Shaka) **Também amo você.

**(Seika) **Que bonitinhooo! Fala de novo!

**(Shaka, rindo)** Eu também amo você. Amanhã ligo outra vez.

**(Seika)** Tá. Beijoooo.

_Seiya entra no quarto de Seika._

**(Seika)** Ô, não sabe bater à porta, não? E se eu estivesse pelada?

**(Seiya) **Olha, do jeito que eu estou, acho que seria capaz de atacar você. Melhor não ficar pelada mesmo.

**(Seika, jogando um estojo de metal na cabeça de Seiya)** Seu tarado!

**(Seiya)** Ai! Isso dói, sabia?

**(Seika)** É pra doer mesmo! Tarado!

**(Seiya, sentando na cama)** Olha só quem fala! Sei muito bem que você pensa em fazer coisas obscuras com aquele ser meditador. Meu consolo é que ele parece ser mais linha dura que a Shina.

**(Seika)** Ai, nem fale uma coisa dessas!

**(Seiya) **Pode ir se conformando. Você só vai conseguir fazer as coisas que está pensando quando se casar. Se é que algum dia ele vai casar com você.

**(Seika) **Claro que vai! Pára de rogar praga!

**(Seiya)** Tá, tá. Não vim aqui pra isso. Eu vim avisar a você que amanhã a gente vai viajar.

**(Seika)** Quê??

**(Seiya)** Viajar. Só vamos passar o dia fora, não precisa levar nada.

**(Seika) **O que você está aprontando? Está armando pra convencer a Shina a fazer aquilo? Por que eu tenho que ir?

**(Seiya) **Não é nada disso. Nem fui eu que armei a parada! É coisa do Mu. Ele ligou ontem e falou que era pra irmos a Rozan amanhã de manhã.

**(Seika) **Eu não vou. Shakito não vai estar lá.

**(Seiya) **Deixa de ser boba! Vamos! Pelo menos a gente toma banho de cachoeira.

**(Seika) **Hum... isso vai ser bom pra você, já que não costuma tomar banho nunca.

**(Seiya) **Ah, também não é assim. Eu tomo banho de vez em quando.

**(Seika) **Eca. Não sei como a Shina agüenta.

**(Seiya) **É porque ela gosta de cheiro de homem, não de cheiro de incenso.

**(Seika) **Como é que é?

**(Seiya) **Aquele seu namorado tem cheiro de incenso, tá sabendo?

**(Seika) **Sai do meu quarto! Fedorento!

**(Seiya) **Aaaaaaaaaaah! A verdade dói, né?? Boa noite, maninha querida!!

**(Seika) **Saiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

**(Seiya) **Eu te adoroooooooooooooooooooooooo, maninha!!

**(Seika) **Também te adoro, fedorentoooooooooo!!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Shun e Ikki._

_Os irmãos conversam na sala._

**(Ikki)** Você vai?

**(Shun)** Não. Tenho prova segunda-feira. Não posso ficar sem estudar.

**(Ikki)** Hum... Vai é passar o fim de semana transando com a loira, né?

**(Shun, vermelho que nem um pimentão) **Não! Imagina!

**(Ikki)** Sei...

**(Shun, ainda vermelho) **E você, vai?

**(Ikki)** Nem pensar.

**(Shun)** É chato nenhum de nós ir. Você não vai fazer nada. Devia ir.

**(Ikki)** E quem disse que eu não vou fazer nada?

**(Shun)** Vai?

**(Ikki)** Vou. Vou fazer muito sexo selvagem hoje e dormir até o meio-dia de amanhã.

**(Shun)** Isso é doença, viu? Você devia procurar um psiquiatra.

**(Ikki)** Recomende o mesmo para sua namorada. Ela também só pensa em sexo.

**(Shun)** Ela é carente...

**(Ikki)** Ninfomaníaca mudou de nome? Quando foi isso?

**(Shun, levantando-se do sofá e saindo da sala)** Aaaaaaah, não enche, Ikki!

**(Ikki, rindo)** Quero só ver até quando você agüenta.

_Pandora entra na sala._

**(Pandora)** Estava ouvindo a conversa. Ai, que alívioooo! Achei que você ia querer ir para essa palhaçada que o douradinho inventou.

**(Ikki)** Eu? É ruim, hein. Ainda mais que nem sabemos do que se trata.** (puxando Pandora pela cintura)** Temos mais o que fazer.

**(Pandora)** Hum... aqui no sofá?

**(Ikki)** É, aqui. O Shun já sabe como se faz, não precisamos esconder.

**(Pandora) **E se a loira aparecer?

**(Ikki)** Ela terá duas opções: passar reto e ir pro quarto do Shun fazer o mesmo que nós, ou parar e apreciar nosso show.

**(Pandora)** Ai, meu selvagem!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Rozan._

_Dia seguinte, um sábado ensolarado._

_Na casa de Mu, Eiri acorda cedo e vai direto para a cozinha, preparar o almoço. Mais tarde, Mu acorda e vai até lá._

**(Mu, abraçando-a) **O que está fazendo?

**(Eiri)** O almoço! Não lembra? Você convidou Shiryu, Shunrei e a senhorita Kido para almoçarem conosco.

**(Mu)** Sim, mas não era para fazer nada. Nós vamos almoçar num restaurante.

**(Eiri)** Restaurante?

**(Mu) **É. Já reservei as mesas.

**(Eiri, desconfiada) **Amor, o que você está aprontando?

**(Mu)** Nada. É só uma confraternização.

**(Eiri)** Hum... eu sei que não é só isso.

**(Mu, rindo)** Claro que é. Agora largue essas coisas e vá ver o que está em cima da nossa cama.

_Os dois vão até o quarto. Lá..._

**(Eiri)** Um vestido?

**(Mu) **É. Comprei-o para você. Espero que goste.

**(Eiri) **Ah, meu Deus. Você está aprontando. Agora sim eu tenho certeza!

**(Mu, rindo)** Não estou, não!

**(Eiri)** Vou fingir que acredito.

**(Mu)** Não vai provar seu vestido?

**(Eiri)** Claro, meu querido.

_Eiri despe o vestido simples que usava e começa a pôr o novo. É um vestido branco, sem mangas, na altura dos joelhos. A barra rendada dá um ar de vestido antigo e um broche em forma de libélula arremata o decote em "v"._

**(Eiri, com os olhos marejados)** Ficou lindo! Sabe, isso me lembrou o dia em que nos conhecemos. Também troquei de vestido.

**(Mu)** É, mas naquela ocasião a senhorita me fez virar de costas.

**(Eiri)** Verdade. Agora não precisa mais.

**(Mu) **Ainda tem mais uma coisa. **(retirando uma caixa da mesinha de cabeceira e entregando-a a Eiri) **Aqui.

**(Eiri, abrindo a caixa)** Pérolas! Um colar de pérolas! São lindas!

**(Mu, colocando o colar nela)** Só ficam bonitas em você.

**(Eiri, olhando-se no espelho)** Acho que nunca me senti tão bonita.

**(Mu)** Pois devia se sentir assim sempre. Agora eu vou me arrumar para descermos.

**(Eiri)** Já? Ainda são dez e meia. Não é muito cedo?

**(Mu, sorrindo misterioso)** Não.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Shiryu e Shunrei._

_O casal está se arrumando para o almoço "na casa de Mu". Shiryu veste calça social preta e camisa de manga curta azul-marinho. Shunrei usa um vestido amarelo-claro, pouco abaixo dos joelhos, estampado com pequeninas borboletas bordadas._

**(Shunrei, penteando os cabelos)** Não está achando esse almoço estranho?

**(Shiryu, rindo)** Bastante. Mas eu acho que sei o que ele está aprontando...

**(Shunrei)** Hum... acho que é a mesma coisa que estou pensando.

**(Shiryu)** Deve ser. **(ajeitando a gola da camisa) **Como estou?

**(Shunrei)** Lindo como sempre. Gosto muito quando você usa roupa social. E eu?

**(Shiryu, sorrindo, olhando-a ternamente)** Também está linda. Você fica muito bem de amarelo. **(oferecendo o braço a ela)** Vamos?

**(Shunrei, segurando o braço dele)** Sim.

_Os dois aguardam Saori na sala, junto com Tatsumi._

**(Shunrei) **Ela está demorando, não?

**(Tatsumi)** A senhorita sempre demora para se arrumar.

**(Shunrei) **Ah, sim. Tatsumi, já foi ver sua namorada?

**(Tatsumi, embaraçado)** Ehr... sim...

**(Shunrei) **Ela é uma pessoa muito boa! Gosto muito dela.

**(Tatsumi)** Sim, senhora...

**(Shunrei) **Convidou-a para o almoço?

**(Tatsumi) **Não, senhora. Não é de bom tom convidar para a festa alheia.

**(Shiryu)** Mu não vai se incomodar, Tatsumi.

**(Tatsumi)** Mesmo assim...

**(Shunrei) **Não seja bobo. Não vai ter problema se você levar sua namorada.

**(Tatsumi, corando violentamente e levantando-se do sofá)** Então... então eu vou lá convidá-la.

**(Shunrei, sorrindo)** Vá.

**(Shiryu, abraçando Shunrei)** Quase matou ele de vergonha!

**(Shunrei)** Ele precisa de um empurrãozinho! E eu vou dar esse empurrão!

**(Shiryu)** Agora é você quem está com planos misteriosos.

**(Shunrei)** É.

**(Shiryu, sorrindo)** Essa minha florzinha...

**(Saori, saindo do quarto)** Vamos?

**(Shiryu) **Sim.

**(Saori)** Onde está Tatsumi?

**(Shunrei)** Foi à casa da namorada. Ele nos encontrará no restaurante.

**(Saori)** Ah, tenho que me acostumar com isso. Meu mordomo agora tem uma namorada!

**(Shiryu) **Já era hora, não? Não há nada melhor do que amar e ser amado.

**(Saori, comovida) **É... Tem razão. Vamos?

**(Shiryu)** Claro.

_Os três descem a montanha._

_No mesmo restaurante onde dois meses atrás foi realizado o almoço em comemoração ao casamento de Shiryu e Shunrei, os cavaleiros de ouro já esperam impacientemente. O casal chega ao restaurante com Saori. Dohko os recebe._

**(Dohko, fazendo uma mesura para Saori)** Bem-vinda à minha terra mais uma vez, senhorita.

**(Saori)** Obrigada, Dohko.

**(Dohko, com os olhos marejados, abraçando Shiryu e Shunrei)** Quanta saudade eu sinto de vocês!

**(Shiryu e Shunrei, chorando)** Nós também.

**(Dohko, com a mão sobre o ventre de Shunrei)** E esse pequenino como está?

**(Shunrei) **Muito bem! Crescendo saudável!

**(Dohko)** Fico feliz! Venham, sentem-se. Reservei os lugares perto de mim especialmente para vocês e para a deusa.

**(Saori)** Obrigada, Dohko.

_Dohko senta numa ponta da mesa, Shiryu e Shunrei à sua direita, Saori à esquerda. Do lado dela, Shaka. Ao lado de Shunrei, Marin e Aiolia. Pouco depois, Mu, Eiri e Kiki chegam ao restaurante. O menino logo se aproxima de Shiryu e Shunrei._

**(Mu, segurando a mão de Eiri)** Bom, meus amigos, convidei-os para esse almoço porque hoje celebraremos o meu casamento com a senhorita Eiri Yazawa. Se ela aceitar, é claro.

Continua...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_De voltaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Agora livre da facu, graças a Deussssssssssssssssssss! Acabouuuuuuuuuuu! Ebaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que alívio!_

_Aos poucos vou colocando as fics em dia e digitando as novas que queriam sair durante a confecção da minha monografia, mas eu não deixei._

_Casamento do Mu, gente! Vai ser meio por alto aqui nessa fic. Quando eu digo isso, quero dizer que não vou mostrar tudo porque o casório deve aparecer mais na side dos golds. E não, eu não esqueci que o Seiya disse que ia. Ele, Seika e Shina ainda vão chegar, ok?_

_Yazawa é o sobrenome que eu uso para a Eiri! Não é o nome dela oficial, até porque nem deve existir um. _

_É isso!_

_Beijos pra todos os leitores!_

_Obrigadinha pela espera (im)paciente!_

Chiisana Hana


	26. Capítulo XXVI

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXVI**

_Após o anúncio de Mu, Eiri olha admirada para o rapaz, num misto de felicidade e incredulidade. Jamais passou por sua cabeça que ele a pediria em casamento, ainda mais de maneira tão inesperada._

**(Eiri)** Casar??

**(Mu, segurando as mãos dela)** Exatamente. A senhorita aceita se casar comigo?

**(Eiri)** Ai, meu Deus! Claro que aceito!

**(Mu, olhando para um senhor de terno que estava no canto)** Podemos começar, senhor Juiz.

**(Juiz, aproximando-se de uma mesinha lateral onde está o livro de registro) **Pois não.

**(Eiri)** Nem acredito!

_Todos os presentes ficam de pé._

**(Shura, murmurando para Milo) **Quem diria que o carneirinho ia casar antes de todo mundo, hein?

**(Milo)** Não é só isso! Ele vai casar e o bebê já vem de brinde!

**(Máscara)** Que brinde maravilhoso... Um pivete filho do pato.

**(Camus)** Não fale assim do meu discípulo, animal.

**(Máscara, fazendo uma careta)** Bela porcaria seu discípulo. Nem a namorada agüentou ele.

**(Dohko, aproximando-se do quarteto) **Crianças, não comecem!

**(Shaka)** Não adianta, mestre. Eles não sabem se comportar. Sabe como é, falta de corretivo na infância.

**(Milo)** Fica na sua, ser meditador.

**(Shaka)** O que disse?

**(Milo)** Ser meditador! Todo mundo já sabe que o Seiya só chama você assim.

**(Shaka)** Como souberam??

**(Shura) **As notícias correm rapidamente.

**(Máscara)** A namorada do Debão ouviu a June dizer que ouviu a Shina comentar que o Seiya chama você assim.

**(Milo, apontando para a porta) **Aliás, por falar em Seiya...

**(Seiya, berrando)** Caramba! Já começou!

**(Seika, arregalando os olhos e correndo para Shaka)** Aaaaaaaaaaah! Shakitoooo! Que surpresa!

**(Shaka, abraçando-a)** Oi, minha flor-de-lis.

**(Milo, rindo)** Shakito e Flor-de-lis! Huauhauuauau!

**(Saga)** Você ainda vai se arrepender de rir dos apaixonados.

**(Milo)** Vou coisa nenhuma.

**(Juiz) **Silêncio no recinto, por favor.

_Em silêncio, Seiya e Shina aproximam-se de Shiryu e Shunrei, e por consequência, de Saori também._

**(Shiryu, murmurando)** Achei que não viessem.

**(Seiya, também murmurando) **Acha que eu ia perder uma boca livre?? Nem pensar.

**(Saori, murmurando)** Shun e Ikki não vieram com vocês?

**(Seiya)** Não. Eles não vêm. Você sabe que Ikki é rebelde. E Shun disse que tinha que estudar.

**(Shiryu)** Faz sentido. Agora vamos ficar quietos. O casamento já vai começar.

**(Seiya)** Hein? Casamento??

**(Shunrei)** É. Eiri e Mu vão se casar agora.

**(Shina)** Uau... Não pensei que o Mu chegaria ao ponto de se casar com ela. Nós pensávamos que era só uma festinha para comemorar a casa nova.

**(Juiz, começando a ficar irritado) **Silêncio, por favor!

_Todos se calam. O juiz inicia a cerimônia._

**(Juiz) **Bom dia aos noivos e a todos os presentes. Estamos aqui para celebrar a união do Sr. Mu Niyma com a Sra. Eiri Yazawa. Sr. Niyma, é de livre e espontânea vontade que deseja receber a senhora Eiri Yazawa como sua legítima esposa?

**(Mu, sorrindo)** Sim.

**(Juiz)** Senhora Yazawa, é de livre e espontânea vontade que deseja receber o senhor Niyma como seu legítimo esposo?

**(Eiri, sorrindo, bastante firme) **Sim!

**(Juiz) **Então, de acordo com a vontade que ambos acabais de afirmar perante mim, de vos receberdes por marido e mulher, eu, em nome da lei, vos declaro casados. (1)

_Eiri e Mu beijam-se. Todos os convivas aplaudem efusivamente. Os recém-casados trocam alianças e beijam-se outra vez. Novamente são aplaudidos. Antes de mandar começar a servir o almoço, Mu fala aos convidados._

**(Mu)** Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Bom, sei que todos devem estar assustados porque aconteceu tudo muito rápido, mas **( olhando para Eiri) **eu quero dizer que a Eiri é a mulher da minha vida e que eu tenho certeza de que seremos ainda mais felizes que agora. Eu, ela, Kiki e a pequeninha que vai nascer dentro de alguns meses.

**(Eiri)** Ah, querido, também tenho certeza disso.

**(Mu)** É isso, pessoal. Obrigado pela presença de todos. Agora deliciem-se com o almoço.

_Novos aplausos efusivos. Aos poucos, todos os convidados se aproximam dos dois fazendo votos de felicidade. Quando o almoço começa a ser servido, o gerente do restaurante se aproxima de Eiri._

**(Gerente) **Senhorita, alguém ao telefone deseja falar-lhe.

**(Eiri)** Até sei quem é. Vem comigo, Mu?

**(Mu, levantando-se)** Claro.

**(Eiri, pegando o aparelho)** Alô?

**(Hyoga)** Oi, Eiri.

**(Eiri)** Sabia que era você.

**(Hyoga)** É. Achei melhor não comparecer ao casamento.

**(Eiri)** Eu nem sabia que ia ter casamento,

**(Hyoga) **Mu me avisou da surpresa que ia lhe fazer. Disse a ele que você ia gostar.

**(Eiri) **É, eu adorei!

**(Hyoga) **Que bom. O que eu quero dizer é que desejo toda a felicidade do mundo pra você.

**(Eiri)** Obrigada. Tomara que algum dia você também consiga sentir o que eu estou sentindo.

**(Hyoga)** Assim espero. E a minha menininha como está?

**(Eiri)** Muito bem. Estou ansiosa para ver a carinha dela.

**(Hyoga)** E eu também. Posso falar com Mu?

**(Eiri)** Pode.

**(Mu)** Olá, Hyoga.

**(Hyoga)** Parabéns pelo casamento.

**(Mu)** Obrigado. Estamos muito felizes.

**(Hyoga)** Imagino. A pequena está mesmo bem?

**(Mu)** Está sim, não se preocupe. Hyoga, nós vamos nos mudar para Atenas muito em breve. Você tem o endereço de lá, não tem? É o mesmo lugar onde Camus mora, casa número 1.

**(Hyoga) **Ah, sim. Eu tenho. Então enviarei meus presentinhos para lá.

**(Mu)** Claro. Fique à vontade.

**(Hyoga)** Bom, tenho que desligar. Felicidades.

**(Mu)** Obrigado.

_Hyoga desliga o telefone e os recém-casados retornam à mesa, onde os convidados já devoram os pratos servidos._

_Em Los Angeles._

**(Hyoga, consigo)** É... o ciclo se fechou. Ela se casou com Mu...

_Alguém toca a campainha do flat onde Hyoga mora._

**(Hyoga, ao abrir a porta, recebendo-a com um abraço)** Olá, Rumiko.

**(Rumiko)** Olá. Tudo bem? Está com uma expressão estranha.

**(Hyoga)** Tudo bem, sim.

**(Rumiko)** Trouxe pizza. Depois de comermos, quer ensaiar?

**(Hyoga)** Claro. Mas eu preciso dizer que mudei meu texto.

**(Rumiko)** De novo? Não quis Édipo Rei, não quis Prometeu Acorrentado. O que vai ser dessa vez?

**(Hyoga)** Surpresa. Agora vamos à pizza?

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Rozan._

_O almoço de casamento segue animado. Os casais não se desgrudam e os que estão longe de suas amadas fazem planos._

**(Saga, para Kanon)** Eu estava pensando em ir a Tóquio quando terminar isso aqui. Estou tão perto da Agatha. Não posso deixar essa oportunidade passar.

**(Aldebaran)** Opa. Gostei da idéia. Vou junto. Quero ver minha Violet. Estou com muita saudade dela.

**(Shura) **Saga tem razão. Precisamos aproveitar. Ainda mais que a viagem é de graça.

**(Saga)** É muito cômodo isso de viajar nos aviões da Fundação GRAAD.

**(Máscara)** Demais. E já que é de graça, estou dentro. Quem sabe a "portuga" facilite as coisas pra mim?

**(Milo) **Eu também vou.

**(Saga) **Você não tem nada para fazer no Japão.

**(Milo)** Agora não, mas quem sabe não esbarro numa japa gatinha?

**(Camus)** Eu vou voltar para Atenas no vôo das 8 da noite como planejado. Segunda-feira tem aula.

**(Kanon)** Vai voltar sozinho, porque eu também vou para Tóquio. E a julgar pelo grude que a Seika é, Shaka também deve ir. Aiolia e Marin provavelmente também irão. E eu fiquei sabendo que os "amores" de Dohko estão se mudando para Tóquio. Obviamente ele vai conhecer a casa nova deles.

**(Camus) **Droga. Não tenho escolha.

**(Milo)** É, não tem.

_Noutro canto, Shaka e Seika conversam._

**(Seika, mexendo no cabelo dele) **Ah, seu dananadinho! Me enganou! Fiquei pensando que só ia vê-lo na Natal.

**(Shaka) **Pois é. Quando Mu me convidou, disse que você viria. Então, eu quis fazer essa surpresa.

**(Seika) **Eu adorei! Já dá para matar um pouco da saudade até vê-lo de novo no Natal. Você vai para o Japão comigo amanhã, não vai?

**(Shaka) **Eu não sei, Seika. Segunda-feira tem aula...

**(Seika)** Por favor! Não aceito um não! O que custa faltar um dia na faculdade?

**(Shaka, sorrindo) **Está bem.

**(Seika) **Obaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

_Dohko conversa com Shiryu e Shunrei. Ao lado deles, Saori tenta prestar atenção, mas vez ou outra seu olhar vai até Seiya, que troca carinhos com Shina._

**(Dohko) **Então, mudam-se amanhã à tarde?

**(Shiryu)** É, mestre. Já preparamos tudo.

**(Dohko)** É o melhor. Mas eu gostaria mesmo era que mudassem para perto de mim. Assim eu poderia ver meu netinho crescendo.

**(Shunrei)** Quem sabe um dia?

**(Dohko)** É. Quem sabe?

**(Saori, tentando não olhar para Seiya) **Pois é, talvez até eu vá morar perto de você, Dohko.

**(Dohko) **Tem planos de fazer isso?

**(Saori) **É. Meu noivo mora lá em Atenas. Está complicado manter esse noivado à distância.

**(Dohko) **Será um prazer tê-la por perto.

**(Saori, olhando para Seiya de relance) **É, acho que vai ser bom ficar longe...

**(Shunrei, apontando discretamente para a porta) **Shi, olha só quem está chegando? Ikki e Pandora, Shun e June!

**(Shiryu) **Nossa!Quem diria que eles viriam?

_Ikki e Pandora passam direto pelo salão e vão até Shiryu, Shunrei, Dohko e Saori. Shun e June demoram-se cumprimentando os demais convidados._

**(Ikki, para Shiryu ) **E então, o que foi que o Mu aprontou?

**(Pandora)** Primeiro temos que cumprimentar as pessoas, Ikki. Olá, Shiryu, Shunrei. Olá, senhorita Kido.

**(Ikki) **Ah, frescura, Pand. É todo mundo de casa.

**(Shiryu e Shunrei, rindo) **Olá, Pandora.

**(Shiryu) **Bom, Mu acaba de se casar com a Eiri.

**(Ikki) **Isso sim é uma coisa inesperada! O Mu com essa cara de retardado já tinha me surpreendido ficando com a loira grávida. Agora casar com ela foi o ápice da loucura.

**(Pandora)** Pra você ver como casamento não é nenhum bicho-de-sete-cabeças. É só querer assinar um mísero papelzinho.

**(Ikki) **Ih, se começar eu dou meia-volta e me mando.

**(Pandora) **Tá, tá. Não espero mesmo casar com você.

**(Shun, aproximando-se de mãos dadas com June) **Olá, pessoal!

**(Todos cumprimentam Shun e June de volta)**

**(Shun) **Gente, o Mu casou! Estou pasmo!

**(Ikki) **Eu também. Acredite. Conheceu a mulher dia desses! Só pode ser maluco.

**(June) **Ah, não é maluquice. É amor.

**(Shun) **É mesmo. O amor faz coisas incompreensíveis.

**(Ikki) **Blá blá blá romântico é chato demais! Ai, meu saco. Deixa eu ver onde tem uma bebida forte.

**(Pandora) **Eu vou com você. Vou precisar de algo forte para agüentar essa festinha.

**(Seiya, aproximando-se de Ikki e Pandora) **Então resolveram vir!

**(Ikki) **É, estávamos sem fazer nada. Achamos melhor vir ver qual era a do carneiro.

**(Seiya) **E depois dizem que milagre não acontece.

**(Ikki) **Depois de ver o Mu casando com a ex do pato, eu acredito em milagre.

* * *

_Mais tarde._

_Os convidados já se fartaram com almoço, sobremesas e bebidas. Segurando a mão de Eiri, Mu fala._

**(Mu) **Mais uma vez gostaríamos de agradecer a presença de todos vocês, inclusive dos que chegaram depois da cerimônia. Muito obrigado a todos. Agora nós vamos ter de sair, porque nosso vôo para o Tahiti sai daqui a uma hora.

**(Eiri)** Uau! Ainda tem lua-de-mel no Tahiti?

**(Mu)** Claro, amor!

**(Eiri) **Que lindo! Mas e quanto ao Kiki?

**(Dohko) **Não se preocupe, Eiri. Eu vou tomar conta desse rapazinho.

**(Kiki) **É! **(pensando) **Tomara que ele deixe eu ficar com Shiryu e Shunrei!

**(Mu)** Então é isso, pessoal! Temos de ir.

_Dohko puxa os aplausos enquanto os recém-casados saem. É quando Seika grita:_

**(Seika) **Espera, Eiri! Falta jogar o buquê!!

Continua...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

(1) Segundo o que encontrei quando pesquisava para a fic O Casamento, lá na China o juiz pergunta à noiva _"Você acredita que pode cozinhar bons pratos para o seu marido ?" _Como isso não é nem um pouco romântico, usei as palavras sacramentais exigidas pela lei brasileira.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

Yazawa e Niyma são sobrenomes criados por mim.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_E Mu casouuuuuuuuuuuu! Uhuuuuu! Quem vai pegar o buquê? Façam suas apostas._

_Sem mais comentários! _

_Xauzin!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	27. Capítulo XXVII

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXVII**

_Rozan._

**(Eiri, intrigada)** Jogar o buquê?

**(Marin)** No ocidente as noivas têm o costume de jogar os buquês para as moças solteiras. A que conseguir pegá-lo será a próxima a se casar.

**(Seika) **Isso! Vi várias noivas jogando buquês em Rodorio, mas nunca peguei nenhum.

**(Shina)** Sorte do Shaka.

**(Eiri)** Parece divertido! Bom, então as solteiras se reúnam, por favor. Eu vou jogar o buquê!

**(Seika)** Isso! Já tomei minha posição! Vem, Shina!

**(Shina, sentada) **Eu? Eu não quero pegar buquê nenhum!

**(Seika, puxando a cunhada)** Quer sim! Senhorita Kido! Você também!

**(Saori)** O que é que eu vou fazer se eu pegar?

**(Seika)** Você casa com seu noivo, ué?

**(Shina)** Você também vem, Marin. Não vou pagar esse mico sozinha.

**(Marin, para Aiolia, levantando-se da mesa)** Uau. Lá vou eu. Se eu pegar, você vai ter que casar comigo.

**(Aiolia)** Fechado. Eu caso.

**(Marin)** Quero só ver.

**(Eiri)** Prontas?

**(Shunrei, sentada ao lado do marido, longe da confusão)** Gente! Falta D. Ying Ying! **(para a namorada de Tatsumi)** Vai lá, Ying Ying!

_A senhorinha sorri tímida e faz um sinal de negativo com o dedo indicador._

**(Eiri)** Eu vou jogar!!

_Eiri joga o buquê, que cai direto nas mãos de..._

**(Shina, estupefata, falando pausadamente)** Eu não acredito que peguei o buquê.

**(Seika)** Comemora, mulher!

**(Shina)** Eu não. Você quer? Eu dou pra você.

**(Eiri)** Parabéns, Shina! Tomara que seja mesmo a próxima a se casar.

**(Shina) **Tomara que não.

**(Marin, rindo)** Aí, vai casar, Shina.

**(Shina)** Mais fácil Hades ressuscitar de novo. Seiya é um moleque.

**(Marin, ainda rindo)** Não venha com desculpas. Você bem que queria casar com ele.

**(Shina) **Quando ele crescer, eu caso.

**(Seika)** Seiya!! Agora vai ter que casar com a Shina!

**(Seiya) **Eu caso!! Caso agora! Chama o juiz de novo!

**(Shina)** Você não sabe o que está dizendo!

**(Seiya)** Claro que eu sei!

**(Shina)** Pára. Está me fazendo passar vergonha.

**(Seiya)** Vergonha? Eu quero casar! Casando eu vou poder fazer tudo que eu sonho...

_Shina responde com um tapa na face esquerda de Seiya, joga o buquê para Seika e sai do restaurante._

**(Shiryu, para Seiya)** Acho melhor você ir atrás dela.

**(Seiya)** É, né? **(correndo atrás de Shina)** Shinazinha! Espera!

**(Seika)** Ah, eu queria tanto que o buquê tivesse caído na minha mão. Ia ser lindo, não é Shakito?

**(Shaka)** Nós vamos nos casar de qualquer jeito, Seika. Não precisa dessas bobagens.

**(Seika, animada)** É verdade!

**(Shaka)** Não vai demorar, garanto.

**(Mu)** Bom, pessoal, estamos indo. Obrigado mais uma vez!

_O casal deixa o restaurante sob os aplausos dos convidados._

**(Saga)** Bom, a festa acabou. Vamos nessa?

**(Kanon)** Acabou o quê? Ainda tem bebida! Vamos aproveitar!

**(Saga)** Quanto mais cedo sairmos, mais cedo vamos chegar a Tóquio.

**(Milo, levantando-se) **É. Vamos nessa.

**(Camus)** Você está muito apressadinho para quem não tem nada para fazer em Tóquio.

**(Milo)** Como nada? As japas me esperam!

**(Camus, desconfiado)** Sei...

**(Shura)** Seja lá qual for o motivo do Milo, Saga tem razão. Melhor irmos logo.

**(Aldebaran)** Isso aí. Não vamos perder tempo, não.

**(Máscara)** Saco. Um bando de apaixonados. Não tem coisa mais chata que isso.

_Os dourados despedem-se dos demais convidados, exceto Shaka, que irá pro Japão com Seika, Seiya e Shina, se a amazona perdoar Pégaso, claro._

_Do lado de fora..._

**(Seiya)** Ei, o que foi? Por que saiu correndo?

**(Shina, irônica)** Nada.

**(Seiya)** Ficou brava porque falei que me caso com você?

**(Shina)** Você falou que casa comigo só para poder fazer sexo, seu tarado juvenil. E depois, quem disse que eu quero me casar com você?

**(Seiya)** Ah, não foi só por isso, não.

**(Shina)** Claro que foi. Você não tem jeito mesmo. E eu sou ainda pior por namorar um tonto como você.

**(Seiya)** Não fala assim. Eu amo você.

**(Shina)** Se me ama mesmo, então toma jeito.

**(Seiya) **E eu não estou tomando? Estou montando a escolinha de futebol, lembra?

**(Shina)** Bom, é verdade...

**(Seiya)** Então me perdoa por ter falado besteira?

**(Shina)** É... Eu perdôo.

_O casal se beija._

**(Seiya)** Vamos lá para dentro, né?

**(Shina, rindo)** É. Bobo.

**(Seiya)** Hehe! Bobo, mas doidinho por você!

_De volta ao restaurante, o casal encontra os dourados conversando com Dohko._

**(Saga)** Então é isso, mestre. Queremos ir para Tóquio ver nossas namoradas.

**(Milo)** Eu vou só pegar umas japas, ok?

**(Saga)** Cala a boca. Então, podemos ir, mestre?

**(Dohko, sério)** Bom, diante da atual situação... **(rindo) **estão todos liberados para verem as moças!

_Os dourados comemoram, inclusive Milo._

**(Camus, para Milo) **Você comemorou demais para quem vai só "pegar japinhas"...

**(Milo)** É que eu estou louco para saber do que as japas são capazes.

**(Camus) **Você não me engana, Milo.

**(Milo)** Ah, me esquece.

**(Dohko, para Shaka) **Você também vai?

**(Shaka)** É, eu vou. Mas não agora. **(expressão de desdém) **Quando meu "amado cunhadinho" for, eu irei.

**(Dohko)** Eu estava pensando numa coisa... Eu ia voltar com os outros dourados, mas já que eles vão para o Japão, acho que vou passar o resto do fim e semana aqui. Por que você não fica aqui também? Quando eu voltar, você volta comigo.

**(Shaka)** É uma boa idéia, mestre. Melhor que ir para o Japão.

**(Afrodite, apontando para Mime) **Com licença, eu também não vou para Tóquio por um motivo óbvio. Vamos passar o fim de semana aqui mesmo.

**(Dohko)** Ah, sim. Então que fiquemos todos aqui em Rozan!

**(Afrodite)** Sim.

**(Dohko)** Aiolia, Marin? Querem ficar?

**(Aiolia)** Por mim tudo bem.

**(Marin)** Eu vou adorar.

**(Dohko)** Ótimo! Ótimo!

_Dohko vai até o grupinho de cavaleiros de bronze, que conversava animado._

**(Dohko, para Shiryu)** Parte dos dourados vai para Tóquio ver as moças que conheceram no seu casamento.

**(Shiryu)** É, já estamos sabendo que no nosso casamento o cupido esteve atirando suas flechas.

**(Dohko, rindo)** É, esteve mesmo. Bom, como os pares de Afrodite e Shaka já estão aqui, Marin e Aiolia também ficaram, e como eu não tenho par nenhum...

**(Shiryu, interrompendo)** Ainda!

**(Dohko)** É. Ainda. Bom, já que é assim, vamos ficar.

**(Shunrei)** Vão ficar lá em casa, claro! Não aceitamos um não! E vocês também! **(referindo-se a Ikki, Pandora, Shun, June, Seiya e Shina) **

**(Dohko) **Querida, você está grávida, não é bom você se preocupar com tanta gente.

**(Shunrei)** É só um fim de semana, mestre. E já estamos na tarde de sábado. Não vai ser um trabalho impossível. E depois, tenho uma ajudante de cozinha.

**(Dohko)** Tem?

**(Saori, exibindo o curativo no dedo)** É, mas a ajudante não é muito eficiente.

**(Ikki)** Eu ia falar que não queria ficar, mas eu vou pagar pra ver a Saori ajudando na cozinha. Deve ser hilário!

**(Dohko) **Ikki, não desrespeite a deusa.

**(Saori)** Tudo bem. É mesmo hilário... Infelizmente.

**(Pandora, pensando) **Oh, não. Ficar aqui, não! É o fim!

**(Shun) **Eu devia estudar nesse fim de semana, mas acho que não vai ser ruim ficar até amanhã.

**(June, abraçando-o e beijando-o)** Ah!! Eu vou adorar isso!

**(Seiya)** Já que todo mundo vai ficar, nós ficaremos também, não é Shina?

**(Shina)** Vai ser interessante.

**(Shaka, sorrindo discretamente)** Vai.

**(Afrodite)** Bom, nós agradecemos o convite, mas vamos ficar aqui no hotel.

**(Ikki)** Ninguém vai sentir falta de vocês dois.

**(Mime)** Algumas pessoas não evoluem mesmo. Continua o mesmo mal educado.

**(Ikki)** Como é?

**(Pandora)** Pára, Ikki.

**(Shiryu)** Tudo bem, Afrodite. Fique à vontade.

**(Afrodite)** Obrigado. Bom, até outra oportunidade. E Mestre, até a volta a Atenas.

**(Dohko)** Até, Afrodite. Pessoal, ainda é cedo, que tal um banhozinho de cachoeira?

**(Pandora, pensando)** Não. Não. Não. Não inventa isso, seu chinês de uma figa!

**(Ikki)** Só vou se for todo mundo pelado.

**(Todos)** Ikki!

**(Ikki)** Brincadeira, galera.

**(Shun)** A idéia é boa, mas nós viemos só para o casamento, não trouxemos roupa de banho.

**(Shiryu)** Não seja por isso. Emprestamos.

**(Shunrei)** Sim, eu trouxe vários biquínis da lua-de-mel.

**(Saori)** E eu também trouxe alguns.

**(Seiya)** Então vamos logo!

_Mais tarde, no quarto de Shiryu e Shunrei, as moças estão às voltas com os bíquinis..._

**(Shina)** Eu sabia que não ia dar certo. Esse é o maiorzinho e ainda falta pelo menos metade do pano para cobrir meus seios.

**(Shunrei)** É, não ficou bom mesmo.

**(Saori)** Talvez um dos meus fique melhor.

**(Shina)** É, mas eu não posso aceitar. Você é... a Athena.

**(Saori)** Sou uma mulher como você e como todas as outras. **(entregando um biquini branco a Shina)** Experimente este.

**(Shina)** Senhorita Kido...

**(Saori) **Experimente. Se não gostar, você não usa.

**(Shina) **Certo.

**(Saori)** Marin, acho que para você é melhor um dos meus também.

**(Marin)** É, temos um certo volume frontal... Mas que fique claro que eu não estou reclamando!

**(Pandora)** Não tem preto?

**(Shunrei)** Não. Tem esse verde-escuro.

**(Saori)** Eu também não tenho nenhum preto.

**(Pandora) **Se não jeito, fico com o verde.

**(Seika)** Eu quero esse rosa de coraçõezinhos! É lindo e ficou perfeito em mim. Pode?

**(Shunrei)** Claro! Tem uns shortinhos também. Dá para usar como biquini.

**(June, já vestida)** Pra mim esse outro biquíni rosa aqui está ótimo.

**(Seika)** Não está meio pequeno?

**(June)** Está, mas deixa. Não vamos a uma praia lotada.

**(Saori)** Bom, eu vou ficar com o meu lilás.

**(Shunrei)** E eu com o preferido do Shi: o azul. **(vestindo)** Já está um pouco apertado...

**(Saori)** Ah, e a barriguinha ainda nem está aparecendo.

**(Shunrei)** Pois é, mas o quadril já está mais largo e os seios estão maiores.

**(June)** Isso é bom, né? Estar grávida?

**(Shunrei)** É ótimo.

**(June)** Tirando os enjôos, não?

**(Shunrei)** É, mas eu tenho poucos.

_Enquanto isso, no quarto que era de Shiryu quando ele era solteiro..._

**(Shiryu)** Tem alguns shorts que eu usei lá na Grécia, algumas sungas, escolham. Eu fico com essa preta.

_Eles escolhem qualquer uma das vestimentas, homem não liga mesmo para essas coisas. Quando estão se trocando..._

**(Seiya)** Ser meditador, você parece uma lesma.

**(Shaka)** Pelo menos não sou nanico e retardado.

**(Seiya) **Eu não sou nem nanico nem retardado!

**(Shaka) **Os loucos também não acham que são loucos.

**(Seiya) **Não me provoca, sua lesma loira!

**(Shaka, dando as costas) **Não tenho tempo para brincar com você, criança.

**(Shiryu, intrigado) **Mestre, esse tigre não é igual ao meu dragão?

**(Dohko)** É sim!

**(Shiryu)** Hum...

_Dohko sorri envergonhado. Ao saírem do quarto, Shiryu comenta discretamente..._

**(Shiryu)** Então ele não devia estar aparecendo.

**(Dohko)** É... não devia... mas está... Depois conversamos mais sobre isso.

**(Shiryu, sorrindo)** Certo. Vou esperar.

Continua...

* * *

_Sobre as tatuagens de Shiryu e Dohko, tem uma nota em algum capítulo de O Casamento. Para quem não leu, sao kakoushibori, ou tatuagens ocultas. São tatuagens feitas com determinados produtos químicos que aparecem somente depois de situações especiais: banho quente, ingestão de bebida alcoólica, prática de esportes intensos e sexo..._

_Vou colocar no meu blog uns bonequinhos de Shiryu e Shunrei em trajes de banho. Eu tinha feito para colocar no ar durante a publicação dos capítulos da lua-de-mel deles, mas tive preguiça e acabei deixando guardado. Agora servirão para alguma coisa._

_Vai ter mais do casamento de Mu na side dourada, sabe lá Deus quando! Lá não chegamos nem no casamento de Shiryu!_

_Vou nessa!_

_Beijins pra todos!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	28. Capítulo XXVIII

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXVIII**

_Avião da Fundação GRAAD, voando de Rozan para Tóquio. _

_Sentado ao lado de Camus, Milo esfrega as mãos uma na outra._

**(Camus)** Você está com medo de avião?

**(Milo)** Claro que não! Está louco?

**(Camus)** Então por que está nervoso?

**(Milo, hesitante)** Ah, estou ansioso para pegar japinhas! Uma noite de sexo selvagem com duas ou três.

**(Camus)** Você é um pervertido...

**(Milo)** Sou mesmo.

**(Camus)** Mas não me engana, não. Esse nervosismo é outra coisa.

**(Milo)** Não é nada! Se você quiser eu deixo você participar da suruba, desde que não encoste em mim.

**(Camus)** Nem morto!

**(Milo) **Não sabe o que está perdendo.

_Do fundo do avião surge um barulho estranho: Rooooooooooooooooonc_

**(Máscara da Morte)** O Debão tem a doença do sono, cara! Onde o gigante encosta, ele dorme.

**(Shura)** Dorme e ronca!

**(Saga)** Deixem o gigante cochilar. A viagem é curta, não vamos ter de aguentar os roncos dele por muito tempo. E tentem não brigar, por favor.

**(Milo) **Ei, não fica dando ordem!

**(Shura)** Você não é mais o Grande Mestre, meu querido.

**(Máscara da Morte) **Mas ele é o Grande Maluco.

**(Saga)** Vai começar, Emanuele?

**(Máscara)** Não ligo mais, pode me chamar de Emanuele.

**(Kanon)** Olha, milagre acontece.

**(Máscara)** Pois é. Pra você ver como acontece, até traidor é perdoado.

**(Kanon)** Olha só quem fala! O colecionador de cabeças de inocentes. Muito santo você é.

**(Máscara)** Pelo menos eu não traí Athena.

**(Saga)** Parou! Parou! Sem confusão, pessoal.

**(Kanon)** Acerto contas com você mais tarde, Emanuele.

**(Máscara)** Pode vir. Não tenho medo.

**(Saga)** Haja paciência. Haja paciência, viu?

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Rozan. _

_Os homens já estavam na porta da casa de Shiryu e Shunrei esperando as mulheres há vinte minutos._

**(Ikki)** Mulher é uma maravilha, mas torra a paciência. Vinte minutos para vestir uma calcinha e um sutiã.

**(Shiryu)** Se fosse só isso seria rápido. Mas elas ainda se enchem de protetor solar...

**(Shun)** Arrumam o cabelo...

**(Aiolia)** Passam batom...

**(Seiya, fazendo cara de safado)** Colocam a depilação em dia!

**(Ikki)** Falou o tarado!

**(Seiya)** Você também é.

**(Ikki)** Mas eu faço o que eu penso e você não!

**(Shaka, murmurando)** Dois pervertidos...

**(Dohko, para Shaka)** É mesmo. **(apontando para a porta)** As senhoritas.

_Shunrei é a primeira a sair da casa._

**(Shunrei, abraçando Shiryu)** Demoramos muito?

**(Shiryu)** Um pouco.

**(Shunrei) **É que foi difícil fazerem a escolha dos biquínis.

_Pandora sai da casa._

**(Ikki, ao vê-la enrolada numa canga do pescoço para baixo) **Ô, Pand o que é isso?? Virou muçulmana?

**(Pandora)** O protetor solar que tem aqui não é fator 60, querido. Por isso a canga.

**(Ikki)** Mas precisa se enrolar toda??

**(Pandora)** Precisa. Eu não vou torrar minha linda pele.

**(Ikki)** Deixa de frescura, Pand. O sol já está fraco.

**(Pandora)** Fraco uma ova. Amanhã quem vai estar ardendo sou eu.

**(Ikki) **Tira logo essa droga, Pand.

**(Pandora) **Nem a pau.

**(Ikki) **Está bem. Fica com essa canga ridícula.

_Seika também sai de casa. _

**(Seika, batendo palmas)** Ah, Shakitooo! Que bonitinho de calção de banho!

**(Shaka, envergonhado)** Seika, por favor.

**(Seiya)** Ele parece uma lesma.

**(Seika)** Não perguntei sua opinião. **(dando uma voltinha) **Shakito, como estou?

**(Shaka, envergonhado, olhando rapidamente para Seika)** Está muito bonita, Seika.

**(Seika)** Obrigada! **(pensando)** Poxa, não ia ser ruim se o Shaka fosse tarado como meu irmão...

_Shina sai da casa com Saori._

**(Seiya, ao ver Shina e Saori de biquini)** U-a-u! O que é isso?? Estão muito gos...

**(Shina)** Se completar a frase, você apanha.

**(Seiya, boquiaberto) **Vale a pena. Estão muito gostosas. **(Shina dá um tapa na cabeça de Seiya; ele pensa)** Ai, por todos os deuses! Hoje ou a Shina me mata ou eu morro de tesão.

**(Dohko)** Senhorita Kido.

**(Saori, rindo)** Não estou muito à vontade de biquíni na frente do Grande Mestre.

**(Dohko)** Ah, eu? Imagina! Aqui eu sou só mais um adolescente como os outros.

**(Saori) **É, ainda tem os outros. Estou de biquíni na frente dos meus cavaleiros.

**(Dohko)** O que tem de errado nisso? Relaxe, senhorita.

**(Saori) **Vou tentar.

_June sai logo atrás de Shina e Saori._

**(June, saindo da casa, para Shun)** Gostou?

**(Shun)** O biquíni é um tanto... pequeno... mas você está linda, Ju.

**(June)** Obrigada. Você também está um fofo com esse calção grande demais.

**(Shun) **Ah! Ficou engraçado, né?

**(June) **Ficou fofinho!

**(Seiya, olhando para June, pensando) **Caraca. Muito boa! A loira camaleoa é coisa de louco!

**(Shina) **Seiya! Você perdeu alguma coisa no biquíni da June?

**(Seiya, gaguejando)** E-e-eu? Imagina.

**(Dohko) **Bom, já que as moças estão prontas, vamos lá, meninada?

**(Shaka, pensando) **Meninada... a que ponto cheguei? Ouvir alguém me incluir numa "meninada" é o fim.

_Todos seguem Dohko até o lago que se forma abaixo da cachoeira. Lá,_ _todo mundo entra na água, menos Pandora, que permanece na margem, sentada embaixo de uma árvore. _

**(Ikki, saindo da água e aproximando-se dela)** Vai ficar aqui fora?

**(Pandora)** Vou. Já fiz muito em aceitar vir.

**(Ikki)** Você ficou gata de biquíni verde.

**(Pandora)** Nem me fale nesse biquíni. Era o mais escurinho que tinha. Olha os outros, Ikki. Rosa, azulzinho, lilás, branco! Nem morta eu uso rosa!

**(Ikki)** Não faz seu estilo, mas ia ficar engraçado.

**(Pandora)** Eu não sou palhaça para ficar engraçada. Agora a sua cunhadinha tem vocação para palhaça. Dá uma olhada. O biquíni é pelo menos dois números menor, os peitos estão quase saindo pelos lados e ela não está nem aí.

**(Ikki)** Olha, pela primeira vez na vida vou ter que ficar do lado da June.

**(Pandora)** Como é que é?

**(Ikki)** E daí que o biquíni ficou pequeno? E daí que os peitos estejam saindo pelos lados? Ninguém tem nada a ver com os peitos dela, Pand. Se ela está se sentindo bem, então está tudo certo.

**(Pandora)** Gente! Nunca pensei que ia ouvir você falar algo assim.

**(Ikki)** A pessoa tem de ser autêntica, Pand.

**(Pandora)** E eu não sou?

**(Ikki)** É. Você é uma doida. E eu gosto de você assim.

**(Pandora) **Doido você também é.

**(Ikki) **Eu sou. Vamos para a água.

**(Pandora) **Está bem, meu ogrinho.

_Ikki e Pand entram na água. Shunrei e Shiryu brincam ._ _Ela se apóia nas costas dele e dá um impulso para trás._

**(Shiryu, abraçando-a) **Nada de movimentos bruscos, Shu. Por favor.

**(Shunrei)** Está tudo bem, amor.

**(Dohko, aproximando-se dos dois) **Shiryu, deixe Shunrei se divertir. Desse jeito você fica chato.

**(Shiryu)** Estão os dois contra mim?

**(Shunrei) **Não, meu amor. Mas não queremos que você fique paranóico. Eu e o bebê estamos muito bem.

**(Shiryu) **Certo. Mas vamos fazer brincadeiras mais leves, ok? Eu fico com medo de acontecer alguma coisa com vocês.

**(Shunrei, rindo e agarrando o pescoço dele) **Está bem, senhor papai paranóico. Brincadeiras leves!

_Dohko sorri largamente olhando os dois. Um pouco mais adiante, Seika e Shaka estão abraçados. Com a mão direita, ela acaricia a nuca do namorado de forma bastante sensual._

**(Seika) **Shakito, Shakito, você me deixa louca.

**(Shaka, pigarreando)** Ehr... Seika, acho que é hora de termos uma conversa muito séria.

**(Seika)** Agora não, amor. Só me beija. Depois a gente fala.

**(Shaka, muito sério)** Seika, é muito importante. Dessa conversa depende o futuro do nosso relacionamento.

**(Seika, arregalando os olhos)** Nossa! Então fala.

**(Shaka)** Seika, eu costumo ser muito sincero, eu não gosto de enrolações, então vou direto ao ponto. A primeira coisa é que eu não gosto de ser chamado de Shakito. **(Seika arregala os olhos)** A segunda é que não adianta tentar me convencer a fazer coisas irregulares, porque isso só vai acontecer quando nos casarmos. E se não for assim, é melhor terminarmos tudo.

**(Seika, boquiaberta)** Eu nem sei o que dizer. Estou chocada.

**(Shaka) **Eu sei. Mas como eu disse, não gosto de enrolações. Seika, eu gosto muito de você, você é a primeira pessoa por quem me apaixono, mas não é por isso que eu vou esquecer todas as convicções de uma vida inteira.

**(Seika, depois de uma longa pausa) **Está bem, querido. Vou tentar me controlar e não vou mais chamá-lo de Shakito.

**(Shaka)** Que bom. Eu só falei isso porque eu realmente gosto de você, Seika.

**(Seika)** Eu também gosto muito de você. E vou me comportar.

_Seika e Shaka brincam na água e trocam beijos discretos. Enquanto isso, June e Shun pulam das pedras para a água, dando cambalhotas. Num intervalo entre as brincadeiras, os dois conversam._

**(June)** É um milagre você ainda não ter falado nos estudos, na aula de piano que você vai perder...

**(Shun)** Ah, eu até pensei que poderia estar lá, adiantando a matéria, mas está tão legal aqui que não é tão importante.

**(June)** Que bom, querido. É bom apreciar esses momentos. Você pensa demais na escola.

**(Shun)** Eu sei. Eu sou certinho.

**(June) **É muito certinho. Mas eu gosto assim.

_June beija o namorado de forma bastante sensual._

**(Shun)** Ju, aqui não... meus irmãos estão aqui.

**(June) **Ai, desculpa... esqueci dos seus irmãos. Bom, se bem que o Seiya, do jeito que anda a perigo, ia até querer entrar na dança.

**(Shun) **Argh! Não!

**(June) **Não mesmo!

_Ela o beija sensualmente outra vez._

**(Shun)** Ju, essas coisas só devem ser feitas entre quatro paredes.

**(June, rindo)** Eu sei, estou brincando! Vamos saltar de novo!

**(Shun) **Vamos!

_Dohko percebe que Saori está sentada numa pedra, pensativa, e se aproxima dela._

**(Dohko) **A senhorita não devia estar se divertindo como os outros?

**(Saori)** É. Vim para cá com a intenção de descansar, mas minha cabeça não pára um minuto sequer, Dohko. Além do mais, estou sem par, não é? Meu noivo está lá na Grécia.

**(Dohko, sentando-se ao lado dela)** Por falar em Grécia, é a mudança para lá que está deixando a senhorita tão preocupada assim?

**(Saori)** Um pouco. Eu quero ir. Realmente quero. Mas não sei se é uma coisa viável.

**(Dohko) **A única coisa que eu posso dizer é ouça seu coração.

**(Saori) **Ele me diz para ir.

**(Dohko) **Então a senhorita já sabe o que fazer.

**(Saori) **É, acho que eu sei.

_Num ponto mais afastado do campo de visão dos demais,_ _Seiya e Shina namoram. O clima esquenta e o rapaz se anima mais que o necessário..._

**(Shina, separando-se dele)** Isso está ficando muito freqüente, Seiya.

**(Seiya) **A culpa é sua. Me deixa louco. Se demorar muito eu morro.

**(Shina, nadando para longe dele) **Morre nada. Além disso, o que é mais difícil é mais gostoso.

**(Seiya) **Você é uma torturadora de primeira! Quando eu morrer, não diga que não avisei! **(olhando para onde os outros estão e pensando) **Ninguém vai notar se eu ficar uns minutinhos sozinho ali atrás das pedras, né?

**(Shina, gritando) **Vem pra cá, Seiya! Agora!

**(Seiya, resmungando) **Caraca. Nem sozinho dá pra eu me aliviar... **(gritando para Shina) **Já vou, amoreco!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Los Angeles._

_Apart-hotel onde Hyoga mora._ _Ele acaba de ensaiar a apresentação que fará durante a semana._

**(Hyoga)** Bom, é isso. Está tudo pronto para a apresentação.

**(Rumiko) **Ficou ótimo! No final das contas eu gostei do seu texto, apesar de você ter feito o "favor" de me excluir do seu trabalho.

**(Hyoga)** Desculpa, Rumiko. Mas é que eu achei o monólogo mais interessante.

**(Rumiko, abraçando-o)** Eu só perdôo porque você vai me beijar em cena na minha apresentação.

**(Hyoga, rindo)** Certo.

**(Rumiko)** Hyoga, estamos namorando?

**(Hyoga, hesitante)** É, estamos. Foi tudo meio rápido demais.

**(Rumiko)** Eu sou muito apressadinha, não é?

**(Hyoga)** Um pouco. Mas não sei se é culpa sua. Ultimamente tudo na minha vida tem acontecido em uma velocidade aterradora.

**(Rumiko)** Vou tentar ir mais devagar.

**(Hyoga)** Tá.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Tóquio._

_O avião com os dourados acaba de aterrissar. Eles desembarcam rapidamente, alugam dois carros e vão direto para a casa de Agatha. O carro dirigido por Saga vai na frente, indicando o caminho para o que Shura dirige. Dentro do primeiro carro, Saga, Kanon e Aldebaran seguem em silêncio. Já no outro carro..._

**(Milo, levantando o braço e cheirando a axila)** Ainda bem que meu desodorante ainda não está vencido.

**(Camus, rindo ironicamente) **É, não é? Como é que você vai "pegar japas" com o desodorante vencido, né?

**(Milo)** Meu querido, até fedendo eu pego, tá? Mas cheirosinho é melhor.

**(Máscara)** Cheirosinho? Que conversa de boiola. Macho que é macho, tem cheiro de macho.

**(Shura, dirigindo)** Também não é assim, MdM. A não ser que você namore uma porca, é desejável estar limpo.

**(Máscara) **Mulher de verdade não tem frescura, gosta de cheiro de homem!

**(Camus)** Talvez as malucas que saem com você gostem.

**(Máscara)** Franceses não são lá muito limpinhos, então fica na sua, gelinho. Todo mundo sabe que vocês se perfumam para esconder a fedentina.

**(Camus)** Fedentina tem a senhora sua mãe.

**(Máscara)** Mamãe às vezes esquecia mesmo de tomar banho. Era uma mulher sem frescura. Mas não se escondia debaixo de litros de perfume.

**(Camus)** Ah, cala a boca, Máscara.

**(Milo) **Aí, o Saga parou! Pára também, energúmeno espanhol.

**(Shura, parando o carro atrás do de Saga)** Estou começando a concordar com o gelinho. Você está ansioso demais para quem só quer "pegar japa".

**(Milo, saindo do carro)** Ah, me deixa em paz!

_Os outros também saem do carro e se aproximam de Saga, Kanon e Aldebaran._

**(Saga)** É aqui. Elas moram aqui nesse prédio. Eu vou lá falar com o porteiro, ele já me conhece.

**(Shura)** Vai lá.

_Saga retorna com cara de desconsolo._

**(Saga)** Elas não estão.

**(Shura)** Caramba! Perdemos a viagem.

**(Adebaran)** Poxa. Queria tanto ver a Violet.

**(Saga)** Nem tudo está perdido. Eu acho que sei onde elas estão.

**(Aldebaran)** Beleza! Então vamos lá! Estamos esperando o quê?

**(Saga) **Nada! Vamos agora!

_Os rapazes entram novamente nos carros._

**(Milo, com um braço para fora do carro, batendo na lataria) **Vamos lá, espanhol! Acelera!

_Shura, Camus e Máscara da Morte olham intrigados para ele._

**(Milo) **O que foi? Eu adoro velocidade!

Continua...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Oie!_

_Eu ia colocar essa parte na side! Eu realmente devia colocar lá! Maaaaaaaaas como lá as meninas nem apareceram ainda, achei por bem colocar logo aqui. _

_Snifffff! Faltam dois dias para o aniversário da Shu e eu ainda não consegui terminar a fic do aniversário desse ano. Vou ver se acontece um milagre e eu consigo fazer isso amanhã. Achei que estaria livre depois da monografia, mas aconteceu uma coisa ótima que tomou meu tempo essa semana. Vou trabalhar, povo! A princípio, acho que isso não vai afetar tanto as fics. Mas sabem como é, primeiro o trabalho, depois a diversão..._

_Ah, tem uma enquete no blog sobre os meus personagens originais da série de O Casamento. Quem quiser votar, fique à vontade. O endereço do bloguxo está no profile aqui do FF. _

_Até semana que vem!_

_Beijos_

_Chiisana Hana_


	29. Capítulo XXIX

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXIX**

_Os dourados chegam à academia onde as meninas de Agatha treinam. Celina está lutando contra Angélica, enquanto Violet faz musculação. Agatha instiga as duas que estão lutando. Os rapazes entram na academia. Ao ver Shura, Angélica se distrai e é atingida por um chute, indo ao chão violentamente._

**(Angélica, levando a mão ao rosto)** Putz, Celina! Que chute!

**(Celina)** Presta atenção!

_Shura corre até a moça. _

**(Shura)** Você está bem?

**(Angélica, olhando para ele incrédula)** Você está aqui de verdade! Uou! **(abraçando-o)** Que saudade!

**(Shura)** Eu também estava com saudade!

_Violet larga o aparelho em que se exercitava e pula no colo de Aldebaran._

**(Violet)** Baixinhooo!

**(Aldebaran)** Violetinha!

**(Violet)** Ai, que bom!! Achei que só ia ver você no Natal!

**(Aldebaran)** Eu também, querida, eu também.

_Celina olha para Máscara da Morte fazendo bico. Ele se aproxima._

**(Máscara) **E aí, com saudade de mim?

**(Celina, de braços cruzados)** Eu? Nem lembrava que você existia.

**(Máscara) **Mentira. Você sentiu falta do seu italiano favorito.

**(Celina)** Quem disse que você é meu italiano favorito?? Se enxerga.

**(Máscara)** Seu corpo disse tudo quando estávamos lá em Rozan.

**(Celina)** Disse coisa nenhuma, italiano. Você foi bonzinho, deu pro gasto, mas já vi melhores.

**(Máscara, agarrando-a pela cintura)** Viu coisa nenhuma!

**(Celina) **Pára com isso. Tem gente olhando.

**(Máscara)** Estão todos ocupados, ninguém vai ligar para nós dois.

**(Celina, antes de beijar MdM) **É mesmo.

_Noutro canto da academia, Saga e Agatha trocam um beijo caloroso._

**(Saga, abraçando Agatha) **Gostou da surpresa?

**(Agatha)** Adorei. Mas como foi isso? Decidiram vir todos do nada?

**(Saga)** Fomos para o casamento de um amigo nosso na China. Aproveitamos a proximidade e resolvemos vir vê-las.

**(Agatha)** Adoro atitudes impetuosas. São muito excitantes.

**(Saga) **Hum... demais...

**(Agatha)** Mas Saga... você tem alguma notícia sobre aquele nosso assunto?

**(Saga)** Não, querida, infelizmente.

**(Agatha, triste)** Entendo. Bom, acho que devo encerrar o treinamento. Vamos lá para casa, não é?

**(Saga)** Não. Vamos sair para jantar, claro.

**(Agatha)** Saga, estamos todas de roupa de treinamento. Melhor irmos para casa.

**(Saga)** Hum... Então pedimos o jantar lá, o que acha?

**(Agatha)** Ótimo. Vamos namorar um pouquinho e daqui a pouco eu chamo as meninas.

_Camus, Milo e Kanon estão sentados num canto. Lily está sentada no canto oposto._

**(Kanon)** Aí, não vou ficar aqui segurando vela. Vou dar uma volta aqui no quarteirão. Vocês não querer ir?

**(Camus)** Daqui a pouco, Kanon.

**(Kanon, saindo)** Certo.

**(Camus, discretamente apontando para Lily)** Então é ela a razão de sua ansiedade?

**(Milo, nervoso)** Quem? A magricela? Imagina! Ela... ela... ela... ela não tem peito, nem bunda, nem nada e...

**(Camus)** E você se apaixonou por ela mesmo assim.

**(Milo) **Apaixonei coisa nenhuma!

**(Camus)** Não é o que parece. Milo, a gente não se apaixona por um par de seios.

**(Milo, em tom de confidência)** Ela não é nem um terço do meu padrão de beleza, mas eu não paro de pensar nela. Desde o casamento de Shiryu que eu não tiro essa magrela da cabeça. E eu sentia uma vontade inexplicável de vê-la outra vez.

**(Camus) **O escorpião está amando. Que bom!

**(Milo)** Bom coisa nenhuma! E depois, quem é você para falar de amor? Nunca o vi apaixonado por ninguém.

**(Camus)** Só porque não viu não significa que eu nunca tenha me apaixonado.

**(Milo)** Ah, conta essa história direito, gelinho!

**(Camus)** Outro dia. Agora o assunto é você apaixonado pela mocinha. Vai lá falar com ela.

**(Milo)** Claro que não vou!

**(Camus) **E por que não?

**(Milo)** Porque eu ainda não sei se quero mesmo me envolver com ela. E também tem a possibilidade de ela não querer. Já levei um fora da irmã bonita que eu nem gostava, imagina se eu levar um fora da feia de quem eu gosto!

**(Camus) **O caso é grave. Você adimitiu que gosta dela e ainda por cima está com medo de levar um fora. Gravíssimo.

**(Milo)** É, eu gosto dela. Pronto. Falei.

**(Camus) **Mas me conta, quando foi que você percebeu isso?

**(Milo)** Ainda no casamento. Depois do fora que eu levei da Rose, eu fiquei olhando a magrelinha na festa. O olharzinho tristonho dela me deixou fascinado.

**(Camus)** Fico feliz. Agora você vai criar juízo.

**(Milo) **Juízo... Vou é ter um prejuízo e dos grandes. Entrei na faculdade pensando em pegar as gatas, mas eu só penso na magricela.

**(Camus)** Você é uma figura. Vou dar uma volta lá fora. Aproveita e vai falar com ela.

**(Milo)** É, né? Vai lá. Pelo menos se eu levar um toco ninguém vai ver.

**(Camus, rindo) **É.

* * *

_Rozan._

_Começa a anoitecer e todos voltam para casa. Shunrei vai fazer o jantar, com a ajuda de Saori e Seika. June, Shina e Pandora também na cozinha, mas apenas observam as cozinheiras._

**(Seika)** Shunrei, já que você vai morar lá perto da gente, vou querer umas aulas de culinária. O Seiya reclama direto que nem eu nem Shina sabemos cozinhar.

**(Shina) **Isso é verdade. Eu não sei mesmo cozinhar.

**(Shunrei, rindo) **Ah, eu dou umas aulinhas, sim!

**(Pandora) **Pois eu não sei cozinhar e não tenho intenção de aprender. Ikki parece avestruz, come qualquer coisa.

**(Shunrei) **Shiryu também come de tudo, mas se estiver gostoso é bem melhor, né?

**(Seika) **Ah, claro!

**(June) **Eu até sei cozinhar, mas vou ter que aprender a preparar as coisinhas vegetarianas que o Shunzinho gosta.

**(Shina) **Ah, isso é muito simples. Pega um pé de alface, rala uma cenoura, corta um rabanete, taca um pedaço de tofu e está pronto. Aliás, tofu é de chorar de ruim.

**(June) **Não é tão simples assim! E meu lindinho não vai passar a vida comendo alface, né?

**(Pandora) **Compra rúcula, acelga, chicória.

**(Seika) **Ahrg... coitado do Shun.

**(June) **Pois é, mas eu vou fazer o quê? Ele gosta!

**(Seika) **Shakito é todo light também. Ele não come carne de boi.

**(Shina) **Entope ele com frango!

**(Seika) **É, né?

_Enquanto isso, os rapazes estão comportadamente sentados na sala, esperando pelo jantar._

**(Dohko)** Pode ir comigo lá fora um instante, Shiryu?

**(Shiryu) **Claro, mestre.

**(Dohko, saindo, sussurrando) **Tenho muita coisa para contar pra você.

**(Shiryu, acompanhando-o, rindo) **Imagino do que se trata.

**(CONVERSA CENSURADA! CONTINHA SPOILERS DE "SORRISOS SEGREDOS E ENGANOS")**

_Pouco depois, Shunrei serve o jantar. O clima é leve e alegre, como sempre é quando estão todos juntos. Ao fim da refeição, todos se reúnem na sala._

**(Shun, sentando-se à mesa) **Parece que estamos de novo na véspera do casamento de vocês, não é?

**(Shunrei)** É verdade! Todo mundo junto outra vez.

**(Shiryu) **Só falta Hyoga para completar o grupo.

**(June) **O casamento de vocês também foi um dia muito especial para nós dois, não é, Shunzinho?

**(Shun, corando)** É sim.

**(Ikki, rindo)** É, pra mim também. Descobri o poder do matinho atrás da casa!

**(Dohko, rindo)** Você utilizou o quintal para fins obscuros?

**(Ikki, com uma expressão maliciosa)** Põe obscuro nisso.

**(Seiya, emburrado)** Ô, vamos mudar de assunto, por favor! Esse me irrita!

**(Shaka, pensando)** Mas que moleque mais pervertido! É uma péssima influência para a Seika.

**(Dohko) **Seiya está certo, mas não porque o assunto o irrita. Temos senhoritas à mesa.

**(Ikki, rindo)** Só a Seika é senhorita. As outras já deixaram de ser senhoritas há muito tempo.

**(Shun)** Ikki!

**(Ikki) **Por acaso estou mentindo?

**(Dohko) **Bom, esqueçamos as intimidades alheias. Então, meus filhos, como estão se sentindo agora que estão às vésperas da mudança para Tóquio?

**(Shiryu)** Estamos muito bem, mestre. A casa de lá está razoavelmente pronta, faltam apenas alguns detalhes que resolveremos depois.

**(Shunrei) **Vai ser uma nova etapa em nossa vida, mas vai dar tudo certo.

**(Dohko) **Claro que vai. Vocês vão ter muitas flores no caminho.

**(Shiryu, abraçando Shunrei) **Assim espero.

**(Saori)** Ah, Tatsumi, você podia falar sobre aquele assunto que conversamos outro dia.

**(Tatsumi)** Qual assunto, senhorita?

**(Saori) **As mães dos rapazes.

**(Ikki, levantando-se)** Esse assunto não me interessa.

**(Shun, puxando-o)** Interessa, sim. Vamos ouvir sobre nossa mãe.

**(Tatsumi)** Senhorita, não é um assunto adequado.

**(Saori)** Claro que é.

**(Shun, emocionado)** É, Tatsumi. Fala da minha mãe.

**(Tatsumi) **Eu não a conheci muito bem. Apenas a vi algumas vezes. Ela era uma das preferidas do senhor Kido.

**(Ikki)** Ah, difícil de saber isso, né? Ele teve dois filhos com ela. Está mais do que na cara que ele gostava mais de transar com ela.

**(Shun)** Ikki, pára! Tatsumi, continua.

**(Tatsumi)** Eu não sei muita coisa. Só sei que ele a tratava com muito carinho. Tanto que a trouxe para o Japão.

**(Shun)** Ela era alemã, não é?

**(Tatsumi) **Era, sim. Quando ele a trouxe, ela já estava grávida do Ikki.

**(Ikki, irônico)** Ó, que meigo! **(saindo) **Na boa, não estou nem aí.

_Pandora sai logo atrás dele._

**(Pandora)** No fundo, você bem que gostaria de saber da sua mãe, não é?

**(Ikki) **Gostaria coisa nenhuma. Não preciso mais de mãe.

**(Pandora, abraçando-o)** Vou fingir que acredito.

**(Ikki) **Pára, Pand.

**(Pandora) **É bom saber que você tem sangue alemão.

**(Ikki) **Que diferença faz?

**(Pandora) **Ai, isso torna você meu conterrâneo.

**(Ikki)** Que conterrâneo coisa nenhuma! Eu sou seu marido, caramba!

**(Pandora, feliz)** É a segunda vez que você fala que é meu marido.

**(Ikki) **E eu não sou mesmo?

_De volta à sala..._

**(Shun)** Ikki disse que ela se chamava Leonore.

**(Tatsumi) **É. Mas eu não sei mais que isso.

**(Saori) **Você não sabe onde ela morava?

**(Tatsumi) **Sei. Quando ele a trouxe da Alemanha, comprou uma casinha perto do orfanato.

**(Shun, bastante emocionado) **Você podia me levar lá?

**(Tatsumi) **A casa foi demolida há alguns anos.

**(Shun, chorando) **Puxa...

**(Saori) **Shun, eu procurei coisas sobre a sua mãe. Queria ver se descobria onde ela foi enterrada, mas ela foi cremada. Sinto muito.

**(Shun) **Eu não achei que houvesse mesmo um túmulo...

**(Saori) **Shiryu, eu também procurei informações sobre a sua mãe.

**(Shiryu, seco) **Saori, não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho.

**(Saori) **É inacreditável como não há registro, nem de hospital, nem de nada. Ela deve ter tido você em casa...

**(Shiryu) **Realmente não importa. A minha família é a minha esposa, meu filho que vai nascer, meu pai do coração, meus irmãos e você.

**(Saori) **Obrigada por me incluir.

**(Shiryu, rindo) **Como não incluiria? Para todos os efeitos, eu sou seu tio!

**(Saori rindo) **É mesmo! Vocês são meus tios! Que engraçado!

**(Seiya) **Eu sou tio da Saori? Caraca.

**(Shina) **Não é de verdade. A senhorita Saori não é mesmo neta do Kido.

**(Seiya) **Ainda bem...

* * *

_Tóquio._

_Milo se aproxima de Lily e senta ao lado dela._

**(Milo)** Oi.

**(Lily, sem olhar para ele)** Oi.

**(Milo)** Parece que sobramos, né?

**(Lily)** É**.**

**(Milo)** Chato, né?

**(Lily)** Já estou acostumada.

**(Milo)** É?

**(Lily)** É.

**(Milo)** Hum... lembra de mim?

**(Lily) **Aham. Você estava no casamento do amigo do namorado da June e seu nome é Milo.

**(Milo, sorrindo)** É, sim.

**(Lily, olhando para ele)** Milo é nome mesmo?

**(Milo)** É.

**(Lily) **É engraçado.

**(Milo)** Você acha?

**(Lily) **Aham. Nunca vi outra pessoa com esse nome.

**(Milo) **Não é muito comum. Você não treina com elas?

**(Lily) **Não.

**(Milo)** E a sua outra irmã?

**(Lily)** Foi embora.

**(Milo)** Ah...

**(Lily, pensando)** Agora que já perguntou da minha irmã, posso apostar que ele vai sair.

**(Milo)** Então, Lily, quantos anos você tem?

**(Lily)** Dezoito.

_Milo tenta continuar conversando com Lily, mas as respostas dela são sempres lacônicas, o que começa a deixar o escorpião nervoso. Agatha chama as meninas para voltarem para casa._

**(Milo, pensando) **Salvo pelo gongo! Ela nem liga para mim. Como é que uma mulher pode não ligar para mim? Eu sou lindo, mas ela nem me olha direito. Não estou gostando desse negócio de me apaixonar...

Continua...

* * *

_Aff! Capítulo atrasado. Eu sei! Estou participando de um seminário de Ambientação e Treinamento antes de começar o trabalho pra valer, e por isso o atraso. Depois que começar a trabalhar não sei se vou conseguir manter a periodicidade das fics. Tenho que ver como vai ser o esquema lá para saber se dá ou não. _

_Enquanto escrevia fiquei com uma sensação de "caramba, estou na fic errada!". Só deu dourados nesse cap. Culpa das meninas de Agatha..._

_Coloquei no blog duas fotos da minha Barbie preferida usando a roupa de Shunrei que eu fiz. Quem quiser, apareça lá para dar uma olhadinha. E também tem a enquete! Nicoletta Madonna estava bombando, mas Fatma conseguiu alcançá-la! Huhuhuhu! Para quem quiser votar, ainda dá tempo!_

_Beijinssss_

_Chiisana Hana_


	30. Capítulo XXX

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXX**

_Tóquio._

_Apartamento de Agatha._

_Dourados e respectivas namoradas, além de Kanon, Milo e Camus, os seguradores de vela, jantam no apartamento de Agatha. Depois..._

**(Kanon)** Então, pessoal, o jantar estava ótimo, mas nós três vamos dar uma saidinha. Não dá para ficar aqui segurando vela.

**(Saga) **Ah, certo. **(pensando) **Ainda bem.

**(Kanon)** Nos reencontramos aqui mesmo, Saga?

**(Saga)** É, aqui mesmo, mais tarde. Bem mais tarde.

**(Kanon, para Saga, murmurando)** Uma pergunta prática: onde vamos passar a noite?

**(Saga, murmurando)** Por que não cuida disso agora?

**(Kanon) **É, pode ser, posso ver uma pousada qualquer aí.

**(Saga)** Então vai logo e deixa a gente namorar em paz.

**(Kanon)** Ok. Então vamos.

**(Camus) **É bom mesmo. Vamos, Milo.

**(Milo, meio distraído)** Ah, sim... **(olhando para Lily)** Tchau.

**(Lily, olhando rapidamente para ele) **Tchau.

**(Máscara)** Esperem! Eu e Celina vamos com vocês.

**(Milo)** Vão?

**(Celina)** É.

**(Agatha)** Juízo, hein, Celina.

**(Celina)** Claro. Nem se preocupe.

_Os cinco saem do apartamento e entram no elevador..._

**(Máscara)** Aí, passa a chave do outro carro porque obviamente não vamos ficar com vocês.

**(Milo, dando a chave a ele)** Eu bem que imaginava.

_Máscara da Morte e Celina vão para um lado, enquanto Milo, Kanon e Camus vão para outro._

_No apartamento, Aldebaran e Violet namoram na varanda, Shura e Angélica ficam no sofá, enquanto Agatha e Saga vão para o quarto._

**(Angélica, com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Shura)** Ai, ainda bem que a chefa foi lá para dentro. Fico com vergonha de namorar na frente dela.

**(Shura)** Ela é como uma mãe para vocês, não é?

**(Angélica)** E como é. Todas nós passamos por muitas coisas... se não fosse a Agatha, não sei o que seria de nós.

**(Shura)** Ainda bem que ela a encontrou, senão não teríamos nos conhecido.

**(Angélica)** Ainda bem que ela encontrou a June senão não teríamos ido ao bendito casamento do seu amigo! Mas deixa isso para lá. Vamos falar de outras coisas. **(enlaçando o pescoço dele com uma das mãos)** Ou melhor, vamos fazer outras coisas.

**(Shura, beijando-a)** Agora, minha pequena.

_Na varanda..._

**(Violet, sentada no colo de Aldebaran)** Baixinho, baixinho, nem acredito que você está aqui!

**(Aldebaran) **Pode acreditar! Foi uma sorte ter vindo para o casamento do Mu. Nem sabíamos que ele ia casar, foi tudo de surpresa.

**(Violet)** Ah, sim! Surpresas são ótimas! Como está a cachorrinha?

**(Aldebaran)** Está ótima. E está louca para conhecer você.

**(Violet)** Vamos no Natal, graças a Deus! Quem sabe até a gente fique por lá. Acho que a Agatha não vai demorar para casar com o Saga.

**(Aldebaran)** Aí é melhor ainda! Vocês iam adorar o condomínio, lá tem tudo e é muito animado.

**(Violet)** E eu ia ficar perto de você, baixinho.

**(Aldebaran, abraçando-a e beijando-a)** Essa é a melhor parte.

_No quarto..._

**(Saga)** E então, viu como elas ficaram felizes? Podíamos ficar todos juntos se você se aceitasse logo o meu pedido de casamento.

**(Agatha)** Você sabe que eu ainda não posso.

**(Saga)** E por que não? Já sabemos que a menina não está morta, então não faz diferença ficar aqui ou em Atenas.

**(Agatha)** Eu sei... mas...

**(Saga)** Mas você está me enrolando.

**(Agatha, irritada)** Pense o que quiser.

**(Saga)** Não vim aqui para brigar com você, mas também não sou homem de esconder o que penso.

**(Agatha)** Nem eu sou mulher de fazer isso. Eu acho muito cedo para um decisão tão importante.

**(Saga)** Você está com medo, Agatha.

**(Agatha)** E se eu estiver?

**(Saga) **Eu quero convencê-la de que posso fazê-la feliz.

**(Agatha)** Eu sei que você pode. O problema é: eu posso te dar o mesmo?

**(Saga)** Não estou pedindo isso.

**(Agatha)** Saga, vamos parar com isso para não estragarmos de vez esse encontro?

**(Saga) **Ok. Vamos parar. Mas eu espero que se decida logo. Não temos mais idade para bancar os namoradinhos eternos.

_Camus, Milo e Kanon reservam os quartos na pousada e depois seguem para um barzinho, onde beliscam petiscos . _

**(Kanon)** Maldita a hora que eu quis vir, viu? Segurar vela é dose.

**(Milo, emburrado)** Pois é!

**(Kanon)** Você não ia pegar japas? Até agora não vi você paquerar ninguém.

**(Milo)** Estou cansado.

**(Kanon)** Hoje chove canivete. Milo, o pegador do Santuário, cansado! Nunca pensei que esse dia ia chegar.

**(Milo)** É. Chegou.

**(Camus, rindo) **Milagre acontece.

**(Kanon, levantando-se da mesa)** Estou vendo. Bom, vou ao banheiro.

**(Camus, para Milo)** Pela sua cara a conversa com a moça não foi nada boa.

**(Milo)** Ela nem liga para mim, tá bom? É a primeira mulher do mundo que não me dá bola.

**(Camus)** A irmã dela também não deu.

**(Milo)** É, e não me lembre disso.

**(Camus)** O que você pretende fazer?

**(Milo)** Voltar para a minha casa, pegar todas e nunca mais pensar nessa magricela.

**(Camus)** Falando assim parece fácil, mas não é.

**(Milo)** Vai ter que ser.

_Enquanto isso, num motel..._

**(Máscara da Morte, com Celina deitada em seu colo) **Então você vai para Atenas no Natal?

**(Celina) **É, vou. Agatha vai, consequentemente, terei que ir junto.

**(Máscara) **Hum... legal. Assim nos veremos de novo para repertimos o que fizemos hoje.

**(Celina) **Quem disse que eu vou querer repetir?

**(Máscara) **Claro que vai! Eu sou irresistível.

**(Celina) **Você é muito convencido, italiano.

**(Máscara) **É, eu sou.

**(Celina) **Bom, como eu não sei se vou querer repetir a dose no Natal, vamos repetir agora mesmo.

**(Máscara) **Assim que eu gosto.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Rozan. _

_Manhã do dia seguinte. _

_Shiryu e Shunrei acordam cedo como de costume e começam a arrumar as coisas para a mudança._

**(Shunrei) **Não precisa colocar todas as roupas, Shi. Ponha só o essencial. Se levarmos tudo, quando viermos para cá vamos ter de trazer muita coisa.

**(Shiryu) **É. E o plano é vir muitas vezes.

**(Shunrei) **Isso mesmo. Então é melhor sermos práticos. Compraremos o que faltar lá em Tóquio mesmo.

**(Shiryu)** Isso. De qualquer forma, ainda temos muita coisa para arrumar na casa nova, não é? **(batidas à porta)** Pode entrar.

**(Dohko) **Bom dia, meninos.

**(Shunrei e Shiryu)** Bom dia, mestre.

**(Dohko) **Já estão arrumando as malas?

**(Shunrei)** É.

**(Dohko) **É tão estranho ver essa cena. Estranho, mas bom, porque vocês estão buscando uma vida melhor. E também estou feliz por você ter resolvido ajudar Saori. Ela precisa de você, ou melhor, de vocês dois mais do que podem imaginar.

**(Shunrei) **Nós sabemos, mestre.Mas e se ela realmente mudar para a Grécia?

**(Shiryu) **Se ela fizer isso, provavelmente vai querer que eu fique tomando conta dos negócios no Japão.

**(Shunrei) **Não lembra que ela disse que gostaria que fossem todos juntos para Atenas?

**(Shiryu) **Ah, sim. É mesmo.

**(Dohko) **Isso seria perfeito! Tomara que ela queira mesmo levar vocês para Atenas.

**(Shunrei, rindo) **Alguém aqui quer muito que a gente vá morar em Atenas, Shi.

**(Shiryu, também rindo) **É verdade. Por que será, hein?

**(Dohko)** Ah, não é segredo, meninos. Eu adoraria tê-los por perto. Mas então, estão animados com a mudança?

**(Shunrei)** Sim. Vamos ser muito felizes lá. Eu tenho certeza.

**(Dohko)** Eu também. Bom, vocês vão viajar a que horas?

**(Shiryu)** Ainda não temos certeza, talvez à tarde.

**(Dohko)** Shun e June vão agora depois do café, parece que ele quer estudar. Então eu estava pensando em irmos todos logo, passaríamos o dia juntos em Tóquio e lá eu me encontraria com os outros dourados e voltaríamos juntos para Atenas. O que acham?

**(Shiryu)** Acho que está bom assim. E você, Shu?

**(Shunrei)** Por mim tudo bem.

**(Dohko) **Então vou falar com os outros.

**(Shunrei) **E nós vamos terminar de arrumar as malas para então fazermos o café.

_Mais tarde, depois do café._

_Todos concordam em voltar para Tóquio e logo depois da refeição se preparam para descer a montanha. Já que são muitos, Saori cancela o plano anterior de voltar de helicóptero e solicita um avião para levá-los de volta a Tóquio. Assim, teriam que descer a montanha e ir até o aeroporto. Perto das onze da manhã, todos saem da casa prontos para começar a descida. Shiryu e Shunrei saem por último e param em frente à casa, observando-a emocionadamente._

**(Shiryu, abraçando-a)** Acho que já estou com saudade.

**(Shunrei)** É. Foram muito especiais os anos que vivemos aqui. Mas as coisas mudam, não é mesmo?

**(Shiryu)** Ainda dá tempo de desistir.

**(Shunrei)** Não vamos desistir. Eu só fico pensando em quem vai cuidar da horta, das flores, dos esquilinhos... **(suspirando) **Mas precisamos ir.

**(Dohko se aproximando dos dois e abraçando-os) **Não se preocupem com a casa. Vai ficar tudo bem.

**(Shiryu)** Sim. Posso trancar a porta?

**(Shunrei, firme)** Pode.

**(Shiryu, olhando-a nos olhos**, **fechando a porta)** Vamos descer.

**(Shunrei)** Sim, vamos.

_O grupo desce a montanha. No aereporto, todos se acomodam no avião. Shunrei olha pela janela com ansiedade._

**(Saori)** Podemos ir?

**(Shunrei)** Ainda não. Falta uma pessoa.

**(Saori, intrigada)** Como assim? Já estamos todos aqui.

**(Shunrei)** Sim, ainda falta. Ela já deve estar chegando.

**(Saori)** Bom, se você diz...

**(Shunrei)** Pode confiar.

_Pouco tempo depois a namorada de Tatsumi aparece carregando uma malinha._

**(Ying Ying, para Shunrei)** Estou pronta, senhora.

**(Shunrei)** Ah, sim! Agora podemos ir. Era ela quem faltava chegar!

**(Tatsumi, surpreso e feliz)** E-ela v-vai c-conosco?

**(Shunrei)** É. Ela vai me ajudar a cuidar da casa nova porque ela é muito grande para eu cuidar sozinha. Seja bem-vinda, dona Ying Ying.

_Ying Ying sorri encabulada e senta-se ao lado de Tatsumi. Discretamente, o mordomo segura a mão da namorada, que sorri timidamente. _

**(Ikki, rindo) **Aê, Tatsumala! Vai ter que casar!

**(Pandora) **Pára de encabular o mordomo, Ikki!

**(Ikki) **Quem diria que o Tatsumala arrumaria namorada, hein?

**(Pandora) **Já está bom, Ikki...

**(Ikki) **Ok. Já parei.

_Saori observa a cena e se alegra intimamente com a felicidade do mordomo. Shiryu e Shunrei olham-se com cumplicidade. _

**(Shiryu)** Eu sabia que era ela.

**(Shunrei)** É. Não é ótimo? Eu ia mesmo precisar de alguém para me ajudar, por que não a dona Ying Ying? Assim ela fica perto do Tatsumi.

**(Shiryu)** Você tem vocação para cupido, florzinha.

**(Shunrei, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Shiryu)** Gosto de ver as pessoas felizes.

**(Saori)** Bom, já que estamos todos embarcados, vou avisar ao piloto que já podemos partir.

_Saori vai até a cabine no piloto. Depois retorna para sua poltrona e aperta o cinto. A viagem é tranquila. Quando o avião pousa em Tóquio, ainda do aeroporto, June liga para a casa de Agatha, mas ninguém atende. Num clube da cidade..._

**(Agatha sentada numa mesa próxima à piscina) **Foi uma boa idéia esse passeio, Saga.

**(Saga)** Eu sei. Ainda está com raiva?

**(Agatha)** Não. Está tudo bem.

**(Saga)** Certo. Vamos para a piscina?

**(Agatha, tirando o short que usava sobre o biquini)** Sim.

_Ela e Saga entram na piscina. Violet e Aldebaran fazem menção de seguir os dois, mas a moça pára e volta à mesa._

**(Violet)**Lily! Não vai entrar conosco?

**(Lily)** Não, Vi. Vou ficar aqui quietinha.

**(Violet)** Ah, nada disso! Vamos nos divertir!

**(Lily)** Não... deixa eu ficar aqui.

**(Violet, sentando ao lado de Lily) **Qual é o problema?

**(Lily, sussurando) **Não quero ficar de biquíni...

**(Violet)** Que bobagem! Vamos!

**(Lily) **Não é bobagem... vai lá com seu namorado, vai. Eu prefiro ficar aqui.

**(Violet)** Está bem, sua boba. Depois conversamos sobre isso. **(para Aldebaran)** Vamos, baixinho!

**(Aldebaran) **Vamos. Vi, eu vou pedir para a prima do meu criado arrumar uns biquinis brasileiros pra você, Vi.

**(Violet)** O que tem de errado com meu biquini?

**(Aldebaran)** Nada... só que ele é imenso...

**(Violet)** Você acha? Foi um dos menores que eu encontrei.

**(Aldebaran, controlando o riso)** Comparado com o da sua treinadora até que ele é pequeno mesmo...

**(Violet)** Eu quero só ver como são esses tais biquinis brasileiros.

**(Aldebaran)** Vai ver. E vai gostar!

_Na borda da piscina, Shura e Angélica conversam._

**(Angélica) **Ai, ai... lá vou desmanchar minha escova. Tanto trabalho pra ficar com o cabelo liso.

**(Shura, mergulhando na piscina)** Relaxa. Eu não vou nem me importar.

**(Angélica, mergulhando também)** É, né? Se não tem jeito, vamos lá!

**(Shura)** Aí, já molhou tudo e está lindo.

**(Angélica)** Espera pra ver quando secar... vou ficar sem namorado.

**(Shura) **Vai nada. Eu adoro você de qualquer jeito.

**(Angélica)** É bom se preparar psicologicamente para ver meu cabelo sem escova.

**(Shura) **Juro que não vou me importar.

**(Angélica) **Tá, vou acreditar nisso.

**(Shura) **Ah, vocês está usando a corrente que mandei.

**(Angélica) **É. Só tiro para treinar.

**(Shura)** Fico feliz que tenha gostado do presente.

**(Angélica) **Eu adorei.

_Milo e Camus também se levantam da mesa e se preparam para entrar na piscina. Antes, Milo se volta para Lily._

**(Milo)** Não vai?

**(Lily)** Não.

**(Milo)** Tem certeza?

**(Lily)** Tenho sim, obrigada.

**(Milo, um pouco chateado)** Tá. Vamos, Camus.

**(Camus)** Vamos.

**(Milo, andando até a borda da piscina)** Essa magricela é dura na queda. Que saco!

**(Camus)** Ela é tímida.

**(Milo)** É uma chata, isso sim. **(esticando os braços)** Vamos às japas! Isso aí, muitas japas! São bonitinhas, né? Meio branquelas demais, mas bonitas. Gostei.

**(Camus, sussurrando)** São bonitas, mas você está caindo de amores por aquela americana sentada ali atrás.

**(Milo)** Estou nada. Eu sou insensível. Eu sou pegador.

**(Camus)** Você é um idiota.

**(Milo)** Qual é a sua, Camus?

**(Camus)** Você está tentando enganar a si mesmo. Não vai adiantar, meu amigo.

**(Milo, pulando na piscina) **Eu vou pegar japas!

**(Camus, também pulando na piscina)** Quero só ver!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Aeroporto de Tóquio._

_Em carros da Fundação, todos seguem para a casa nova de Shiryu e Shunrei._

**(Dohko, num carro com Shiryu, Shunrei e Saori) **É, a mudança de vocês virou um evento!

**(Shiryu)** Isso que dá ter muitos irmãos.

**(Shunrei)** Ah, mas isso é ótimo! Fica tudo mais animado. Além disso, o bebê terá muitos tios!

**(Dohko)** Ai, ai, esse grãozinho é tão amado. Já começaram a aprontar as coisinhas dele?

**(Shiryu)** Sim. Compramos algumas coisas, mas ainda não começamos a arrumar o quartinho dele.

**(Shunrei)** De qualquer forma, no comecinho ele vai ter que ficar no quarto conosco. Mestre, o nosso quarto ficou tão lindo! Como tínhamos pouco tempo, demos prioridade ao quarto e à cozinha..

**(Dohko)** Imagino uma cozinha com tudo que há de mais moderno para nossa cozinheira se divertir!

**(Shunrei, com os olhos brilhando)** Sim!! Nossa! Eu adorei minha cozinha! Tenho que confessar.

**(Shiryu, para o motorista)** Dobre à esquerda, por favor. **(para Dohko)** Esta é a rua da nossa casa. Bonita, não?

**(Dohko) **Muito. Bem arborizada e cheia de mansões. Aliás, a mansão Kido fica perto daqui, não é?

**(Shiryu)** Sim. É lá adiante. Da nossa casa para lá são uns quinze minutos de caminhada. Chegamos.

_O carro pára em frente ao portão de ferro pintado de azul-cobalto. Os dois carros que o seguiam também param. Shiryu e Shunrei saem do carro e abrem o portão juntos._

**(Shiryu e Shunrei)** Bem-vindos à nossa casa!

**(Seiya)** Uau! Que mansãooo!

**(Shina)** Realmente é uma bela casa.

**(Ikki) **É mesmo. Eu estava com eles quando compraram.

**(Pandora)** Está vendo? Uma casa só deles! Isso é o que nós deviamos ter. Você já fala que é meu marido, o que é um milagre, mas devia reconsiderar a possibilidade de morarmos num lugar só nosso.

**(Ikki) **Ih, já começou... pra quê que eu fui falar que era seu marido??

**(Shiryu)** Vamos entrar, por favor. Ainda não está totalmente arrumada, mas venham conhecer nosso novo cantinho.

**(June) **Cantinho é ironia, né? É uma mansão.

_Todos seguem Shiryu e Shunrei até a porta de entrada da casa branca. Shiryu abre a porta._

**(Shiryu, pegando Shunrei no colo) **Vamos fazer a entrada direito!

**(Shunrei, rindo) **Ah!

**(Shiryu) **Bem-vinda à sua nova casa, florzinha.

**(Shunrei) **Você também, Shi.

_Os dois trocam um beijo discreto sob os olhares dos demais. _

**(Shiryu, colocando-a no chão) **Entrem, por favor.

_Todos entram na casa. Na sala, algumas caixas ainda fechadas, os sofás brancos ainda embalados em plástico, o tapete enrolado e posto num canto, alguns quadros encostados na parede, aguardando a hora de serem pendurados. _

**(Shunrei)** Deixamos a sala por último, pessoal. Por isso ainda está assim. Então vamos ver o que já está pronto, não é?

**(Shiryu, abrindo a porta que leva à cozinha)** Essa é a área preferida da dona da casa!

**(Saori)** Ah, que gracinha! Azulejo com frutinhas!

**(Shunrei)** Já estava na casa. Não mexemos nisso. Nem teríamos tempo.

_A cozinha é ampla e tem uma grande bancada de serviço. A parede tem azulejos até o teto, mas somente uma faixa deles, a que fica pouco acima da bancada, tem as frutinhas a que Saori se referira. Uma mesa retangular está disposta no centro do cômodo. Muitas caixas ainda estão fechadas, assim como na sala._

**(Shiryu) **Agora vamos ver lá em cima.

_No andar superior, o casal mostra o quarto, já mais ou menos arrumado. O papel de parede bege e o piso de tacos dão um ar de aconchego ao cômodo. Os móveis são brancos e o tapete lilás foi colocado sob a cama. Na parede, um grande painel com a foto do casal no dia do casamento._

**(Shiryu)** Esse é nosso quarto, e o quarto vizinho será o do bebê, mas ainda não tem nada lá.

**(Shunrei) **É. Ainda vamos arrumar tudo para o grãozinho.

**(Shiryu)** Isso. Bom, pessoal, essa é a nossa casa! Depois vou fazer a horta lá no quintal, plantar algumas árvores... temos muitos planos para essa casa. Mas então, agora que já viram a casa gostaríamos de convidar todos para um almoço.

**(Shunrei)** Não aqui em casa, claro! Vamos para um restaurante. Que tal?

**(Seiya)** Demorou! Vamos nessa!

**(Shun) **Vamos, sim! Eu ia estudar, mas essa é uma ocasião para se comemorar! Fico muito feliz por virem morar perto de nós!

**(Shunrei) **Nós também, Shun!

_Enquanto isso, no clube..._

**(Saga)** Pessoal! Hora de almoçar! Vamos lá, né? Vamos ficar aqui no restaurante do clube mesmo. Agatha disse que é ótimo.

**(Milo, saindo da piscina, para Camus)** Viu? Beijei uma japa!

**(Camus)** Não era chinesa?

**(Milo)** E daí? É tudo igual.

**(Camus)** Vá dizer isso a um deles! Mas agora, o que sente?

**(Milo)** Sinto? Sinto nada, ué. Beijei e pronto.

**(Camus)** A Lily viu você beijando a chinesa.

**(Milo) **E daí? Ela não liga mesmo. E vamos almoçar que é melhor.

_Os dois grupos almoçam separadamente. Ao cair da tarde, Shun, June, Ikki e Pandora voltam para casa, enquanto os demais vão levar Shaka e Dohko ao aeroporto. Lá, encontram os outros dourados._

**(Saga, surpreso, cumprimentando Dohko)** Mestre! Achei que só nos veríamos em Atenas!

**(Dohko) **Eu também, mas os planos mudaram!

**(Saga)** Claro, claro!

**(Dohko) **Como foi o breve passeio por Tóquio?

**(Saga) **Excelente. Mestre, esta a minha namorada, Agatha. O senhor já a viu em Rozan, mas agora estou apresentando-a oficialmente como a futura senhora Livieratos.

**(Dohko) **Sim, sim, já nos conhecemos. Tomara que se casem logo. Casar é muito bom!

_Dohko sorri e se afasta deles para que se despeçam._

**(Shiryu, aproximando-se de Dohko e abraçando-o)** Até logo, mestre.

**(Dohko) **Até, filho. Creio que virei fazer uma visita mais tarde para ver como anda o grãozinho.

**(Shunrei, abraçando os dois)** Vamos adorar, mestre.

**(Seika, abraçada a Shaka) **Lá se vai meu namorado de novo. É tão ruim essa distância.

**(Shaka) **Eu sei, Seika... mas isso não vai demorar muito tempo.

**(Seika) **Ah, não?

**(Shaka) **Não... vamos ficar juntos mais rápido do que você espera.

**(Seika) **O que está planejando?

**(Shaka) **Você vai ver. Agora tenho de ir.** (beijando-a) **Vou sentir sua falta.

**(Seika) **Eu também...

_Os dourados despedem-se das namoradas e dos amigos. Pouco depois, embarcam para Atenas. Seiya, Shina e Seika vão para casa. Agatha e as meninas fazem o mesmo. Ying Ying vai com Shiryu e Shunrei para a casa nova, e Tatsumi segue com Saori para a mansão Kido._

**(Saori)** Então, Tatsumi, feliz por ter sua namorada morando perto de você?

**(Tatsumi, embaraçado) **Muito.

**(Saori) **Não precisa ficar com vergonha de falar essas coisas comigo. Estou feliz por você.

**(Tatsumi) **Obrigado, senhorita.

**(Saori) **Eu não gostaria de dizer isso, mas acho que está chegando a hora de você ter um lugar só seu. Vai querer levar sua namorada naquele quarto dos fundos?

**(Tatsumi, envergonhado) **Eu não me importo, senhorita.

**(Saori) **Mas eu me importo. Eu sei que meu avô tinha muitos imóveis nas proximidades da mansão. Amanhã vamos escolher um deles para você, Tatsumi.

**(Tatsumi, emocionado) **Senhorita, não precisa...

**(Saori, rindo) **Eu já decidi.

_Continua..._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Ufa! Quase não saía capítulo novo. Continuo escrevendo diariamente, mas não tenho mais o tempo disponível que tinha antes, então sai um tiquinho por dia. As fics vão sair quando der. A periodicidade está suspensa por enquanto. Semana que vem acredito que já estarei com um pouco mais de tempo e tentarei postar mais alguma coisa._

_Acabou a parte dos dourados nessa fic, felizmente. Essa sensação de "o texto está na fic errada" é bem estranha! Aliás, talvez saia um cap da side dourada amanhã._

_É isso._

_Beijooooooooos!_

_E um beijo especial para minha amiga Bellatrix que viciou no Julian Solo! TVB, amicaaaaaa!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	31. Capítulo XXXI

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXXI**

_Tóquio._

_Saori e Tatsumi acabam de chegar na mansão._

**(Saori)** Tatsumi, amanhã me acorde para vermos a sua casa.

**(Tatsumi, comovido) **Claro, senhorita... erh.. Obrigado.

**(Saori, abraçando-o)** Você merece.

**(Tatsumi)** Agradeço mais uma vez. Posso me recolher?

**(Saori) **Claro. Boa noite.

**(Tatsumi, sorrindo)** Boa noite, senhorita.

_Saori sobe até seu quarto e, na porta do cômodo, uma empregada a intercepta._

**(Empregada, nervosa)** Senhora! Senhora!

**(Saori)** O que foi? Por que está tão aflita?

**(Empregada)** O senhor seu noivo ligou para cá o final de semana inteiro!

**(Saori, indiferente)** Ah, é? E?

**(Empregada)** E ele disse que queria muito falar com a senhorita e que...

**(Saori, interrompendo)** Depois eu ligo para ele. Prepare a banheira, por favor.

**(Empregada)** Claro, senhora.

_Minutos depois, Saori está dentro da banheira. Envolta por uma espuma densa e perfumada, ela ouve um cd de música clássica, de olhos fechados, tentando não pensar em nada. A empregada com quem falara pouco antes bate à porta._

**(Empregada)** Senhora, perdão por interromper, mas seu noivo está novamente ao telefone.

**(Saori, fazendo uma careta)** Diga que estou ocupada e ligarei mais tarde.

**(Empregada)** Ele está nervoso, senhora.

**(Saori, saindo da banheira)** Ai... Está bem! Já vou atender.

_Saori se enxuga um pouco e veste um roupão, depois vai até o quarto, respira fundo e atende o telefone._

**(Saori)** Olá, Julian.

**(Julian)** Olá, minha amada. Estava começando a achar que ia ter de viajar até Tóquio para conseguir falar com você. Não que seja um problema, afinal, meios de transporte é que não me faltam, mas seria deselegante chegar sem avisar.

**(Saori)** Eu estava em Rozan, Julian.

**(Julian)** Eu soube através da sua empregada.

**(Saori)** Fui passar o fim de semana com Shiryu e Shunrei. E quando chegamos lá fomos surpreendidos pelo casamento de um dos meus cavaleiros de ouro.

**(Julian, irônico)** Outro casamento? Como se casam esses cavaleiros!

**(Saori, um pouco irritada)** É. Casam.

**(Julian)** E nós? Quando vamos nos casar?

**(Saori)** Julian, já conversamos sobre isso. Eu não me sinto pronta para casar.

**(Julian)** Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vamos mudar de assunto. Estou sentindo muito a sua falta, amada.

**(Saori, tentando ser convincente) **Eu também, meu amor. Nos veremos no Natal.

**(Julian)** Ainda bem. Eu morreria se demorasse mais.

**(Saori) **Eu também. Julian, desculpa, mas eu estava tomando banho...

**(Julian)** Ah, perdão por interromper, mas é que eu estava mesmo com muita saudade.

**(Saori) **Eu sei. Bom, então até o Natal.

**(Julian) **Até, amada. Volte para seu banho e pense em mim enquanto estiver lá.

**(Saori, rindo) **Vou pensar.

_Saori põe o telefone no gancho e, ao invés de voltar para a banheira, veste uma camisola de cetim e se deita na cama para ler um livro._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa nova de Shiryu e Shunrei._

_Os dois acabam de chegar do supermercado. Com a ajuda de Ying Ying, os dois arrumaram as compras na cozinha, depois arrumaram as roupas, e agora arrumam a sala. Retiram o plástico que cobre os sofás, desenrolam o tapete e colocam-no no lugar certo._

**(Shunrei)** Ainda bem que estamos quase terminando!

**(Shiryu)** Sim! Ainda bem mesmo, pois já estou morrendo de fome.

**(Shunrei)** Hum... nem me fale! Que tal um yakisoba, amor?

**(Shiryu)** Maravilhoso!

**(Shunrei) **Então vou preparar.

**(Ying Ying) **Eu faço, senhora.

**(Shunrei) **Está bem, mas eu vou com você.

_Shunrei dá um beijinho em Shiryu e vai para a cozinha com Ying Ying. A pequena senhora tem pouco mais de quarenta anos, mas aparenta ter bem mais idade, resultado da vida dura. Quando estava em Rozan, ela trabalhava numa pequena lavoura de subsistência e preparava quitutes para vender aos turistas. Shunrei já sabia de sua habilidade culinária, tanto que a convidou para ajudá-la com os preparativos da comida do casamento. Mas mesmo assim é preciso dar as instruções de como deve ser a comida da casa._

**(Shunrei)** Depois do jantar você pode se recolher ou ir para a casa do seu namorado.

**(Ying Ying, corando, sorrindo timidamente)** Eu não sei ir, senhora...

**(Shunrei) **Ora, ligamos para ele vir buscá-la. O telefone já está instalado. Enquanto estávamos lá na mansão Kido, Shiryu insistiu muito com a companhia telefônica para que instalassem antes de nos mudarmos. Ele é preocupado demais com as coisas e ficou com medo de precisarmos falar rapidamente com alguém. Por "alguém" entenda-se "hospital". Preocupação com a gravidez, sabe?

**(Ying Ying) **É porque ele a ama, senhora.

**(Shunrei)** Eu sei. E eu também o amo muito. Mas não me chame de senhora, por favor. Faz com que eu me sinta tão velha!

**(Ying Ying) **Está bem. Como devo fazer o yakisoba?

**(Shunrei) **Shiryu gosta quando tem camarão e carne. E também deve ter um pouco de molho de ostras e bastante moyashi.(1)

**(Ying Ying) **Pode deixar. Farei do jeito que o senhor gosta. Agora, sem querer sem intrometida, a senhora devia descansar com o senhor. Foi um dia muito agitado para uma grávida.

**(Shunrei)** Hum... é verdade. É tão bom estar grávida!

**(Ying Ying) **É sim. Fiz muito parto lá em Rozan.

**(Shunrei) **Jura? Não sabia que também era parteira.

**(Ying Ying) **É. Fiz uns bons chinesinhos nascerem!

**(Shunrei) **Que bom! Vai ser bem proveitoso conversar com você sobre isso. Quem sabe até você não faz meu parto?

**(Ying Ying) **Imagina! O senhor não permitiria.

**(Shunrei) **Ele não permitiria mesmo. Já me vejo no hospital, rodeada de médicos com aquelas touquinhas e máscaras... mas eu queria mesmo era ter meu bebê em casa. Na casa de Rozan, com o Shi ao meu lado.

**(Ying Ying) **Em casa é mais aconchegante, mais tranqüilo.

**(Shunrei) **É sim. Bom, vou lá ajudá-lo com a arrumação da sala, porque sei que o jantar vai ficar ótimo.

_Ying Ying sorri e Shunrei deixa a cozinha. Na sala, Shiryu colocava os quadros na parede._

**(Shiryu, pendurando um quadro com tulipas) **Está bom aqui?

**(Shunrei)** Está ótimo. **(pegando o telefone do chão e colocando-o sobre a mesinha de apoio; depois, ela tira o do gancho e põe no ouvido) **Já está mesmo funcionando.

**(Shiryu, abraçando-a)** Está sim. Quer alguma coisa?

**(Shurnei) **Não exatamente.

**(Shiryu, puxando-a para o sofá) **Desde que voltamos do aeroporto, não paramos. Fomos fazer as compras, arrumamos a sala, arrumamos as roupas no guarda-roupa... Já está bom por hoje!

**(Shunrei, deitando no colo dele)** Tem razão, amor. Amanhã você vai para a Fundação com a Saori, não é?

**(Shiryu)** Sim. Ainda não sei a que hora iremos.

**(Shunrei)** Liga para ela.

**(Shiryu, pegando o telefone e discando o número)** Vou ligar. **(ao aparelho)** Saori?

**(Saori)** Oi, Shiryu. Boa noite.

**(Shiryu)** Boa noite. Você mesma atendeu o telefone! Que surpresa.

**(Saori) **Estava bem perto dele. Acabei de falar com o Julian.

**(Shiryu)** Ah, sim. Então, Saori, a que horas iremos para a Fundação?

**(Saori)** Pode ser à tarde? De manhã vou ver umas coisas com o Tatsumi.

**(Shiryu)** Sim, está ótimo.

**(Saori)** Passo aí às duas.

**(Shiryu)** Certo.

**(Saori)** Como está Shunrei?

**(Shiryu)** Muito bem, deitadinha aqui no colo, esperando o jantar.

**(Saori, rindo)** Ah, sim! Agora ela está curtindo a vida de madame!

**(Shiryu) **Pois é!

**(Saori)** Que maravilha! Manda um abraço pra ela.

**(Shiryu)** Claro. Obrigado. Até amanhã.

**(Shunrei) **Espera. Deixa eu falar com ela!

**(Shiryu) **Saori, vou passar para a Shu.

**(Saori)** Ok. Olá, Shunrei? Curtindo a vida de madame, não é?

**(Shunrei, rindo) **Um pouco! Saori, posso pedir um favor?

**(Saori) **Claro!

**(Shunrei) **Fala pro Tatsumi que depois do jantar a Ying Ying está livre...

**(Saori) **Ah, entendi! Pode deixar que eu falo.

**(Shunrei) **Obrigada!

**(Saori) **De nada! Também quero ver esses dois felizes!

**(Shunrei) **Isso! Então até mais!

**(Saori, antes de desligar o telefone) **Até.

**(Shunrei, rindo) **Saori disse que estou curtindo a vida de madame, pode?

**(Shiryu, também rindo) **É madame, sim!

**(Shunrei) **Não! Só um pouquinho! A que horas vão?

**(Shiryu) **Vamos amanhã à tarde. Mas agora, que tal um banho antes do jantar?

**(Shunrei)** Ah! Sim! Vamos estrear nosso banheiro!

**(Shiryu)** Agora!

_O casal vai para o andar de cima, onde tomam banho, namoram e conversam sobre o futuro próximo: Shiryu trabalhando com Saori na Fundação, Shunrei cuidando da casa, do marido e do bebê. Depois do banho, os dois vestem seus trajes tipicamente chineses e penteiam os cabelos um do outro. _

**(Shiryu, penteando os cabelos de Shunrei)** Estou muito feliz com a nossa nova vida.

**(Shunrei)** Eu também. É muito mais do que eu esperava. Ei, Shi, o que acha de cortamos os cabelos?

**(Shiryu)** Cortar tudo?

**(Shunrei, rindo)** Não tudo. Cortar um pouco. Estou achando o meu muito grande... e o seu também...

**(Shiryu)** Do que está rindo?

**(Shunrei) **Do modo como você se assustou quando eu falei em cortar o cabelo.

**(Shiryu) **Posso pensar?

**(Shunrei)** Claro! Agora vamos descer que o jantar já deve estar quase pronto.

**(Shiryu)** Sim! Minha barriga já está roncando.

**(Shunrei)** E o que dizer da minha, que tem o grãozinho aqui dentro?

_Sorrindo, o casal desce para o jantar. O yakisoba já está pronto e Ying Ying os serve, sentando-se à mesa em seguida a pedido do casal. Depois do jantar, Ying Ying recolhe-se em seu quarto, enquanto o casal se acomoda no sofá para ver TV._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Seiya._

_Ele, Shina e Seika acabam de jantar os sanduíches que pediram pelo telefone._

**(Seika)** Alguém nessa casa tem que aprender a cozinhar. Não aguento mais viver de delivery ou da gororoba eu preparo.

**(Seiya)** Eu concordo!!

**(Seika) O**u aprendo a cozinhar ou arrumamos uma boa empregada. Como eu não quero aprender a cozinhar, voto na empregada! E você, Shina?

**(Shina)** Eu? Eu não moro aqui! Estou só de passagem.

**(Seiya)** Ah, admita que mora comigo!

**(Shina)** Não moro! Sou visita!

**(Seika)** Que seja! O que acha? Precisamos de uma empregada, não?

**(Shina)** Bom, sim. Sua comida é horrível, Seika.

**(Seika)** Então fechou! Temos que arrumar uma empregada.

**(Seiya, com olhar malicioso)** Eu sei quem pode arrumar!

**(Seika e Shina)** Sabe?

**(Seiya)** Sei! Vou ligar para essa pessoa... **(pega o telefone e disca um número)** Alô! Ikki!

**(Ikki) **Fala, Seiya. O que é que você quer?

**(Seiya)** Estou precisando de uma ajuda.

**(Ikki)** E quem disse que eu vou ajudar?

**(Seiya)** Pô, é coisa simples. Só me diz onde é que você arrumou a empregada.

**(Ikki, rindo)** Num lugar que você não freqüenta.

**(Seiya)** Eu sei. Mas onde é?

**(Ikki)** Ah, desistiu de insistir na Shina e vai perder a virgindade com uma mulher da vida?

**(Seiya) **Nada... É que estamos querendo uma empregada, sabe? E eu pensei que arrumando uma igual à Pani... você sabe.

**(Ikki, rindo) **Não digo.

**(Seiya)** Ah, diz aí!! Por favor!! Estamos mesmo precisando arrumar uma empregada.

**(Ikki)** Seiya, seu imbecil, encontrei a Pani por acaso! Ela era uma prostituta iniciante e não faço a menor idéia de onde arrumar outra prostituta que queira virar empregada, falou?

**(Seiya)** Você não quer dizer, seu egoísta!

**(Ikki, antes de desligar o telefone)** Seiya, vai pro inferno!

**(Seiya)** Poxaaaaaaaaaa! Desligou na minha cara!

**(Seika)** Ai, Seiya, mas você vai perguntar logo pro Ikki!

**(Seiya)** Mas ele arrumou empregada, não arrumou??

**(Shina)** Do jeito que ele é, não quero nem imaginar onde ele arrumou. Aliás, você fez uma cara muito suspeita antes de ligar para ele.

**(Seiya, nervoso) **E-eu? Imagina!

**(Shina) **Sei...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Shun e Ikki_

_Ikki e Pandora estão no quarto._

**(Ikki)** A besta do Seiya queria saber onde arrumei a Pani.

**(Pandora)** Do jeito que esse moleque anda à perigo, você devia ter dito! Quem sabe assim ele não perde logo essa droga de virgindade? Aliás, eu ainda não entendi porque a Shina não dá logo pra ele.

**(Ikki)** Porque o Seiya não tem o meu sex appeal. Se fosse eu, ela teria topado na primeira noite.

**(Pandora)** Ikki! Coitado do moleque! Está certo que ele não é bonito, mas se a Shina gosta dele, ela deve ver alguma coisa interessante naquele baixinho.

**(Ikki, rindo)** Pode ser, né? Alguma coisa muito bem escondida.

**(Pandora)** Ai, ai. Você, hein? Vou mandar Pani servir o jantar.

**(Ikki, com o telefone na mão) **Nada disso. Esqueceu que ela está de folga hoje. Que tal uma pizza?

**(Pandora) **É, eu encaro uma pizza. Pede aí. Calabresa, por favor.

**(Ikki)** Eu nunca pensei que um dia eu iria dizer isso para você, mas... sim, senhora!

**(Pandora, rindo muito)** Ai, você fica uma graça falando "sim, senhora"! Fala de novo!

**(Ikki)** Não! Milagre só acontece uma vez.

_Enquanto isso, o irmão mais novo estuda concentradamente para a prova que fará no dia seguinte. Deitada na cama, June escreve no diário. Começara o diário apenas para não se entediar enquanto o namorado estuda, mas agora já aprecia o hábito de escrever sobre seu cotidiano. Quase uma hora depois..._

**(June) **Está na hora de parar um pouco, amor. Vamos jantar.

**(Shun)** Só mais um pouquinho, Ju.

**(June) **Nada disso! Você precisa descansar e comer!

**(Shun, fechando o livro)** Está bem!

_Na mesa de jantar, Pandora e Ikki comem. _

**(Shun)** Boa noite, pessoal.

**(Ikki)** Boa.

**(June)** Então, o que vamos jantar hoje?

**(Pandora)** Você pega o telefone ali e pede alguma coisa, tá?

**(Ikki)** Pani está de folga e, obviamente, Pand não fez jantar.

**(Pandora) **Pedimos pizza, mas como podem ver, só sobrou um pedaço.

**(Ikki)** Pedaço esse que é meu.

**(June)** Poxa, nem guardaram para nós dois.

**(Ikki) **O Shun só come pizza de mato, cunhadinha.

**(June) **Bom, isso é verdade.

**(Shun) **Eu não comeria mesmo essa coisa cheia de linguiça. Que tal uma saladinha, Ju?

**(June)** É, vamos encarar a salada.

_Shun e June vão para a cozinha preparar a tal salada, enquanto isso, Pand e Ikki cochicham._

**(Pandora) **Você está vendo? Ela está ficando aqui. Daqui a pouco vem de vez, estou avisando.

**(Ikki)** Deixa, Pand.

**(Pandora)** Deixa?? Se ela entra aqui, eu saio! Não vou dividir minha casa com a loira lutadora.

**(Ikki)** Vai ser divertido. Você vai ter com quem brigar.

**(Pandora)** Já basta você, meu querido.

**(Ikki)** Hehe! Eu? Eu não brigo com ninguém!

_Enquanto isso, na cozinha..._

**(June)** Essa Pandora, hein? Intragável!

**(Shun)** Ela enche a paciência da gente às vezes, mas até que é legal. Pelo menos o Ikki está feliz com ela.

**(June) **Você acha mesmo? Ele tem sempre uma certa melancolia no olhar.

**(Shun) **É, mas ele gosta dela e está feliz. E se ela faz bem pra ele, quem sou eu pra rejeitá-la?

**(June)** Bom, é... mas eles são um casal bem estranho.

**(Shun) **É o jeito deles.

**(June, mexendo nos armários)** Vou abrir essa latinha de sardinha pra colocar na minha salada, certo?

**(Shun)** Fique à vontade, amor.

**(June, beijando-o) **Ebaa! Pelo menos a salada não fica tão sem graça!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Apartamento de Agatha._

**(Agatha, deitada no sofá)** Que final de semana maravilhoso, não?

**(Angélica, sentada no tapete)** Demais!! O meu Shurinha é tão apaixonante!

**(Violet, sentada perto de Angélica)** Agatha, seria tão bom se fôssemos morar perto deles...

**(Agatha)** Isso está fora de cogitação por enquanto.

**(Angélica)** Eu não entendo. Por que temos de ficar aqui? Tanto faz treinar aqui ou lá, não?

**(Agatha, levantando-se e deixando a sala)** Não.

**(Violet, fazendo uma careta)** Iiiih...

**(Celina)** Cutucou a ferida.

**(Angélica)** É... mas então, Celininha, o que você fez com o Máscara?

**(Celina)** Coisa de adulto, fofa.

**(Violet) **Você não tem juízo.

**(Celina)** Tenho até demais. Apenas faço o que quero.

**(Angélica)** Mas vocês tomaram precauções?

**(Celina)** Claro. Acham que eu sou boba? Eu não sou, não. O italiano dá mole, eu cedo, mas tudo com muita responsabilidade!

**(Violet) **Ainda bem que não é.

**(Celina)** Não mesmo. Já a Lily...

**(Lily)** Eu?

**(Celina) **É. Um dos gatos estava cercando você e você nem ligou para o coitado.

**(Lily)** Ele só queria saber da Rose.

**(Celina)** Não, não. Eu vi como ele olhava para você.

**(Violet) **Pára, Celina. Não fica colocando coisa na cabeça dela.

**(Celina) **Não estou colocando nada! Foi o que eu vi. Ele olhava para você com cara de cachorro abandonado.

**(Angélica)** Celina, não devia brincar com a Lily. Você sabe como ela se magoa fácil.

**(Celina)** Eu não estou brincando! Ele estava olhando para ela!

**(Violet) **Celina!

**(Celina) **O que é? Não acredita que ele possa se interessar por ela? Qual é o seu problema?

**(Lily, levantando-se da poltrona)** Eu vou me recolher.

**(Celina)** Lily, você é uma tonta. Fica se lamentando por ser magricela, por ser isso, ser aquilo. Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Se eu fosse você, mais cedo no clube, eu teria vestido o biquinão, pulado na piscina e agarrado o grego. A vida é curta demais para lamúrias.

**(Violet)** Chega, Celina!

_Lily vai para o quarto e Violet a segue._

**(Violet)** Querida, não ligue para o que Celina diz. Ela não faz por mal, é que às vezes ela é meio rude e...

**(Lily, interrompendo)** Acha que ela falou sério?

**(Violet)** Ah, eu não sei. Não prestei atenção nos outros rapazes.

**(Lily)** Acha que o Milo poderia mesmo estar interessado em mim?

**(Violet, hesitante)** Bom, poderia, né?

**(Lily)** Me deixa ficar um pouco sozinha.

**(Violet)** Tá. Se precisar de mim, estarei na sala.

**(Lily)** Obrigada.**(pensando) **Não... não é possível que ele tenha se interessado por mim. Nem a Violet acredita nisso.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Shiryu e Shunrei. _

_Cerca de dez horas da noite. _

_Tatsumi tinha ido buscar Ying Ying logo após o jantar e os dois foram dar uma voltinha. Shiryu e Shunrei estão se preparando para dormir. _

**(Shiryu, deitando-se na cama)** Ah, essa cama é maravilhosa! Se não estivéssemos tão cansados...

**(Shunrei, rindo, deitando-se também) **Eu não estou tão cansada assim...

**(Shiryu, abraçando-a de forma sensual)** Humm... então vamos estrear nossa nova cama.

**(Shunrei)** Vamos...

_Os dois começam a trocar beijos sensuais, mas são interrompidos por Ying Ying, que bate à porta do quarto. Shiryu e Shunrei recompõem-se._

**(Shunrei, rindo) **Deixa que eu vou lá ver o que é.

**(Shiryu, respirando fundo e rindo)** Por favor.

**(Shunrei, rindo, abre a porta) **O que houve?

**(Ying Ying, nervosa) **Perdão, senhora, mas O Tatsumi me levou à mansão da patroa dele e apareceu uma criança lá insistindo muito para vir para cá.

**(Shunrei) **Criança? Só pode ser...

**(Kiki)** Eu! **(abraçando Shunrei) **Olá!

**(Shunrei, sorrindo)** Ah, meu Deus! Seu danadinho! Não devia estar no Tahiti?

**(Kiki)** Devia. Mas lá estava muito chato. Então eu vim para cá. Foi uma confusão. Eu fui para Rozan, mas vocês já não estavam mais lá. Aí eu me teleportei para a Mansão Kido e o Tatsumala disse que vinha para cá trazer a namorada e me trouxe junto!

**(Shunrei)** Você é inacreditável! Mas o Mu sabe disso?

**(Kiki)** Bom...

**(Shunrei)** Ai, ai, ai! Tinha que ter avisado!

**(Kiki)** Se eu voltar lá e avisar, posso ficar aqui?

**(Shiryu)** Pode.

**(Kiki)** Então é pra já!

_Kiki desaparece, assustando a empregada._

**(Ying Ying, perplexa)** Ué? Cadê ele?

**(Shunrei) **Ele já volta. Obrigada, Ying Ying. Pode se recolher. Eu cuido disso. Boa noite.

**(Ying Ying) **Boa noite.

_Shunrei fecha a porta e volta para a cama rindo muito._

**(Shunrei, sorrindo)** O Kiki é demais, não é?

**(Shiryu) **É, sim.

**(Shunrei) **Bom, deixa eu pegar uma colcha para arrumar o sofá para ele. A estréia da cama nova, fica para amanhã.

**(Shiryu, rindo) **É. Fazer o quê, né?

**(Shunrei**) Acostumar!

Continua...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Opaaaaaa! _

_Só agora me dei conta de que tinha esquecido o Kiki!! Escrevi essa ceninha final e, de repente, me deu um estalo: o que foi mesmo que eu fiz com ele? Fui reler os caps e... Dohko disse que ia cuidar dele! Putz!! Para arrumar isso eu teria que mexer em tudo do capítulo XXVI para cá, então resolvi mudar só o cap 26 e deixar a ceninha que fiz agora porque eu gostei tanto dela. Ai, ai... eu fico mexendo nas coisas e acabo esquecendo. No texto original não tinha casório, Mu e Eiri só se "juntavam".Agora teve casamento, lua-de-mel... o negócio cresce muito quando é passado para o PC. A propósito, a idéia era fazer uma side story com a lua-de-mel do carneirinho e sua esposa, maaaaaaaaaaaaaas não estou dando conta nem das fics em andamento. Vida de trabalhadora não é mole, não! _

_A saladinha com sardinha da June é uma singela homenagem a minha amiga Nina que dia desses estava comendo isso! Kkkkkkk!_

_Beijos para Bellatrix, que continua empolgadérrima com CDZ e com minhas fics!_

_Até mais!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	32. Capítulo XXXII

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXXII**

_Hotel no Tahiti._

_Quarto de Mu e Eiri._

_Os dois estão despidos, num momento muito íntimo. Afoito para falar com Mu, Kiki se teletransporta para dentro do quarto nessa hora um tanto imprópria..._

**(Kiki, tapando os olhos com as mãos, mas não completamente)** Desculpa, Mestre Mu...

**(Mu, muito constrangido, enrolando a si e a Eiri com o lençol)** Ehr... o que foi, Kiki? Algum problema?

**(Kiki, ainda com as mãos sobre os olhos)** Bom... eu vim pedir para ficar na casa de Shiryu no Japão enquanto vocês estão aqui... fazendo... fazendo...

**(Mu, extremamente vermelho)** Pode ir... pode ir... diga a Shiryu que eu autorizei.

**(Kiki, destapando os olhos, antes de voltar para Tóquio)** Oba! Valeu, Mestre!

**(Mu, depois que Kiki desaparece, rindo)** Ufa! Que situação!

**(Eiri, fazendo uma careta)** Ele viu...

**(Mu)** É...

**(Eiri)** Bom, pelo menos ele agora vai ficar lá com Shiryu e Shunrei. Assim não precisaremos nos preocupar com ele.

**(Mu)** Pois é. Não devíamos mesmo ter trazido o Kiki. Eu devia ter imaginado que ele ficaria entediado.

**(Eiri) **Ele vai ficar bem com Shiryu. No fundo era o que ele queria.

**(Mu) **É, eu sei. **(retirando o lençol) **Bom, mas agora que ele já foi, recomecemos os trabalhos.

**(Eiri, rindo)** Claro, mestre.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Tóquio_

_Casa de Shiryu e Shunrei. _

_Ela acaba de arrumar o sofazinho para Kiki e agora os dois esperam o garoto voltar._

**(Shunrei, deitada no colo de Shiryu) **Amanhã acho que devíamos arrumar o quarto de hóspedes para o Kiki. Teríamos que fazer isso mais cedo ou mais tarde, então fazemos logo.

**(Shiryu)** Sim, é uma boa idéia. Com certeza, o Mestre virá para cá algumas vezes para ver você. Então o quarto já estará pronto para ele.

**(Shunrei, rindo)** Me ver? Você é o queridinho dele!

**(Shiryu, também rindo)** Não sou!

**(Shunrei) **É, sim!!

**(Shiryu)** Não!!

**(Shunrei)** Sim! Eu sei que ele também me ama, mas você é o filho que ele sempre sonhou ter.

**(Shiryu)** Bom... talvez...

**(Shunrei)** É, sim. E eu não tiro a razão dele. Você também é meu queridinho.

**(Shiryu)** Ah! Sou, é?

**(Shunrei)** É. Eu te amo tanto, tanto, tanto.

**(Shiryu)** Também te amo, Shu.

_Os dois trocam um beijo apaixonado._

**(Kiki, que acabara se teleportar, pigarreando)** Hã! Hã!

**(Shiryu)** Ah, Kiki! E então, falou com Mu?

**(Kiki)** Sim! Mestre Mu me deixou ficar com vocês.

**(Shunrei, levantando-se da cama)** Ótimo. Arrumei essa cama improvisada para você. Amanhã veremos algo melhor.

**(Kiki, pulando no sofá)** Essa está ótima! Sabe, quando cheguei lá o mestre Mu e a Eiri estavam ... **(sussurra) **fazendo aquilo...

**(Shiryu, corando)** Você devia ter se teleportado para fora do quarto e batido à porta!

**(Kiki)** É que direto lá pra dentro era mais rápido!

**(Shiryu) **Certo, mas não faça mais isso, ok?

**(Kiki) **Certo. Mas foi bem estranho, hein? É daquele jeito que se faz bebê, não é? Aquilo é bom mesmo? Nunca tinha visto gente fazendo...

**(Shiryu, muito corado) **Amanhã conversamos sobre isso. Agora vamos dormir, não é?

**(Kiki) **Claro, claro.

**(Shunrei, dando um beijinho na testa dele) **Boa noite.

**(Kiki) **Boa noite, Shu. Boa noite, Shi.

**(Shiryu, sorrindo) **Boa noite.

_Shiryu e Shunrei tornam a deitar na cama. Abraçada ao marido, ela sussurra:_

**(Shunrei) **Já vai começar a treinar para conversar "assuntos delicados" com nossos filhos!

**(Shiryu) **Parece que sim!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Dia seguinte._

_Mansão Kido, meio-dia. Saori está almoçando com Tatsumi._

**(Tatsumi) **Senhorita, muito obrigado de verdade.

**(Saori)** Tatsumi! Você já me agradeceu umas cinquenta vezes desde que chegamos da sua casa! Já disse que não é preciso. A casa que lhe dei é muito menos do que você merece por todos esses anos de fidelidade. Sou eu quem tem que agradecer por tudo que você já fez por mim.

**(Tatsumi)** Era minha obrigação, senhorita.

**(Saori)** Você foi muito além de suas obrigações. Mas agora chega de agadecer, Tatsumi! De hoje em diante, depois de dar as ordens para o jantar, você pode ir para sua casa. Ou passar antes na casa de Shiryu para ver sua namorada. Ah, eu estou achando uma coisa muito fofa o meu mordomo ter uma namorada.

**(Tatsumi, corando) **Senhorita... por favor.

**(Saori, rindo) **Não se envergonhe. É muito bonito estar apaixonado. Agora vou descansar um pouco. Me chame às duas da tarde. Irei à Fundação com Shiryu.

**(Tatsumi) **Sim, senhorita.

**(Saori, pensando) **Até o Tatsumi está feliz. Finalmente, todos estão felizes...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Los Angeles._

_Apartamento de Hyoga_.

**(Rumiko) **Então está mesmo decidido, vai apresentar esse texto chato no trabalho mensal?

**(Hyoga) **Vou. E não é chato.

**(Rumiko) **É muito chato, gatinho. Muito mesmo.

**(Hyoga) **Pode ser, mas é esse que vou fazer porque é o que me diz alguma coisa.

**(Rumiko) **Está bem, como quiser, desde que você continue sendo o Romeu da minha apresentação.

**(Hyoga) **Eu disse que ia ser, então serei.

**(Rumiko) **Certo. Não se irrite com isso, ok? Que tal um passeio? Você quase não vai para lugares diferentes. Só vai ao curso de artes cênicas e ao de inglês.

**(Hyoga) **Eu tenho feito alguns trabalhos como modelo. Preciso sair de casa para isso.

**(Rumiko) **Eu sei, mas isso não conta como passeio. Vamos sair, vamos? Por favor! Duas horinhas num bar! Vamos, vamos!

**(Hyoga) **Rumiko, não devíamos ensaiar? A apresentação já é semana que vem.

**(Rumiko) **Ensaiamos outro dia, meu gatinho.

**(Hyoga) **Está bem... estou mesmo precisando mesmo espairecer.

**(Rumiko, pulando) **Isso!!

**(Hyoga) **Vamos.

**(Rumiko) **Não vai nem vestir um casaco? Está bem frio lá fora.

**(Hyoga) **Nunca está frio o bastante para mim.

**(Rumiko) **Eu sei que você morou na Sibéria, mas mesmo assim nunca vi tanta resistência ao frio.

**(Hyoga, pensando em Camus)** É. Digamos que eu aprendi a ter uma resistência fora do comum.

**(Rumiko) **Fora do comum mesmo. Nunca vi ninguém assim.

_Hyoga e Rumiko saem de casa, ela bem agasalhada, Hyoga de jeans e camiseta. A pé, os dois seguem para um bar perto da casa de Hyoga. Acomodam-se numa mesa na parte mais reservada do lugar e pedem petiscos e cerveja._

**(Rumiko)** Então, depois do curso o que você vai fazer?

**(Hyoga)** Eu não sei. Estou apenas no primeiro mês. **(pensando)** A única coisa que sei é que farei muitas viagens até a China.

**(Rumiko) **Eu já decidi. Não volto mais para o Japão.

**(Hyoga) **Também não devo voltar. Não para ficar. Mas pretendo ir ver meus irmãos.

**(Rumiko) **Hum... Eu adoraria conhecer seus irmãos.

**(Hyoga, desconversando) **Um dia...

_Quinze dias depois._

**(Rumiko, ajeitando o vestido branco)** Estou bem de Julieta?

**(Hyoga, esfregando as mãos)** Está ótima.

**(Rumiko) **Você está lindo com essa roupinha de Romeu. Está nervoso, gatinho?

**(Hyoga)** Um pouco.

_Rumiko, sem dizer mais nada, beija Hyoga. _

**(Rumiko) **Acalmou?

**(Hyoga) **É... Bom, vamos logo para o ginásio. Estou me sentindo ridículo nessa roupa de Romeu.

**(Rumiko) **Um ator não pode se sentir ridículo quando assume um personagem.

**(Hyoga)** Acho que vou ter que acostumar com isso. **(pensando) **Me sinto muito melhor na minha armadura de Cisne.

_No teatro, os alunos do curso sentam-se na primeira fila, cada um devidamente vestido como o personagem que interpretará em instantes. O professor Aaron sobe ao pequeno palco e explica como será a avaliação. Em seguida, começam as apresentações. Depois de algumas apresentações, os dois sobem ao palco e encenam o trecho de "Romeu e Julieta". Nervosos, os dois erram algumas falas do trecho da peça, mas concluem a apresentação. Em seguida, na coxia..._

**(Rumiko)** Droga. Foi uma porcaria! Erramos tudo! Além do nervosismo com a avaliação, ainda teve a dificuldade com a língua.

**(Hyoga, esfregando as mãos) **Calma. Não exagera. Não erramos tanto assim. Além disso, foi só o primeiro trabalho.

**(Rumiko) **É. E já vamos começar mal.

**(Hyoga)** Não esquenta, ok? Vou me trocar para o meu trabalho.

**(Rumiko)** Você vai ser um dos últimos, não precisa se trocar agora.

**(Hyoga)** Eu sei, mas vou me trocar e ficar quieto aqui na coxia. Não quero ver as outras apresentações.

**(Rumiko)** Ah, vai me deixar sozinha lá?

**(Hyoga)** É. **(ao ver a expressão de desapontamento dela, ele completa a frase)** Desculpa.

**(Rumiko) **Tá. Vai. Boa sorte. **(beijando-o) **Vou torcer por você.

**(Hyoga)** Obrigado.

_Depois de vestir a túnica branca que usará para a apresentação, Hyoga se senta num cantinho da coxia e se concentra na apresentação, repetindo o texto mentalmente. Muito tempo depois, chega a hora de subir ao palco sozinho. Ele respira fundo, entra no palco com ar de filósofo e começa o monólogo. Na primeira fila da platéia, Rumiko resmunga mentalmente._

**(Rumiko, pensando)** Ai, por que ele escolheu esse troço chato? Podíamos estar fazendo outra cena de amor, com mais um beijo, e ele vem com essa ladainha de Sócrates...

**(Hyoga, no palco)** _...Todas essas coisas, amigos, ouvi de sua boca, todas as vezes em que me falava sobre o amor. Um belo dia, porém, perguntou-me: "Qual é, caro Sócrates, no teu modo de pensar, a causa do amor e do desejo?"_

**(Rumiko, pensando) **Amor e desejo... amor e desejo... tudo bem, amor e desejo são ótimos, mas esse Sócrates era um chato.

**(Hyoga) **_Não te aconteceu nunca observar como o amor empolga fortemente todos os animais, tanto os que voam como os que andam na terra, quando os possui o desejo de procriar? _

**(Rumiko, pensando)** Hummmm! Desejo de procriar! Essa parte é boa. Bem que nós podíamos começar a fazer o que os casais fazem para procriar!

**(Hyoga)** _Nunca observaste como se tornam mórbidos e incendiados de amor, primeiro no momento de se unirem uns com os outros e, depois, quando se trata de alimentar o que foi gerado? Nunca reparaste como estão prontos a defender sua prole, mesmo os mais fracos contra os mais fortes, e a deixar-se morrer por ela e como se sujeitam a passar fome para sustentá-la, e como por ela arrostam todos os sacrifícios? _

**(Rumiko, pensando) **Reparei, reparei... e daí?

**(Hyoga) **_Se se tratasse de homens, bem se poderia concluir que é a razão que os impele a agir dessa maneira. Mas não; trata-se de animais. A que causa atribuiremos o amor e efeitos que neles encontramos? Saberias dizer-me?_

**(Rumiko, pensando) **Não, eu não sei dizer, meu gatinho. Só sei que eu devia estar aí neste palco com você apresentando um texto melhor.

**(Hyoga) **_Como lhe respondesse que não sabia, continuou ela a inquirir: "E crês que algum dia virás a ser um perito em matéria de amor, se não sabes isso?" _

**(Rumiko, pensando)** Perito em matéria de amor? Seria legal...

**(Hyoga)** _É a natureza mortal que procura, na medida de suas forças, eternizar-se e imortalizar-se. Mas isso ela alcança pela procriação, porque deixa sempre um indivíduo novo no lugar de um velho. _

**(Rumiko, bocejando) **Ele está lindo no palco, mas quando é que isso acaba?

**(Hyoga) **_De fato, mesmo durante o tempo em que cada animal passa como vivo e idêntico, como indivíduo, isto é, no tempo que vai da infância à velhice, embora se diga que é sempre o mesmo, ele não possui em em si as mesmas características. Está continuamente a renovar-se; e a perder também, quer sejam os cabelos, quer seja a carne, os ossos, o sangue. E não só no corpo se dão as mudanças: o mesmo acontece com o espírito. Costumes, convicções, desejos, prazeres, aversões, temores - todas estas coisas jamais permanecem as mesmas. Umas vão nascendo, ao passo que outras desaparecem. _

**(Rumiko, pensando) **Ainda bem que as coisas se renovam, não é? Detesto coisa velha.Gosto de tudo moderno, muito moderno!

**(Hyoga) **_Vê, porém, o que é ainda mais admirável: nossos próprios conhecimentos. Ora nascem, ora perecem; de modo que não somos indênticos nem em nossos conhecimentos. Para que usamos a reflexão? Apenas para reter um conhecimento que nos escapa? O esquecimento nada mais é do que a fuga de um conhecimento - e a reflexão, pondo uma nova recordação no lugar da que se foi, salva o conhecimento, dando a impressãode que ele permanece sempre o mesmo. Desse modo, pois, é que se conserva tudo quanto é mortal. Não, como o que é divino, permanecendo sempre exatamente o mesmo - mas, ao contrário, substituindo continuamente o que desaparece e envelhece por outra coisa nova, possuidora das mesmas qualidades. _

**(Rumiko, pensando) **Já está acabando, já está acabando, já está acabando.

**(Hyoga) **_É assim, caro Sócrates, ajuntou ela, que o mortal, o corpo e as outras coisas, participam da imortalidade; de outra maneira, isso seria impossível. Não deves, pois, te espantar de que todos os seres amem a quem procriaram, pois é devido ao desejo de imortalidade que amam e se desvelam._

**(Rumiko, aplaudindo de pé)** Lindooo! Maravilhosoooo! **(pensando)** Mas com um péssimo gosto para o teatro. Credo! Que monólogo mais chato!

_Hyoga se curva em agradecimento e sai do palco. Algum tempo depois ele vai até a platéia e senta ao lado de Rumiko._

**(Hyoga, sorridente) **Que tal?

**(Rumiko, hesitante)** É, foi legal. Meio chato, mas legal.

**(Hyoga) **Chato? É teatro clássico grego!

**(Rumiko)** Eu sei, mas é chato que dói, né?

**(Hyoga, rindo)** Conheço alguém que diz a mesma coisa que você...

**(Rumiko) **Ah é? Quem?

**(Hyoga)** Um dos meus meio-irmãos.

**(Rumiko) **Ah, sim. Legal. Você precisa me apresentar a ele. Mas será que o professor vai dar as notas hoje?

**(Hyoga)** Não sei.

**(Rumiko)** Tomara que não, né? Vai ser um mico.

**(Hyoga)** Eu prefiro saber logo. Mas agora vamos assistir às últimas apresentações em silêncio.

_No final das apresentações, o professor Aaron chama toda a turma para o palco. Todos sentam-se no chão e, munido de suas anotações, ele começa a dar as notas. Depois de algumas, chega a vez de Rumiko._

**(Aaron)** Rumiko Akiyama. Bom, bom, bom. Sua apresentação foi interessante, mas não saiu do lugar-comum. É a cena clássica de Romeu e Julieta, o balcão, sem nenhuma releitura, sem nada de novo. As escapadas na língua não influenciaram na sua nota, certo? Dei-lhe um seis.

**(Rumiko, insatisfeita)** Obrigada.

_Pouco depois, Aaron dá a nota de Hyoga._

**(Aaron)** Alexei Hyoga Yukida. Você estava muito bem de Romeu, apesar do lugar-comum que já comentei. Mas o que conta para sua nota é a apresentação solo. Você de Sócrates? Pelo amor de Deus! Foi um monólogo chato, cansativo e que não me convenceu. Vou dar cinco por questão de incentivo, mas não merece nem isso.

_Hyoga balança a cabeça afirmativamente._

**(Rumiko, murmurando)** Não falei que era chato?

_Hyoga mantém-se em silêncio._ _Aaron dá as notas restantes e depois encerra a apresentação._

**(Aaron)** Repararam que a maior nota foi sete? É isso mesmo. Vocês estão aqui para aprender. E no próximo mês espero ver apresentações superiores, caso contrário, alguns receberão a recomendação de deixar o curso. É isso. Palmas para vocês, porque isso foi só o começo. Estão dispensados.

_Hyoga e Rumiko vestem roupas normais e saem do ginásio juntos, em silêncio. Ela tenta quebrar o clima chato entre os dois._

**(Rumiko) **Então, para onde vamos?

**(Hyoga) **Eu vou para casa.

**(Rumiko) **Eu vou com você.

**(Hyoga) **Desculpa, mas eu queria ficar sozinho.

**(Rumiko) **Está bem. **(beijando-o) **Você deve estar chateado com a nota, não é?

**(Hyoga) **Só quero ficar um pouco sozinho.

**(Rumiko) **Certo. Até amanhã, então.

**(Hyoga) **Até.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Tóquio. _

_Casa de Shiryu e Shunrei. _

_Todas as manhãs ele sai cedo e vai até a Fundação com Saori. Tem acompanhado tudo de perto, prestando atenção e procurando aprender o máximo possível sobre a administração dos negócios. Shunrei e Kiki ficam em casa, o menino já devidamente instalado no quarto de hóspedes que o casal arrumara. Os dois se divertem cuidando da pequena horta que ela começou a fazer no quintal da casa._

**(Kiki, ajudando Shunrei)** Shunrei, o Mestre Mu já deve estar voltando da lua-de-mel... mas se ele permitisse que eu morasse aqui, você me deixaria ficar?

**(Shunrei)** Claro. Você sabe que eu e Shiryu gostamos muito de você e que você é sempre muito bem-vindo na nossa casa.

**(Kiki)** É, eu sei. Eu ia gostar de morar aqui.

**(Shunrei) **Mas e o seu treinamento?

**(Kiki) **Ah, sei lá. Acho que eu poderia ir treinar todo dia.

**(Shunrei) **Bom, sim. Mas temos que conversar isso com o Mu, não é mesmo? Ouviu o carro parar lá na porta? Shiryu está chegando!

_Shunrei e Kiki correm até o portão de entrada._

**(Shiryu, aproximando-se dos dois, acompanhado de Saori) **Olá, meu amor.

**(Shunrei, beijando-o e abraçando-o) **Olá! Oi, Saori!

**(Saori) **Oi. Vim ver como estão na nova casa. Olá, Kiki!

**(Kiki) **Olá, Srta. Saori!

**(Saori) **Como vai, Shunrei?

**(Shunrei) **Está tudo muito bem. E você?

**(Saori) **Também estou bem.

**(Shunrei, para Shiryu) **Como foi lá na Fundação?

**(Shiryu) **Tudo bem. E vocês, como passaram a tarde?

**(Shunrei) **Aqui, cuidando da horta.

**(Kiki) **É! Muito legal cuidar da horta!

**(Shiryu, sorrindo) **É, sim. Também gosto muito.

**(Shunrei) **Bom, vamos entrar?

**(Shiryu) **Vamos.

_Dentro de casa, Shunrei e Kiki lavam aos mãos e todos se sentam à mesa da cozinha para lanchar chá e biscoitos. Quando anoitece, Saori deixa a casa, levando sua mudinha de pessegueiro._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Seiya._

**(Shina, servindo uma macarronada para Seiya) **É a única coisa que eu sei fazer. Você já devia ter arrumado uma boa empregada, seu inútil.

**(Seika) **Concordo.

**(Seiya) **Eu não encontrei uma do jeito que eu quero.

**(Shina) **E que jeito é esse??

**(Seiya) **Ah, um jeito aí...

**(Shina) **Você só sabe falar, não é? Prometeu arrumar empregada, prometeu começar a trabalhar na tal da escolinha de futebol e até agora só vejo você dormindo e jogando video game.

**(Seiya) **Eu estou cuidando da escolinha! Bom, o povo lá da Fundação é que está arrumando as coisas pra mim. Já vou pegar tudo pronto.

**(Shina) **Você gosta de uma moleza, não é?

**(Seiya) **Ah, se eu posso ter tudo pronto, para quê vou me cansar?

**(Shina, ao pé do ouvido dele) **É por isso que nem tão cedo você vai ter o que quer de mim.

**(Seiya) **Ah, Shinazinha! Não fala assim!

**(Shina) **Melhor você tomar jeito logo! O Natal está chegando. E quando eu estiver de volta a Atenas, pode ser que eu não queira voltar.

**(Seiya) **Nem fale uma coisa dessas! Amanhã mesmo vou ver como estão as coisas para a escolinha e também vou procurar a empregada.

**(Shina) **Melhor assim.

**(Seiya, comendo o macarrão) **Até que essa macarronada não está ruim.

**(Seika) **É. Só parece que você jogou todo o pacotinho de orégano no molho. Fora isso, está legal.

**(Shina) **Não reclama, não! Quem mandou você não fazer o jantar?

**(Seika) **Eu estava estudando.

**(Shina) **Estudando, estudando. Pensa que eu não sei que você finge estudar e fica escrevendo sobre o Shaka?

**(Seika) **Não fico nada!

**(Shina) **Fica sim!

**(Seika) **Seiya, a sua namorada está implicando comigo! Não vai fazer nada?

**(Seiya) **Eu não! Briga de mulher é muito legal!

_As duas levantam-se da mesa irritadas, deixando Seiya jantando sozinho. _

**(Seiya) **Ué? O que foi que eu disse de errado?

Continua...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Todas as falas do Hyoga na apresentação são excertos do livro "O Banquete" de Platão. A Rumiko acha um porre, mas eu adoro. _

_O trecho de Romeu e Julieta não foi reproduzido porque eu já o fiz em capítulos anteriores (muuuuito anteriores!)._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Ufaaaa! Finalmente, mais uma vez!_

_Seguindo meu novo esquema, a próxima fic é Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos. Sem prazo para publicar, ok? _

_Ekinha, o saquinho de orégano na macarronada da Shina é em homenagem a você! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Beijo pra todo mundo! _

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	33. Capítulo XXXIII

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens sã****o meus, eu nã****o ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃ****O**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXXIII**

**(Rumiko) **Então, para onde vamos?

**(Hyoga) **Eu vou para casa.

**(Rumiko)** Então eu vou com você.

**(Hyoga)** Desculpa, mas eu quero ficar sozinho.

**(Rumiko)** Está bem. **(beijando-o)** Você deve estar chateado com a nota da apresentação, não é?

**(Hyoga)** Só quero ficar um pouco sozinho.

**(Rumiko)** Certo. Até amanhã, então.

**(Hyoga)** Até.

_Hyoga chega em casa chateado e vai direto para o quarto. Ao invés de dormir, ele começa uma carta para a filha, a terceira escrita e não enviada somente àquela semana._

"_Olá, filha._

_Seu pai teve um dia ruim hoje. Foi minha primeira apresentação no teatro. Nem tinha um público de verdade, apenas estudantes como eu e avaliadores, mas fiquei nervoso. E, pior, a avaliação que eu recebi n__ão__ foi nada boa. Apresentei um trecho do livro "O Banquete", de Platão. Um clássico. Eu adoro os clássicos, filha. Falava que é através dos filhos que os pais se tornam eternos. Falava também do amor incondicional que os pais sentem pelos filhos e de como fariam tudo por eles. Minha mãe foi capaz de um sacrifício por mim. E agora eu sinto que eu também seria capaz de qualquer coisa por você. Vou ficando por aqui._

_Te amo._

_Papai."_

**(Hyoga, consigo) **Papai... vai ser bom ouvi-la falar isso... Isso está virando um diário. Tantas cartas escritas para ela... E ela nem nasceu. Ah, meu Deus, eu realmente não sei o que vim fazer aqui. Devia estar lá no oriente, vendo minha filha crescer no ventre da Eiri. Eu preciso tanto de um conselho! Preciso tanto conversar com alguém!

_Ele pega a agenda e disca um número no telefone. Uma voz desconhecida, mas com forte sotaque francês atende._

**(Horace)** Residência do Senhor Dervieux.

**(Hyoga) **Quem fala?

**(Horace) **O criado. Quem deseja?

**(Hyoga)** É o Hyoga. Quero falar com meu mestre. Pode ser?

**(Horace)** Só um minuto.

**(Hyoga, pensando)** Ainda não acostumei com essa história de Camus ter vida normal, com telefone, empregado e coisas de casas comuns...

**(Camus, tom mais alegre do que pretendia)** Olá, Hyoga!

**(Hyoga) **Olá, Mestre.

**(Camus) **Para você ter se dado ao trabalho de ligar creio que deva estar passando por algo grave.

**(Hyoga)** Não exatamente grave. Só estou confuso, sem saber o que vim fazer na América...

**(Camus)** Hum... e sabe o porquê desse questionamento? Houve algo, não houve?

**(Hyoga) **Bom, fiz uma apresentação hoje e fui massacrado pelo professor.

**(Camus)** Explicado. Quer dizer que está pensando em voltar só porque não foi bem avaliado? Não é essa a essência do meu discípulo.

**(Hyoga) **É que eu não sei mais se fiz a coisa certa.

**(Camus) **Acho que você só vai saber se ficar aí. Mostre para o professor que ele não errou quando o escolheu, mostre que você pode ser mais do que ele espera, do mesmo jeito que mostrou para mim.

**(Hyoga) **Tem razão, mestre. É isso que eu tenho de fazer.

**(Camus) **É. É isso. Bom, mas e como você está agora que Eiri se casou com Mu?

**(Hyoga)** Bem. Só lamento estar longe da minha filha. E o senhor como está? Acostumou-se com a vida normal?

**(Camus)** Estou muito bem. A gente se acostuma fácil com o que é bom. E viver normalmente é muito bom.

**(Hyoga) **É sim.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Tóquio. _

_Casa de Shiryu e Shunrei. _

**(Shunrei)** Pronto. Está uma graça!

**(Kiki)** Até que não foi tão ruim! E nem vai doer, Shiryu!

**(Shiryu, com cara de desagrado)** Eu sei que não vai doer.

**(Shunrei, com a tesoura na mã****o)** Amor, você está precisando urgentemente de um corte nesse cabelo!

**(Shiryu)** Está bem, mas não corte demais.

**(Shunrei, animada) **Certo!

_Minutos depois, Shiryu se olha no espelho..._

**(Shiryu) **Shu, acho que você cortou mais do que devia.

**(Shunrei, rindo)** Não cortei nem a metade do seu cabelo e ele ainda está no meio das costas!

**(Shiryu)** E a minha franja...

**(Shunrei) **Estava imensa! Dei uma boa aparada. Está vendo como seu rosto ficou mais leve?

**(Shiryu)** Não... Foi muito... Eu gostava do meu cabelo como era.

**(Shunrei)** Foi nada! Ai, ai, ai. Está me saindo um marido rabugento! Ficou tão lindo assim!

**(Kiki) **É, Shiryu, ficou legal!

**(Shiryu) **Você diz isso porque ela não cortou a metade do seu cabelo.

**(Kiki) **Ah, Shiryu, se a Shu cortasse metade do meu, eu ficaria careca, mas cortando metade do seu ainda sobra uma metade enorme!

**(Shunrei) **Isso mesmo! E além do mais, você está lindo com o cabelo novo!

**(Shiryu, fazendo bico) **Estou me sentindo pelado...

**(Shunrei)** Que biquinho mais lindo! **(abraçando-o) **Garanto que logo você vai gostar mais do cabelo novo que do antigo.

**(Shiryu) **Tomara que você esteja certa, amor.

**(Shunrei) **Agora eu vou cortar o meu, rapazes!

**(Shiryu) **Vai cortar muito?

**(Shunrei) **Que tal metade também?

**(Shiryu) **É... metade está bom!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Seiya._

_Ele e Shina est__ão __abraçados no sofá. Seika tinha ido à__ escola._

**(Seiya) **Hoje eu vou arranjar a empregada que você tanto quer.

**(Shina) **Eu não! Nem moro aqui! É a sua irmã que quer.

**(Seiya) **Certo. A empregada que a Seika quer, sua teimosa.

**(Shina) **Espero que não tenha nenhuma malandragem por detrás disso.

**(Seiya) **Não tem, não! Juro!

**(Shina)** Que bom.

**(Seiya) **Pois é. Agora vou lá cuidar desse negócio de empregada.

**(Shina) **Vai. Até mais tarde. Vou tentar fazer algo para comermos, mas não garanto a qualidade!

**(Seiya)** Eu como qualquer coisa!

**(Shina)** Eu sei.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Mansão Kido. _

**(Saori, agachada no quintal, o jardineiro a seu lado)** Certo. Agora eu tiro a mudinha do vasinho e coloco no buraco, não é?

**(Jardineiro)** Isso, senhorita.

**(Saori, fazendo a "operaç****ã****o" na mudinha)** Será que vai dar certo? Quero cuidar dela pessoalmente, mas não sei se vou conseguir.

**(Jardineiro) **Vai sim. Quando ela começar a crescer a senhorita vai se dedicar ainda mais para que ela continue crescendo.

**(Saori)** Assim espero. Quando era criança eu enjoava fácil dos brinquedos novos... Espero ter mudado também nesse aspecto. Vai ver que é porque eu tinha muitos.

_O jardineiro dá uma risadinha discreta._

**(Saori)** Em quanto tempo ela dará pêssegos?

**(Jardineiro) **Ainda demoram uns bons anos, senhorita.

**(Saori, pensativa)** Hum... Anos... É o tempo de que preciso...

**(Jardineiro)** Nãi entendi.

**(Saori)** Não é para entender mesmo. Bom, agora que ela já está plantadinha, vou sentar aqui embaixo da árvore para descansar um pouco. Obrigada, Tsuyoshi.

**(Jardineiro)** Não há de quê, senhorita.

**(Seiya, aproximando-se sem que ela perceba)** Não sabia que você gostava de jardinagem.

**(Saori, surpresa)** Seiya! É, não é que eu goste, mas quero cuidar dessa plantinha.

**(Seiya, sentando-se ao lado dela)** Não estou reconhecendo mais você.

**(Saori) **É porque eu mudei. Acho que não tem mais quase nada em mim que você possa reconhecer.

**(Seiya)** Tem sim. Seu olhar. Ele continua com aquela tristeza lá no fundo.

**(Saori) **Impressão sua.

**(Seiya)** Não é não. Eu posso sentir que você não está bem. O que é que há? Achei que estivesse feliz com seu noivo.

**(Saori) **Eu estou. Acontece que ele não está aqui, então, estou sentindo falta dele.

**(Seiya)** Eu sei que não é isso, mas se não quer me contar, tudo bem.

**(Saori)** Não há nada pra contar. O que veio fazer aqui em casa?

**(Seiya)** Ah, já ia esquecendo! Vim pedir um favor.

**(Saori) **Pode pedir.

**(Seiya) **Estou precisando de uma empregada, sabe? Seika e Shina não querem mais fazer o serviço doméstico, além do mais a comida delas é péssima. Será que você não tem uma empregada pra me emprestar, não?

**(Saori) **Bom, posso colocar alguma funcionária da Fundação para trabalhar na sua casa.

**(Seiya)** Melhor ainda! Assim o salário dela fica por conta da Fundação!

**(Saori) **É. Estou indo à Fundação com Shiryu todas as tardes, não quer ir conosco hoje e ver isso comigo?

**(Seiya)** Seria uma boa.

**(Saori) **Então está bem. Pego você em casa a uma e meia. **(enfática) **Uma e meia. Não se atrase.

**(Seiya)** Não vou me atrasar. A não ser que a comida que a Shina fizer me dê dor de barriga.

**(Saori, rindo) **Você é muito engraçado!

**(Seiya)** Que bom que fiz você rir! Não estou achando essa sua tristeza legal.

**(Saori)** Está tudo bem. Juro!

**(Seiya)** Certo... então, já vou. Até de tarde.

**(Saori, cumprimentando-o formalmente) **Até.

_Seiya se levanta e, devagar, começa a se afastar de Saori. Já um pouco distante dela, ele se volta para trás e v__ê__ que ela chora. Pensa em voltar, tentar confortá-la, mas acha melhor ir embora._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Shun e Ikki._

_O irmão mais novo está na escola, o mais velho na academia de luta. Apenas Pandora e Pani estão em casa. A alemã l__ê__ um livro enquanto a empregada, com o almoço já pronto, vê__ tevê. June entra no apartamento._

**(Pandora, sem fechar o livro)** É uma baderna essa casa. Todo mundo entra sem bater.

**(June)** Eu não sou todo mundo. Sou namorada do Shun!

**(Pandora)** O cunhadinho verde não está e você sabe disso.

**(June)** Sei. Vim fazer uma surpresa para ele. Vou ficar aqui e esperá-lo voltar da escola.

**(Pandora)** Você não treina _tae kwon do_?

**(June)** Estou de folga hoje. A treinadora foi resolver uma coisa importante.

**(Pandora, resmungando)** Aff. Daqui a pouco se muda pra cá...

**(June)** Me mudo mesmo!

**(Pandora)** No dia que você entrar aqui, eu saio.

**(June)** Eu não estou nem aí. Pode ir embora. Ninguém vai sentir sua falta. Nem mesmo o Ikki.

**(Pandora, largando o livro no chão)** Como é?

**(June)** Eu realmente acho que você é só um passatempo para ele.

**(Pandora)** Repete isso que eu te mato.

**(June)** Você não tem chance. Eu sou uma amazona.

**(Pandora)** Uma amazoninha de bronze que nunca se envolveu na batalha, só tirou a maldita máscara para agarrar o fresco do Shun.

**(June)** Fresca é você. E burra. Porque só você não vê que o Ikki só está com você porque não tem a Esmeralda.

**(Pandora, gritando)** Cala essa boca, vagabunda loira!

**(June)** Vem cá, vem me fazer calar, vem.

**(Pani, vindo da cozinha ao ouvir os gritos)** Senhoritas, por favor, não briguem. Que tal um chazinho?

**(Pandora e June)** Já para a cozinha!!

**(Pandora) **Você não manda na minha empregada, sua idiota!! Além do mais, burra é você que não percebe que seu namoradinho parece uma bailarina alegre!!

**(June, partindo para cima de Pandora) **Morra, peruaaa!

**(Pani, desesperada)** Ai, meu Deus, o que é que eu faço?? Ai, vou ligar para o senhor Ikki!

_Ikki entra em casa._

**(Ikki)** Que porra é essa?

**(Pani)** Seu Ikki! Ainda bem que chegou! Elas começaram a brigar!

**(Ikki, separando-as)** Isso eu estou vendo! Parou! Pandora, larga o cabelo da June! June, larga o cabelo da Pandora!

**(Pandora) **Aaaaaaaaaaah! Eu vou deixar ela careca!!

**(June)** Morraaaaaaaaa!!

**(Ikki) **Peraí, porra! Não puxa meu cabelo! Olha, eu vou bater nas duas!

_Com essa frase, Ikki finalmente consegue separá-las. Então, põ__e Pandora nos ombros e a leva para o quarto. June fica na sala. Pani a olha assustada._

**(June)** O que é? Está olhando o quê? Nunca viu?

**(Pani, correndo para seu quarto) **Desculpa!

_No quarto, Ikki joga Pandora na cama._

**(Ikki)** Agora explica que palhaçada foi aquela.

**(Pandora)** Eu quero matar aquela vagabunda loira bombada maníaca.

**(Ikki)** Eu sei, mas uma coisa é querer, outra coisa é tentar fazer o que quer. Por que vocês se atracaram?

**(Pandora) **Ela me provocou!

**(Ikki)** O que foi que ela disse?

**(Pandora) **Falou que eu era um passatempo pra você.

**(Ikki) **E você acreditou? É tonta mesmo. Acha que eu traria um "passatempo" para morar comigo? Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Pandora. Você já foi mais inteligente!

**(Pandora, socando a cama)** Ai, que ódio daquela loira! Acho bom você providenciar um lugar para morarmos em 24 horas, senão vai ter morte nesse apartamento!

**(Ikki)** Se acalma aí, tá. Vou dar um jeito nisso depois.

**(Pandora)** Depois não! Agora!

**(Ikki) **Será que eu posso almoçar, pelo menos?

**(Pandora) **Vamos almoçar fora então. Não sento à mesa com aquela idiota nem sob tortura.

**(Ikki) **Certo. Vai se ajeitar que a gente sai.

**(Pandora, levantando-se da cama) **Tá. **(abraçando Ikki) **Jura que eu não sou um passatempo?

**(Ikki) **Claro que não é. Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que você é minha mulher?

**(Pandora) **Que bom, meu amor. Vou me arrumar!

**(Ikki) **Bota um decotão poderoso e passa pela loira mostrando que a mulher mais gostosa dessa casa é você.

_Na sala, June está com cara de poucos amigos, ajeitando o cabelo desgrenhado pela briga. Shun entra em casa._

**(Shun) **Olá, meu amorzinho! **(ao ver o cabelo de June ainda meio desgrenhado e expressão irritada dela)** June? O que houve?

_Ela vira a cara._

**(Shun, perplexo)** O que foi?

**(June)** Aquela coisa que namora o seu irmão.

**(Shun)** O que tem ela?

**(June) **É uma idiota! Uma perua recalcada e burra! Você tem mesmo que morar com seu irmão? Você não herdou uns milhões também? Compra outro apartamento e mora comigo!

**(Shun)** Ainda é cedo para pensarmos nisso, Ju.

**(June) **Não é, não! Eu odeio essa Pandora dos infernos!

**(Shun)** June, fica calma. Vamos lá para o quarto, ok?

**(June)** Vamos, mas se eu me encontrar com ela no corredor, não respondo por mim!

**(Shun)** Violência não resolve as coisas.

**(June) **Se eu matá-la, resolve sim!

**(Shun, repreendendo-a)** June!

**(June)** É isso mesmo! Nem me olhe com essa cara de "só o amor salva", "o mundo precisa de amor".

**(Shun)** Tá, fica calma...

**(June) **Só quando eu nunca mais tiver de ver aquela vampira.

_Pandora abre a porta do quarto. Ela e June se encaram, os olhos faiscando de raiva._

**(Shun, sussurrando) **Controle-se. Tenha calma.

**(June) **Vai sair, perua?

**(Pandora) **Vou, vagabunda. O ambiente está empesteado com cheiro de loira burra.

**(June)** Está empesteado, sim, mas é com cheiro de vampira nojenta.

**(Pandora) **Vou te mostrar quem é a vampira!

**(June) **Vem, perua.

_Ikki segura Pandora, enquanto Shun segura June. Cada um arrasta sua respectiva namorada para longe. Ikki e Pandora entram no elevador._

**(Ikki, rindo) **O negócio está animado lá em casa.

**(Pandora) **Animado? Eu quero matar ela.

**(Ikki) **Deixa disso, Pand. Não tem que dar ouvidos ao que a June diz.

**(Pandora) **Ikki, vamos embora, por favor! Por favor, por favor, por favor!

**(Ikki) **Está bem.

**(Pandora, abraçando-o e beijando-o) **Ah!! Que maravilha! Ikki!!

**(Ikki) **Ao invés de almoçar, vamos falar com o dono do apartamento lá de cima. Vou comprá-lo.

**(Pandora) **Tudo bem! É no mesmo prédio, mas na minha casa aquela loira não vai entrar!

_Mais tarde._

_Ikki e Pandora voltam ao apartamento. Ela agora está calma e sorridente. _

**(Ikki) **Pani, arruma suas coisas.

**(Pani, em choque) **Senhor Ikki... o que foi que eu fiz? Eu juro que não fiz nada!

**(Ikki) **Estou falando que você fez alguma coisa? Eu e Pand vamos nos mudar e ela faz questão de levar você junto.

**(Pani, aliviada, abrindo um** **sorriso) **Ah! Que bom! Vou arrumar agora!

**(Pandora) **Quando terminar, vá lá no meu quarto me ajudar com as minhas coisas.

**(Pani) **Sim, senhora!

_Pandora_ _vai para seu quarto eufórica, ansiosa por mudar-se logo com Ikki. Ele, por sua vez, vai até o quarto de Shun e abre a porta sem bater, encontrando o rapaz e a namorada trocando um beijo ardente._

**(Shun, constrangido) **Ikki!

**(June) **Custa bater à porta?

**(Ikki, sério) **Vamos lá para a sala, Shun. Precisamos conversar.

**(Shun)** Está bem.

_June tenta acompanhar o namorado, mas Ikki a detém._

**(Ikki) **Só o Shun.

_June faz uma careta para Ikki e volta para o quarto. Os dois irmãos v__ã__o juntos para a sala._

**(Shun) **É sobre a briga das meninas, né? Eu vou falar com a Ju e...

**(Ikki, interrompendo) **Pand e eu vamos embora.

**(Shun)** Quê?

**(Ikki) **É. Ela já não estava querendo mais morar aqui. Depois da confusão de hoje é que não vai dar mesmo. Eu adoro uma boa briga, mas esse clima dentro de casa não dá. Não é do meu feitio fazer o que a mulher quer, mas acho que está na hora de reconstruir a vida de verdade. E ter um lugar só meu e dela deve ajudar.

**(Shun) **Achei que nunca mais nos separaríamos.

**(Ikki) **E por que não? Somos gêmeos siameses? Um dia cada um ia ter que tomar seu rumo mesmo. Só foi mais cedo do que eu pensava.

**(Shun) **É... e para onde vocês vão?

**(Ikki) **Comprei o apartamento de cima, o que Shiryu ia comprar.

**(Shun) **Ah! Pelo menos ficará perto.

**(Ikki) **É. Qualquer coisa, bate lá.

**(Shun) **Está bem. Não sei se vou conseguir me virar sozinho.

**(Ikki) **Vai sim. E além disso, a June não vai deixar você sozinho.

**(Shun) **Imagino que não, mas sei lá, não acha que sou muito novo?

**(Ikki) **Achar eu acho, mas agora já era. Só toma cuidado para não arrumar um filho.

**(Shun, corando) **Pode deixar.

**(Ikki) **Então é isso.

**(Shun, com os olhos marejados, abraçando o irmão)** Vou sentir de falta de morar com você.

**(Ikki) **Não faz drama. Vou estar logo ali em cima.

**(Shun, enxugando as lágrimas) **Ainda bem.

**(Ikki) **Agora me ajuda a levar o colchão lá pra cima. Pandora disse que não fica mais nem um segundo aqui.

**(Shun) **Ajudo, sim. Ikki, e a Pani?

**(Ikki)** Mas é claro que ela vai conosco! Pandora faz questão. Você vai ter que arrumar outra empregada.

**(Shun) **Ah, sei lá, de repente ela pode até topar vir aqui fazer minha comida, limpar a casa de vez em quando. Ela já conhece meu jeito...

**(Ikki) **Vai ter que pagar outro salário a ela, moleque!

**(Shun) **Eu pago!

**(Ikki) **Experimente não pagar!

_Juntos, os irmãos levam o colchão para cima. Decidiram depois que Pani continuaria dormindo no apartamento de Shun enquanto o quarto dela no de Ikki _não_ estivesse pronto. As malas dele e de Pandora já estão no apartamento que compraram. _

**(Ikki) **Então estamos indo, Shun. Amanhã eu passo para pegar o resto das coisas.

**(Shun) **Está bem. Boa sorte, irmão.

**(Ikki) **Pra você também.

**(Pandora) **Tchau, cunhadinho.

**(Shun)** Tchau, Pand.

**(Pandora) **Pani, é para estar amanhã cedinho lá em casa.

**(Pani) **Sim, senhora. Até amanhã.

**(Pandora) **Até.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Jiangxi._

_Mu e Eiri acabam de chegar ao aeroporto._

**(Mu) **De volta!

**(Eiri)** É! Ai, mas estava tão bom no Tahiti! Nunca me senti tão bem!

**(Mu) **Nem eu. Nem eu, meu amor.

**(Eiri) **Bom, agora vamos voltar à realidade!

**(Mu) **Sim.

_Os dois tomam um táxi para irem até o sopé dos Cinco Picos Antigos e lá começam a subida das escadarias. No segundo degrau, Mu abraça Eiri e..._

**(Mu) **Não precisamos subir.

**(Eiri) **Ah, sim, meu marido pode se teletransportar! Acho que gosto disso!

_Em milésimos de segundos, estão em casa._

**(Mu, rindo) **Legal, não é?

**(Eiri, jogando-se no sofá)** Demais! Como estou cansada!

**(Mu, sentando-se ao lado de Eiri e abraçando-a) **Eu também, mas agora tudo vai se acalmar. Vamos ficar quietinhos, esperando a chegada da pequena.

**(Eiri)** É. Só que você passa os dias em Atenas...

**(Mu) **A solução é mudar para lá. Como conversamos no Tahiti, a casa de lá é melhor, você terá mais companhia no condomínio, e eu estarei sempre por perto.

**(Eiri)** Eu gostei muito de Rozan, mas acho que Atenas vai ser mesmo o lugar onde a pequena vai nascer.

**(Mu) **Fico feliz que concorde em ir. Você vai adorar o condomínio. O Kiki é que não vai gostar muito. Aliás, eu vou buscá-lo agora.

**(Eiri, dengosa)** Não! Amanhã você vai. Ele deve estar bem lá com Shiryu e Shunrei.

**(Mu) **Está bem! Amanhã.

Continua...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Mais um capítulo!_

_E nem demorou tanto, não é? Postei o sétimo de "Sobrado Azul" dia desses! Aliás, lá em Sobrado também teve briga, mas não de June e Pandora, já que elas são super amigas nessa fic. Os briguentos de lá foram Radamanthys e Ikki. _

_Já comecei a escrever o capítulo novo de "Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos". Talvez eu consiga colocá-lo no ar domingo. _

_É isso! _

_Beijins!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	34. Capítulo XXXIV

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens s****ã****o meus, eu n****ã****o ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇ****Ã****O**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXXIV**

_Tóquio. _

_Casa de Shiryu e Shunrei._

_Mu se teletransporta para o lado de fora e toca a campainha. Dona Ying Ying atende-o._

**(Ying Ying)** Bom dia, seu Mu. Como vai?

**(Mu) **Vou bem, obrigado. Shiryu e Shunrei estão?

**(Ying Ying)** Sim. Eles estão lá no quintal com o pequeno dos cabelos de fogo.

**(Mu, rindo)** Sei. Posso ir lá?

**(Ying Ying)** Claro. É só dar a volta na casa.

**(Mu) **Certo. Obrigado.

_Mu faz o que Ying Ying diz e assim que chega ao quintal, avista o casal e Kiki mexendo na pequena horta._

**(Mu, acenando)** Olá, pessoal!

**(Shiryu e Shunrei, acenando de volta)** Olá, Mu!

**(Kiki)** Mestre Mu!

_O pequeno corre até o Mestre e o abraça calorosamente._

**(Mu) **Olá! Como passou esses dias?

**(Kiki)** Ah, foi tudo ótimo!

_Shiryu e Shunrei também se aproximam e cumprimentam Mu._

**(Shiryu)** E então, meu amigo, tudo em paz?

**(Mu) **Sim. Nunca pensei que tudo ficaria tão bem quanto está agora.

**(Shiryu) **Nem eu.

**(Shunrei)** Como está a Eiri?

**(Mu) **Está bem, tirando os enjôos da gravidez.

**(Shunrei)** Graças a Deus tenho enjoado pouco.

**(Mu) **Ainda bem. Bom, eu vim buscar esse mocinho.

**(Kiki)** Ah, já?

**(Mu, entusiasmado) **É. E nós vamos voltar para a Grécia. Eiri finalmente concordou.

**(Kiki)** Grécia de novo, Mestre Mu? Eu queria ficar...

**(Mu) **Eu sei que sim, mas você pode vir visitar Shiryu e Shunrei quando quiser.

**(Kiki)** Por que não o contrário? Fico morando aqui e vou para lá só para ajudar o senhor.

**(Mu) **Você gostou mesmo de ficar com eles, né?

**(Kiki)** Aham!

**(Mu) **Hum... pode me deixar a sós com Shiryu e Shunrei?

**(Kiki, afastando-se e entrando na casa)** Ih, não gosto disso.

**(Mu)** Então, ele quer ficar, mas vocês acham o quê?

**(Shiryu)** Está tudo bem, ele pode ficar.

**(Mu)** Não é certo. Vocês acabaram de se casar.

**(Shunrei)** E você também.

**(Mu) **Mas eu já estou acostumado a cuidar dele e a Eiri trabalhava com crianças.

**(Shiryu)** É, mas você sabe que ele se dá melhor com a Shunrei do que com a Eiri, não é?

**(Mu) **É, eu sei disso.

**(Shiryu)** Então? Juro que não tem problema nenhum.

**(Shunrei)** Ele é um rapazinho, não dá trabalho nenhum. Pelo contrário, me ajuda, me faz companhia quando o Shi sai pra trabalhar.

**(Mu) **Ah, sim! Daqui a pouco teremos um alto executivo da Fundação GRAAD!

**(Shiryu)** Ainda tem muito chão até chegar nesse patamar.

**(Mu) **Você chega, você sabe que chega. Bom, mas voltando ao Kiki, ele pode mesmo ficar?

**(Shiryu) **Claro! Nós até já arrumamos um quarto pra ele.

**(Mu, depois de uma longa pausa) **Está bem! Ele fica. No fundo, tenho que admitir que vocês formam uma família mais estruturada que a minha. Eiri e eu começamos agora, enquanto vocês dois são uma família desde que se conheceram.

**(Shunrei, emocionada, olhando para Shiryu)** É, nós somos.

**(Shiryu)** É verdade.

**(Shunrei)** Vamos entrar? Você almoça conosco e dá a boa notícia ao Kiki!

**(Mu) **Vou lá falar com ele, mas sinto muito, não posso ficar para o almoço. A Eiri está me esperando.

**(Shunrei)** Ah, sim, é um motivo muito nobre. Está perdoado.

_Os três entram na casa sorrindo. Ying Ying arruma a mesa e Kiki está sentado no chão, apreensivo, distraindo-se ao fazer uma lata de ervilhas aparecer e desaparecer. _

**(Kiki, ansioso, ao ver os três entrando na casa)** E então?

**(Mu) **Bom, Kiki, eu sinto muito mas... você pode ficar aqui!

**(Kiki, deixando a lata cair)** Ah!! Nem acredito! **(abraçando Mu)** Obrigado, mestre!

**(Mu) **De nada. Mas quero você indo à Grécia pelo menos três vezes por semana para me ajudar com as armaduras.

**(Kiki)** Está bem! Eu vou!

**(Mu) **Ótimo! Agora tenho de ir. Kiki, quando estiver tudo certo na Grécia, chamo você.

**(Kiki)** Certo. Até logo, mestre.

**(Shiryu) **Ah, Mu! Antes de ir, gostaria de falar com você sobre uma coisa.

**(Mu) **Eu até já sei o que é.

**(Shiryu) **Me acompanha até a sala? Prometo que é rápido, que não vou atrasá-lo para o almoço com Eiri.

_Mu acompanha Shiryu até a sala. _

**(Mu) **Quer saber sobre o bebê, não é, papai preocupado?

**(Shiryu) **Eu sou muito previsível. Está tudo bem? O médico fala que está tudo bem, mas sei lá, me preocupo assim mesmo.

**(Mu) **Está tudo ótimo, Shiryu. Seu bebê está muito bem. Não se preocupe à toa.

**(Shiryu) **Certo. Obrigado, Mu.

**(Mu) **De nada! Agora eu vou.

**(Shiryu, abraçando Mu) **Até breve, meu amigo.

**(Mu) **Até!

_Mu se teletransporta de volta a Rozan e Shiryu retorna à cozinha, onde Kiki e Shunrei esperam-no à mesa para começarem a almoçar._

**(Shiryu, bagunçando os cabelos de Kiki)** Está feliz?

**(Kiki)** Muito!

**(Shiryu)** Nós também.

**(Shunrei) **É verdade, mas você sabe que ficando aqui vai ter que ir à escola, não sabe?

**(Kiki)** Escola? De uniforme?

**(Shunrei)** É! Ah, vai ficar tão lindo de uniforme!

**(Kiki)** Ai, não, escola, não! Não gosto da escola!

**(Shiryu)** Como sabe que não gosta se nunca pisou em uma?

**(Kiki)** Eu sei porque sei.

**(Shiryu)** Resposta não aceita!

**(Kiki)** Escola não!

**(Shunrei)** Escola sim!

**(Shiryu)** Amanhã mesmo vou procurar uma boa escola para matricular o senhor.

**(Shunrei)** Ei, Shi, vamos precisar dos documentos dele para isso.

**(Shiryu)** Ih... é mesmo.

**(Kiki)** Ebaaaaaaaaa! Eu não tenho documento nenhum!!

**(Shiryu)** Hum... Vou conversar com os advogados da Fundação para vermos uma solução para isso.

**(Kiki)** Ah, nãoooo!

**(Shunrei)** Aposto que no final das contas você vai amar a escola.

**(Kiki)** Tá, né? Nada pode ser perfeito.

**(Shunrei, rindo) **Agora vamos almoçar, não é? Isso tudo deu fome!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Apartamento novo de Ikki._

_Ele e Pandora acabam de acordar. _

**(Pandora, ainda deitada no colchão)** Enfim sós! Nosso primeiro amanhecer na casa nova!

**(Ikki, ao lado dela)** Pois é. Por um lado vai ser até bom.

**(Pandora)** Por um lado? Por todos os lados, meu querido. Sem loira vagaba, sem gayzinho enrustido.

**(Ikki)** Pô, Pandora, é meu irmão!

**(Pandora)** Desculpa. É que eu realmente acho que aquele moleque tem tendências homossexuais.

**(Ikki)** Nada. Eu tinha lá minhas dúvidas, mas depois que ele pegou a loira não duvido mais.

**(Pandora)** Sei. Mas não quero falar deles. Quero falar de nós. Estou tão feliz, Ikki. Um cantinho só nosso! Ah, isso é tudo que eu sonhei.

_Ikki fica em silêncio._

**(Pandora) **Ikki, temos que sair. Precisamos comprar as coisas para casa. Não tem nada aqui. E, claro, precisamos almoçar. Já passa do meio dia.

**(Ikki) **Certo. Eu vou tomar banho e depois saímos.

**(Pandora)** Tá. E não se esqueça de passar lá na casa do seu irmão para pegar o resto das nossas coisas.

**(Ikki, levantando-se e indo para o banheiro) **Não vou esquecer.** (pensando) **Bom, isso não é bem o que eu sonhei, mas é o que eu posso ter. Espero que você me compreenda, Esmeralda. Espero que me perdoe.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Apartamento de Seiya._

_Seiya, Shina e Seika estão sentados à mesa, esperando para provarem a comida da nova empregada._

**(Shina)** Você tem certeza que essa mulher é empregada doméstica?

**(Seiya) **Claro, claro. Pode perguntar ao Shiryu!

**(Seika) **Ela é bem bonitinha, mas será que cozinha bem? Isso é o principal.

**(Seiya) **A Saori disse que ela cozinhava no refeitório da Fundação. Por um salário bem maior, topou vir trabalhar de empregada doméstica aqui em casa.

**(Seika) **Se ela cozinhar bem, vai ser uma benção!

**(Tsukiko, pondo a comida na mesa) **Espero que gostem.

**(Seika) **Nós também esperamos gostar!

_A moça começa a voltar para a cozinha, mas Seiya interfere._

**(Seiya) **Senta aí e almoça com a gente!

**(Tsukiko) **Não devo, senhor.

**(Seika) **Senta logo!

_Depois de provarem os primeiros bocados da comida..._

**(Seiya) **Maravilhosa! Uma delícia!

**(Seika) **Ai, que bom! Já estava cansada de comer as gororobas que eu e a Shina preparávamos.

**(Shina) **As suas, principalmente.

**(Seika) **Claro. Se dependesse de você, a gente já tinha morrido de fome.

**(Seiya) **Tsukiko, está aprovada, aprovadíssima. Sua comida é muito boa.

**(Tsukiko) **Obrigada, senhor.

**(Shina, rindo) **Senhor! Se o Seiya for senhor, eu sou anciã.

**(Seiya) **Ela me esculhambou agora, mas tem razão, não precisa me chamar de senhor.

**(Tsukiko) **Pode deixar.

**(Seiya) **Agora vamos falar menos e comer mais!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Na academia onde as meninas de Agatha treinam..._

**(Agatha)** Violet! Presta atenção! Desconcentrada desse jeito, acabará levando um belo golpe no meio da cara.

**(Violet)** Tá, eu vou me concentrar!

**(Celina)** Acho bom. Não estou afim de quebrar seu nariz, mas se continuar assim, acabo quebrando.

**(June, entrando na academia)** Oi, Agatha.

**(Agatha)** Olá, June.

**(June)** Preciso muito falar com você.

**(Agatha)** Está bem. Espera. Celina! Violet! Pausa na luta! Qual é o problema, June?

**(June)** Agatha, eu sou muito grata pelo que você fez por mim. Me integrou à sua equipe, me recebeu em sua casa num momento em que eu não sabia o que fazer da vida. Eu sei que tenho meus méritos também. Aprendi rápido, ganhei todas as lutas. Só que agora eu não quero mais lutar. Quero ficar com o Shunzinho.

**(Agatha)** Então é isso, você está saindo?

**(June) **Estou. Meu coração me diz que é pra eu ficar com ele agora, que ele é minha prioridade.

**(Agatha)** Vai ser um desfalque e tanto na equipe, mas se é para o seu bem, então está certo. Pode ir, querida. No fundo, não é a equipe que conta, não são as lutas, o que realmente importa é a felicidade de vocês.

**(June, abraçando-a)** Obrigada, Agatha! Eu sabia que você ia entender.

**(Agatha, tentando não chorar)** Você ficou pouco tempo conosco, mas quero que saiba que tenho um grande carinho por você.

**(June) **Pode ter certeza que é recíproco.

**(Agatha) **Eu sei. Meninas! Temos novidades!

_Angélica, Lily, Violet e Celina se aproximam das duas._

**(Angélica)** Opa! Conta, chefa!

**(Agatha)** A June vai contar a novidade.

**(June)** Bom, meninas, eu adoro vocês, mas estou indo morar com meu namorado.

**(Violet e Celina, juntas)** Ah!! Que máximo!!

**(Lily)** Menina, boa sorte!

**(Angélica)** Vai dar tudo certo!

**(June)** Vai sim!

**(Celina)** Não sei se é uma boa idéia, mas vai fundo. Importante é tentar.

**(Lily)** Seja feliz, June!

**(June)** Ai, obrigada!!

**(Angélica) **Quando vai?

**(June) **Agora mesmo! É só o tempo de ir em casa pegar minhas coisas.

**(Agatha)** Vamos todas para casa! Vou pedir um almocinho delicioso e nós vamos nos despedir da June como se deve!

**(June)** Ah! Eu vou para tão longe! Só vou mudar de bairro!

**(Angélica) **Você vai fazer uma festinha lá na casa nova, não vai?

**(June) **Vou tentar!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Cair da noite. _

_Apartamento de Shun. Ele acaba de chegar da escola._ _June o recebe._

**(June)** Meu amorzinho! Que bom que chegou!

**(Shun)** Oi, Ju! Como passou o dia?

**(June) **Hum... tive muito o que fazer! E tenho uma surpresa para você. Vem comigo.

_Ela o leva até o quarto de Ikki._

**(Shun)** O que vamos fazer no quarto do Ikki?

**(June)** Vai ser o nosso novo quarto!

**(Shun, perplexo)** Nosso?

**(June)** É. Eu tinha umas economias e comprei esse colchão novo. Entregaram hoje.

**(Shun) **Não precisava fazer isso. Ainda mais gastando suas economias.

**(June) **Não vou precisar mais delas. Eu trouxe minhas coisas para cá. Vou morar com você!

**(Shun)** Ju, eu achava que era muito cedo...

**(June) **Não é, não, meu querido.

**(Shun) **Está bem. Mas não precisamos nos mudar para o quarto do Ikki.

**(June)** E vamos deixar o melhor quarto do apartamento vazio? O Ikki não mora mais aqui!

**(Shun)** Bom, não sei... pode ser...

**(June)** Ótimo! Ótimo! Ótimo! Preparei um jantarzinho do jeito que você gosta!

**(Shun) **Ah, que bom. Estou mesmo morrendo de fome! Mas e a Pani?

**(June) **Vampira e Ikki não queriam ela lá? Mandei ela para lá! Não precisamos mais dela aqui. Eu cuido de você e da casa.

**(Shun) **Certo, June! Sempre querendo o controle!

**(June) **Um pouquinho.

**(Shun) **Então vamos ao jantar!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Um mês depois._

_Dia 22 de dezembro._

**(June)** Vamos, Shun! O táxi já está lá embaixo!

**(Shun)** Estou indo!

**(June) **Pega o casaco, meu amor. Está muito frio lá fora!

**(Shun)** Já peguei, Ju.

_Shun e June saem de casa e esperam o elevador que ela acabara de chamar. Quando a porta se abre, Ikki, Pandora e Pani estão lá dentro. Shun e June entram._

**(Shun, muito alegre)** Ikki!!

**(Ikki)** E aí?

_Pandora e June olham-se fazendo caretas uma para outra._

**(Shun)** Está tudo bem. A gente quase não se viu nesse último mês, não é?

**(Ikki)** É. Estava ocupado com os moleques lá da academia.

**(Shun)** E eu estava fazendo as provas finais da escola.

**(Ikki)** E passou?

**(Shun)** Sim!! Foi ótimo!

**(Ikki, sorrindo)** Parabéns.

**(Shun)** Obrigado.

**(Ikki)** Vai pro aeroporto de quê?

**(Shun)** Chamamos um táxi.

**(Ikki)** Dispensa. Vou de carro. Vocês vão com a gente.

**(Pandora, apertando o braço dele) **Ikki!

**(Shun) **Ah, vamos, sim!

**(June) **Não vamos, não. O táxi já está lá embaixo.

**(Ikki, rindo)** Então tá. Você que sabe.

_A porta se abre outra vez. Casa casal vai para um lado diferente. _

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Seiya._

**(Seika, dando pulinhos)** Eu nem acredito que vou ver o Shakinha! Ai, meu pai! Vou beijar muuuitooo! Preciso tirar o atraso desses meses sem ele.

**(Shina) **Desse jeito é capaz de assustar o quase-santo. Devagar com a empolgação, Seika. Está fazendo igualzinho ao seu irmão.

**(Seika) **Não venha me dar conselhos, ok? Você não entende nada de amor.

**(Shina) **E você entende?

**(Seika) **Você devia era ir logo para a cama com o meu irmão! Acho que isso deixaria você muito mais calminha.

**(Shina, muito brava) **Eu vou bater em você, franguinha.

**(Seiya, fechando o apartamento)** Ah, meninas, vamos embora.

**(Shina) **Vamos.

**(Seika) **Aham.

**(Seiya) **Mas a Seika tem razão. Não consigo entender essa sua resistência em me dar...

**(Shina)** Não complete a frase!

**(Seiya)** Tá, mas eu estou fazendo o que você pediu. Estou dando duro para provar que não sou moleque! Você devia me dar... um voto de confiança.

**(Shina)** Ainda não me convenceu.

**(Seiya)** O que mais eu tenho de fazer?

**(Shina)** Já disse, tem que tomar juízo de verdade.

**(Seiya) **Como se eu soubesse fazer isso... Humph... Vamos embora!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Shiryu e Shunrei._

_Shiryu acaba de colocar as malas num táxi. Ele, Shunrei e Kiki despedem-se de Ying Ying._

**(Ying Ying) **Tem certeza de que não precisa de mim, senhora?

**(Shunrei) **Claro. Pode passar as festas com seu namorado. Lá na casa do Mestre tem um empregado muito bom, não se preocupe comigo. Aproveite para namorar bastante!

**(Ying Ying)** Obrigado, senhora.

**(Shiryu)** Até a volta, dona Ying Ying!

**(Ying Ying)** Até, senhor. Boa viagem!

**(Kiki, rindo)** Tchau, velha!

**(Ying Ying, rindo)** Tchau, moleque malcriado do cabelo de fogo!

**(Shunrei)** Ai, meu Deus, esses dois! Kiki, não a chame assim! Ying Ying, não chame ele de cabelo de fogo!

**(Kiki) **Ela gosta!

**(Ying Ying) **Ele também gosta!

**(Shunrei)** Mesmo assim.

**(Shiryu) **Deixa, Shu. Não vai adiantar. Eles se adoram.

**(Kiki)** Pois é, né, Shu?

**(Shunrei) **Se arrumar um apelido malcriado para mim, é melhor que não fique sabendo! Senão ponho o senhor de castigo!

**(Kiki) **Daqui a uns meses já vai dar pra chamar você de bolinha!

**(Shunrei) **Ah, seu danado!! Shiryu, não ria!!

**(Shiryu, rindo) **Ah, bolinha foi ótimo! E eu realmente estou ansioso para ver essa barriga ficar enorme.

**(Shunrei) **Bom, isso é verdade. Não vejo a hora. Ainda está tão pequenininha.

**(Kiki) **Já, já ela cresce.

**(Shiryu) **Pois é. Agora vamos, não é?

_Os três acenam para Ying Ying enquanto o carro se distancia da casa._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Mansão Kido._

**(Saori, ao telefone)** Isso mesmo, Julian. Chegarei hoje à noite.

**(Julian)** E é claro que vai se hospedar na minha casa, não é?

**(Saori)** Bom, não era o que eu estava pensando...

**(Julian)** Saori, por favor, o que é custa se hospedar na minha casa?

**(Saori) **Veremos, Julian, veremos. Agora tenho que ir para o aeroporto. Tchau.

**(Julian)** Tchau, amada. Até a noite.

**(Saori) **Até.

_Saori desliga o telefone._

**(Saori, para Tatsumi) **Estou indo. Tem um embrulho lá no escritório. Pode pegar pra mim?

**(Tatsumi)** Claro, senhorita.

_O mordomo volta do escritório com um grande pacote nas mãos._

**(Saori, sorrindo)** É o seu presente de Natal.

**(Tatsumi, envergonhando) **Obrigado, senhorita.

**(Saori, abraçando-o)** Feliz Natal antecipado, meu fiel mordomo, meu amigo.

**(Tatsumi)** Para a senhorita também.

**(Saori) **Não vai abrir seu presente?

**(Tatsumi) **Claro, senhorita.

_Ele desembrulha o pacote e abre a caixa de madeira._

**(Tatsumi) **As taças de cristal do senhor Kido?

**(Saori) **É. Eu não uso. Nunca usei. Vão ficar bonitas na sua casa. Ying Ying vai gostar.

**(Tatsumi) **Eu não posso aceitar.

**(Saori) **Pode sim. Até a volta.

**(Tatsumi)** Até, senhorita.

**(Saori)** E se por acaso eu demorar a voltar, cuide de tudo.

**(Tatsumi) **Claro.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Agatha. _

**(Agatha, dentro do carro)** Vamos, meninas, vamos! Apressem-se! Arrumamos carona para a Grécia! Não podemos nos atrasar! Querem que eu acabe tendo de pagar as passagens?

**(Celina)** Já estamos atrasadas. Muito atrasadas.

**(Agatha)** Angélicaaaa!! Andaaa!

**(Angélica, arrastando uma mala cor-de-rosa imensa; Violet e Lily vêm atrás dela)** Já estou indo!

**(Celina) **Só eu sou pontual!

**(Agatha)** Vamos, vamos, entrem logo no carro!

_Alguém se aproxima do carro e toca o ombro de Agatha. Ela se vira e olha para a moça._

**(Agatha)** Rose?

**(Rose)** Eu mesma.

_A garota está bem mais magra e pálida, os cabelos já não têm o brilho de antes, e ela exibe olheiras profundas._

**(Violet, correndo até ela)** Rose! **(abraçando-a)** Ah, Rose! Onde esteve? O que houve?

**(Lily, também correndo até a irmã)** Oi, Rose.

**(Rose)** Oi. Não vai me abraçar?

**(Lily, abraçando-a) **Claro.

**(Celina)** Pessoal! Estamos atrasadas! Vamos agilizar o reencontro aí!

**(Rose)** Vão sair?

**(Agatha)** É... nós vamos passar o Natal na Grécia.

**(Rose)** Grécia? Com os namorados?

**(Agatha)** É.

**(Celina)** É, falamos com você na volta. Vamos embora, galera!

**(Angélica)** Espera. Não está vendo como ela está? O cabelo maltratado, uma roupinha sem glamour... essa não é a velha Rose que conhecemos.

**(Violet)** O que houve com você?

**(Rose) **É uma longa história.

**(Agatha)** Entrem no carro. Você também, Rose. Você vai com a gente.

_As trigêmeas comemoram e fazem o que Agatha diz. Enquanto ela dirige, Rose conta o que houve._

**(Rose)** Então, quando eu saí da casa de vocês, eu me hospedei numa pensão. Poucos dias depois, conheci um homem. Um homem mais velho. Ele era americano como eu, nós nos demos bem, começamos a sair. Ele logo disse que era rico e que me levaria de volta à América, onde era empresário e tinha mansões e iates. Eu acreditei, claro. Era tudo perfeito. Ele estava hospedado num hotel de luxo. Então ele me levou para esse hotel. Até que um dia eu acordei e ele não estava mais lá. Tinha encerrado a conta e ido embora, levando meus cartões. Quando fui ao banco cancelar tudo, descobri que ele tinha sacado todo o meu dinheiro. Fiquei na rua, depois fui para um abrigo, até que hoje eu criei coragem para vir atrás de vocês.

**(Celina) **Mas você é burra, não é? Ô loira burra! Tenho um ódio de gente burra!

**(Violet) **Pára, Celina. Ela já sofreu o bastante.

**(Rose)** Ainda não terminei a história.

**(Celina)** Ih, lá vem bomba.

**(Rose)** Há dois dias eu passei mal e desmaiei na rua. Alguém me socorreu, me levou para o hospital, e lá eles descobriram que eu estou grávida.

**(Agatha)** Ah, meu Deus.

**(Rose)** Agatha, eu vou entender se você não me aceitar de volta, mas eu não tenho mais ninguém para recorrer.

**(Agatha)** Eu não devia, ainda mais depois de tudo que você me disse, mas também não posso deixar você na rua, sem dinheiro e com um filho na barriga. Você fica conosco.

**(Celina)** Chefa sempre boazinha. Se fosse eu, você estava ferrada.

**(Violet)** Celina! Ela está grávida.

**(Celina)** E daí? Só porque ela transou com um sacana e engravidou dele eu tenho que ser delicada? Nem a pau. Fez a besteira, assuma e se vire!

**(Agatha)** Já está bom, Celina. Rose, você vai para a Grécia conosco, mas acho bom se comportar direitinho!

**(Rose)** Obrigada, Agatha! Eu vou me comportar! Juro!

Continua...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Chegando o Nataaaal! Huhuhu! Finalmenteee! Pensei que esse Natal não ia chegar nunca. E antes que cobrem, não, não tem Hyoga nesse capítulo mesmo. _

_Acho que "vamos" foi a palavra de ordem nesse capítulo!!_

_Hihihihi! Tem mais umas coisinhas para falar, mas vou guardar para a "Seção Reply" do blog._

_Beijo para todos, inclusive para a Zibel, leitora nova!!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	35. Capítulo XXXV

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens s****ã****o meus, eu n****ã****o ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇ****Ã****O**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXXV**

_Shiryu, Shunrei e Kiki são os primeiros a chegar ao aeroporto. Uma comissária de bordo os acompanha ao avião da Fundação GRAAD. Os três acomodam-se nas confortáveis poltronas da aeronave. Pouco depois, chegam Seiya, Seika e Shina e sentam-se perto de Shiryu e família. Depois de todos se cumprimentarem..._

**(Seiya) **Ehr... Shunrei, me empresta o Shi um pouquinho? Queria conversar com ele.

**(Shunrei, rindo)** Contanto que me devolva depois, pode levar!

**(Seiya, também rindo)** Devolvo, sim!

**(Shunrei, rindo) **Então tá. Pode levá-lo.

**(Shiryu) **Já volto, amor.

_Shiryu e Seiya sentam-se em poltronas afastadas.  
_

**(Shiryu)** Eu não preciso nem tentar adivinhar sobre o que você quer falar, não é mesmo?

**(Seiya)** A Shina não dá pra mim!

**(Shiryu, fazendo uma careta)** Novidade!

**(Seiya)** É sério!

**(Shiryu) **Seiya, pelo amor de Deus, ainda esse assunto?

**(Seiya)** Eu tenho feito tudo que ela quer, estou trabalhando para deixar a escolinha de futebol pronta. Ano que vem já vai dar para começar a funcionar. Estou virando um cara sério. **(fazendo um gesto obsceno) **Mas ela não libera...

**(Shiryu)** Deve ser porque você só parece estar crescendo, mas não está crescendo de verdade.

**(Seiya)** Como?

**(Shiryu)** Depois eu que sou lerdo. Seiya, você tem que tomar jeito de verdade! Fica só pensando naquilo! Assim ela não se convence que você quer algo sério.

**(Seiya)** Mas eu quero! Juro que quero!

**(Shiryu)** Não sou eu quem tem que saber isso.

**(Seiya)** Você não quer me ajudar!

**(Shiryu) **E o que eu posso fazer? Além do mais, se quer saber, acho que ela não se sente muito segura com relação a você.

**(Seiya) **O que quer dizer? Que ela acha que eu não a amo?

**(Shiryu) **É por aí.

**(Seiya) **Mas eu...

**(Ikki, interrompendo)** Oi, povo. Estão tão concentrados que nem me viram chegar, né? Aposto que falavam alguma putaria.

**(Shiryu, rindo)** Olá, Ikki.

**(Seiya, pensativo) **Putaria... é, mais ou menos putaria...

**(Ikki) **Sabia. **(dando um tapinha nas costas de Shiryu)** E como é que vai o papai do ano?

**(Shiryu, rindo)** Muito bem. Bastante ansioso pela chegada do pequeno.

**(Ikki)** Para quê? Aproveite enquanto ele não nasce! Você vai deixar de dormir depois disso. Nunca mais uma noite de sono, Shiryu.

**(Shiryu) **Eu sei, mas quando você tiver um filho, vai perceber que o amor é maior que qualquer noite de sono perdida.

**(Ikki)** Filho? Eu? Nem brinca!

**(Shiryu)** Ué? Por que não?

**(Ikki)** O mundo é uma droga. Para quê botar o moleque nessa merda?

**(Seiya)** Eita pessimismo! O mundo não é uma droga. Na verdade, está bem bonzinho. E em grande parte, graças a nós. Tirando o fato de que a Shina não dá pra mim, eu acho o mundo muito legal.

**(Ikki) **Ainda isso? Estou achando você muito fraco, Seiya. Cuidado. De repente você começa a gostar de outras coisas...

**(Seiya) **Eu, hein! Morro antes de gostar de homem!

**(Ikki)** Sei... Aliás, olha lá o Shun chegando com a loira bombada.

**(Shiryu)** Vocês não vieram juntos?

**(Ikki)** Não. A loira e a Pand não podem nem passar perto uma da outra.

**(Shiryu) **Ah, sim, eu lembro que foi por isso que você resolveu sair do apartamento que dividia com Shun.

**(Ikki) **Pois é. Se não saísse, ia ter morte.

**(Shun, aproximando-se) **Olá, pessoal!

**(Todos) **Olá, Shun!

**(Seiya) **Senta aí, Shun. Ei, onde é que vocês vão ficar hospedados?

**(Ikki) **O Kanon me chamou para ficar na casa dele.

**(Shiryu) **Hum, que gentil.

**(Shun)** June e eu ficaremos na casa do Camus.

**(Shiryu, Ikki e Seiya, surpresos) **Camus?

**(Shun) **É. Ele nos convidou.

**(Ikki) **Muito estranho. Você não tem nenhum contato com ele.

**(Shun) **É, mas ele convidou e nós vamos. E você, Seiya? Fica na casa de Aiolia e Marin?

**(Seiya) **Mas é claro que não! Vou ficar na casa da minha namorada.

**(Ikki) **Se ela deixar, né?

**(Seiya) **Lógico que deixa!

**(Ikki) **Sei... pra mim esse negócio seu com a Shina vai de mal a pior.

**(Seiya) **Você também jogando praga? Não basta o Shiryu?

**(Shiryu) **Eu?

**(Seiya)** É, você mesmo.

**(Shiryu)** Deve ser porque as coisas não vão realmente bem e todo mundo já percebeu.

**(Seiya)** As coisas estão ótimas!

**(Ikki)** Se as coisas estivessem bem, o sexo já teria acontecido naturalmente.

**(Seiya)** Ah, pára, Ikki!!

**(Ikki)** Estou mentindo?

**(Shiryu)** Ikki, não piora.

**(Ikki)** Vai, me diz, Shiryu. Se você não tivesse se casado com a Shunrei agora, se continuassem só namorando, qual seria o próximo passo?

**(Shiryu)** Bem... eu... não...

**(Ikki)** Ah, Shiryu, não venha me dizer que ficaria só olhando para ela e esperando sei lá o quê? Você é tonto, mas não tanto quanto parece.

**(Shiryu)** Eu não sei....

**(Ikki)** Vocês se amam. O natural seria que transpusessem essa barreira e deixassem esse amor fluir também na cama.

_Seiya, Shiryu e Shun arregalam os olhos e voltam-se para Ikki._

**(Shiryu) **Eu realmente ouvi isso da boca do Ikki?

**(Shun)** Transpusessem foi profundo.

**(Seiya) **Ele deve ter lido isso em algum lugar.

**(Ikki)** Eu não sou um ignorante como você.

**(Shun) **É, meu irmão está mudando, como vocês podem ver.

**(Ikki)** Não estou mudando coisa nenhuma. Foi só um devaneio.

**(Seiya)** Estou com medo, sabia? Ikki falando coisas profundas e Shun morando com a June. Inacreditável. Aliás, Shun, já que você está pegando a loira, como é que foi a primeira vez de vocês? Foi "natural" como o Ikki disse?

**(Shun)** Ah, foi... estranho...

**(Seiya)** ESTRANHO?

**(Shun)** É... sei lá... foi rápido...

**(Seiya, pensativo, coçando o queixo)** É, eu acho que também vai ser rápido comigo... a expectativa é muito grande... vou ficar nervoso...

**(Shun, arregalando os olhos e corando)** Não estou falando dissooooo! Estou falando que aconteceu de um jeito inesperado. Acho que eu ainda não sei lidar muito bem com isso.

**(Seiya)** Como assim?

**(Shun)** Não sei explicar. Só tenho a impressão de que tudo está andando muito rápido.

**(Ikki) **É que a loira domina, sufoca, sabe?

**(Shun)** Não é bem assim, Ikki.

**(Ikki)** É sim.

**(Shun)** Ela às vezes exagera, mas é por amor...

**(Ikki) **Quanto a isso eu até não tenho dúvidas, o que eu duvido que você agüente muito tempo.

**(Shun)** Não se trata de "agüentar". Eu gosto dela.

_Os rapazes continuam conversando. Seika, Shina e Shunrei também aproveitam o tempo para conversar. Pandora e Pani sentam-se perto delas e de Kiki. June vai para o lado oposto, bem longe de onde as outras estão. Pouco depois, Saori chega, quase ao mesmo tempo em que Agatha e suas meninas._ _Treinadora e pupilas acomodam-se perto de June, a quem cumprimentam calorosamente. Saori, por sua vez, cumprimenta a todos com um sorriso melancólico._

**(Saori)** Olá, pessoal. Desculpem o atraso.

_No burburinho ela distingue um "tudo bem" e um "não tem problema", e sorri, agora um pouco mais alegre. Depois, senta-se numa poltrona afastada e aperta o cinto. Uma comissária de bordo avisa que o avião já vai decolar e cada um dos rapazes vai para perto de sua respectiva mulher._

**(Shiryu, beijando a testa de Shunrei) **Voltei.

**(Shunrei, meio desanimada) **Oi, meu amor.

**(Shiryu) **Está enjoada?

**(Shunrei) **Estou um pouco. Não é nada demais. Posso aguentar.

**(Shiryu) **Tem certeza?

**(Shunrei) **Sim. Aguento.

_Ele afivela o cinto nela e depois, o próprio. _

**(Shunrei) **Depois que decolar, vou ver se consigo continuar a bordar a manta do bebê.

**(Shiryu) **Ah, vai ficar linda.

**(Shunrei) **É. Mas no ritmo que anda, ele nasce e eu não termino de bordar todo o enxoval.

**(Shiryu) **Tenho certeza de que você vai conseguir terminar.

**(Shunrei) **Assim espero.

**(Shiryu, afivelando o cinto de Kiki) **Então, rapazinho, animado para voltar a Atenas?

**(Kiki) **Muito! Vou ver o mestre Mu! E ainda tem a festa! Eu adoro festa!

_Enquanto isso, três fileiras à frente deles..._

**(Pani, de olhos fechados)** Ai, meu pai... vai subir... vai subir.

**(Ikki)** Tem medo de avião, Pani?

**(Pani)** Sim, senhor... Ai, meu pai. Ai meu pai... **(agarra o braço de Pandora)  
**

**(Pandora)** Não agarra com tanta força, Pani.

**(Pani)** Desculpa... ai, ai, ai.

**(Pandora)** Relaxa, Pani. Já, já acaba.

**(Ikki)** Já, já? Vai demorar horas! Se quiser, apago ela por algumas horas.

**(Pandora) **Do jeito que você é, capaz de matá-la acidentalmente e aí vamos ter que descer do avião direto para a delegacia.

_E atrás de Ikki, Pandora e Pani..._

**(Seika) **Nem acredito que vou ver meu Shakinha em algumas horas!

**(Shina) **Nem acredito que vou voltar para a minha casa!

**(Seiya)** Ué? Estava ruim lá em casa?

**(Shina) **Não, mas é que o Japão é um saco. Eu não entendia nada do que passava na tevê, não podia ler jornal, só quando você me trazia alguma coisa em inglês, isso sem falar que mesmo a comida que é boa, ainda é bem fraquinha. Vai ser bom voltar para a Grécia.

**(Seiya) **Mas quando eu voltar para Tóquio, você volta comigo, não volta?

**(Shina) **Eu não sei.

**(Seiya) **Pô, Shina! Se você não voltar, como é que eu fico?

**(Shina) **Ainda nem decolamos e você já está pensando na volta! Vamos dar tempo ao tempo, ok?

**(Seiya) **Tá... mas você volta para Tóquio comigo?

**(Shina) **Seiya, não seja chato!

_Nas fileiras do lado oposto..._

**(June, ajeitando a gola da camisa pólo de Shun) **Sobre o que tanto conversavam, lindinho?

**(Shun) **Nada demais. Só estávamos matando as saudades.

**(June) **E seu irmão, o que disse?

**(Shun) **Nada especial, June. Era só uma conversa normal.

**(June) **Sei...

**(Shun) **Sério. Por que a desconfiança?

**(June) **Duvido que ele não tenha falado mal de mim.

**(Shun)** Agora vamos apertar os cintos, sim?

**(June, afivelando o cinto) **Certo, meu lindinho. Não é legal a Agatha ir também?

**(Shun) **Ah, sim! Ainda mais que algumas meninas estão namorando dourados, né?

**(June) **Pois é! Futuras senhoras dos golds! Quem diria?

**(Shun) **Acha que sai algum casamento?

**(June) **Está brincando? Acho que saem todos!

**(Shun) **Ia ser legal um monte de casamentos!

**(June) **Inclusive o nosso!

**(Shun)** Ah, Ju, o nosso ainda demora.

**(June) **Infelizmente. Pelo menos, já estamos morando juntos.

**(Shun) **É. Pelo menos.

_E à frente deles..._

**(Agatha)** Apertem os sinto aí sem bagunça. Rose, precisamos conversar direito. Você senta aqui do meu lado.

**(Rose, sentando-se ao lado da treinadora)** Claro, Agatha. Pode falar.

**(Agatha)** Começa a contar direito sua história que ainda não engoli muito bem isso tudo.

**(Rose)** Foi exatamente como eu contei. Acreditei que ia voltar para os Estados Unidos com ele, me deixei levar pela conversa bonita, pela aparente riqueza dele.

**(Agatha)** Qual era o nome desse vadio?

**(Rose)** E adianta alguma coisa?

**(Agatha)** Nome?

**(Rose)** Não acredita, né? Acha que inventei esse drama para você me aceitar.

**(Agatha)** É, eu acho.

**(Rose)** Neil. Neil, ok?

**(Agatha) **Sobrenome?

**(Rose) **Eu não sei. Ele não disse.

**(Agatha) **Como é que você faz um filho com um cara de quem não sabe nem o nome completo?

**(Rose)** Eu fui uma idiota. Admito. Mas juro que não é mentira.

**(Agatha)** Certo, Rose, certo. Convenhamos que é uma história fantástica, mas eu vou acreditar em você.

**(Rose)** Fico muito grata.

_Atrás delas, Angélica e Celina conversam._

**(Angélica)** Estou doida para ver meu Shurinha!

**(Celina) **Imagino. Com esse fogo todo que você tem...

**(Angélica) **Pois é, menina. Nem fale. Ando tendo uns sonhos estranhos...

**(Celina) **'Estranhos' quer dizer 'eróticos'?

**(Angélica) **Fala baixo, maluca!

**(Celina, rindo) **Certo! Certo! Essas crianças de hoje em dia...

**(Angélica) **Desse Natal não passa, meu bem!

**(Celina) **Faz muito bem! Mande ver mesmo!

**(Angélica) **Vou mandar! Ai, se ele pedisse para eu ficar, eu ficaria na Grécia!

**(Celina)** Que ficar o quê, sua doida? Mal conhece o bofe!

**(Angélica)** Mas se ele quisesse eu ficaria mesmo! Às vezes a gente conhece uma pessoa desde pequenininha e depois descobre que não sabe direito quem ela é. E outras vezes conhecemos a pessoa apenas há algumas horas e já sabemos exatamente que ela é tudo que esperamos de alguém.

**(Celina)** Eu acho que isso é excesso de alisante no cabelo. Penetra no cérebro, sabe?

**(Angélica)** É nada! Se química fizesse mal, você já tinha pirado com tanta tinta vermelha.

**(Celina)** Quem garante que eu já não pirei de alguma forma?

**(Angélica) **É mesmo. Às vezes eu acho que você não bate muito bem...

_As duas riem alto. Na fileira atrás delas..._

**(Violet) **Estou tão animada, Lily! Vai ser legal ver a casa do Deba!

**(Lily, meio desanimada) **É.

**(Violet) **O que foi?

**(Lily) **Ah, você sabe que eu não gosto dessas festas. Todo mundo se diverte e eu acabo ficando num cantinho.

**(Violet) **Então você tem que começar a sair do cantinho, Lily!

**(Lily) **Não é tão fácil.

**(Violet) **É sim! Você vai ver, querida! Nessa festa você não vai ficar no cantinho! Quando colocarem música, vou puxar você para o meio do salão!

**(Lily) **Eu nem sei dançar, Violet. Vou dar vexame.

**(Violet) **Vai ter que aprender! **(sussurrando) **Mas mudando de assunto, Lily, e a Rose, hein? Ela fez a maior burrada...

**(Lily) **E como.

**(Violet) **Agora vai ter um filho! Nossa! Não me imagino tendo um filho agora, sabe? É surreal.

**(Lily) **Eu gostaria...

**(Violet, perplexa) **De ter um filho??

**(Lily) **É. Um filho seria alguém que eu amaria muito e que me amaria só por me amar. Ele me amaria para sempre e eu nunca ficaria sozinha. Ia ser muito bom.

**(Violet) **Nem fala uma coisa dessas! Filho não é brincadeira, Lily. E além do mais, você não está sozinha! Você tem a mim! E tem a Rose também, por pior que ela seja, ainda é nossa irmã.

**(Lily) **Mas um dia vocês vão se casar, vão ter suas famílias.

**(Violet)** E você também, ué? Você ainda vai achar um rapaz que te ame para sempre! Você vai ver!

**(Lily) **É, talvez...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Enquanto o pessoal viaja, os moradores do Condomínio Olympus já se eriçam por causa das visitas._

**(Camus, na porta da casa de Milo) **Já está sabendo da agitação?

**(Milo)** Que agitação?

**(Camus)** A festa de Natal aqui no condomínio.

**(Milo)** Ah, sim. Athena vem.

**(Camus)** Não só Athena. Os cavaleiros de bronze e as namoradas de Saga, Shura e Aldebaran também vêm. Chegam hoje à noite.

**(Milo, tentando não demonstrar interesse)** Ah, é?

**(Camus)** É. Shura já está lá ajeitando a casa com o criado. Aldebaran saiu com o índio para comprar coisas brasileiras para o jantar e Saga está que é só empolgação.

**(Milo)** Que bobos.

**(Camus)** A magrelinha também vem.

**(Milo, tentando demonstrar indiferença)** E eu com isso?

**(Camus) **Vai me dizer que não quer vê-la?

**(Milo)** Não quero mesmo. Para que quero ver uma mulher que me despreza? Quero as que dão pra mim.

**(Camus)** Está querendo enganar a quem? Dias desses você praticamente dispensou uma menina na faculdade.

**(Milo)** Eu não estava num dia bom.

**(Camus)** Sei.

**(Milo)** Você vai ficar participar da festa?

**(Camus)** Sim, por que não?

**(Milo)** Será que eu posso trazer umas gatas?

**(Camus, balançando a cabeça)** A que você quer vem sem que seja preciso trazer.

**(Milo)** Ah, você está chato hoje.

**(Camus) **É porque estou falando a verdade.

**(Milo) **Eu vou é dar um mergulho na piscina. Está muito quente.

**(Camus) **A sua cabeça é que está quente. Deve estar pensando nela. Quer que eu esfrie com um pozinho de diamante?

**(Milo) **Vai procurar o que fazer e me deixa em paz, ok?

**(Camus) **Eu realmente tenho o que fazer. Tenho que ajudar Horace a fazer o jantar para as visitas.

**(Milo) **Que visitas? Vai ficar alguém na sua casa?

**(Camus) **Shun e June.

**(Milo) **É?

**(Camus) **Eu convidei. Não lembra que Dohko disse que quem quisesse convidasse os cavaleiros para ficarem hospedados em sua casa?

**(Milo) **Mas você chamou logo o Shun?

**(Camus) **É. Hyoga não pode vir, então achei por bem convidar o Shun, que é um grande amigo dele.

**(Milo) **Grande amigo... você sabe o que falam...

**(Camus) **Aquela história da casa de Libra?

**(Milo) **Essa mesma.

**(Camus)** O pessoal inventa muita bobagem. Não tem nada demais no que aconteceu. Qualquer um faria o mesmo que o Shun fez.

**(Milo) **Eu não deitaria em cima de você, não!

**(Camus) **Nem para salvar a minha vida?

**(Milo) **Hummm... eu ia pensar um milhão de vezes antes de fazer isso... a fama é uma coisa muito preciosa para o homem.

**(Camus) **Muito amigo, você, hein?

**(Milo) **Faço o que posso. Agora deixa eu ir. Tchau, chato.

**(Camus) **Tchau.

_Camus retorna para sua casa, enquanto Milo vai até a piscina, tira a camisa e mergulha de bermuda mesmo. Depois de algumas braçadas, mais alguém mergulha._

**(Máscara da Morte)** O que é que há? Você nunca vem aqui sozinho.

**(Milo)** Quero pensar.

**(Máscara)** Sobre?

**(Milo)** Coisas... Já sabe da festa de Natal?

**(Máscara)** Ouvi alguma coisa sobre a deusa vir, mas não estou por dentro. Estou me lixando para o Natal. Quero é que o Papai Noel se exploda.

**(Milo)** Por falar nisso, será que alguém vai se vestir de Papai Noel?

**(Máscara)** Se alguém fizer isso, eu mato o infeliz. É atestado de idiotice e idiotas não merecem viver.

**(Milo)** Está sabendo que os cavaleiros de bronze também vêm, inclusive seu "amado" Shiryu.

**(Máscara)** Puta que pariu! Vou arrumar minha mala e me mandar para a Itália!

**(Milo)** Imaginei que você diria isso.

**(Máscara) **Mas eu vou mesmo! Já bastou eu ter ido ao casamento daquele mané. Aguentar ele e a tonta da mulher dele no Natal não dá.

**(Milo) **Aqui estamos no nosso território. Os cavaleiros de bronze são convidados.

**(Máscara) **É, mas ele é o queridinho do chinês. Vai ficar posando de "filho do mestre".

**(Milo) **Não sei porque você se incomoda tanto. O rapaz mal olha para você.

**(Máscara) **Chatos em geral me incomodam. Mas então, no que pensava? Acabou mudando de assunto.

**(Milo, saindo da piscina)** Pensava em mudar de vida. Mudar mesmo.

**(Máscara) **Mudar como?

**(Milo) **Mudando. Vou para casa. Até mais.

**(Máscara)** Até... **(consigo)** Eu, hein, o Escorpião está esquisito.

_Na casa de Dohko..._

**(Dohko)** Quero a casa bem limpa e arejada para os dois, Arvanitakis.

**(Arvanitakis) **Sim, senhor. Deixarei tudo em perfeitas condições.

**(Dohko) **Ótimo, ótimo. Arrume tudo.

**(Arvanitakis)** Pode deixar. Devo fazer algo especial para o jantar?

**(Dohko) **Sim, sim. Prepare algo especial, mas bem leve.

**(Arvanitakis) **Sim, senhor.

**(Dohko, pensativo) **Arvanitakis, acha uma má idéia eu me vestir de Papai Noel? Seja sincero.

**(Arvanitakis)** Bom, acho que sim. É uma festa para adultos, senhor...

**(Dohko)** É, eu sei, mas seria divertido eu chegar de Papai Noel e distribuir presentes. Ficaria engraçado.

**(Arvanitakis)** Engraçado ficaria mesmo.

**(Dohko) **Vou pensar direito nisso.

**(Arvanitakis, tentando não rir) **O senhor é quem sabe...

_Muitas horas depois. (1)_

_Os dourados se reúnem em frente à casa de Dohko para esperar os visitantes._

**(Dohko)** Estão atrasados. Já deviam ter chegado.

**(Aldebaran, nervoso) **Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

**(Shura) **Não seja pessimista. Não aconteceu nada.

**(Aldebaran) **Mas e se tiver acontecido?

**(Saga) **Cala essa boca, Touro.

**(Kanon)** Se tivesse acontecido algo, já saberíamos. Quando cai um avião dão logo a notícia no rádio.

_Dohko, Shura, Saga e Aldebaran olham para Kanon._

**(Dohko) **Melhor você ficar calado também.

**(Saga) **É melhor mesmo. Quer voltar pro cabo Sunion, quer?

**(Kanon) **Está pensando que ainda é o mestre, é? Esqueceu de tomar o remédio?

**(Saga)** Ora, seu infeliz!

**(Aldebaran) **Estão chegando!!

_Sete carros param um atrás do outro. Saori sai do primeiro deles e os dourados fazem uma pequena reverência. Ela sorri._

**(Saori)** Esqueçam isso. Você nem imaginam quanto eu tenho me sentido humana nos últimos meses.

**(Dohko) **É o hábito. Como vai?

**(Saori)** Eu acho que posso dizer que estou bem.

**(Dohko)** Certo. **(ao ver Shiryu e Shunrei saírem do segundo carro, acompanhados de Kiki) **Bom, vou lá ver Shiryu e Shunrei.

**(Saori)** Vá. Vá ver seus queridos.

**(Shiryu e Shunrei)** Mestre!

_Dohko aproxima-se e os três se abraçam. Depois, Kiki atravessa a rua e corre até Mu._

**(Kiki)** Mestre Mu!

**(Mu)** Olá!! Como está a vida com a nova família?

**(Kiki)** Muito bem! Tirando o fato de Shiryu querer me colocar na escola.

**(Mu)** Pois se você estivesse comigo também teria de ir! Agora não estamos mais em Jamiel, não tem mais desculpa.

**(Kiki)** Todo mundo contra mim, né?

**(Mu) **Todo mundo a seu favor. Queremos que você tenha um bom futuro.

**(Kiki) **Sei...

**(Eiri, sorrindo)** Olá, Kiki!

**(Kiki)** Olá, Eiri. Tudo bem?

**(Eiri)** Tudo ótimo.

_Ikki e Pandora descem do terceiro carro, acompanhados de Pani, que está visivelmente aliviada por ter chegado sã e salva.  
_

**(Ikki)** Chegamos nessa porra. Até que enfim, né, Pand?

**(Pandora) **É, né?

**(Ikki)** Que foi?

**(Pandora)** Ah, sei lá... preferia ter ficado em Tóquio com você.

**(Ikki) **Agora que você diz isso?

**(Pandora) **Deixa. Já viemos.

_Os dois, seguidos por Pani, aproximam-se de Kanon._

**(Ikki) **Olá, Kanon.

**(Kanon) **Olá.

**(Ikki) **A Pandora você já conhece.

**(Pandora)** Oi.

**(Kanon) **Oi.

**(Ikki) **A outra é a Pani, nossa empregada.

**(Kanon) **Ah, olá, Pani.

_A mocinha responde com um sorriso tímido._

**(Kanon) **Bom, vamos lá para casa. O criado fez um jantar. Só não sei se está bom. Ele não é lá um grande cozinheiro.

_Do outro lado da rua, ainda dentro do carro..._

**(Shina)** Bom, chegamos e eu vou para a minha casa.

**(Seiya) **E eu vou junto, claro! Sou seu namorado!

**(Shina)** Tá, tá, você fica lá em casa.

**(Seiya)** Eba!!!

**(Seika, saindo do carro)** Shakinhaaaaa!!!!!!!

**(Shaka, aproximando-se)** Olá, Seika!

_A moça pula em cima do cavaleiro, que a segura meio sem jeito._

**(Shaka)** Como foi a viagem?

_Seika não responde. Beija Shaka com fervor, deixando o rapaz desconcertado._

**(Shaka, depois do beijo)** Seika, estamos em público.

**(Seika)** E eu com isso? Quero é beijar muuuitoooo!

_Seiya e Shina saem do carro e cumprimentam Aiolia._

**(Shina) **E a Marin?

**(Aiolia) **Está em casa. Mas ela mandou convidá-los para jantar conosco e disse que não aceita um não.

**(Seiya) **Nós vamos sim! Boca livre é comigo mesmo! Além do mais, estou com saudades dela!**(gritando) **Seikaaaaa!

**(Seika, agarrada ao pescoço de Shaka) **Que é?

**(Seiya) **Vamos jantar na casa da Marin, você vem conosco?

**(Seika) **Eu não! Vou jantar com meu namorado, claro!

**(Seiya, fazendo uma careta) **Não sei como você aguenta esse ser meditador.

**(Shina) **E eu não sei como ele aguenta a sua irmã.

**(Seiya) **Pô, ela é doida, mas é minha irmã!

**(Shina) **Tá, tá! Aiolia, vamos passar lá em casa, deixar as coisas, e depois aparecemos para o jantar.

**(Aiolia) **Certo. **(com uma expressão de insatisfação) **Ah, Marin disse que chamassem o Orfeu.

**(Shina) **Chamarei. Até daqui a pouco.

**(Aiolia)** Até.

_Shun e June são recebidos por Camus._

**(Camus) **Sejam bem-vindos!

**(Shun) **Obrigado! Tem certeza de que não incomodaremos?

**(Camus) **De forma alguma. Meu assistente já preparou o quarto, e fizemos um jantarzinho especial.

**(June) **Hum... que chique!

**(Camus) **Obrigado. Bom, vamos lá?

**(Shun) **Claro. E o Hyoga?

**(Camus) **Falei com ele há alguns dias. Não poderá vir.

**(Shun) **Ah, que pena.

**(Camus) **Pois é. Seria bom tê-lo aqui.

_Agatha sai de um dos carros, acompanhada de Rose, Lily e Violet. A última corre até Aldebaran._

**(Saga, abraçando e beijando Agatha) **Ah, que maravilha ter você aqui.

**(Agatha) **É, também acho. Eu estou precisando dar um tempo em tudo, sabe? As meninas também precisam. Vai ser bom passar esses dias aqui.

**(Saga)** Vai ser ótimo. E quem sabe vocês até ficam?

**(Agatha) **Não seja apressado.** (sussurrando)** E sobre aquele nosso assunto? Novidades?

**(Saga)** Ainda não. Mas estou no rumo certo.

**(Agatha)** Ótimo. Estou bastante esperançosa.

**(Saga) **Eu vou encontrá-la.

**(Agatha) **Confio em você.

**(Saga)** Agora vamos lá para a minha casa. Aposto que vocês estão cansadas.

**(Agatha) **Bom, estamos sim, mas acho que só quem vai para sua casa sou eu, Celina e Rose, talvez a Lily, se ela quiser se separar da Violet, mas acho difícil que ela queira. Sim, porque a Violet deve ficar com o namorado grandalhão e Angélica com o espanhol.

**(Saga) **E você vai deixar?

**(Agatha)** O que é que eu posso fazer? Se eu proibir elas pulam a janela à noite e vão.

**(Saga)** Bom, tem razão.

_Violet e Aldebaran trocam um longo beijo_. _Feijoada late alegremente aos pés do dono._

**(Aldebaran, afagando a cachorrinha) **Violet, essa é a Feijoada.

**(Violet, também afagando-a) **Ah, ela é uma fofa. E parece que gostou de mim.

**(Aldebaran) **Gostou, sim! **(abraçando Violet) **Estava com muitas saudades.

**(Violet) **Eu também, baixinho. Tenho tanta coisa pra te contar!

**(Aldebaran) **E eu também tenho. Ehr... você pode se hospedar lá em casa?

**(Violet) **Não falei com a Agatha ainda, mas acho que ela deixa sim.

**(Aldebaran) **Tomara que sim! Mandei arrumar o quarto de hóspedes para você.

**(Violet) **Ah, que fofo! Será que a Lily pode ficar lá também?

**(Aldebaran) **Claro, minha violetinha. Como você quiser.

**(Violet) **Ótimo!! Vem, Lily! Vamos ficar lá na casa do Debinha!

**(Lily, olhando discretamente para onde Milo está) **Hã? Ah, sim.

_Milo também olha para ela e os olhares cruzam-se rapidamente, fazendo a moça corar. _

_Enquanto isso, Shura abre a porta do último carro para Angélica. Os dois abraçam-se e beijam-se. _

**(Shura) **Parece que se passou uma eternidade desde que estive em Tóquio.

**(Angélica) **Não é? Também acho!

**(Celina, saindo do carro) **Ih... eu que não vou ficar segurando vela. Tchauzinho.

**(Shura) **Mandei o Gus arrumar a casa e preparar comida mexicana para nós.

**(Angélica) **Hummmm... mexicana é? Com muita pimenta?

**(Shura, sussurrando ao ouvido dela) **Muita pimenta... vai pegar fogo de tão quente...

**(Angélica) **Ai, não fala assim...

**(Shura, ainda sussurrando) **Estou louco para ficarmos sozinhos...

**(Angélica) **Ai, meu pai, esse espanhol quer me matar.

**(Shura, rindo) **Só um pouquinho. Vai lá para casa?

**(Angélica) **Se a Agatha deixar... **(sussurrando) **Se ela não deixar, eu fujo.

**(Shura)** Fugir é uma ótima idéia.

**(Angélica) **Vamos lá para a sua casa. Se ela quiser que eu fique na casa de Saga, ela manda alguém me chamar. **(sussurrando) **Aí você me sequestra e fugimos juntos.

**(Shura) **Está combinado. Fugimos num cavalo branco.

**(Angélica, rindo) **Que romântico. Mas eu preferia que fosse num carro mesmo.

_Enquanto isso, Dohko, Shunrei, Shiryu e Saori conversam na sala da casa do mestre._

**(Saori) **Como estão os preparativos para a festa?

**(Dohko)** Contratei um bom restaurante para fazer a comida e uma empresa decorará o ginásio. Cogitei fazer a festinha do lado de fora, no gramado, mas está frio. Não é conveniente.

**(Saori)** Ah, sim, melhor lá dentro. Fico feliz que já esteja tudo pronto. E já que é assim e que estão todos acomodados, eu tenho que ir.

**(Dohko)** Não vai jantar conosco?

**(Saori)** Infelizmente não. Prometi ir direto para a casa do meu noivo.

**(Dohko) **Ah, sim... o noivo...

**(Saori) **É. Ficarei lá com ele. Mas a ceia de Natal será aqui com vocês. Isso já está certo.

**(Dohko)** Que bom. Você vai adorar a festinha.

**(Saori)** Tenho certeza que sim! Até a ceia, então.

**(Dohko) **Até.

**(Shunrei)** Até, Saori. Se precisar de alguma coisa, telefone.

**(Shiryu, intrigado) **É.

**(Dohko, também intrigado) **Sim, a senhorita tem o número daqui de casa?

**(Saori)** Não.

**(Dohko, anotando num papel)** Aqui está.

**(Saori)** Obrigada.

_Saori deixa a casa. Dohko e Shiryu voltam-se para Shunrei._

**(Shunrei) **O quê?

**(Shiryu)** Não entendi. Por que falou para ela telefonar?

**(Shunrei)** Achei que ela podia precisar de uma amiga.

**(Dohko) **Fez bem, querida. Agora vamos jantar, né? O pequeno aí não está reclamando?

**(Shunrei) **Na verdade, não. Ele já reclamou bastante durante o vôo. Fiquei enjoada. Agora já passou, mas não estou com fome.

**(Shiryu) **É, mas vai ter que comer alguma coisinha. Já faz tempo que você não come nada.

**(Shunrei) **Certo... eu vou comer... não tem jeito mesmo.

**(Shiryu, rindo) **Boa menina.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_O motorista de Saori chega à mansão de Julian Solo, lugar que ela já conhecia desde o fatídico aniversário do rapaz. Ele a recebe na porta, com flores exóticas e presentes._

**(Saori, antes de sair do carro, pensando) **Vamos lá para o sacrifício.

**(Julian, abrindo a porta do carro para ela) **Minha amada. Como esperei pelo momento de tê-la outra vem em minha casa, agora como minha noiva e, espero que em breve, como minha esposa.

**(Saori)** Olá, meu querido.

Continua...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

(1) Preguiça de procurar quantas horas de vôo de Tóquio a Atenas...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Saiuuuuuu! _

_Ixi, demorei quase um século para terminar esse capítulo... putz! Não tem nada demais nele, mas era necessário mostrar esses reencontros. _

_Não adianta perguntar pelo Hyoga. Aguardem o próximo capítulo, ok?_

_Estou com uns planos para essa fic... Depois conto para vocês._

_Agora já vou pois preciso aproveitar o embalo para começar logo o próximo capítulo!_

_Xauzinnn_

_Chiisana Hana_


	36. Capítulo XXXVI

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens s****ã****o meus, eu n****ã****o ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇ****Ã****O**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXXVI**

_Atenas. _

_Mansão Solo._

_Julian e Saori conversam na elegante sala._

**(Julian)** Então, querida, posso mandar servir o jantar?

**(Saori)** Sim, claro.

**(Julian) **Excelente! Evanthia, sirva o jantar. E peça que levem as malas da senhora minha noiva para o meu quarto.

**(Evanthia) **Sim, senhor.

**(Saori) **Seu quarto?

**(Julian) **Claro.

**(Saori) **Achei que ficaria no quarto de hóspedes.

**(Julian) **De forma alguma. Ficará comigo, no meu quarto. Afinal, o que tinha de ser feito, já foi feito.

**(Saori, tentando mostrar satisfação) **Sim, foi. Que ótimo! Eu vou adorar ficar no seu quarto.

_Ela o acompanha até a sala de jantar. A mesa está impecavelmente arrumada, como quase todas as mesas em que ela almoçara na vida. Vários talheres, taças para água e vinho, pratos, souplas (1) e tudo mais que uma mesa requintada deve ter. Ao olhar tudo isso ela sente saudades dos dias que passara com Shiryu e Shunrei em Rozan. A simplicidade das tigelinhas chinesas e do par de hashis. A comida simples, sem frescuras e tão deliciosa. _

_Postada ao lado da mesa, a governanta dá ordens às empregadas que servem o casal com um belo prato de polvo marinado, que Saori come sorrindo, mas desejando mesmo uma boa tigela de arroz com um peixe barato frito ou mesmo carne cozida. Depois da sobremesa, requintados voul-au-vents(2) de creme com calda de romãs, os dois vão até a varanda da mansão. _

**(Julian) **Estava tudo perfeito, não é?

**(Saori) **Sim, perfeito.

**(Julian) **Evanthia sabe que não tolero falhas.

**(Saori) **Perfeito, sim, mas no almoço de amanhã, se não for pedir demais, eu gostaria de algo mais simples. Um arroz com carne ou um pedaço de peixe frito, quem sabe.

**(Julian) **Para que comer peixe frito simplesmente se podemos comer caviar?

**(Saori) **Porque o peixe é infinitamente mais gostoso.

**(Julian, irônico) **Então também vai querer que eu cancele todos os pratos requintados da ceia de Natal para comermos uma porção de peixe frito?

**(Saori) **Ceia? Que ceia? Eu avisei a você que a ceia seria no condomínio dos dourados.

**(Julian) **Sim, mas eu já convidei todos os meus amigos da alta sociedade para apresentar-lhes minha noiva.

**(Saori, irritada) **Não foi esse o combinado!

**(Julian) **Eu sei, mas é a única oportunidade para que conheçam você. No dia seguinte passamos lá no condomínio.

**(Saori, levantando-se da cadeira bruscamente) **Eu estou verdadeiramente irritada com isso!

**(Julian, também levantando-se) **Eu que devia estar! Você veio para me ver ou para ficar com seus cavaleirinhos do zodíaco?

**(Saori, gritando) **Eu vim para ficar com eles! Mande descerem minhas malas! Estou indo para o condomínio!

**(Julian, abraçando-a) **Saori, calma!

**(Saori) **Eu não quero e não vou perder a ceia no condomínio.

**(Julian) **Fazemos uma coisa rápida aqui e depois vamos para lá, ok?

**(Saori) **Não está "ok" coisa nenhuma. Não gostei disso, Julian.

**(Julian) **Agora já está feito. Paciência.

**(Saori) **Onde é o meu quarto? Ou melhor, o seu quarto. Quero descansar.

**(Julian) **Suba a escada. Última porta no fim do corredor. **(quando ela começa a se afastar) **Não vai nem me dizer "boa noite"?

_Saori dá de ombros._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Enquanto isso no condomínio..._

_Casa de Camus._

**(Camus)** Horace e eu preparamos uma salada _niçoise(3)_. Hyoga me avisou que você é vegetariano, então deixamos uma parte sem ovos e anchovas.

**(Shun) **Ah, sim, que gentileza. Obrigado. E ele como está? Tem notícias? Já faz tempo que ele não liga para mim.

**(Camus) **Ele está bem. Falamo-nos de vez em quando. Teve alguns percalços no começo do curso, mas agora está tudo bem.

**(Shun) **Ele vem?

**(Camus)** Infelizmente não. Bom, para os demais, que não são vegetarianos, também tem _beouf bourguignon(4) _com um arrozinho.

**(June) **Ótimo, porque eu não me sustento só com verduras! Preciso de um belo pedaço de carne!

**(Camus)** Confesso que eu também. Então, bom apetite!

_A campainha toca e Horace prontamente vai atender à porta. _

**(Hyoga, ao entrar na sala de jantar)** Tem jantar para mais um?

**(Camus, sorrindo) **Hyoga! Claro, seja bem-vindo!

**(Hyoga) **Obrigado, mestre. Olá, Shun. Olá, June.

**(Shun, abraçando o amigo) **Olá! Achei que não viesse!

**(Hyoga) **E não vinha mesmo. Decidi no último minuto.

**(Shun) **Que bom!

**(Camus) **Já que veio, sente-se à mesa!

**(Hyoga) **Obrigado. Eu estava mesmo com saudade de todos.

**(Camus) **E sua namorada?

**(Hyoga) **Ficou. Não consegui passagem para ela.

**(Camus) **Que pena. Não iremos conhecê-la.

**(Shun) **Então está namorando? É a tal japonesinha com quem você ensaiava?

**(Hyoga) **Ela mesma. Mas então, o que temos para jantar?

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Los Angeles._

_Dia anterior._

**(Rumiko, gritando) **Já vai!!

_Alguém muito impaciente toca a campainha e, para atender, a japonesinha sai do banho correndo, vestindo um roupão cheio de desenhos psicodélicos._

**(Rumiko, surpresa) **Hyoga? Oi, meu querido! O que houve?

**(Hyoga) **Vim me despedir. E me desculpar.

**(Rumiko, confusa) **Quê?

**(Hyoga) **Prometi passar o Natal com você, mas resolvi ir para Atenas.

**(Rumiko) **Eu posso ir com você. Arrumo as coisas num instante.

**(Hyoga) **Não dá. Só consegui uma passagem. Estou indo para o aeroporto agora. Volto para passar o Ano Novo com você.

**(Rumiko, entristecida) **Jura que volta?

**(Hyoga) **Juro. **(beijando-a) **Eu volto.

**(Rumiko, tentando não chorar) **Boa viagem.

**(Hyoga) **Obrigado.

_O russo entra no táxi, e o motorista acelera em direção ao aeroporto._

_S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A_

_De volta ao dia 23 de dezembro._

_Casa de Kanon._

_Ele e seus convidados estão sentados à mesa, jantando._

**(Kanon) **Como eu pensava, a comida não está lá essas coisas. O Helios é bem ruim nisso.

**(Pandora, fazendo cara de nojo) **É, está bem pouco agradável.

**(Ikki) **Está horrível, mas já comi coisa pior, então não se incomode.

**(Pandora) **Mas por que só empregados? Vocês não podem arranjar empregadas?

**(Kanon) **Sabe que eu nunca perguntei? No Santuário, sim, só era permitido ter criado, mas aqui não deve ser assim. De qualquer forma, como todo mundo tinha criado homem e apareceu esse aí, acabei ficando com ele.

**(Pandora) **Pois acho que é hora de começar a pensar em arranjar pelo menos uma cozinheira. Deixa o serviço pesado com ele e arruma uma mulher para fazer a comida.

**(Ikki) **Pand, para de dar opinião na casa dos outros.

**(Pandora) **É apenas uma sugestão.

**(Kanon) **Tudo bem. E a Pani, cozinha bem?

**(Pandora) **Cozinha, sim.

**(Ikki) **Aham. Ela só é meio tonta às vezes, né, Pani?

_A moça sorri encabulada._

**(Kanon) **Ela não fala?

**(Ikki) **Às vezes.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Dohko._

_Ele, Shiryu e Shunrei estão sentados à mesa para o jantar. Uma outra convidada acaba de chegar._

**(Dohko) **Shiryu, Shunrei, esta aqui é a Fatma. Eu já falei para o Shiryu sobre ela e com certeza ele contou para a Shunrei.

**(Shiryu, rindo) **Sim, eu contei!

**(Dohko) **Como vocês sabem, ela e eu... bom... nós temos um relacionamento.

**(Fatma, sorrindo) **Olá.

**(Shiryu, cumprimentando-a) **Olá, Fatma.

**(Shunrei, cumprimentando-a) **Oi!

**(Fatma) **Que bonitinhos! É a gravidinha, né?

**(Shunrei, sorrindo) **Sim!

**(Fatma)** Olha, com uns pais assim, esse bebê vai ser uma graça.

**(Shunrei, rindo) **Tomara!

**(Dohko) **Vamos nos sentar outra vez. Arvanitakis, sirva o jantar.

**(Arvanitakis) **Sim, senhor.

**(Fatma)** Dohko vive falando de vocês. É "meus filhos" pra cá, "meus filhos" pra lá, "meu netinho" acolá!

**(Shiryu)** Imagino! Ele anda tão empolgado com o bebê! Tanto quanto eu!

**(Dohko) **É meu primeiro neto, você queria o quê?

**(Shunrei)** Meu Deus, tadinho do meu filhinho! Vocês vão estragá-lo! Pai e avô babões! Já pensou?

**(Dohko) **Estragar, Shunrei? Vai ser o moleque mais feliz das redondezas!

**(Shiryu)** Ou a mocinha mais feliz.

**(Shunrei)** É, se for menina vai ser a princesinha de vocês dois. Ai, ai, ai!

**(Dohko)** Ah, vai!!

**(Shunrei)** Estou bem arranjada com vocês!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Aiolia e Marin._

_Os convidados para o jantar acabam de chegar. Seiya e Shina estão sentados no sofá, Aiolia lhes faz companhia. Lithos e Orfeu namoram em frente à casa. Marin finalmente desce._

**(Seiya, abraçando-a)** Marin!

**(Marin)** Seiya!

**(Seiya)** Como você está?

**(Marin)** Melhor impossível! E você?

**(Seiya)** É, eu estou bem! Gostei da casa, hein? Muito legal!

**(Marin) **É sim. Shina!

**(Shina)** Olá, Marin.

**(Marin)** Bem-vinda de volta.

**(Shina)** Obrigada!

**(Marin)** Depois quero saber de tudo que aconteceu enquanto você estava em Tóquio.

**(Seiya)** Aconteceu foi nada. Bem que eu queria que tivesse acontecido.

**(Shina)** Seiya!

**(Seiya) **Foi mal. Pensei alto.

**(Marin, dando um tapinha na cabeça dele) **Seiya, você não tem jeito mesmo!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Shaka._

**(Seika, pulando no colo de Shaka)** Enfim sós!

**(Shaka) **Seika, mais calma, por favor.

**(Seika)** Por que calma, meu amor? Eu não quero casar virgem!

**(Shaka)** Mas eu quero.

**(Seika)** Ah, Shakito!

**(Shaka)** Já pedi para você não me chamar assim.

**(Seika)** Desculpa. Passamos tanto tempo separados que eu achei que estivesse com saudades como eu.

**(Shaka)** Bom, eu estou, mas não do mesmo modo.

**(Seika, cruzando os braços)** Estou vendo. Pensei que fosse encontrar um namorado morrendo de amores por mim e o que vejo é um namorado frio como gelo.

**(Shaka)** Sinto muito se você criou expectativas

**(Seika) **Eu criei mesmo! Você tinha até falado em casamento. Achei que estivesse empolgado.

**(Shaka) **Eu estava. Estava até demais.

**(Seika) **O que quer dizer?

**(Shaka) **Que foi precipitado falar em casamento.

**(Seika) **Você está estranho.

**(Shaka) **Chegamos ao ponto exato. Como você pode saber que "estou estranho" se mal nos conhecemos?

**(Seika)** Não estou entendendo.

**(Shaka) **O que eu quero dizer é que pensei muito em tudo que aconteceu e acho que me deixei levar por sentimentos que eu não conhecia.

**(Seika) **Em outras palavras, quer dizer que nosso namoro é um erro.

**(Shaka) **Não é um erro. Só que eu não sou, nem nunca serei como você espera que eu seja.

**(Seika)** Certo. Então que você continue sendo do jeito que é. Juro que vou tentar compreender.

**(Shaka)** Assim espero. Vou mandar Surendra servir o jantar.

**(Seika, pensativa) **Pode mandar.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Shura._

_Depois do jantar, ele e a namorada mexicana descansam no sofá, ela deitada no colo do cavaleiro._

**(Shura)** Fico feliz por você estar aqui.

**(Angélica)** Eu também. Você nem imagina quanto. Queria que a Agatha resolvesse logo se casar com o Saga, porque assim ficaríamos aqui de vez. Mas a "chefa" reluta, não sei o porquê. Todo mundo está vendo que ela está caidinha por ele e ele por ela.

**(Shura) **Talvez ela não queira se precipitar.

**(Angélica, olhando nos olhos dele)** Pode ser. Mas no lugar dela, eu já teria aceitado o pedido de casamento.

**(Shura, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas)** Casamento!?

**(Angélica)** É, não é ótimo? A gente bem que podia se casar.

**(Shura) **Sim, mas é um tanto precipitado, não? Acho uma decisão muito séria pra ser tomada levianamente.

**(Angélica)** Se há amor, não há porque esperar.

**(Shura)** As coisas não são tão simples.

**(Angélica)** Certo, certo, não vamos brigar por causa dessa conversa boba.

**(Shura)** É melhor. **(beijando a nuca dela)** Que tal subirmos, pimentinha?

**(Angélica) **Vamos lá!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Aldebaran._

_Ele e suas convidadas também jantam. Feijoada está ao pé da mesa, esperando que alguém lhe dê um pedacinho de carne._

**(Violet)** Então essa comida é que dá nome à cachorrinha?

**(Aldebaran)** Isso mesmo. É um prato típico da minha terra. Era a comida dos escravos nos tempos do Brasil Colonial.

**(Violet)** Deliciosa! Podiam ser escravos, mas comiam bem.

**(Aldebaran, rindo)** É, de certo modo, sim.

**(Violet)** Muito bom, não é, Lily?

**(Lily)** Sim, muito bom. Gostei muito!

**(Violet)** Estou vendo. Você bateu um pratão!

**(Lily, corando)** Não me faça passar vergonha.

**(Violet) **Verdade! E não é vergonha. O Debinha já é de casa. Ela come muuuito, Deba. É magra de ruim!

**(Lily, sorrindo conformada)** Eu como pra ver se deixo de ser magricela, mas não engordo um graminha sequer. É triste.

**(Aldebaran)** Devia ficar feliz! Quantas não gostariam de ser assim?

**(Lily)** Que nada. Queria ser mais cheinha. Pareço uma tripa.

**(Violet)** Tripa, Lily? Isso é coisa da Rose, não é? Esqueça o que ela dizia.

**(Lily)** Eu tento, mas é só me olhar no espelho pra lembrar.

**(Aldebaran)** Meninas, que tal um joguinho depois do jantar? Gostam de dominó?

**(Violet) **Dominó! Simmmm!

**(Aldebaran)** Certo. Chamo Itimbira pra jogar dominó com a gente. Eu e Violetinha, Lily e Iti, certo?

**(Lily e Violet)** Certo!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Saga._

_Agatha e Saga acabam de jantar, e sobem para o quarto. Rose fica na sala, lendo um livro._

**(Saga) **Por que não trouxe o gato?

**(Agatha) **Ele fica bem no hotelzinho. Além do mais, não ando com cabeça para o Chaos. Ele deve estar de saco cheio de mim.

**(Saga) **Melhor. Assim sobra mais tempo para mim.

**(Agatha, rindo) **Coitado do Chaos. Ei, como será que estão as meninas?

**(Saga, rindo malicioso)** Quer mesmo saber?

**(Agatha)** Para! Pensa que elas só querem sexo?

**(Saga)** Quer que eu responda?

**(Agatha)** Seu bobo! Eu confio nelas!

**(Saga)** Eu sei, mas os hormônios não perdoam.

**(Agatha) **Será que a minha Michelle está numa fase parecida?

**(Saga) **Provavelmente.

**(Agatha)** Estou tão ou mais aflita que antes, sabe? Agora com a possibilidade dela estar viva, eu fico toda hora me perguntando como ela está, se vive bem, se não passa fome, essas coisas.

**(Saga)** Ela deve ser uma garota esperta, deve saber se ém do mais, sempre há a possibilidade dela ter sido adotada.

**(Agatha)** É. Que pistas exatamente você tem?

**(Saga) **Exatamente o que lhe contei por telefone: ela sobreviveu ao acidente, ficou internada, depois sumiu. Muito provavelmente foi para algum orfanato. Não se preocupe. Ainda estão procurando e vão encontrá-la. Tenho certeza.

**(Agatha) **Tomara.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Máscara da Morte._

**(Máscara)** Vou te contar, hein, Carmelo, está uma zona esse condomínio. Pior que o Santuba. Encheu de gente para essa porcaria desse Natal. Por isso que eu vou me mandar.

**(Carmelo) **Pois é, meu senhor. Faz muito bem.

_A campainha toca. Carmelo abre a porta._

**(Nicoletta Madonna) **Cheguei, bofe! Vamos?

**(Máscara)** Vamos, estrupício. Vou só ver se a barra está limpa para pegar um carro "emprestado".

**(Nicoletta)** Vai lá, bofe. Enquanto isso, você bem que podia me servir um lanche, né, Carmelito?

**(Carmelo)** Meu senhor, devo?

**(Máscara)** Serve aí. Ela já é de casa. Aproveita e prepara alguma coisa pra gente levar na viagem.

**(Carmelo) **Sim, senhor.

**(Nicoletta) **Isso aí, bofe-criado!

**(Máscara) **Aliás, pode ir se "desmontando", Nicoletta. É muita queimação eu e você no carro, você assim toda loira. Veste roupa de homem e põe um boné para esconder esse cabelo.

**(Nicoletta, perplexa) **Quê? Você nunca teve problemas em andar comigo!

**(Máscara) **É, mas pega mal.

**(Nicoletta) **Pode ir se explicando.

**(Carmelo) **É a portuguesa.

**(Nicoletta) **Aaaaaaaaah, não quer que a _rapariga _veja você com uma loira linda que nem eu, né?

**(Máscara) **Não quero que ela me veja saindo do condô com um traveco loiro!

**(Nicoletta) **Ok, vou quebrar esse galho para você. Vou me "desmontar". Mas só porque eu acho que você merece se ajeitar com essa portuga.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Afrodite._

_Patricius faz as unhas do dono da casa._

**(Afrodite) **Bela agitação nesse condomínio! Quero só ver a festa que o mestre está aprontando. Não tira bife, Patricius!

**(Patricius)** O senhor quer a unha bem feita ou não? Se quer bem feita tem que tirar tudo.

**(Afrodite)** Claro que quero bem feita, mas não precisa arrancar meu dedo junto. Esse condomínio bem que podia ter salão de beleza também. Faz uma falta danada.

**(Patricius, ofendido)** Eu faço unha muito bem!

**(Afrodite) **Eu sei, não estou reclamando, mas seria bom um salão aqui dentro.

**(Patricius) **Bom, isso seria. Mestre, será que quando eu acabar posso dar uma volta?

**(Afrodite)** Eu sei a volta que você quer dar... Vai, vai encontrar com seu amor.

**(Patricius) **Aaaah! Obrigado, mestre!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Garagem do Condomínio._

_Máscara da Morte escolhe o carro que quer e entra nele. Quando ele se prepara para sair, Celina chega._

**(Celina)** Olá, Máscara.

**(Máscara, com cara de sem-vergonha) **Olá.

**(Celina)** Vai sair?

**(Máscara)** Vou viajar.

**(Celina)** Viajar? Que pena. Eu estava pensando num outro tipo de viagem aqui mesmo.

**(Máscara)** Hum... eu gosto desse tipo também.

**(Celina, entrando no carro)** Sabe, eu tentei, eu juro que tentei, mas não consigo parar de pensar em tudo que fizemos.

**(Máscara) **Eu sei que sou inesquecível.

**(Celina)** Você eu não sei, mas o que você faz...

**(Máscara) **Não fala assim que eu me animo.

**(Celina)** É exatamente isso que eu quero.

**(Máscara)** Você é doida, mulher.

**(Celina)** É, eu sou.

_Celina entra no carro e logo os dois estão no banco de trás, fazendo coisas que até Deus duvida._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Milo._

_Camus aproveita que Shun e Hyoga foram ao ginásio e dá uma passada rápida pela casa do amigo._

**(Camus) **Então, o que sentiu ao ver sua paixão chegar?

**(Milo)** Paixão? Que paixão?

**(Camus)** Não desconversa. Você já admitiu que gosta dela.

**(Milo) **Eu gosto, mas eu não senti nada demais ao vê-la chegar. Nadica. E não é paixão. É no máximo um encantamento momentâneo.

**(Camus) **Milo, Milo, assim você não conquista a garota.

**(Milo)** Era só o que faltava! Gelinho querendo me ensinar a conquistar mulher! É o fim dos tempos!

**(Camus)** Não seja cruel com seus sentimentos.

**(Milo)** Agora é realmente o fim! Você dizendo para eu ter sentimentos?

**(Camus) **Claro! Eu não sou frio como pensam.

**(Milo) **Vai cuidar das suas visitas, gelinho!

**(Camus)** Por que não foi falar com ela?

**(Milo) **Porque eu não quis!

**(Camus) **Vai acabar sozinho.

**(Milo)** Como você!

**(Camus)** Quem disse que estou só?

**(Milo)** E não?

**(Camus)** Não. Digamos que estou conhecendo uma pessoa.

**(Milo)** Ah, é?

**(Camus)** É. Vou trazê-la à ceia.

**(Milo)** Hum... quem diria? Gelinho de rolo! Parabéns!

**(Camus)** Você devia se acertar com a sua loirinha também.

**(Milo) **Isso não tem acerto, Camus. Ela nem liga para mim.

**(Camus)** Pode ser só timidez.

**(Milo)** É, pode.

**(Camus)** Então...?

**(Milo)** Então nada, deixa quieto.

**(Camus, saindo e balançando a cabeça negativamente) **Cuidado para não se arrepender.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Máscara da Morte_

**(Nicoletta, já "desmontada")** Carmelito, _amore, _o Manu foi comprar o carro?

**(Carmelo)** Supeito que sim.

**(Nicoletta)** Eu vou lá ver o que o bofe está fazendo. Desse jeito só saímos amanhã.

_Minutos depois ela volta..._

**(Nicoletta) **Me bota no cabide que eu já tô passada! O bofe estava no banco de trás do carro com a portuga do cabelo vermelho e não queira nem saber o que eles estavam fazendo, meu bem! Ai, por que eu não arrumo um bofe vitaminado que nem o Manu?

**(Carmelo, arregalando os olhos) **Está interessada no mestre?

**(Nicoletta) **Tá louca, _mona_? Manu é amigo, não é bofe em potencial. Mas um que nem ele cairia bem. Muito bem. E se for rico então, ui! Me faço! Como e me lambuzo! Carmelito, vou deixar a mala no quarto de hóspedes porque pelo visto não tem mais viagem nenhuma, tá? Aproveito e me "monto" de novo!

**(Carmelo, rindo) **Como quiser.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Shun vai chamar Ikki, Shiryu e Seiya. Antes de ir para o ginásio encontrar-se com os meios-irmãos, Hyoga passa na casa de Mu._

**(Mu) **Olá, Hyoga. Seja bem-vindo.

**(Hyoga)** Obrigado. E a Eiri?

**(Mu)** Está lá dentro. Vou chamá-la.

**(Hyoga)** Certo.

_Hyoga observa a casa atentamente e pensa que aquele será um bom lugar para sua filha crescer._

**(Eiri, surpresa)** Hyoga?

**(Hyoga)** Olá. Como vai?

**(Eiri)** Estou ótima.

**(Hyoga)** Que bom. E a pequena?

**(Eiri)** Também vai bem!

**(Hyoga)** Excelente. Trouxe um presentinho para ela.

**(Eiri, pegando o pacote e abrindo-o)** Ah! Um cisne de pelúcia!

**(Hyoga)** É. Comprei há algum tempo e nunca enviei.

**(Eiri)** É lindo! Ela vai gostar.

**(Hyoga)** Espero que sim. E como estão as coisas? Tem recebido os presentes?

**(Eiri) **Sim, sim. Estou guardando tudo. As roupinhas são lindas!

**(Hyoga) **Sempre que vejo alguma, imagino como ela ficaria usando-a. Já está com cinco meses, não é?

**(Eiri) **Quase. Dezenove semanas.

**(Hyoga) **Já é metade do tempo.

**(Eiri) **Sim.

**(Hyoga) **Bom, não quero atrapalhar vocês. Vou indo. Nos vemos amanhã. Até mais.

**(Eiri)** Até, Hyoga.

_Depois, no ginásio, Hyoga reencontra os meios irmãos e os cinco conversam longamente sobre suas vidas, sem sequer perceberem a hora passar._

**(Hyoga)** Momentos como esse me fazem ter vontade de voltar ao Japão.

**(Shun)** Que bom!

**(Shiryu)** É, mas se ser ator é realmente o que você deseja, você precisa persistir, lutar por isso.

**(Hyoga) **Eu sei. E é realmente o que eu quero ser. Agora não vejo mais minha vida de outra forma. Quando o curso acabar, acho que vou falar com a Saori para fazer uma casa aqui. Quero ter um lugar para ficar quando vier ver minha filha.

**(Ikki) **E a casa do chato do seu mestre?

**(Hyoga)** É a casa dele. Eu quero um lugar meu.

**(Seiya)** Podíamos cada um fazer uma casa aqui, não? A gente fica mesmo de lá pra cá o tempo todo.

**(Shiryu)** Não é má idéia. Mas acho que Dohko ficaria ofendido se eu e Shunrei não quiséssemos ficar na casa dele.

**(Ikki)** Isso agora, mas deixa ele se juntar de vez com a enfermeira tarada que ele vai rezar pra vocês ficarem em outro lugar.

**(Shiryu)** Ele não é assim.

**(Ikki)** Você que pensa.

**(Shun)** Ikki, mal estamos nos falando, não é?

**(Ikki)** Bom, é. Nossas mulheres não se aturam, e eu tenho tido muito trabalho na academia.

**(Shun)** Eu também tenho estudado muito, mas sinto falta de ter você por perto.

**(Ikki)** Você é muito dependente, Shun. Precisa aprender a deixar de ser assim. Eu estou logo ali, alguns andares acima. Qualquer coisa que precise estarei lá, mas você tem que aprender a lidar sozinho com as coisas e a só recorrer a mim quando realmente necessário.

**(Shun)** Eu sei. Mesmo assim sinto falta.

**(Shiryu)** Pessoal, o papo está bom, mas já passa da uma da manhã. Vou indo. Boa noite!

**(Seiya)** Isso é medo de levar bronca da Shunrei!

**(Shiryu, rindo)** Um pouco.

**(Ikki, rindo)** Esse aí é um dominado de marca maior.

**(Shiryu)** Sou mesmo. Ela não merece aborrecimentos. E eu já esgotei minha cota de aborrecê-la nessa vida.

**(Hyoga) **Sempre dramático.

**(Seiya)** Que nada. Ela ama você mais que qualquer outra coisa, por isso ela compreende tudo.

**(Shiryu)** Nem tudo. Mas por sorte, as coisas que ela não compreenderia eu não penso em fazer.

**(Ikki)** Fala de traição?

**(Shiryu) **Também. Qualquer coisa que possa realmente magoá-la. Ela não gostava quando ia para as batalhas, mas no fundo ela sabia que era o que eu tinha que fazer. E também sabia que meu amor por ela não mudaria por causa disso.

**(Hyoga)** Mulheres, mulheres, mulheres. Vira e mexe e a conversa se direciona para elas!

**(Seiya)** Fazer o quê? Mulher é a melhor coisa do mundo!

**(Ikki)** Você nem sabe!

**(Seiya)** Eu imagino! E você, "loira"? Cadê a garota que você está pegando.

**(Hyoga)** Ficou em Los Angeles. Não tinha passagem pra ela.

**(Ikki)** Se você quisesse mesmo trazê-la, garanto que traria. O que é? Já enjoou?

**(Hyoga)** Ainda não é hora de trazer a Rumiko para o meu mundo.

**(Seiya)** Que profundo!

**(Shun) **E quando vai ser isso?

**(Hyoga)** Eu não sei.

**(Shiryu) **A conversa começou de novo, mas eu tenho que ir.

**(Ikki)** Vai lá, papai do ano.

**(Hyoga, rindo)** O papai do ano sou eu! Eu engravidei a Eiri primeiro!

**(Ikki)** Ok, pato, você fez o filho primeiro, mas quem tem vocação pra ser pai aqui é o Shiryu.

**(Hyoga, sério)** O que quer dizer? Que eu não vou ser um bom pai?

**(Ikki)** Entenda como quiser.

**(Hyoga)** Eu vou ser o melhor pai que a minha filha pode ter.

**(Ikki)** Eu realmente espero que isso aconteça, mas acho muito improvável. A menina nem nasceu e quem está lá posando de pai é o Mu.

**(Hyoga) **Cala essa sua boca! Você é que vai ser um pai ruim.

**(Ikki) **Não vou porque não pretendo ter filhos.

**(Hyoga)** Pois eu espero que você tenha, para que todos nós possamos ver o péssimo pai que você vai ser.

**(Ikki)** Não pior que você, garanto.

**(Shiryu)** Chega, crianças! Vamos todos dormir, que o sono já afetando nosso raciocínio. Boa noite a todos! Dispersando, dispersando!

**(Seiya, rindo) **Boa noite, papai!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Dia seguinte, 24 de dezembro._

_Enquanto o condomínio Olympus era preparado para a festa, a maioria dos cavaleiros aproveitou para visitar o Santuário e conferir o andamento das obras, que àquela altura concentravam-se já na Casa de Aquário. Somente à noite reencontraram-se no ginásio, decorado com fitas verdes e vermelhas, e ramos de oliveira. No centro, puseram uma enorme mesa, que já estava repleta de pratos frios e petiscos. Aos poucos, todos foram chegando para e tomando seus lugares, geralmente trazendo sacolas com presentes para dar às pessoas queridas. Apenas Dohko e Saori ainda não chegaram._

_Camus chega ao ginásio acompanhado e se aproxima da parte da mesa onde estão Hyoga e os demais cavaleiros de bronze._

**(Camus, entrando no ginásio)** Boa noite, pessoal. Essa aqui é a Elli, uma colega da faculdade.

**(Elli)** Boa noite.

**(Hyoga)** Olá.

**(Shunrei, voltando-se para onde Camus está)** Elli???

**(Elli)** Senhora!!!

_As duas se abraçam calorosamente._

**(Shunrei)** Meu Deus, como esse mundo é pequeno!

**(Elli)** Demais! Como vai?

**(Shunrei)** Estou ótima!

**(Elli)** Que bom!

**(Shunrei)** Sim! E você?

**(Elli)** Também estou muito bem! Como vai o bebê?

**(Shunrei)** Ótimo! Daqui a pouco a barriguinha começa a aparecer.

**(Shunrei, sussurrando)** Então o Camus era o tal colega de faculdade de quem você falou lá na ilha?

**(Elli)** Isso mesmo! Jamais poderia imaginar que a senhora o conhecesse!

**(Shunrei)** Não me chame de senhora!

**(Elli)** Certo! Desculpe! É o hábito!

**(Shunrei, sussurrando)** Estou torcendo pra que dê certo esse romance.

**(Elli)** Tomara! Por enquanto, somos apenas amigos.

**(Shunrei)** Sei... Venham, sentem-se perto de nós! Shi, olha quem está aqui!

**(Shiryu) **Elli! Olá, como vai?

**(Elli) **Muito bem.

**(Shiryu)** Agora só falta chegar o mestre.

**(Seiya) **E a Saori.

**(Shiryu)** Sim, é verdade, ainda falta ela.

**(Shunrei)** Na verdade, eu acho que ela não vem.

**(Seiya)** Como?

**(Shunrei)** Ela ligou para mim no começo da tarde. Vai ter um jantar na casa do **(fazendo cara de nojo)** Julian. Ela não disse que não viria, eu que estou supondo.

**(Seiya)** A gente podia ir buscá-la na casa do entojado.

**(Shunrei, rindo)** Entojado! Gostei! Ele é mesmo.

**(Shiryu)** É, mas não acho que devemos ir buscá-la. Ela está lá com o noivo e é ela que tem que saber se quer vir ou não.

**(Seiya)** Aposto que ela quer, mas o entojado não deixa.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Mansão Solo._

_A sofisticada ceia começa a ser servida pouco depois de Julian apresentar a noiva aos amigos da alta sociedade. Saori vestira seu melhor vestido, e usava as jóias que ganhara de Julian na noite em que começaram a namorar. Desfilava pela mansão ao lado dele, distribuindo sorrisos simpáticos, mas nada sinceros, pois o que desejava mesmo era estar longe dali. _

**(Saori)** Preciso ir ao toalete.

**(Julian)** Claro, meu amor. À vontade.

**(Saori, aos presentes)** Com licença.

_A deusa caminha imponente pelos corredores que levam até o toalete, cumprimentando sorridente cada empregado que encontra. Ao final do corredor, ela se assegura de que não tem ninguém olhando, e esgueira-se até a cozinha, onde a governanta Evanthia organiza o jantar._

**(Evanthia) **Algum problema?

**(Saori)** Nenhum. Só vim dar uma olhada.

**(Evanthia)** Não se preocupe. Tudo sairá perfeito.

**(Saori)** Imagino que sim. Bom, já olhei. Até mais.

**(Evanthia, desconfiada) **Até, senhora.

**(Saori, pensando)** Bruxa. Parece um maracujá velho.

_Ainda esgueirando-se pelos corredores, Saori consegue sair da casa e chegar à garagem. Ali, ela veste o casaco que deixara escondido já pensando na fuga._

**(Saori)** Droga! Onde estão as chaves dos carros? Se ao menos eu soubesse fazer ligação direta! **(ao ver um quadro na parede com as chaves) **Ah! Ali! Mas cadê a chavinha de abrir o quadro!? Porcaria. Como é que eu fujo, hein?

_A deusa sai da garagem e anda de um lado para o outro. _

**(Saori) **Se tivesse um cavalo ou pelo menos uma moto... como aquela. Uma moto!! **(aproximando-se)** Com a chave!! Bom, é uma moto muito velha, mas é uma moto. Serve! Não deve ser do Julian. Deve ser de algum empregado. Não importa. É ela que vai tirar daqui! Depois dou uma nova ao dono! Coragem, deusa!

_Saori, então, levanta a saia e amarra parte dela para que não atrapalhe durante o trajeto._

**(Saori)** Teoricamente eu não sei pilotar esse troço. Mas eu vou aprender. E vai ser agora!

_Ela dá a partida e sai, primeiro meio desengonçada, tentando equilibrar-se, mas logo pega o jeito. _

**(Saori)** Isso aí! Uhu! **(gritando)** Tchau, senhor meu noivooooo!!!!!!!

Continua...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_(1) Pronuncia-se "suplá". É um prato grande que serve de apoio para o prato propriamente dito. Geralmente é de louça, metal ou madeira._

_(2) Voul-au-vent: pronuncia-se "volovan". É uma massa folhada alta, com buraco no meio, formando uma espécie de "copinho", onde se coloca um recheio cremoso doce ou salgado._

_(3 e 4) Salada niçoise e boeuf bourguignon: peguei as idéias no site do Olivier Anquier. A primeira leva filés de anchova, batatas cozidas, ovos cozidos, pepino, tomates, favas, pimentão e azeitonas pretas. O boeuf bourguignon é um picadinho de carne metido, que leva champignon no molho._

_S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A_

_ALELUIAAAAA!_

_É povo, demorou, eu sei. E agora com a fic nova rolando, vai demorar mais ainda de um capítulo para o outro, já que a fila agora tem cinco fics. Só me resta dizer: paciênciaaaa, povo! Demora mas sai!_

_Tia Saori chutando o pau da barraca. Que tal? Eu gostoooo!_

_É isso! Vou lá começar o capítulo de "Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos"._

_Beijooos!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	37. Capítulo XXXVII

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens s****ã****o meus, eu n****ã****o ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇ****Ã****O**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXXVII**

_A ceia de Natal do Condomínio Olympus está bem animada quando Dohko chega ao ginásio vestido de Papai Noel, com barba branca e tudo, e segue pelo salão, distribuindo lembrancinhas a todos._ _Na vez de Máscara da Morte receber seu presentinho..._

**(Dohko, mais alto que o necessário) **Ho! Ho! Ho! Feliz Natal!

**(Máscara da Morte)** Hu! Hu! Hu! Vai tomar no...

**(Dohko, interrompendo)** Onde está seu espírito natalino?

**(Máscara da Morte)** Joguei no Yomotsu faz tempo.

**(Dohko) **Isso explica essa sua eterna cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

_Nicoletta segura uma risada. Máscara da Morte levanta-se da cadeira._

**(Máscara da Morte)** Sabe que eu sempre sonhei quebrar a cara de um Papai Noel? Se for chinês então, melhor ainda.

**(Dohko, rindo)** Nossa! Como ele é bravinho! **(agitando um pacote na mão) **Criança malvada não ganha presente.

**(Máscara)** Pega essa merda e enfia no...

**(Dohko, interrompendo)** Olha o linguajar! Ainda mais à mesa! Coisa feia!

_Nicoletta segura outra risada._

**(Dohko)** Agora vou continuar distribuindo os presentes. Não posso ficar dando atenção só ao menino mal comportado do Santuário. Ho! Ho! Ho! Tem presente para você também, Nicoletta!

**(Nicoletta)** Pra mim? Ai que emoção! **(abraçando Dohko com empolgação maior que a necessária) **Obrigada, mestrinho! **(ao pé do ouvido) **Se precisar de mim, é só chamar.

**(Dohko, rindo)** De nada! Ho! Ho! Ho!

**(Máscara, sentando-se)** A pior coisa que aconteceu na minha vida foi esse chinês virar mestre.

**(Nicoletta)** Ele é tão engraçado! E gato! E gentil! E que peitoral ele tem! Quando abracei ele, eu senti aquele peitoral no meu silicone! E ainda lembrou de mim! Que fofo!

**(Máscara) **Engraçado é o caralho.

**(Nicoletta) **Aiii! Relaxa, bofe! O que você ganhou?

**(Máscara, jogando o presente para Nicoletta)** Abre aí, não quero nem saber.

**(Nicoletta, abrindo o pacote)** Uau! **(segurando uma risada)** Você vai adorar!** (rindo)** Certeza.

_Máscara da Morte olha o presente._

**(Máscara)** "As mais belas histórias da China". Caralho.

_Nicoletta solta uma gargalhada._

**(Nicoletta, rindo )** Ele sabe como irritar você!

**(Máscara)** Está vendo por que eu detesto chinês?

_Celina está sentada do outro lado de Máscara da Morte e se manifesta._

**(Celina) **Então você e o cara perturbado das ideias não se entendem?

**(Máscara) **Nunca! **(olhando para o decote dela) **Já eu e você... você sabe...

**(Celina) **Eu sei. A mona aí é o quê sua?

**(Máscara)** Amiga. Era um amigo de infância e virou isso aí. Mas amigo é amigo, né?

**(Nicoletta)** Eu devia dizer "Como é que é? Isso aí? Eu sou simplesmente linda e loira!", mas vou deixar passar, Manu.

**(Máscara) **Ah, faz muito bem. Se começar a fazer cena, nunca mais pisa aqui.

**(Nicoletta) **Já fiquei quieta, bofe. Já fiquei! Perder essa boquinha? Nuncaaaa!

**(Celina) **Hum, você é legal. Me chamo Celina.

**(Nicoletta) **Estou sabendo. Nicoletta Madonna.

**(Celina)** Belo nome!

**(Nicoletta) **Obrigada. Ai, gostei do seu cabelo!

**(Celina) **Ah, valeu. O seu é bem bonito também, santa.

**(Máscara, que está sentado entre as duas) **Podem parar com essa conversa de mulherzinha! Não vou ficar aqui no meio ouvindo essa viadagem, não!

**(Celina e Nicoletta, rindo) **Calma, bofe.

_Aproveitando a deixa dos presentes de Dohko, os demais começam a trocar seus presentes também. Shiryu e Shunrei ganham roupinhas de bebê de vários amigos, mesmo caso de Mu e Eiri. Hyoga traz para a filha uma cruz do norte igual à que sua mãe lhe dera, além de uma caixa com diversos pares de sapatinhos. June dá a Shun uma camisa verde, com estampa do Keroppi(1), e ganha uma bolsa dourada. Saga dá a Agatha um pingente de ouro em forma de trevo de quatro folhas, para dar sorte, e ela lhe dá um livro. Angélica presenteia Shura com um disco de música mexicana e ele retribui dando-lhe um porta-joias, com um belo par de brincos dentro. Aldebaran dá a Violet um kit de cosméticos com essências da Amazônia e ganha um relógio. Camus presenteia Elli com um livro de culinária, e ganha uma caixinha com temperos finos.__ Aiolia mostra a Marin passagens para Paris, onde pretende levá-la para uma espécie de lua-de-mel, o que deixa a guerreira bastante emocionada. Ela o presenteia com uma bela camisa. Lithos oferece um novo tabuleiro de gamão a Orfeu, e recebe em troca um urso de pelúcia._

_Depois da troca de presentes, na ponta direita da mesa, Milo e Camus conversam, aproveitando que Elli está fofocando com Shunrei._

**(Milo, na cabeceira) **Então, qual é o lance com a moça?

**(Camus)** A Elli? Estamos nos conhecendo.

**(Milo, irônico)** Ah, sei, conhecendo, né?

**(Camus)** Ela é uma boa amiga.

**(Milo)** Que ela é boa estou vendo.

**(Camus)** Em vez de ficar reparando nela, devia começar logo a investir na sua pretendente.

**(Milo)** Acha que eu não penso nisso o tempo inteiro?

**(Camus) **Você admitiu!?

**(Milo) **É. Do que adianta esconder se toda vez que você me vê acaba tocando nesse assunto?

**(Camus) **É porque eu acho que seria bom para você...

**(Milo, interrompendo) **Eu sei. Você é um bom amigo.

**(Camus) **Você também é, apesar de ser destrambelhado.

**(Milo, rindo) **Gelinho, sabe o que eu decidi? Vai ser hoje.

**(Camus) **Hoje o quê?

**(Milo) **Hoje eu vou resolver essa coisa aí com a Lily.

**(Camus) **Hum, encheu-se de coragem! Muito bem!

**(Milo) **É. Vai ser agora ou nunca.

**(Camus) **Assim que se fala. Boa sorte.

**(Milo) **Valeu.

_Ao lado de Milo, Seika e Shaka tentam não brigar durante o jantar por causa do presente que ela dera ao rapaz._

**(Shaka, olhando indignado para a caixa plástica, com portinhola gradeada)** Um... um... um... animal?

_Ele fala tão alto que chama a atenção dos que estão próximos._

**(Milo, Camus e Shura, juntos)** Um animal?

**(Seika, sorridente)** Pois é!

**(Milo)** Que doida!

**(Shura) **Dar um bicho ao Shaka não é exatamente uma boa ideia.

**(Camus) **Que bicho é?

**(Shaka, com cara de poucos amigos) **Não sei. Não olhei direito, nem abri a caixa.

**(Milo) **Então abre, ué! Não deve ser nada que morda.

**(Seika) **É, amor, abre!!

**(Shaka, abrindo a portinhola e tirando o bichinho da caixa) **Um gato!?

**(Seika) **Aham!! Bom, na verdade é uma gata! Uma gatinha novinha. Na loja disseram que tem três meses.

**(Shaka, sem jeito)** E o que eu vou fazer com isso?

**(Seika) **Cuidar dela, ser um bom dono. Vai lhe fazer bem!

**(Shaka) **Eu não sei cuidar de bicho!

**(Seika) **Então vai aprender! Cuidar de um ser vivo requer muito carinho. E você precisa aprender a ter isso!

**(Milo) **Ela tirou uma onda com a sua cara!

**(Shaka) **Era só o que me faltava, uma gata na minha casa!

**(Seika) **Acho bom começar a escolher o nome dela...

**(Shaka) **Eu vou é escolher um bom abrigo de animais.

**(Seika) **Você teria coragem de dar o meu presente?

**(Shaka) **Mas é claro que sim! Não vou ficar com essa gata em casa.

**(Seika, gritando) **Você é realmente muito insensível!

**(Shaka, falando baixo) **É, eu sou! Que bom que percebeu.

**(Seika, levantando-se irritada) **Ah, para mim já chega! Não quero mais saber de você.Adeus!

**(Shaka, tranquilo) **Adeus.

**(Seika, indignada) **E sabe o que mais? Você nem beija bem!

**(Milo)** Ai, ai, foi o melhor fora que eu já vi! Parabéns!!

**(Shaka, recolocando a gata na caixa) **Estou pouco me importando.

_Enquanto isso, do outro lado da mesa..._

**(Pandora) **Você está estranho desde cedo. O que foi?

**(Ikki) **Nada. Vê se não me enche o saco.

**(Pandora) **Eu não fiz nada para você me tratar assim!

**(Ikki) **Então faz o favor de ficar quieta que eu não estou de bom humor.

**(Pandora)** Ah, já sei... Está pensando na Esmeralda.

**(Ikki)** Não me provoque...

**(Pandora) **Oh, como seria o meu Natal se a Esmeraldinha estivesse aqui?

**(Ikki)** Vai começar? Porque se for começar eu me mando!

**(Pandora)** Ah, claro, esqueci que a verdade sempre deixa você irritado.

**(Ikki)** Cala essa boca.

**(Pandora) **Agora eu não calo mesmo. Vai negar que estava pensando nela? Vai?

**(Shun)** Vocês vão brigar no meio da ceia de Natal?

**(Ikki)** Se ela continuar me provocando, vamos.

**(Pandora)** Não tenho culpa se você não sabe ouvir a verdade.

_Ikki faz menção de deixar a mesa, mas Shun o detém._

**(Shun)** Calma, Ikki. Deixa isso para lá.

**(Ikki)** Deixa nada! Ela está me provocando!

**(Pandora) **Sinto muito se você se incomoda com a verdade.

**(Shun) **Para, Pandora!

**(June) **Hum, essa aí não vai parar não. Ela é gente ruim!

**(Pandora, pausadamente e em tom baixo, com um sorrisinho falso) **Cala a boca, sua loira vagaba!

**(June, também em tom baixo) **Vampira! Piranha!

**(Shun, realmente irritado, apertando o braço de June) **Já chega, June.

**(June, surpresa com a reação dele) **Certo. Já parei!

**(Shun)** Ótimo!

**(June) **Mas que ela é piranha isso é.

**(Shun) **June!

**(Pandora) **Eu vou embora. Essa maldita ceia já não tinha graça... agora então...

_Ela se levanta e deixa o ginásio. Ikki vai embora pouco depois._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Nicoletta senta-se ao lado de Afrodite._

**(Nicoletta)** E aí, mona?

**(Afrodite, seco, fazendo um bico de insatisfação) **Oi.

**(Nicoletta, irônica) **Ah, eu sempre esqueço. Não é mona, não! Liga não, bicha! Ops! Desculpa! Recomeçando! E aí, tudo bom, cara?

**(Afrodite)** Sim. E você?

**(Nicoletta)** Estou ótima!

**(Afrodite) **Agora você praticamente vive aqui, não é?

**(Nicoletta) **Um pouco. É que aqui eu me sinto ma-ra-vi-lho-sa! Condomínio de luxo, cheio de bofes gatos! É praticamente a visão do paraíso!

**(Afrodite) **Estou vendo sua empolgação.

**(Nicoletta)** Pois é. São todos tão lindos! É realmente uma pena que não sobre nenhum para mim.

**(Afrodite)** Acho melhor você procurar em outra freguesia.

**(Nicoletta)** Eu sei, meu bem, mas é que olhar não arranca pedaço.

**(Afrodite)** Ainda bem, pois caso contrário já teria muita gente aqui com diversos pedaços faltando. Principalmente aquelas partes mais sensíveis, não é?

**(Nicoletta) **Ah, não vou negar que dou uma conferida nessa região. É importante, não é?

**(Afrodite)** Não sei de nada.

**(Nicoletta)** Tá... pensa que eu não vi você de olho nos bofinhos de Asg-não-sei-o-quê? Eu sei que você e o Mine estão namorando.

**(Afrodite) **Isso não é da sua conta! E não é Mine, é Mime.

**(Nicoletta) **Aham! Mime! Aliás, onde é que ele está agora?

**(Afrodite) **Também não é da sua conta!

**(Nicoletta) **Ah, também não precisa ficar ofendida!

_Afrodite destina seu olhar mais malévolo a Nicoletta, que se levanta da cadeira..._

**(Nicoletta, antes de ir para longe de Afrodite) **Ih, pesou o ar. Tchau, mona!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Noutro ponto da mesa..._

**(Eiri, sussurrando) **Soube que você está de namorada nova.

**(Hyoga)** É, eu estou.

**(Eiri)** E por que ela não veio?

**(Hyoga) **Não consegui passagem para ela.

**(Eiri, rindo sarcástica)** Mais uma boba que vai ser enrolada por você.

**(Hyoga)** Eu não enrolo ninguém. Não tenho culpa se as pessoas se iludem.

**(Eiri)** Você bem que gosta que elas se iludam, não é mesmo?

**(Hyoga) **Não vou discutir isso com você.

**(Eiri)** Não há o que discutir. Você é assim e ponto final.

**(Hyoga, contendo-se)** Certo, Eiri. Você deve ter razão para ter mágoa de mim, mas não fique especulando sobre a minha vida amorosa.

**(Eiri) **Não preciso especular. Sei bem quem você é.

_Irritado, Hyoga deixa a mesa e vai para perto de Camus, ocasião em que aproveitam para colocar a conversa em dia. _

_S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A_

_Mais tarde._

_O convidado que faltava chega ao ginásio com grande estardalhaço, numa moto muito barulhenta. Todos os olhares voltam-se para a porta: a deusa Athena acaba de entrar. Seu vestido está amassado e seus cabelos, assanhados._

**(Saori) **Boa noite, pessoal!** (ao perceber os olhares atônitos) **O que foi, gente? É que eu devia ter vindo de limusine, mas o que arranjei foi uma moto velha.

**(Dohko, rindo)** Ah, sim, muito arrojado. Bom, estou muito feliz com sua presença! Já estava achando que não viria.

**(Saori)** Achou errado, meu caro! Eu não perderia essa festa por nada nesse mundo!

**(Dohko, puxando a cadeira na cabeceira esquerda da mesa)** Sente-se, por gentileza. Lugar de honra para a nossa deusa.

**(Saori)** Ah, por favor! Cabeceira não! Eu vou sentar no meio, entre os meus cavaleiros de bronze.

**(Dohko) **Claro, como a senhorita quiser.

_Assim, os convidados rearrumam-se, abrindo um lugar para ela entre Seiya e Shiryu._

**(Saori, ao sentar-se) **Olá, Seiya.

**(Seiya) **Olá, Saori. Cadê o idiota do seu noivo?

**(Saori) **Não pôde vir.

**(Seiya)** Não pôde ou não quis?

**(Saori) **Aí é com ele.

**(Seiya) **E esse cabelo, hein? Você veio voando?

**(Saori) **Vim de moto. E sem capacete.

**(Seiya) **Sozinha?

**(Saori) **Aham!

**(Seiya) **Está brincando, não é?

**(Saori) **Não! A moto está lá fora. Além do mais, é impossível que vocês não tenham ouvido o barulho.

**(Seiya)** É, ouvimos. Mas você é mais louca do que parece!!

**(Saori, sussurrando)** É, sou! Eu fugi.

**(Seiya) **De quê?

**(Saori) **De um jantar chatíssimo com a nata da _high society _ateniense.

**(Seiya) **Incrível! Você deixou os amigos ricos do seu noivo mala para passar o Natal conosco?

**(Saori)** Exatamente. E sabe, Seiya, me senti ótima ao roubar uma moto e fugir!

**(Seiya)** Imagino. Mas você perdeu Dohko, vestido de Papai Noel, distribuindo presentes. Agora ele já trocou de roupa.

**(Saori) **Jura que ele fez isso?

**(Seiya)** Juro.

**(Saori) **Dohko é uma pessoa surpreendente.

**(Seiya)** É.

**(Dohko, aproximando-se de surpresa) **Já tirei a roupa vermelha, mas o espírito natalino ainda está em mim. Um presentinho para a nossa deusa.

**(Saori, rindo comovida) **Obrigada. **(abrindo o pacote)** Oh, uma caixinha de música em forma de piano! Que linda!

**(Dohko) **Para você se lembrar das coisas que gosta.

**(Saori)** Verdade. Há tempos que eu não toco piano... realmente não tenho feito as coisas de que gosto.

**(Dohko) **Eu sei, mas tente fazê-las.

**(Saori) **Não é fácil. O tempo anda um pouco curto demais.

**(Dohko)** Não disse que era fácil, mas sempre é possível dar um jeito.

**(Saori) **Vou tentar. Obrigada, Dohko.

**(Dohko, afastando-se)** De nada. Com licença.

**(Seiya) **Eu nunca entendo tudo que ele fala. Mas então você fugiu da festa do seu noivo?

**(Saori) **É, mais ou menos. Estava bem chato lá.

**(Seiya) **Claro, conosco é sempre mais divertido.

**(Saori) **Com certeza. Por isso eu vim.

**(Shina, interrompendo) **Seiya, não vai me mostrar o que Dohko lhe deu de presente?

**(Seiya, fazendo-se de desentendido e voltando-se para Shina)** Ah, claro. Mostro sim.

**(Shina, sussurrando) **Acho bom lembrar que sua namorada sou eu.

**(Seiya) **Eu não esqueci disso.

**(Shina) **Não é o que parece.

_Saori então volta-se para o outro lado, onde estão Shiryu e Shunrei._

**(Saori)** Shunrei, foi ótimo falar com você mais cedo. Me deixou com ainda mais vontade de vir.

**(Shunrei)** Que bom! Mas e o Julian? Não vem?

**(Saori) **Não. Ele prefere as festas chatas com os amigos chatos e aqueles empregados chatos e aquela governanta chata.

**(Shunrei, segurando uma risada) **Imagino que sim! Ele também é um pouco... chato.

**(Saori, rindo) **Às vezes ele é. Mas e vocês, como estão?

**(Shunrei)** Estamos ótimos, muito felizes.

**(Saori) **Isso mesmo. Assim que eu gosto de ver todos vocês.

**(Shunrei)** Sim, mas não devia esquecer de si mesma.

**(Saori)** Confesso que tenho esquecido, mas vou tentar melhorar.

**(Shunrei)** Isso mesmo. Assim é que se fala.

_Shina não deixa abertura para Seiya voltar a conversar com Saori. Assim, a deusa se levanta de onde está e cumprimenta todos, um a um. Depois, deixa o ginásio para dar uma volta pelo condomínio. Ela observa as casas, cada uma com o estilo de seu dono, e se imagina morando ali, perto de seus cavaleiros. Seria bom, embora isso significasse também ficar longe de Seiya. _

**(Saori, pensando) **Talvez isso não fosse de todo mau, pois longe dele seria mais fácil esquecê-lo.

_Ela se aproxima da piscina e senta em um dos bancos. Saori se perde em seus pensamentos, até ser despertada pelo toque da mão de Seiya em seu ombro. _

**(Seiya)** O que faz aqui?

**(Saori) **Penso.

**(Seiya)** E no que tanto pensa?

**(Saori) **Nas coisas que tenho de fazer.

**(Seiya) **Coisas de que tipo?

**(Saori, rindo)** Do tipo que não é da sua conta.

_Ele então senta-se ao lado dela e, ternamente, abraça-a._

**(Saori, desvencilhando-se dele)** Acho melhor você voltar para o ginásio. A Shina pode sentir sua falta.

**(Seiya, ignorando o comentário)** Acho que está bem frio aqui.

**(Saori)** Não estou com frio.

**(Seiya)** Bom, nem eu.

**(Saori)** Então...?

**(Seiya)** Então o quê?

**(Saori)** Eu não sei o que dizer. Não tenho assunto.

**(Seiya)** Mas eu tenho.

_Ele aproxima o rosto do dela e a beija. Ela corresponde. Há muito desejava beijá-lo outra vez. Assim, entrega-se ao beijo, mas logo cai em si e para._

**(Saori) **Seiya, não podemos... Você tem namorada e eu estou noiva.

**(Seiya) **Eu sei disso. Mas também sei que nos amamos, e que nunca vamos deixar de nos amar.

**(Saori)** Para com isso, Seiya. Nós terminamos nosso namoro. Não temos mais nada um com o outro.

**(Seiya)** Terminamos, mas está bem claro que ainda nos amamos.

**(Saori, hesitante)** Não é verdade.

**(Seiya)** É verdade sim.

**(Saori) **Já disse para parar com isso!

**(Seiya)** Ainda não entendi por que você está com aquele babaca.

**(Saori) **Como não? Você está com Shina não está?

**(Seiya)** Estou, mas eu não tenho mais certeza se é isso que eu quero. Na verdade, eu nunca soube direito se queria ficar com ela ou com você.

**(Saori)** Então o mestre tem mesmo razão. Você precisa se decidir. Só não se decida por mim, pois já sou comprometida.

**(Seiya) **Manda aquele babaca passear! Eu sei que você me ama.

**(Saori)** Sabe nada!

**(Seiya)** Sei, sim!

_E ele torna a beijá-la. Agora ela reluta um pouco, mas ceder é inevitável. O beijo logo se transforma em carícias intensas, até que uma das mãos dele ergue parcialmente o vestido dela e aperta a coxa com força._

**(Saori)** Para, Seiya. Estamos na beira da piscina, qualquer um que sair do ginásio poderá nos ver.

**(Seiya, com expressão maliciosa)** Quer dizer que se formos a um lugar mais tranquilo poderemos continuar?

**(Saori, hesitante)** Não! Eu... eu não quis dizer isso!

**(Seiya)** E quis dizer o quê?

**(Saori)** Quis dizer que não devemos continuar de jeito nenhum!

**(Seiya, puxando-a)** Vem comigo!

**(Saori)** Eu não quero ir a lugar nenhum!

**(Seiya)** Mas vai assim mesmo! Eu tive uma ideia.

_Ele a leva até a entrada dos fundos de uma das casas do condomínio..._

**(Saori)** É a casa da Shina!!

**(Seiya)** É. Isso mesmo.

**(Saori)** Já está tudo errado, e eu não vou tornar as coisas mais erradas ainda! Não vou entrar na casa da Shina.

**(Seiya) **O que é que tem?

**(Saori)** Tem que não está certo. Nada disso está certo.

**(Seiya)** Então vamos para onde?

**(Saori)** Vamos voltar ao ginásio.

**(Seiya) **Não vamos, não! Tive outra ideia! Cadê a chave da moto?

**(Saori) **Está lá. Seiya... não!

**(Seiya, erguendo as sobrancelhas, e puxando Saori para perto da moto) **Sim!

**(Saori)** Não podemos!

**(Seiya)** Podemos, sim!

**(Saori)** Não!

_Seiya e Saori sobem na moto e, com ele pilotando, saem. Saori segura firme na cintura do cavaleiro. _

**(Saori)** Agora você piorou as coisas. Menor de idade, com outra menor de idade, pilotando moto roubada, sem capacete. Está ótimo, realmente ótimo.

**(Seiya)** A Fundação GRAAD resolve as coisas se rolar algum problema.

**(Saori)** Até parece que a Fundação resolve tudo.

**(Seiya)** E não resolve?

**(Saori, rindo) **Bom, resolve quase tudo.

_Os dois continuam o caminho em direção à autoestrada, afastando-se do condomínio. Seiya para a moto num motel decrépito, vazio àquela hora, ainda mais por ser noite de Natal. Apenas um recepcionista solitário e meio bêbado está lá, vendo um programa de TV._

**(Seiya) **Queremos um quarto.

**(Recepcionista, olhando Seiya e Saori de cima a baixo) **Vocês são menores de idade, não são?

**(Seiya, pouco convincente) **Claro que não! Imagina!

**(Recepcionista)** São, sim!

**(Seiya, com dinheiro na mão) **Vamos pagar! Além do mais, não tem polícia por perto para fiscalizar, então relaxa e libera.

**(Recepcionista)** Tá, tá, presente de Natal para você, guri. **(jogando a chave)** Quarto número dois.

**(Seiya)** Beleza!! Valeu, cara!

_Seiya anda pelo corredor, puxando Saori pela mão. Ela parece se divertir com a cena mais que improvável: descabelada, com o vestido amassado, andando pelo motel mais sem classe que poderia existir, em plena noite de Natal, e na companhia de Seiya. Ele abre a porta do quarto. Os dois entram._

**(Saori, examinando o interior) **Até que é menos sujo do que eu esperava!

**(Seiya)** Pois é, não é tão ruim.

**(Saori)** Acha mesmo que isso está certo?

**(Seiya)** Mais certo impossível.

**(Saori)** É um lugar bem pouco romântico.

**(Seiya)** O que importa é que nos amamos.

**(Saori) **Ainda acho que não é certo.

**(Seiya)** Eu sei, mas eu gostaria que a minha primeira vez fosse com você.

**(Saori, surpresa)** Primeira...? Você e a Shina ainda não...?

**(Seiya, fazendo cara de coitado)** Não. **(pausa longa)** No final das contas, acho que tinha de ser com você.

**(Saori)** E o que você vai dizer quando ela souber?

**(Seiya) **Não sei. Depois resolvo.

**(Saori)** Isso é uma atitude bem inconsequente, para não chamar de sacana.

**(Seiya)** Que seja. Mas é a única oportunidade que eu tenho, e eu não vou desperdiçá-la.

_Ele torna a beijar Saori. Depois, os dois despem-se apressadamente e trocam carícias igualmente apressadas. Deitam-se na cama, que faz um rangido choroso, e param. Ela deixa que ele desfrute da visão de seu corpo pronto para recebê-lo. Ele deita-se sobre ela e delicia-se com a sensação jamais experimentada. Está acostumada com a experiência de Julian, com sua personalidade dúbia, ora um poço de delicadeza, e outras vezes incompreensíveis arroubos de brutalidade, que ela costuma chamar de "momentos Ikki", pois imagina que seu cavaleiro seja assim na cama. Mas naquele momento, a inexperiência de Seiya é o que menos conta para ela. Fazer amor com ele vale mais que qualquer outra coisa em sua vida. _

_Assim que acabam, mais rápido do que esperavam, os dois ficam abraçados por alguns minutos._

**(Seiya, sorrindo de orelha a orelha)** Foi como eu esperava, com a mulher que eu amo. Agora sabe o que eu vou fazer?

**(Saori, um pouco tensa) **Não tenho a menor ideia.

**(Seiya) **Assim que a ceia acabar, vou conversar com a Shina e resolver minha situação com ela.

**(Saori, desvencilhando-se do abraço)** Seiya, se você acha que vai fazer a coisa certa, tudo bem, mas não espere que fiquemos juntos.

**(Seiya, confuso)** Como não?

**(Saori) **Não. Não posso.

**(Seiya)** O que é que lhe prende ao Julian? Você acabou de provar que me ama. Por que vai ficar com ele, se estou dizendo que quero ficar com você?

**(Saori) **Porque é o que devo fazer.

**(Seiya) **Não acredito nisso! Você... eu... achei que ficaríamos...

**(Saori, tentando não chorar) **Eu não posso. Juro que não posso.

**(Seiya) **O que ele fez com você?

**(Saori) **Não é ele. Sou eu. E eu não posso ficar com você.

**(Seiya, irritado, chorando, levantando-se da cama) **Tá. Vista-se. Vamos embora.

**(Saori, resignada) **Certo.

_Os dois se vestem e saem do quarto. O recepcionista olha para eles com um olhar malicioso, mas ao ver as expressões de desagrado de ambos, ele logo desvia o olhar. Seiya paga, enquanto Saori se apressa em ir para o lado de fora. Sobem na moto e vão embora em silêncio.  
_

_S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A_

_Condomínio Olympus_

_Dentro do ginásio, a festa continua. Todos se divertem, o clima é amistoso e, de certa forma, romântico. Camus e Elli conversam animadamente sobre culinária e a cada minuto descobrem que têm mais coisas em comum do que pensavam. Aldebaran e Violet já planejam uma viagem para visitar o país de origem do cavaleiro. Saga tenta convencer Agatha a ficar na Grécia, mas ela continua relutando. Celina e Máscara da Morte acabam de deixar a festa. Shura e Angélica estão entre os poucos casais que se arriscam a dançar, mesmo caso de Dohko e Fatma. Depois de entregar os presentes, ele sentara-se perto de Shiryu de Shunrei, mas logo puxara a enfermeira para a pista. Kanon flerta com a empregada de Ikki e Pandora. Tímida, a moça apenas sorri e desvia o olhar. Aiolia e Marin também tentam dançar, enquanto Lithos e Orfeu trocam carinhos discretos à mesa. Shaka já deixara o ginásio, levando a gata. Afrodite também já tinha ido para casa. _

_Milo está sentado à mesa, tomando o último gole do vinho em sua taça. Depois de fazê-lo, ele respira fundo, levanta-se e vai até Lily, que está ao lado de Rose._

**(Milo)** Ehr... não gostaria de dançar?

**(Lily, sem olhar para ele)** Não, obrigada.

**(Milo, puxando uma cadeira)** Então eu posso ficar aqui com você?

**(Lily)** Se quiser...

**(Milo) **Legal a festa, né?

**(Lily)** Sim.

**(Milo)** Pois é.

**(Lily) **É.

_Os dois ficam assim, sentados lado a lado, sem nada dizer. Ele pensa um jeito de mostrar a ela que está apaixonado, ela pensa que tem de parar de achar que ele está apaixonado. Milo segura a mão direita da moça, que se sobressalta, mas não tira a mão. Está gostando de sentir o calor da pele dele._

**(Milo)** Lily, eu... nós... será que poderíamos dançar? Eu... queria... muito...

**(Lily) **Acho melhor não.

**(Rose) **Ok. Já percebi que você quer falar com ela e eu estou atrapalhando. **(levantando-se) **Com licença, eu já vou. Preciso mesmo descansar...

**(Lily) **Tá. Boa noite.

**(Rose) **Boa noite, Lily-Ana.

_Lily baixa o olhar ao ouvir o apelido. Há muito Rose não a chamava assim. Milo não percebe que o gesto magoara Lily, e continua a falar._

**(Milo) **Eu acho que você pode ter ouvido falar muita coisa de mim, provavelmente muita coisa ruim...

**(Lily, olhando rapidamente para ele)** Um pouco.

**(Milo)** É, eu imaginava. E não vou negar que a maioria dessas coisas deve ser verdade. Mas se eu estou aqui do seu lado é porque eu... **(respira fundo) **Eu estou gostando sinceramente de você.

_A moça olha para ele ainda mais assustada, levanta-se, e deixa o ginásio. Milo fica parado, ponderando se fizera a coisa certa._

**(Milo, indo atrás de Lily)** Nenhuma mulher vai me deixar falando sozinho, ainda mais quando é a primeira vez que eu digo a uma delas que estou apaixonado e isso é verdade! **(do lado de fora)** Espera! Eu falei sério! Estou mesmo apaixonado por você.

**(Lily)** Para! Eu não gosto dessas brincadeiras!

**(Milo)** Não estou brincando! Juro que não estou! Eu me apaixonei por você.

**(Lily)** Você só quer me magoar.

**(Milo)** Longe de mim! Eu quero o melhor para você. Como posso desejar o mal de alguém de quem gosto? E eu quero saber se você também sente o mesmo por mim.

**(Lily, olhando para o chão)** Eu... eu não sei.

**(Milo)** Não sente nada por mim?

**(Lily)** Eu não disse isso...

**(Milo)** Se você sente alguma coisa por mim, então podemos tentar?

**(Lily)** Tentar o quê?

**(Milo) **Namorar, ué!

**(Lily, assustada) **Eu e você?

**(Milo) **É. Você quer?

**(Lily)** Jura que não é uma brincadeira?

**(Milo) **Claro que não é. Por que seria?

**(Lily)** Eu... eu... preciso pensar.

**(Milo) **Certo. Então, me procure quando se decidir.

_Milo vira-se de costas e dá dois passos como se fosse embora, mas logo se volta de novo para Lily, toma-a nos braços e a beija. Ela protesta, mas ele insiste até vencê-la e fazer com que corresponda ao beijo. Nunca beijara ninguém que realmente amasse e agora podia sentir a diferença entre todos os beijos anteriores, motivados apenas pelo impulso sexual ou pela vaidade de ter determinada mulher nos braços, e o beijo movido pelo amor. Este é infinitamente superior. Pela reação dela, Milo percebe que é seu primeiro beijo. O corpo da garota treme levemente entre os seus braços fortes e as mãos dela, antes frias, agora estão quentes. Lily não sabe direito o que fazer, mas mesmo assim, para ele, aquele é o melhor beijo de toda a sua vida. Milo para devagar, e dá beijinhos sobre os lábios dela, que ainda mantém os olhos fechados._

**(Milo)** Agora entendeu que estou mesmo apaixonado por você?

_Ela nada responde. Está surpresa, extasiada, confusa, e a face vermelha comprova seu nervosismo._

**(Milo) **Não estou brincando. Quero mesmo ficar com você. Eu sei que tenho fama de mulherengo, e eu era mesmo, mas a partir de agora eu quero ficar só com você.

**(Lily, finalmente dizendo algo) **Mas eu não sou como as mulheres que você gosta... não sou como a minha irmã.

**(Milo)** Você não é, mas é de você que eu gosto. E é com você que eu quero ficar.

**(Lily)** Tem certeza?

**(Milo)** Isso é coisa que se pergunte? Claro que eu tenho certeza.

**(Lily)** Sei lá...

**(Milo) **Não seja boba. Estou sendo sincero. Mas se você precisar mesmo de um tempo, eu vou esperar.

**(Lily)** Milo... eu... eu também gosto de você. Eu quero namorar.

**(Milo, abrindo um sorrisão)** Assim que se fala. E você não vai se arrepender. Eu juro!

_Ele a toma nos braços outra vez e torna a beijá-la. Depois, caminham juntos até a casa dele e sentam-se na soleira da porta de entrada. Ele põe o braço direito no ombro dela, ela encosta a cabeça no peito dele._

**(Lily) **Esse é o melhor dia da minha vida.

**(Milo) **Acho que da minha também. Eu quero fazer você feliz, Lily.

**(Lily)** Já está fazendo. Mas a Rose vai querer me matar.

**(Milo)** Ela que se meta com você. Vai ter que se ver comigo. Qualquer um que se meter com você, vai ter que se ver comigo!

**(Lily, rindo)** Você é bravo.

**(Milo)** É, quando se trata das coisas que amo, eu sou.

Continua...

_S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A_

_(1) Mais um personagem da Sanrio. Aquele sapinho verde, sabe?_

_S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A_

_Genteee! Não teve capítulo mais enrolado que esse! Fiz e refiz mil vezes!_

_Eu tinha planejado que Dohko daria presentes com recadinhos a todos, mas pensem na confusão que isso causou!! Eu não conseguia deixar como eu queria de jeito nenhum! Até que resolvi cortar isso e mais um monte de outras coisas. Ficou pronto, mandei para a beta-reader, maaaaaaaas resolvi mexer de novo em tudo, cortar mais coisas, acrescentar outras. Aliás, postarei as cenas cortadas no blog. _

_E, depois de quase setenta capítulos, contando com "O Casamento", o Seiya perdeu a virgindade! Aleluiaaaaaaaaa!! _

_Povo, povo, acho que essa fic está chegando ao fim! É que como já está muito grande, é provável que eu a divida em duas. Já ando até pensando no nome da continuação..._

_É isso!_

_Beijos a todos e até já! (Ou não!)_

_Chiisana Hana_


	38. Capítulo XXXVIII

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens s****ã****o meus, eu n****ã****o ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇ****Ã****O**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXXVIII**

_A ceia de Natal acabara mais cedo para Ikki e Pandora. Depois de se retirarem separadamente do ginásio, os dois se reencontram no quarto que ocupam na casa de Kanon. Ikki está deitado na cama. Com a cara fechada, Pandora acaba de sair do banho._

**(Ikki)** Vai ficar de mau humor?

**(Pandora, sem olhar para ele)** É, eu vou.

**(Ikki)** Para com isso, Pand.

**(Pandora)** Só se você admitir que estava pensando na Esmeralda.

**(Ikki, consigo)** Toda vez é a mesma coisa...

**(Pandora)** É, é a mesma coisa porque assim não dá, Ikki. Você nunca vai parar de pensar nela e eu já estou me cansando disso!

**(Ikki) **Você quer controlar até meus pensamentos?

**(Pandora) **Não, mas o mínimo que eu espero é que você me dê mais importância do que dá a ela.

_Ele nada responde._

**(Pandora) **Não vai dizer nada, não é? Você sabe que eu tenho razão, que é só ela que conta. Pois bem, Amamiya, se eu sou apenas um passatempo...

**(Ikki, interrompendo) **Você sabe que não é um passatempo! Eu estou tentando reconstruir minha vida com você!

**(Pandora) **Apenas tentar não é mais o suficiente para mim. Eu quero uma reconstrução efetiva, sem os ecos do seu passado por aqui.

**(Ikki) **Eu não posso, e não sei se quero, controlar meus sentimentos do jeito que espera que eu controle.

**(Pandora) **Certo, Ikki, certo. Então acho melhor procurar alguém que consiga conviver com isso, porque eu não aguento mais. Só tem um problema: acho muito improvável que você encontre alguém tão abnegada assim.

_Pandora pega a mala e começa a guardar seus pertences, sob o olhar atento porém inabalável de Ikki. Ela fecha a mala estufada com algum esforço._

**(Pandora) **Para mim já chega. Cansei de brincar. Não vou voltar para o Japão com você.

**(Ikki) **Deixa de palhaçada, Pandora.

**(Pandora) **Ah, tá, você chama a minha decisão de "palhaçada"? Muito bom. Adeus, Ikki.

_Arrastando a mala, Pandora deixa o quarto._

_Na cozinha, Kanon e Pani encontram-se e tentam estabelecer uma conversa...  
_

**(Kanon, sentando-se à mesa)** Também está sem sono?

_Pani, também sentada à mesa, sorri e balança a cabeça em afirmação._

**(Kanon)** Foi boa a festa, não é?

_Ela novamente balança a cabeça._

**(Kanon) **E aí? O que você fazia antes de ir trabalhar na casa do Ikki?

_A mocinha cora a abaixa o olhar._

**(Kanon)** Você entende o que eu falo?

_Ela novamente balança a cabeça, dessa vez sem olhar para ele._

**(Kanon)** Menos mal. Mas então, não vai falar nada?

_Pani sorri tímida._

**(Kanon, consigo)** Está difícil... **(para Pani)** Se eu te beijar, você vai gritar?

_A mocinha arregala os olhinhos negros, enquanto Kanon se aproxima cada vez mais, até beijá-la. Ela corresponde. O beijo é interrompido por Pandora, que acabara de entrar na cozinha arrastando sua mala._

**(Pandora) **Desculpem, eu só queria pegar um copo de água.

**(Kanon)** Erh... sim... tudo bem... eu... nós...

**(Pandora)** Finjam que nem me viram e eu finjo que não vi vocês, certo?

**(Kanon, confuso)** Certo.

_Pandora bebe um pouco de água e sai. Kanon e Pani recomeçam a trocar beijos, mas poucos minutos depois são interrompidos outra vez._

**(Ikki) **Vocês viram a Pandora?

**(Pani) **Sim, senhor, ela saiu com uma mala.

**(Ikki) **Isso eu sei. Ela disse aonde ia? Chamou táxi?

**(Pani) **Não sei, senhor.

**(Ikki, antes de sair correndo) **Também não sabe de nada!

**(Kanon) **Com ele você fala, não é?

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Shaka._

_O cavaleiro entra em casa com a caixa da gata na mão, coloca-a no chão e senta em posição de lótus, olhando para ela._

**(Shaka, consigo)** O que é que eu vou fazer com ISSO?

_Através da portinhola da caixa, a gata olha fixamente para ele, como se esperasse uma resposta._

**(Shaka)** O que é? Não adianta olhar para mim com essa cara.

_Miau._

**(Shaka) **Que miau o quê!? Você vai para um abrigo de animais!

_Miau, miau, miau. _

**(Shaka) **Para com isso, ser inferior!

_Miau._

**(Shaka, coçando a cabeça)** Eu estou ralhando com um gato. Que decadência.

_Shaka abre a caixa. Imediatamente a gatinha sai dela e se esfrega nas pernas do cavaleiro._

**(Shaka) **Tá, tá. Sai daqui, sai.

_Ela olha para ele e... miau._

**(Shaka) **Essa coisa deve estar com fome. Só pode ser isso.

_Ele vai até a cozinha. A gata o segue. Shaka põe um pouco de leite num pires, e o coloca no chão. Rapidamente a gatinha se aproxima e sorve todo o líquido. Ele coloca mais um pouco de leite e ela novamente bebe tudo. _

**(Shaka) **Sua barriga não enche, não?

_Miau._

_Ele torna a colocar mais um pouco de leite. Ela bebe tudo e se afasta um pouco do pires._

**(Shaka) **Agora sim! Eu vou dormir. Criatura irritante, comporte-se. E não destrua a casa.

_Miau._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Máscara da Morte._

**(Celina, vestindo a blusa) **Vou nessa, cara. Já está tarde.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Ah, dorme aqui. Sua patroa não vai se importar.

**(Celina, corrigindo-o) **Treinadora.

**(Máscara) **Que seja. Ela não vai se importar.

**(Celina)** Ela não se mete na minha vida. Mas é que achei que você fosse o tipo de cara que quer sossego depois de... você sabe.

**(Máscara)** Bom, eu sou, mas seria legal se você ficasse.

**(Celina)** Tem certeza?

**(Máscara)** Toda.

**(Celina)** Então tá, eu fico.

**(Máscara)** Beleza! Que tal um lanche? O Carmelo deve ter deixado alguma gororoba pronta, já que amanhã ele está de folga.

**(Celina)** É, um lanchinho cairia bem.

_Os dois descem para a cozinha, ela apenas de blusa e calcinha, ele só de cueca, e encontram Nicoletta sentada à mesa, comendo um dos sanduíches que o criado preparara._

**(Celina)** E aí, mona?

**(Nicoletta) **Fala, santa. Olha, se eu gostasse da fruta, você faria o meu tipo.

**(Celina) **Que é isso, _amigue? _Nós gostamos da mesma coisa.

**(Máscara) **Não sei, não... essa amizade de vocês não vai dar muito certo. Vão acabar se juntando contra mim.

**(Nicoletta) **Relaxa, bofe! A minha amizade com a moça pode até ser útil.

**(Máscara) **Não consigo ver como.

**(Celina, piscando o olho para Nicoletta) **Mas eu consigo!

**(Máscara) **Isso não vai acabar bem...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Afrodite._

_O cavaleiro de Peixes acaba de chegar em casa e se acomoda confortavelmente no sofá. A festa no ginásio tinha sido boa, mas sentiu falta da companhia de Mime. _

**(Afrodite, ao ver que o criado se aproximava)** O Mime telefonou?

**(Patricius)** Não, senhor.

**(Afrodite) **Hum... certo. Pode se recolher, Patricius. E tire folga amanhã, conforme combinamos.

**(Patricius) **Sim, senhor. Boa noite. E Feliz Natal!

**(Afrodite) **Para você também.

_Pouco depois, o telefone toca. Afrodite põe uma das mãos sobre o aparelho, deixa-o tocar mais duas vezes e só então atende._

**(Afrodite)** Oi.

**(Mime)** Oi. Como foi a festa?

**(Afrodite)** Faltou você. E a viagem?

**(Mime)** Correu tudo bem, acabo de desembarcar em Oslo. Daqui seguirei para Narvik e de lá para Asgard.

**(Afrodite)** Certo. Comporte-se bem na sua terra, ok?

**(Mime, sério) **Eu sempre me comporto.

**(Afrodite) **É o que eu espero. E quando você volta?

**(Mime) **Surpresa.

**(Afrodite) **Ah, esses misteriosos guerreiros-deuses gostam de deixar as pessoas apreensivas!

**(Mime) **É um bom meio para fazer com que elas se apaixonem.

**(Afrodite) **Estou vendo.

**(Mime) **Bom, tenho que desligar. Só liguei para desejar Feliz Natal.

**(Afrodite) **Obrigado, para você também. Quando voltar, darei seu presente.

**(Mime) **Esperarei. Até logo.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Enquanto isso, Seiya e Saori deixam o motel em silêncio e retornam ao condomínio, onde a ceia de Natal já chegava ao fim. Na entrada do ginásio, despedem-se apenas com um olhar triste e magoado, e cada um vai para um lado._

**(Saori, sem conseguir olhar para ele)** Seiya, desculpa. Um dia você vai entender.

_Seiya se volta para ela. Sem dizer nada, suspira magoado, e depois segue em direção à casa de Shina. Ao chegar lá, ela já o espera na sala, sentada no sofá, com uma expressão dura na face. Uma mala está ao lado da porta._

**(Seiya)** Oi.

**(Shina, apontando a mala)** Sua mala. Não quero mais você aqui nesse raio de casa que eu divido com o chato do tocador de harpa.

**(Seiya) **Eu posso explicar...

**(Shina) **Acontece que eu não quero ouvir. Pega a sua mala e se manda.

**(Seiya) **Shina, eu...

**(Shina)** Você não tem nada a dizer que eu já não saiba. Saiu da festa com a senhorita Kido, vocês desapareceram por mais de uma hora, e agora você volta para a minha casa com essa cara sem vergonha. Eu não vou nem perguntar o que aconteceu, porque eu sei muito bem o que foi.

**(Seiya)** Shina, nós temos que conversar.

**(Shina)** Não, não temos. Já entendi tudo. Vai negar que estava com ela?

**(Seiya)** Eu estava com ela sim.

_Shina respira profundamente, tentando conter-se para não chorar na frente dele.._

**(Shina, hesitante)** Vocês... vocês... fizeram amor?

_Seiya não insiste._

**(Shina) **Fizeram? **(gritando)** Fizeram?

**(Seiya)** Shina...

_Shina levanta do sofá e agarra Seiya pela gola da camisa. _

**(Shina) **Seja homem! Responda! Fizeram?

**(Seiya) **Sim.

_Shina ela o larga, pega a mala e joga para ele._

**(Shina) **Vai embora

**(Seiya)** Shina, nós...

**(Shina, empurrando-o para fora)** Cai fora, seu moleque!

_Assim que ele sai, a amazona deixa-se cair no chão e chora copiosamente.  
_

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Saori entra no ginásio para se despedir de Dohko._

**(Saori, fazendo um bico)** Já vou voltar para o meu noivo.

**(Dohko, enfático)** A senhorita tem mesmo que voltar?

**(Saori)** É, eu tenho.

**(Dohko) **Certo. Mas eu não posso deixar que volte sozinha nessa moto velha. Eu mesmo a levaria, se soubesse dirigir.

**(Saori) **Não precisa. Do mesmo jeito que vim, posso voltar. Nessa noite já aconteceu tanta coisa que não pode acontecer mais nada.

**(Dohko) **De forma alguma deixarei que vá só.

_Dohko acena para Camus, que prontamente se aproxima, acompanhado de Eli. _

**(Camus) **Pois não, mestre.

**(Dohko) **Será que você poderia fazer o favor de levar a deusa até casa de seu noivo?

**(Camus)** Claro, será um prazer. Eu ia mesmo levar a Eli em casa. Esperem-me aqui enquanto eu pego o carro.

_Dohko, Saori e Eli concordam._

**(Saori)** Certo. Então, até logo.

**(Dohko)** Até. E o que quer que tenha acontecido nesta noite, com certeza foi porque tinha de acontecer.

**(Saori)** Como disse?

_Dohko olha as estrelas e então, sussurra._

**(Dohko)** Eu vi que a senhorita saiu com o Seiya.

**(Saori, corando) **Sim...

**(Dohko)** Não se culpe por isso.

**(Saori)** Eu não devia ter ido. Agora ele e Shina estão brigando. Sente a energia que vem da casa dela?

**(Dohko) **Sinto, claro. Mas a senhorita bem sabe que não é com ela que ele quer ficar.

_Ela balança a cabeça afirmativamente._

**(Saori)** É, eu sei.

**(Dohko) **Então...

**(Saori)** Então nada. Eu simplesmente não posso...

**(Dohko)** Por que não? O que a impede?

**(Saori)** Também não posso explicar, mas eu sei que você desconfia. Ou melhor, eu sei que você sabe, como sempre sabe de tudo.

**(Dohko)** Pode ser. Só espero não estar certo.

**(Saori)** Tomara que eu também não esteja.

**(Dohko)** Assim espero.

_Os dois ficam em silêncio. Eli, que estava bem próxima, ouvira a conversa mas pouco entendera. Assim que Camus chega com o carro, Dohko abre a porta para a deusa e para Eli._

**(Saori)** Agora devo ir.

**(Dohko)** Boa sorte com seu noivo. E qualquer problema, pode chamar. A senhorita sabe como.

**(Saori)** Sei. Obrigada, Dohko. Obrigada por tudo.

**(Dohko) **Não há de quê.

_O mestre retorna ao ginásio, onde Fatma o espera._

**(Dohko) **Vamos?

**(Fatma) **Para a sua casa?

**(Dohko) **É. E renovo o convite para que passe a morar lá.

**(Fatma) **Você não desiste, não é?

**(Dohko) **Nunca.

**(Fatma) **Eu vou ficar lá... por uns tempos...

**(Dohko) **Já é um começo.

**(Fatma) **É. Será que podemos ir lá no Santuário? Preciso buscar algumas roupas, sabe?

**(Dohko) **Podemos, sim. Mas só se você dirigir.

**(Fatma) **Claro, meu bem! Eu sou A motorista!

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Violet e Aldebaran voltam para a casa do cavaleiro e, ainda ao longe, avistam Lily e Milo trocando carinhos._

**(Violet, para Aldebaran)** Estou mesmo vendo isso?

**(Aldebaran)** Sim, está!

**(Violet) **Que graça! Não vamos atrapalhar, né? **(puxando o cavaleiro) **Vem, depois a gente volta para casa.

**(Aldebaran) **Podemos dar a volta e entrar pela porta dos fundos. Que tal?

**(Violet)** É, excelente idéia!

_Enquanto isso, em frente à casa__..._

**(Milo)** Convencida de que quero realmente um relacionamento sério?

**(Lily) **Pra falar a verdade, não. Mas acho que quero tentar.

**(Milo)** Pode apostar que eu vou ser o melhor namorado do mundo.

**(Lily) **Tomara.

_Os dois se abraçam carinhosamente e Milo acaricia os cabelos loiros da moça._

**(Milo) **Então, seu verdadeiro nome é Lilyana?

**(Lily, envergonhada) **Não. É só Lily mesmo...

**(Milo) **Ah, sim. Pensei que fosse, já que a sua irmã te chamou de...

**(Lily, interrompendo) **É um apelido maldoso...

**(Milo) **Maldoso?

**(Lily) **Lily Anoréxica. Lily-Ana...

**(Milo) **Tá, você é magrinha, mas daí a dizer que é anoréxica vai uma distância grande. Essa sua irmã é bem sacana, hein???

**(Lily) **O que é que eu posso fazer?

**(Milo) **Ela não tem direito de tratá-la assim.

**(Lily)** Eu já me acostumei.

**(Milo) **Pois não devia! Não tem que se acostumar com insultos! Se ela falar isso de novo na minha frente vai ver só!

**(Lily) **Deixa, Milo. Esquece isso. Não vamos pensar nela, sim?

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Pouco depois, na mansão Solo._

_Camus deixa Saori em frente à casa e segue com Eli. A deusa respira fundo e entra. Sentado no sofá, na sala iluminada apenas por um abajur, Julian espera pela noiva. Ela entra sorrateira e se assusta ao ouvir a voz dele._

**(Julian, pernas cruzadas, expressão dura na face)** Boa noite, senhora minha noiva. Ou eu deveria dizer bom dia, já que são quase duas da manhã?

**(Saori) **Como quiser.

**(Juliana)** O que a senhorita tem a me dizer?

**(Saori) **Eu fui à festa dos meus amigos. Você ficou numa festa com os seus. É só.

**(Julian)** E você acha isso correto?

**(Saori)** Acho. Agora se me dá licença, eu quero dormir. A noite foi bastante longa.

**(Julian)** Ah, é? E como foi a festa?

**(Saori)** Com certeza foi muito melhor que a sua!

**(Julian)** E por que quando um dos meus seguranças foi até lá não viu a senhorita no recinto?

**(Saori, indignada)** Mandou alguém me seguir?

**(Julian)** Não exatamente. Mas quando o segurança viu a senhorita sair na moto do jardineiro obviamente veio me contar. Então eu mandei o rapaz até o condomínio para trazê-la de volta, mas misteriosamente a senhorita sumiu.

**(Saori, nervosa) **Eu fui dar uma volta. Você não me deixa respirar!

**(Julian) **Respirar... então o que você foi fazer com aquele imbecil no motel sujo de beira de estrada se chama "respirar"?

**(Saori) **Você está delirando.

_Julian segura Saori pelo braço, puxando-a para bem perto de si. _

**(Julian)** O cheiro dele ainda está em você.

**(Saori)** Que cheiro? Você é doente! Vai procurar um psiquiatra!

**(Julian)** E você vá tomar um banho para tirar esse cheiro do seu corpo.

**(Saori)** Pare com essas tolices!

**(Julian) **Você nem se dá ao trabalho de negar.

**(Saori)** Não tenho nada para negar.

**(Julian) **É lamentável que alguém do seu nível faça coisas como as que você faz.

**(Saori) **Me deixe em paz.

**(Julian, soltando o braço dela) **Pois não, vadia. Você merecia um bom tapa, mas eu não vou fazer isso, porque algumas coisas são piores que a dor física. Agora suba e se lave, de preferência com desinfetante.

**(Saori, subindo a escada) **Vá esperando...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Dohko._

_Shiryu e Shunrei já estão no quarto, preparando-se para dormir, quando o criado bate à porta do quarto._

**(Arvanitakis)** Desculpe incomodar, mas o senhor Seiya está lá embaixo e deseja falar-lhe. Disse que é urgente.

**(Shiryu, de roupão, ao abrir a porta)** Por favor, diga que já vou descer. Obrigado.

_O criado consente com a cabeça e desce._

**(Shiryu, para Shunrei)** O que será que ele quer a essa hora?

**(Shunrei) **Meu palpite é: brigou com a Shina. E você sabe o porquê...

**(Shiryu) **É, eu posso imaginar o motivo. Bom, vou lá. Isso está com cara de que vai demorar. Melhor você não me esperar.

**(Shunrei)** Melhor mesmo. Vou me deitar. Amanhã você me conta o que houve.

**(Shiryu)** Conto. **(beijando-a)** Boa noite.

**(Shunrei) **Boa noite, meu amor. Diga ao Seiya que mandei um abraço e que espero que fique tudo bem.

**(Shiryu)** Direi.

_Shiryu vai para a sala, onde Seiya o aguarda, com a mala pousada no chão, e uma expressão realmente preocupada, bem diferente de seu habitual ar alegre._

**(Shiryu)** E então, o que foi? Shina colocou você para fora da casa?

**(Seiya, fazendo um bico de insatisfação)** É.

**(Shiryu)** Você fez por merecer, não é? Saiu da festa atrás da Saori, e depois os dois sumiram. Meio óbvio, não?

**(Seiya) **É, mas eu não planejei nada, nem pensei nas consequências. Sabe, era a minha única chance de me entender com a Saori. E até parecia que tudo correria bem, mas quando eu falei que ia terminar com Shina a Saori veio com aquela conversa de que não pode ficar comigo, que tem que ficar com o Julian e aquele blablablá todo. Eu me senti um lixo. Realmente não entendi porque ela fez isso. Não é estranho? Ela topa fugir da festa comigo, vamos para um motel, fazemos amor, e nessa hora eu tenho certeza de que ela ainda me ama. Então, digo que vou terminar com a Shina, mas logo depois a Saori diz que não pode ficar comigo. Acho que ela está meio louca.

**(Shiryu) **Não sei bem se é loucura, mas que é estranho isso é.

**(Seiya) **Pois é. Mas o caso é que quando eu voltei nem precisei dizer nada a Shina. ela já foi me dando a mala e me chutando para fora de casa.

**(Shiryu) **E com toda razão, não acha?

**(Seiya)** É, mais ou menos.

**(Shiryu) **Mais ou menos, Seiya? Toda razão do mundo! Se apronto uma dessas, Shunrei me coloca pra fora a vassouradas.

**(Seiya) **Duvido!

**(Shiryu) **Você não sabe do que uma mulher magoada é capaz.

**(Seiya) **Tá, tá. Mas agora estou desabrigado e vim pedir arrego até voltarmos para o Japão.

**(Shiryu)** A casa não é minha, mas é como se fosse. Sei que o mestre não fará objeções.

**(Seiya)** Beleza!

**(Shiryu)** Vou pedir para o Arvanitakis preparar o outro quarto para você.

**(Seiya)** Valeu. Pelo menos vou ter um lugar para dormir...

_Pouco depois Shiryu retorna à sala, e os dois voltam a conversar. _

**(Seiya)** E agora?

**(Shiryu)** Agora é a parte da história onde você cria juízo.

**(Seiya)** Eu já tenho juízo!

**(Shiryu)** Não é o que parece. Você mesmo admitiu que não pensou na Shina quando foi para o motel com a Saori. Aliás, você usou camisinha?

**(Seiya)** Ehr... também não pensei nisso.

**(Shiryu)** Excelente, Seiya. Muito responsável. Parabéns!

**(Seiya) **Valeu!

**(Shiryu) **Agora reze para ela não engravidar.

**(Seiya)** Eu ia adorar!

**(Shiryu) **Está vendo? É por isso que eu digo que você não tem juízo!

**(Seiya)** O Hyoga também engravidou a Eiri e ninguém disse nada.

**(Shiryu) **Porque segundo ele, a Eiri disse que estava tomando anticoncepcional. Mas você e Saori sequer pensaram nisso.

**(Seiya)** Ah, de repente ela está tomando e eu não sei. Não acho que ela queira ter um filho daquele idiota.

**(Shiryu)** Pode ser, mas você tinha de ter pensado nisso.

**(Seiya)** Agora já era. Esquece. Bem, e você sabe por onde a Seika anda? Eu vi quando ela teve algum atrito com o Shaka e deixou o ginásio.

**(Shiryu)** Também vi quando ela saiu, mas não sei para onde foi.

**(Seiya)** Perder a Seika era só o que faltava acontecer procurá-la por aí.

**(Shiryu)** Eu vou com você.

**(Seiya)** E a Shunrei?

**(Shiryu)** Eu disse ela que podia demorar. Aliás, ela mandou dizer que espera que tudo se ajeite.

**(Seiya) **Tomara mesmo. Mas... como ela sabia?

**(Shiryu) **Estava na cara.

_Seiya e Shiryu saem juntos e batem à porta da casa de Shaka. O criado atende, porém por não conseguir falar, ele não ajuda muito. Seiya então grita para que ele chame Shaka. Ao ouvir o barulho, o cavaleiro de Virgem aparece na porta. _

**(Shaka) **Não lhe ensinaram que não é educado vir à casa dos outros a essa hora da madrugada, e muito menos gritar na porta alheia?

**(Seiya)** Não, não ensinaram. E quando se trata de um problema com a minha irmã, educação é o que menos importa.

**(Shaka) **Eu não sei onde ela está. Saiu do ginásio sem mim, e eu não a vejo desde então.

**(Seiya)** Vocês brigaram feio?

**(Shaka)** Creio que sim.

**(Seiya)** Reze para não ter magoado a minha irmã, senão vai se ver comigo.

**(Shaka)** Eu vou me ver com um moleque que não sabe nem lidar com os próprios problemas? Só pode ser uma piada. E de péssimo gosto.

**(Seiya, apontando o dedo indicador para Shaka)** Escuta aqui...

_Shaka segura o braço de Seiya._

**(Shaka)** Escuta aqui você, o que havia entre mim e Seika não era da sua conta, e agora que acabou, não tenho mais nenhuma razão para ser bonzinho com você, então dê meia-volta e vá embora.

**(Seiya) **Não fala assim comigo!

**(Shiryu)** Seiya, já chega. Ele tem razão. Você não deve mesmo se meter. Só precisamos achar a Seika e já vimos que ela não está aqui.

**(Seiya)** Mas Shiryu!!

**(Shiryu) **Vamos, Seiya! E perdoe o incômodo, Shaka.

_A contragosto, Seiya é arrastado dali por Shiryu. Depois de procurarem por todo o condomínio, os dois já não conseguem mais imaginar onde a irmã mais velha de Seiya possa estar._

**(Seiya, sentando-se na calçada)** E agora?

**(Shiryu) **Agora eu não sei.

**(Seiya) **Aonde aquela maluquinha pode ter ido?

**(Shiryu, pensativo)** Hum... ela morou em Rodorio, não é?

**(Seiya)** Sim! É verdade! Acha que ela pode estar lá?

**(Shiryu)** É uma possibilidade.

**(Seiya)** Então vamos lá, ora essa!

**(Shiryu) **Claro, vamos em casa chamar um táxi e...

**(Seiya, interrompendo)** Táxi a essa hora? Na noite de Natal? Está sonhando?

**(Shiryu)** Então como vamos?

**(Seiya, fazendo uma expressão de malícia)** De moto. Não viu que a moto roubada pela Saori ainda está lá na frente do ginásio?

**(Shiryu)** Sim, mas daí a roubarmos também...

**(Seiya)** Não vai ter problema nenhum, já foi roubada mesmo!

**(Shiryu)** Claro que tem! E além do mais, você não tem habilitação! Vamos ser presos!

**(Seiya)** Que preso o quê!? Acabei de ir e voltar do motel com a Saori e não aconteceu nada

**(Shiryu)** Mais um motivo para não irmos: você já abusou da sorte.

**(Seiya) **Deixa de ser cagão! Não vai acontecer nada!

**(Shiryu)** Não, não e não! Não conte comigo para isso, não quero fazer minha esposa grávida ir me visitar na delegacia!

**(Seiya)** Que delegacia!? Se alguém nos parar, o que é muito dificil, diremos que é uma emergência da **(enfático) **FUNDAÇÃO GRAAD. Ou soltaremos uma graninha para o policial.

**(Shiryu)** Pior ainda! Suborno também é crime!

**(Seiya) **Mas você é muito mole mesmo! O que sugere, senhor cagão?

**(Shiryu)** Sugiro chamarmos alguém habilitado para nos levar à vila de carro.

**(Seiya)** Quem?

**(Shiryu) **Algum dourado... mas quem? E a essa hora? Não acho muito prudente.

**(Seiya, gritando)** Antigamente você não era assim! Foi só casar que virou a cabeça!

**(Shiryu)** Eu já era assim, sim! E agora estou pior, pois tenho uma esposa e um filho para criar.

**(Seiya)** Seu filho nem nasceu ainda!

**(Shiryu)** Seiya, não gosto e nem posso levar as coisas na brincadeira. Agora tenho que ter ainda mais responsabilidade. Se você quiser minha ajuda para procurarmos alguém que saiba dirigir, pode contar comigo. Mais se é para sair por aí sem habilitação, numa moto roubada, pode esquecer.

**(Seiya) **Tá, desculpa. Vamos procurar outra pessoa.

**(Shiryu) **Que tal o Mu? Ele poderia nos levar por teletransporte e resolveríamos tudo mais rapidamente.

**(Seiya) **Ótima ideia!

**(Shiryu) **É meio chato incomodarmos a essa hora, mas não vejo outra opção.

**(Seiya) **Então vamos!

_Quando os dois já se aproximavam da casa de Mu, Seika aparece na entrada do Condomínio, meio cambaleante, com a roupa amassada e os cabelos desgrenhados._

**(Seiya, correndo até ela)** Seika!! Onde você se meteu?

**(Seika, rindo frouxamente) **Eu fui me divertir!

**(Seiya) **Onde?

**(Seika)** Por aí...

**(Seiya)** Por aí onde?

**(Seika)** Já disse, por aí. E não encha o saco

**(Seiya)** Você bebeu?

**(Seika) **Bebi, e daí?

**(Seiya) **Seika!!!!! Eu estava preocupado, vi quando você saiu do ginásio, mas não imaginei encontrá-la nessas condições.

**(Seika) **Que condições? Eu estou ótima. Tá tudo bem.

**(Seiya)** Você e o Shaka brigaram mesmo?

**(Seika)** Quem é Shaka?

**(Seiya) **O ser meditador!!

**(Seika) **Ah, é. Eu e aquele branquelo brigamos.

**(Seiya) **Ainda bem! Aleluia!

**(Seika) **Não quero mais nada com aquele ridículo. Ele é loiro. Ele é magricela. Ele nem tem pelo no peito! E aquele tonto ficou com raiva porque eu dei uma gata a ele, vê se pode.

**(Seiya)** Ele não era o homem para você!

**(Seika)** Não era mesmo. Onde já se viu a namorada querer fazer amor e o namorado dizer que não, que "só casando".

**(Seiya)** Seika!! Não diga essas coisas para mim!

**(Seika) **Agora eu quero um homem sarado, marombeiro, puxador de ferro. De preferência, tarado e bem dotado.

**(Seiya, chocado) **Seika!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(Seika) **Que é? Não enche o saco, não! Não enche, não!

**(Shiryu)** Agora que já achamos você, vamos para casa, sim?

**(Seika)** Que casa? Eu estava hospedada na casa do ridículo. Aliás, minhas coisas ainda estão lá. Vamos buscar que eu quero dizer umas coisas na cara daquele branquelo.

**(Shiryu)** Vamos para a casa do meu mestre, já que vocês dois foram expulsos.

**(Seika)** Nós dois? O mano também?

**(Seiya)** É, a Shina me chutou para fora da casa dela.

**(Seika) **Huhahuuhauhauhauhahuauhhuahuahua! O que você fez com ela?

**(Seiya)** Nada! Eu só fugi com a Saori... e nós fomos para um motel...

**(Seika)** Se eu estivesse no lugar da Shina faria o mesmo, chutaria você. Mas quer saber? Ainda bem que você brigou com ela, você combina mais com a Saori

**(Seiya)** É, mas nós não estamos juntos.

**(Seika)** Ué? Você não disse que fugiu com ela?

**(Seiya)** Mas ela me dispensou logo depois que fizemos amor.

**(Seika)** Nossa! Você é tão ruim de cama assim? Uhahuahuauhahuauhahuahu

**(Seiya)** Não me deixe ainda pior do que eu já estou!!!

**(Seika) **Huahhuahuauhuahu! Somos dois ferrados mesmo. Vamos ali encher a cara, vamos? Será que sobrou vinho da ceia? Ainda tem ouzo?

**(Seiya) **Você já tomou todas! Agora a gente vai para a casa do Dohko, dormir.

**(Shiryu)** Exatamente. Vamos para casa.

**(Seika) **Não! Eu quero tomar mais algum...

**(Seiya) **Nada disso! É cama e não se fala mais nisso.

**(Seika) **Cama só se for com um bofe sarado.

**(Seiya)** Para com isso!

**(Seika) **Só mais um golinho...

**(Seiya) **Não!

**(Seika) **Só um!

**(Seiya) **Já disse que não!

**(Seika) **Mas eu quero!

**(Shiryu, empurrando os dois) **Agora chega! Vamos embora logo, ou eu vou ter que agir energicamente com vocês dois.

**(Seiya) **Aí, ouviu, né? Vamos embora que papai Shiryu está brigando com a gente.

**(Seika) **Se meu pai fosse gato assim, eu pegava...

_Shiryu cora._

**(Seika) **Pensando bem, você é gato, mas é tão careta, tão chatinho. Quero alguém mais depravado.

**(Shiryu, fazendo um bico de insatisfação) **Vamos, crianças! Já para casa! E nem mais uma palavra!

**(Seiya) **Mas Shiryu...

**(Shiryu) **NEM MAIS UMA PALAVRA!!!!!

Continua...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T -- S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Eita, que o capítulo estava amaldiçoado! Não rolava de jeito nenhum! E acabou que eu nem tive tempo de começar direito uma fic para o aniversário do Shiryu. Rolou uma ideia, mas não consegui desenvolvê-la a tempo. Ainda vou tentar. Juro!_

_Até a próxima!_

_Chii  
_


	39. Capítulo XXXIX

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens s****ã****o meus, eu n****ã****o ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇ****Ã****O**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXXIX**

**Manhã de 25 de dezembro**

_Arvanitakis bate à porta do quarto de Shiryu e Shunrei._ _O rapaz abre a porta apreensivo, pois dada a discrição do criado, ele só viria até seu quarto por alguma razão realmente urgente._

**(Arvanitakis)** Senhor, perdão por acordá-lo de modo tão brusco, mas será que pode me acompanhar?

**(Shiryu)** Claro. Além do mais, eu já estava acordado.

_Os dois saem do quarto e Shiryu fecha a porta com cuidado para não acordar Shunrei. A expressão do criado é grave._

**(Arvanitakis)** Acabo de receber um telefonema informando que o senhor Dohko sofreu um acidente.

**(Shiryu, nervoso) **Acidente? Como?

**(Arvanitakis) **Ainda não sei os detalhes, senhor. A ligação foi agora há pouco, avisando que ele e a senhorita Fatma tinham se acidentado.

**(Shiryu, engolindo em seco) **Certo. Eu vou avisar Shunrei e então irei para lá.

_Inquieto, Shiryu entra no quarto e, delicadamente, acorda a esposa. Depois, explica a situação a ela e diz que vai para o hospital imediatamente_.

**(Shunrei)** Eu quero ir com você!

**(Shiryu)** Não, você precisa ficar em casa, tomar seu café e descansar. Eu vou lá e ligo assim que tiver notícias.

**(Shunrei)** Mas Shi, eu quero ir!

**(Shiryu)** Eu vou ficar mais tranquilo se você estiver em casa, certo?

**(Shunrei)** Está bem, eu fico. Não é possível que ele tenha sobrevivido a tantos séculos de batalhas e vá morrer num acidente de carro, é?

**(Shiryu, hesitante)** Claro que não. Estou indo. Aguarde notícias.

**(Shunrei)** Certo.

_Ele se despede com um beijo e deixa o quarto. Shunrei toma um banho rápido e desce, mas não tem vontade de tomar café, então, ela vai para a sala e senta na poltrona mais próxima do telefone. Pouco depois, Seiya aparece na sala, de pijamas, com os cabelos assanhados e esfregando os olhos._

**(Seiya)** Bom dia, Shunrei.

**(Shunrei, desanimada)** Bom dia, Seiya.

**(Seiya) **Ih, o que foi? Ficou com raiva por que o Shiryu saiu de madrugada? Fomos só procurar a Seika! Ele se comportou, viu? Juro!

**(Shunrei)** Não é isso, Seiya. É que o mestre sofreu um acidente. Shiryu foi para o hospital saber o que aconteceu de fato e estou esperando que ele telefone.

**(Seiya)** Nossa! Mas acidente como? De carro?

**(Shunrei)** Parece que sim. Ontem à noite ele saiu daqui com a senhorita Fatma, parece-me que iam para o Santuário. Mas hoje cedo Arvanitakis recebeu o telefonema avisando do acidente.

**(Seiya)** Puxa vida...

_Seika aparece no alto da escada, igualmente de pijamas, e descendo com alguma dificuldade._

**(Seika, resmungando) **Caramba, minha cabeça tá girando muito!

**(Seiya)** Bem feito! Quem mandou beber até cair?

**(Seika)** Não fala em cair que eu já tô rodando, poxa!

_Depois de conseguir descer a escada em segurança, Seika se senta ao lado do irmão._

**(Seika)** E aí? O que vocês estão fazendo?

**(Seiya)** Esperando o Shiryu telefonar porque o Dohko sofreu um acidente de carro e está no hospital.

**(Seika)** Acidente, é? Que tipo de acidente? Bateram? Despencaram num penhasco?

_Shunrei dirige a Seika seu olhar mais indignado._

**(Seiya) **Não fica agourando, Seika. Que coisa mais feia.

**(Seika)** Ai, só queria saber. Tomara que não seja nada.

**(Seiya) **É, vamos torcer. Mas eu vou ali na cozinha ver se tem alguma coisa pra comer porque meu estômago tá roncando que nem louco. Vocês não vêm?

**(Seika) **É, eu vou. Quem sabe comendo um pouco minha cabeça pare de girar.

**(Shunrei) **Não, Seiya. Obrigada.

**(Seiya) **Acho melhor você vir com a gente, Shunrei. Come pelo menos uma coisinha para enganar o estômago.

**(Shunrei)** Não estou com vontade, Seiya.

**(Seiya) **Então vem pelo menos nos fazer companhia. Se o telefone tocar, eu corro pra atender.

**(Shunrei, esboçando um sorriso) **Está bem, Seiya, eu vou. É impossível dizer não para você.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Mansão Solo._

_Já passa das dez horas da manhã, mas Saori não descera para o café. Assim, o próprio Julian prepara uma bandeja e sobe até o quarto da noiva. Ao entrar lá, encontra a moça ainda deitada na cama, mas já acordada._

**(Julian, bastante sério) **Bom dia, senhora minha noiva.

**(Saori) **Bom dia.

**(Julian, depositando a bandeja sobre a cama)** Trouxe seu café.

**(Saori)** Obrigada.

_A moça come sob os olhos atentos do noivo, que não diz uma palavra sequer, mas mantém o semblante grave e assim que ela termina de comer, tira do bolso um envelope de comprimidos_.

**(Julian) **Agora tome isto.

**(Saori, irônica)** O que é que o senhor meu noivo deseja que eu tome?

_Julian dá um sorriso esnobe e coça o queixo._

**(Julian)** Apenas um pequeno artifício para garantir que de sua loucura temporária não advenham frutos indesejáveis.

**(Saori, atônita) **Está brincando?

**(Julian)** Não, não estou. Eu não vou criar um filho daquele... hum... cavaleiro.

**(Saori, levantando-se da cama)** Você é mais doente do que eu pensava...

**(Julian)** Pense o que quiser, desde que engula o comprimido.

**(Saori)** E se eu já estiver grávida de você? Vai querer matar o próprio filho?

**(Julian)** É um risco necessário.

**(Saori)** Eu não vou tomar nada.

**(Julian)** Ah, vai! Eu não saio daqui enquanto você não engolir esse comprimido.

**(Saori) **Vai me fazer tomar à força?

**(Julian)** Só se você tornar isso necessário. Agora, seja uma dama, e engula o comprimido.

**(Saori)** E se eu quiser ter um filho do Seiya?

**(Julian)** Não, você não quer.

**(Saori) **Julian, é hora de parar com essa brincadeira, sim? Eu não vou fazer isso.

**(Julian) **Vai. Enquanto for minha noiva, você fará o que eu quiser.

**(Saori)** Certo. Então acabou o noivado. Adeus.

**(Julian)** Não, não, não. Não se acaba um compromisso assim, senhorita Kido. Além do mais, o ofendido aqui devia ser eu, não a senhorita. Agora engula esta droga de comprimido.

_Julian segura Saori pelos braços com força e lhe diz algo que a convence a ingerir o comprimido. _

**(Julian)** Excelente. É o que se espera de uma boa noiva. E a partir de agora, por misericórdia e para o seu próprio bem, não faça mais bobagens, senhora minha noiva.

_Assim que ele sai do quarto, Saori agarra um travesseiro e põe-se a chorar._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Casa de Dohko._

_O telefone toca. Seiya corre para atender conforme prometera a Shunrei._

**(Seiya)** É o Shiryu! Claro, ele quer falar com você, Shunrei!

**(Shunrei, pega o fone) **Pode falar, Shi.

**(Shiryu) **Shu, está tudo bem. O mestre quebrou uma perna, mas fora isso e alguns arranhões, está bem.

**(Shunrei) **Graças a Deus!

**(Shiryu)** A senhorita Fatma é que se machucou bastante...

**(Shunrei)** Minha nossa...

**(Shiryu)** Ela está em coma. O mestre vai ficar aqui mais uma noite, em observação, e se tudo continuar bem amanhã ele terá alta.

**(Shunrei) **Tomara. Vou rezar por isso, e também pela senhorita Fatma.

**(Shiryu)** Faça isso, querida. Eu vou ficar mais um pouco com ele, mas volto pra almoçar com você.

**(Shunrei) **Eu queria tanto ir aí!

**(Shiryu)** Shunrei...

**(Shunrei) **Eu não sou de porcelana! Quantas vezes já enfrentei um hospital por sua causa? Eu quero ir e eu vou.

**(Shiryu)** Está bem. Venha. O que é eu posso fazer? Pegue um táxi. Só não venha de moto com o Seiya, pelo amor de Deus!

**(Shunrei, rindo) **Também não sou tão maluca assim. Até já, meu amor.

**(Shiryu)** Até, querida.

**(Seiya)** E aí? O que foi?

**(Shunrei)** O mestre está bem, apenas quebrou uma perna. Eu estou indo para lá e Shiryu disse que não é pra ir de moto com você!

**(Seiya) **Haha! Mas se quiser ir, ó, tô à disposição!

**(Shunrei)** Melhor não. Vou de táxi mesmo.

_Ao sair do condomínio, o táxi de Shunrei passa por Ikki que, apressadamente, faz o caminho inverso. Já na casa de Kanon, ele arruma sua mala, jogando as coisas dentro dela sem qualquer organização. Depois, desce carregando-a, joga-a no meio da sala e vai até o quarto onde Pani está hospedada. Ele abre a porta sem bater e, para sua surpresa, a moça e Kanon estão despidos, trocando carícias ousadas. _

**(Ikki)** Foi mal...

_Constrangido, o casal procura se esconder sob o lençol._

**(Ikki) **Pani, só vim te avisar que vá trabalhar na casa do Shun porque eu não volto para o Japão. Continuem aí. Fui.

_Ele pega a mala jogada na sala e deixa o condomínio a pé, pensando no que acabara de ver e torcendo sinceramente para que Pani se acerte com Kanon. Enquanto anda, Ikki relembra a cena que acontecera horas antes, no aeroporto de Atenas..._

_**(Pandora) **__O que é que você quer?_

_**(Ikki)**__ Que você entenda que o que eu te dou é o máximo que eu posso e que eu realmente a quero na minha vida. Se eu não quisesse, se eu não gostasse de você, não teria deixado tudo chegar ao ponto que chegou._

_**(Pandora) **__Não é o suficiente. Já disse que não quero mais dividir você com um fantasma. Simplesmente não consigo._

_**(Ikki)**__ Pandora..._

_**(Pandora)**__ Não, Ikki. Eu quero ter um homem de quem eu seja a única mulher. E você não pode me dar isso, infelizmente. Aliás, até hoje não entendi por que raios você não foi buscar os ossos dessa Esmeralda. Podia ter até um caso de amor com os restos mortais dela. Se bem que profanar cadáveres é crime. Você podia acabar na cadeia._

_**(Ikki)**__ Não vou ser grosso com você porque sem querer você me deu uma ideia._

_**(Pandora, indignada)**__ Seu doente! Suma daqui! Nunca mais quero vê-lo!_

_**(Ikki)**__ Então tá. Adeus._

_**(Pandora) **__Adeus. _

_Ela pega a mala e anda na direção do portão de embarque. Ikki segue na direção oposta._

_S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A_

_Dias depois..._

_Todos os visitantes já se preparam para partir da Grécia, exceto Shiryu e Shunrei, que decidiram ficar um pouco mais com Dohko. A tempestade que se aproxima deixa o dia cinzento e lúgubre. Hyoga acorda cedo, arruma suas coisas e vai à casa de Mu despedir-se de Eiri. A própria moça o recebe._

**(Eiri, aparentando frieza) **Então já vai?

**(Hyoga)** Sim. Logo o meu curso recomeça.

**(Eiri)** Boa viagem.

**(Hyoga)** Obrigado. Eiri, eu gostaria que você me mantivesse informado sobre a gravidez, sabe? Queria saber de tudo, da primeira vez que ela mexer aí dentro de você, essas coisas.

**(Eiri)** Quem vê até acha que você se importa.

**(Hyoga)** Você não vai me irritar com esse comentário porque eu sei que me importo.

**(Eiri, irônica) **Hum... também sei...

**(Hyoga)** É difícil conversar com você. Bom, se cuida.

**(Eiri) **Pode deixar que eu me cuido sim. Além do mais, tenho o Mu para me ajudar.

**(Hyoga) **Que bom pra você. Então vou indo.

_Eiri fecha a porta com força além da necessária. Hyoga retorna à casa de Camus com a certeza de que ela ainda não o esquecera._

_Enquanto isso, June ainda tenta consolar Shun, que chora desde a partida de Ikki._

**(June, abraçando-o)** Ainda chorando por causa do Ikki?

**(Shun)** É...

**(June) **Mas você sabe como ele é, Shun! Vamos parar com esse choro agora porque esse assunto já deu o que tinha que dar. Às vezes eu acho que é isso que seu irmão quer, sabe? Que você fique assim, se contorcendo de tanto chorar por ele. Vai dar o que ele quer? Vai?

_Shun nada responde. June o auxilia a levantar do canto onde ele está sentado e o arrasta até a sala, onde se despedem de Camus, agradecendo pela hospitalidade. Hyoga acaba de retornar à casa e também se despede de seu mestre._

**(Shun, em tom choroso, para Hyoga)** Ainda não consigo aceitar que o Ikki tenha sumido outra vez sem se despedir de mim, sem me deixar um bilhete, só um recado vago com a Pani.

**(June) **Isso de novo? Haja paciência, Shun! Vou pegar o resto das nossas coisas enquanto você se lamenta com seu amigo pela milionésima vez.

**(Hyoga)** Ela está bem brava, Shun...

**(Shun) **Eu sei, mas não consigo evitar. Estou muito magoado com a atitude do Ikki.

**(Hyoga) **Convenhamos, Shun. Isso é bem típico dele. Eu estava mesmo estranhando o fato de ele ficar tanto tempo num lugar.

**(Shun) **Eu pensava que ele e Pandora iam mesmo ficar juntos. Aí, de repente, eles se separam depois da festa, ela volta para a Alemanha e o Ikki some.

**(Hyoga)** Shun, o Ikki nunca esqueceu a Esmeralda e isso não devia ser fácil para a Pandora. Essas coisas nunca são fáceis.

**(Shun)** Eu sei... mas não pensei que ele me abandonaria de novo. Às vezes eu me sinto tão só.

**(Hyoga) **Não seja dramático.

**(Shun)** Olha só quem fala de drama!

**(Hyoga)** Eu estou controlado! A Eiri acaba de tentar me tirar do sério, mas não conseguiu.

**(Shun) **Ela parece bem com o Mu, mas sei lá, acho que ainda gosta de você.

**(Hyoga)** Isso está excessivamente claro. Bom, vamos lá, né? Ainda precisamos nos despedir do descerebrado e do casado.

**(Shun, rindo) **Descerebrado foi boa!

_Hyoga sorri de volta e os dois se abraçam longamente._

**(Shun)** Eu sinto sua falta. E agora, sem o Ikki, sentirei ainda mais.

**(Hyoga) **Você tem a June.

**(Shun) **É, ela é uma pessoa ótima, mas às vezes preciso de um amigo. O Seiya é meio moleque, não dá para falar de coisas sérias com ele, e Shiryu agora tem outras preocupações.

**(Hyoga)** Você sempre pode me telefonar.

**(Shun) **Olha que eu telefono mesmo.

**(Hyoga)** Pode ligar se precisar. E reze para eu emplacar minha carreira.

**(Shun) **Quando sair seu primeiro filme, estarei lá na estreia, na primeira fila.

**(Hyoga)** Contarei com isso.

_June reaparece com uma mala de mão aparentando estar pesadíssima, e os três vão juntos até a casa de Kanon, para buscar Pani, e de lá seguem até a casa de Dohko_, _onde ele, Shiryu e Shunrei já se despedem de Seiya e Seika._

**(Seiya) **Vocês não vão voltar mesmo?

**(Shiryu)** Não. Dohko precisa de nós.

**(Dohko) **Eu disse que não preciso, mas eles insistem.

**(Shunrei)** Não seja teimoso! Vamos cuidar do senhor, queira ou não!

**(Dohko)** O que é que eu posso fazer contra esses dois cabeças-duras?

**(Seiya)** Mas e seu trabalho na fundação?

**(Shiryu) **Que trabalho, Seiya? Estou indo lá para aprender. Eles não vão nem notar a minha falta. E depois, não vamos ficar eternamente, só mais alguns dias.

**(Seiya)** Está bem. Então, vamos lá, porque a van já está nos esperando.

**(Shiryu)** Boa viagem. E juízo nessa sua cabeça de vento! E na sua também, Seika.

**(Seika)** Eu? Eu sou muito ajuizada.

**(Shiryu) **Sei...

**(Seiya) **E a Saori, hein?

**(Shiryu) **Que tem ela?

**(Seiya) **Será que ela está bem?

**(Shiryu) **Deve estar, Seiya. Ela sabe se virar.

**(Seiya) **Será que sabe mesmo?

**(Shiryu)** Esperamos que sim, não é?

_A campainha toca. Shun e Hyoga vieram despedir-se também do casal, enquanto June preferiu ir direto para a van com Pani. Depois de longos abraços, Shiryu, Shunrei e Dohko, na cadeira de rodas, ficam na porta da casa, observando o movimento. _

_Rose, Angélica, Celina, June e Pani já estão dentro da van quando Shun, Hyoga, Seiya e Seika começam a se acomodar. Abraçados, Saga e Agatha despedem-se do lado de fora. _

**(Saga)** Em breve levarei boas noticias para você.

**(Agatha) **Assim espero, meu querido. Assim espero.

**(Saga) **Pode acreditar. Sempre cumpro minhas promessas.

**(Agatha) **Eu não duvido.

**(Saga, hesitante) **Mas seria melhor se você ficasse aqui com as meninas.

**(Agatha) **Já conversamos sobre isso...

**(Saga) **Está bem. Não vou insistir de novo. Boa viagem.

**(Agatha) **Obrigada.

_Aldebaran se despede de Violet com beijos, olhares ternos e poucas palavras. _

**(Aldebaran) **Espero que a gente volte logo a se ver.

**(Violet) **Eu também...

_Já entre Milo e Lily, o clima era de consternação. _

**(Milo, sussurrando)** Eu vou morrer de saudade.

**(Lily, também aos sussurros)** Eu também. Foi tudo lindo, foi um sonho. E mesmo que não nos vejamos nunca mais, tudo isso já valeu a pena.

**(Milo)** Nunca mais? Se a saudade apertar, eu largo tudo e vou pro Japão.

_Lily apenas sorri. Quer acreditar que ele está sendo sincero, mas no fundo acha que foi só uma aventura. O cavaleiro a abraça, e Lily se deixa envolver naquele último abraço, que segue seu curso natural até o último beijo. Depois, ela entra na van e senta próxima à janela. Milo segura a mão da namorada, tocando os dedos alvos e finos de leve, e olhando para ela com um olhar tão apaixonado que fez a menina querer descer do carro e pular nos braços dele. Só quando o motorista dá a partida é que ele solta e observa o veículo se afastar portão a fora._

**(Aldebaran, sentando no meio-fio)** É, meus amigos, agora é torcer para o tempo passar rápido e as férias chegarem logo.

**(Saga, acompanhando-o)** Ele passa.

_Kanon se senta ao lado do irmão, e os outros vão se sentando também, formando uma rodinha._

**(Kanon)** E como passa...

**(Saga) **Você gamou na empregada do Ikki, hein?

**(Kanon) **Gostei dela, mas meu foco é outra...

**(Saga, surpreso) **Que outra?

**(Kanon) **Não conto nem sob tortura.

**(Saga) **Pelo jeito, é comprometida.

**(Kanon) **Não. Não é mais. Mas nem insista, não direi quem é.

**(Aldebaran)** Quem mandou a gente arrumar namorada que mora longe, né? O jeito é sofrer de saudade.

**(Saga) **É até bom. Torna os reencontros mais emocionantes.

**(Aldebaran) **É, mas até conseguirmos o reencontro...

_Shura, que observava de longe a partida das meninas, se aproxima do grupo e também se senta._

**(Shura)** Que dureza, né?

**(Aldebaran)** Mas você não terminou com a mexicana?

**(Shura) **Nós brigamos, mas isso não quer dizer que eu deixei de gostar dela. Só não me sentia pronto para o que ela queria de mim. Acho que ela vai pensar melhor sobre isso e que ainda teremos outra chance.

**(Aldebaran) **Tomara. Vocês formavam um casal bonito.

**(Shura) **Eu também acho.

_Camus também se aproxima e participa da conversa._

**(Camus, irônico)** Os maiores na hierarquia do Santuário, sentados no chão, lamentando a partida de suas amadas.

**(Saga)** Isso prova que nós não somos insensíveis como você.

**(Camus)** Eu não sou insensível, sou objetivo.

**(Aldebaran)** Queria ver a objetividade se o amor da sua vida estivesse indo pro Japão, sem perspectiva de voltar tão cedo.

**(Saga)** Ele nem se importaria.

_Camus ignora o comentário de Saga, e Afrodite, curioso com a movimentação na entrada do condomínio, junta-se ao grupo._

**(Afrodite) **Não tenho nada a ver com isso, mas ouvi seu comentário, Camus, e acho uma graça esse bando de homenzarrão metido a super heroi sofrendo por amor. Engraçado o que amor faz com as pessoas, né?

**(Aldebaran) **Não sei se engraçado é o termo adequado.

**(Afrodite)** Pode não ser o termo adequado, mas eu sei bem o que vocês estão sentindo.

**(Saga) **Claro. O seu... erh... namorado também está longe.

**(Afrodite) **Pois é.

**(Aldebaran) **E agora estamos todos aqui, sozinhos, meio perdidos, sem saber para onde ir...

**(Afrodite) **Hum, até certo ponto. É como se o amor fosse um grande labirinto e mesmo enquanto estamos perdidos nele tudo é fabuloso.

_Ao ouvir o comentário, Máscara da Morte também se junta ao grupo._

**(Máscara da Morte)** Que conversa de gay!

_Afrodite o fuzila com o olhar e continua seu discurso._

**(Afrodite) **E mesmo que não saibamos se um dia vamos encontrar a saída, ou ainda que encontremos o fim antes do esperado, tudo vale a pena porque ficam as boas lembranças de tudo o que vivemos nele. E ainda que haja armadilhas, ainda que tropecemos pelo caminho, sempre vale a pena enfrentar o desconhecido caminho do amor.

**(Aldebaran)** Bonito isso.

**(Saga)** Bonito mesmo.

_Todos ficam em silêncio, refletindo sobre o que Afrodite acaba de dizer, até que Milo se levanta e expressa sua opinião, antes de sair correndo até a garagem._

**(Milo) **Bonito é o caramba! Eu é que não vou ficar aqui perdido nesse tal desse labirinto!

_S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A_

_Enquanto isso, os passageiros da van estão em silêncio, acostumando-se com as próprias saudades, pensando no que deixaram para trás e em quando reencontrarão seus amores. Todos, exceto Seiya. _

**(Seiya, com voz firme)** Para o carro!

**(Motorista)** Como?

**(Seiya) **Para aí que eu vou descer, caramba!

_Sem entender, o motorista encosta a van. _

**(Seika) **Você está maluco?

**(Shun) **Ele é maluco, Seika.

**(Seiya) **Preciso fazer uma coisa. Seika, você volta com o pessoal. Eu vou no próximo voo.

**(Seika) **Tem certeza de que sabe o que está fazendo?

**(Seiya)** Muita certeza. Boa viagem pra vocês.

**(Seika)** Seiya!

_Seiya se despede da irmã com um abraço, sai do veículo e pega sua mala no bagageiro, tudo sob o olhar perplexo dos outros. _

**(Hyoga) **Não sei porque vocês estão com essas caras. É óbvio que ele vai atrás da Saori.

**(Shun) **Será?

**(Hyoga) **Pode apostar.

_Na estrada, Seiya vai andando, até conseguir uma carona até a cidade, onde ele pega um táxi e vai direto à mansão dos Solo, onde ele pula o muro e, sorrateiro, esgueira-se pelo enorme jardim até se aproximar da casa. Saori lê no pergolado e se assusta quando Seiya toca seu ombro. Certificando-se de que não eram vistos, ela o puxa até um canto fora do campo de visão dos moradores da casa._

**(Saori)** O que você está fazendo aqui, seu maluco? Não ia voltar para Tóquio hoje?

**(Seiya)** Eu não podia ir embora sem saber como você está.

**(Saori, tentando ser convincente) **Eu estou bem, eu estou ótima.

**(Seiya) **Não é o que parece.

**(Saori) **Mas eu estou bem, sim.

**(Seiya)** Por que você está aqui? Por que está com o Julian? E, principalmente, por que tem tanto medo dele? Eu preciso saber.

**(Saori)** Eu estou onde tenho de estar, fazendo o que tenho de fazer. É isso.

**(Seiya) **Não entendo. Simplesmente não entendo. E não vou sair daqui sem uma boa explicação, porque tudo que você faz diz que é a mim que você ama. Seu olhar me diz isso a todo momento. E o que nós vivemos na noite de Natal...

**(Saori, interrompendo-o)** Estou fazendo o que meu coração manda fazer, Seiya. Só posso lhe dizer isso.

**(Seiya)** Definitivamente não é verdade. Eu sei que você me ama. Eu sinto isso. E você sabe que eu...

**(Saori, interrompendo-o outra vez)** Não termine...

**(Seiya, engolindo em seco) **Me deixa entender! Me dá uma razão lógica!

**(Saori)** Não tem o que entender. É o que é. Pronto.

**(Seiya) **Cada hora mais enigmática. Não aceito essa explicação.

**(Saori)** Vá embora, Seiya. Volte pro Japão, vá viver a sua vida, seja feliz.

**(Seiya) **E você? Vai ser feliz com esse homem que você não ama?

**(Saori, hesitante)**Espero que sim.

_Ele a toma nos braços e a beija. Ela resiste a princípio, mas logo se entrega e corresponde ao beijo._

**(Seiya) **Viu como você me ama?

**(Saori)** Vá embora. Por favor, por favor. Não torne as coisas ainda mais difíceis.

**(Seiya)** Está bem. Eu vou, mas não de vez. Vou ficar no condomínio. Se precisar de mim, para qualquer coisa, até para dar umas porradas nesse seu noivo fajuto, estarei lá.

**(Saori)** Não precisa ficar, pode voltar pro Japão tranquilamente.

**(Seiya) **Eu vou ficar, sim! Você diz que está fazendo o que seu coração manda. Pois o meu me diz para eu não me afastar de você.

_Ele corre até o muro e pula para o outro lado. Agora que ele se foi, as lágrimas fluem sem controle dos olhos de Saori, enquanto ela murmura:_

**(Saori)** Você não entenderia, Seiya. Esse é o meu sacrifício... só meu.

_FIM_

_S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A_

_Último capítulo, maaaaaaaaaaaas ainda tem coisa pra rolar. Usuahuasuhasuh! Deve sair um epílogo. Ou não. Estou pensando. Talvez deixe tudo para a continuação. É, vai ter continuação.  
_

_Oh, my! A última cena de Ikki e Pandora me fez catar os caderninhos lá de 2004 porque é uma cena que está no texto original e queria que ela ficasse com o mesmo clima de quando a escrevi pela primeira vez. A diferença é que ela acontecia na sala do apartamento onde os dois moravam, não no aeroporto de Atenas._

_E Seiya ficar em Atenas? TOTALMENTE fora dos meus planos. Mas resolvi mudar quando a cena final começou a tomar forma na página._

_A continuação da ceninha dos dourados, com Milo saindo 'voando', está no capítulo de "Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos", que também coloquei no ar hoje, ok? Aliás, essa foi uma das razões de tanta demora: queria postar os dois capítulos juntos. Mas também teve muito trabalho, mão doendo, preguiça, fiquei doente duas vezes, etc...tudo isso atrapalhou._

_É isso, pessoas. Estou de volta, com dois capítulos. A próxima fanfic da 'fila' é Mit Dir e o capítulo novo dela já está quase pronto, espero postá-lo semana que vem. Depois, vem Sobrado Azul, certo?_

_Beijinssss_

_Chii  
_


	40. Epílogo

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃ****O**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Epílogo**

_Peru, aeroporto de Lima.(1)_

_Ikki acaba de desembarcar e vai direto a uma empresa de táxi aéreo, onde tenta fretar um helicóptero._

**(Atendente)** Desculpe, senhor, mas para onde mesmo o senhor disse que deseja voar?

**(Ikki)** Ilha da Rainha da Morte.(2)

_A atendente abafa um sorrisinho. A ilha tinha fama de ser uma lenda, alguns até falavam de uns tais cavaleiros que viviam lá, mas ninguém sabia dizer se era verdade. De toda sorte, a moça tem certeza que nenhum piloto aceitará voar para um lugar que se supõe nem existir._

**(Ikki)** Pago quanto for preciso. O dobro, até o triplo do valor de um voo normal. É só me deixar lá e ir me buscar. Só isso.

**(Atendente)** E quando seria?

**(Ikki)** O mais rápido possível.

**(Atendente)** Eu vou checar a disponibilidade dos pilotos. Só um momento.

_Minutos depois, a moça volta._

**(Atendente)** Há um piloto disponível, mas como a viagem é incerta e de risco...

**(Ikki, impaciente, interrompendo)** Quanto é que ele quer?

**(Atendente)** Cinco vezes o valor.

**(Ikki)** Fechado. Quando ele pode ir?

**(Atendente)** Amanhã logo cedo, se o tempo estiver favorável.

**(Ikki)** Ok. Estarei aqui. **(pensando) **Esmeralda, eu vou tirar você daquela ilha... eu prometo.

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Atenas. Condomínio Olympus. _

_Seiya, Shiryu e Dohko estão sentados na porta da casa do mestre, conversando. Dohko ainda tem a perna engessada, mas já se sente melhor e até tem ido visitar Fatma, que continua no hospital._

**(Dohko, batendo de leve no gesso)** Que ironia precisar de muletas quando tenho meu corpo jovem outra vez.

**(Shiryu)** Para o senhor ver como a vida de jovem tem seus riscos.

**(Dohko)** Mas olha quem fala! Você age como um velho desde que tinha oito anos!

_Os três riem alto do comentário._

**(Shiryu) **É, eu acho que tenho mesmo cabeça de velho.

**(Seiya, enfático)** Tem!

**(Dohko)** Mas por um lado é até bom. Isso faz de você um cara responsável, em quem os amigos sempre podem confiar. Os amigos e a Shunrei. Por falar nela, como vão as coisas entre vocês?

**(Shiryu)** Vai tudo muito bem. Mesmo quando temos alguma briguinha boba eu sinto tanto amor por ela, tanto que eu não consigo ficar com raiva por mais de um minuto. E o bebê já é algo tão real pra mim. Até já sonhei com ele... Está tudo tão perfeito que me assusta.

**(Dohko)** Que bom, filho. Vocês têm muita sorte.

**(Shiryu) **Eu sei, mestre. É por isso que eu agradeço aos deuses todos os dias, por permitirem essa trégua, onde eu e ela podemos aproveitar esse tempo de bonança.

**(Seiya)** Trégua? A guerra acabou. Estamos em tempos de paz.

**(Shiryu)** Não sei não. Algo me diz que não é bem assim. **(voltando-se para Dohko) **E o mesmo algo me diz também que o senhor sabe disso.

**(Dohko)** Eu não sei de nada, meu filho. Ou melhor, sei sim, sei que todos nós devemos tocar nossas vidas porque se há mesmo algo para acontecer, não vai ser nem tão cedo.

**(Shiryu)** Mas como o senhor explica o comportamento da Saori? Desde que o Seiya me contou o que houve na mansão Solo eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso.

**(Seiya)** Você acha que pode ser alguma parada de deuses malucos de novo?

**(Shiryu)** Não sei, Seiya... Sinceramente não sei, mas acho muito estranho...

**(Dohko)** Vocês dois ficam procurando coisas onde não há nada! Saori é só uma mulher confusa. Não se preocupem com isso. Shiryu, aproveite o tempo com sua mulher e seu filho que vai nascer. E você, Seiya, faça o que sempre fez: lute pelo que acredita.

**(Seiya) **Estou tentando. Mas eu penso, penso, penso e não entendo a Saori...

_Dohko dá uma gostosa risada, deixando Seiya e Shiryu intrigados._

**(Dohko, ainda rindo)** Mulheres não são para serem entendidas! Você só tem que amá-las. Entendê-las é algo que não se pode fazer.

**(Shiryu)** Eu entendo a Shunrei...

**(Dohko) **Não entende, não. Você pensa que entende, mas ela está sempre um passo à frente...

**(Shiryu)** Ih, não gostei disso...

**(Seiya)** Nem eu, porque se você não entende a Shunrei, eu não sei mais de nada nessa vida. Só que eu queria realmente entender por que raios a Saori não admite que me ama e larga aquele mauricinho idiota metido a deus.

_Shunrei se aproxima do grupo sem ser notada e, sentando-se no colo do marido, dá seu parecer:_

**(Shunrei) **Porque ela tem medo.

_Os três voltam-se para ela que, calmamente, continua a falar._

**(Shunrei)** Eu não sei bem do quê, mas estive pensando muito nisso, sabe? Me coloquei no lugar dela e pensei no que me faria abrir mão do Shiryu. E sabe a resposta? Medo. Não por mim, medo de que fizessem algo a ele.

**(Seiya)** Mas o que o Julian poderia me fazer? Eu acabaria com ele em um segundo, ainda mais agora que o espírito de Poseidon não está mais nele... Ou será que ele voltou a despertar?

**(Dohko, enfático)** Não, não voltou.

**(Seiya)** Mas então o que Saori teme?

**(Dohko)** Eu acho que Shunrei tem razão. E acho também que o medo a que ela se refere não é só em relação ao Seiya. É algo maior...

**(Shiryu) **Acha que ele poderia prejudicar a todos nós?

**(Dohko)** Acho pouco provável.

**(Shunrei)** Pois já que me meti no assunto, eu acho que ele não pode fazer nada, mas faz Saori acreditar que poderia...

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Los Angeles, Estados Unidos._

_Hyoga e Rumiko aproveitam a noite de folga para sair. O casal caminha pelas ruas quase vazias por conta do frio excessivo, ele pensando em suas pessoas queridas, ela lamentando ter aceitado a ideia de andar naquele frio cortante. Rumiko sofre, mas Hyoga se delicia com a neve fininha caindo sobre os cabelos e o ar gelado que toca a pele do seu rosto. Ela se pergunta como alguém pode se sentir à vontade numa temperatura tão desfavorável quanto aquela, mesmo sendo russo e tendo vivido na Sibéria. Ele surpreende-se ao perceber que ultimamente seu pensamento recorrente não é mais a mãe e sim a filha. _

_Cansada do frio, Rumiko convence Hyoga a entrar no primeiro restaurante que aparece: um pequeno bistrô francês, simpático e de decoração rústica. Os dois entram e sentam-se uma mesa no canto. Uma garçonete vem atendê-los e oferece o cardápio, sem disfarçar que olha diretamente para Hyoga. Ele devolve o olhar inquiridor._

**(Garçonete) **Desculpa, é que você não é o rapaz daquele anúncio de perfume? Um bem sexy?

_Hyoga sorri. É a primeira vez que é reconhecido na América. Rumiko dirige à moça um olhar insatisfeito. _

**(Hyoga)** Então você viu?

**(Garçonete)** Está em todas as revistas!

_Hyoga dá seu sorriso mais encantador._

**(Hyoga)** É, sou eu.

**(Garçonete)** Você deve ouvir muito isso, mas é mais bonito pessoalmente.

_Ele dá outro sorriso e estende a mão para a moça._

**(Hyoga) **Hyoga. Muito prazer.

**(Garçonete)** Elise. O prazer é todo meu. Então, o que vai pedir?

**(Hyoga)** O que você me recomenda?

**(Elise)** Hum... o prato do dia é Saint Pierre com Creme de Camarão.(3)

**(Hyoga)** Parece muito bom.

**(Rumiko, incisiva) **Oga, eu quero esse Confit de Pato.

**(Hyoga)** Está bem, Rumiko. Pode ser esse.

**(Elise)** Ok. Alguma coisa para beber?

**(Hyoga)** Agora não, obrigado.

_Quando a moça se afasta, Rumiko dirige a Hyoga um olhar fulminante._

**(Rumiko, exasperada) **Podia pelo menos disfarçar!

**(Hyoga)** Disfarçar o quê?

**(Rumiko)** Que ficou babando pela garçonete!

**(Hyoga)** Eu? Não viaja, Rumiko. Só fui simpático e fiquei feliz por ela ter me reconhecido. Nada mais.

**(Rumiko) **Sei, sei...

_Hyoga nega, mas olha para Elise sempre que pode. É uma moça alta, bastante bonita, com uma beleza exótica, os cabelos castanhos, enrolados atrás da cabeça e arrematados com uma enorme flor cor-de-rosa e grandes olhos quase da cor dos cabelos. Na saída, junto à conta, ela lhe entrega um bilhetinho com um número escrito, que ele pega e, discretamente, guarda no bolso._

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Tóquio, Japão._

_Shun, June e Pani tentam jantar em paz. O clima entre os três é tenso desde que voltaram de Atenas. Shun não se conforma com a inesperada partida de Ikki, Pani sente saudades de Kanon e June lamenta o estado de ânimo dos dois._

**(June)** A vampira ligou hoje.

_Shun mexe distraidamente na comida e mal ouve o que ela diz._

**(June, mais alto)** Shun, a vampira ligou hoje.

**(Shun)** Quem?

**(June)** A vampira, Shunzinho. Aquela que namorava o seu irmão.

**(Shun)** Ah, você quer dizer Pandora, né? Para com isso, June. Ela já nem mora mais aqui...

**(June) **Felizmente!

**(Shun) **Mas o que ela queria?

**(June)** Não disse, mas aposto que ia implorar pra voltar pra ele. Quebrou a cara pois o maluco sumiu.

**(Shun)** Não fala assim do Ikki, Ju. Ele não é maluco.

**(June)** Claro que é. Quem é que some assim do nada?

**(Shun)** Ele tem os motivos dele, infelizmente... Mas eu gostaria que ele pelo menos desse sinal de vida. Já faz quase duas semanas que voltamos da Grécia e ele ainda não deu sequer um telefonema para dizer onde está. Achei que agora as coisas seriam diferentes...

**(June)** Todos os dias você diz a mesma coisa, Shunzinho. Você sabe como ele é, né? Então esquece.

**(Shun)** É, eu sei como ele é... mas agora não é só ele. Desde que voltei da Ilha da Andrômeda tem sempre alguém por perto. Pelo menos o Seiya e a Saori, mas agora até eles estão longe.

**(June)** Eles vão voltar logo, você já está cansado de saber. E além disso, você não está só, eu estou aqui.

**(Shun)** Eu sei. Gosto muito de você, June, mas sinto falta dos meus amigos.

**(June) **Não entendo porque tanto drama. Você precisa parar de depender tanto deles, Shun! Sua vida agora sou eu!

**(Shun, levantando-se da mesa) **Você realmente acha que é o bastante?

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Grécia, mansão Solo. _

_Saori está trancada no luxuoso banheiro da casa do noivo e olha desolada para o pequeno bastão branco que segura em uma das mãos._

**(Saori, consigo)** Não é possível, não é possível...

_É a terceira vez que refaz o teste de gravidez e obtém o mesmo resultado positivo._

**(Saori)** Calma, Saori. Não é o fim do mundo, afinal, pode ser filho do Julian. O mais provável é que seja... Mas e se for do Seiya? Como é que eu vou dizer que uma criança japonesa é filha do Julian? Não, eu não faria isso, o Seiya não merece. Mas não posso contar ao Julian agora. Não posso. Preciso falar pra alguém antes que eu exploda... Já sei... Vou falar com o Dohko. Ele sempre sabe o que dizer nessas horas complicadas.

FIM

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_(1) A Enciclopédia oficial de Saint Seiya diz que a Ilha da Rainha da Morte fica no "Oceano Pacífico, ao sul da Linha do Equador". Sendo assim, e levando em consideração a intensa atividade vulcânica na ilha, decidi localizá-la no Círculo de Fogo do Pacífico, mais especificamente em algum ponto do litoral do Peru. Poderia escolher qualquer lugar ao redor do círculo, até mesmo na Ásia, mas escolhi o Peru porque o nome "Esmeralda" me diz que a ilha deve pertencer a um país de língua hispânica. _

_(2) No mangá, a Ilha não foi destruída._

_(3) Saint Pierre é um peixe. _

S - - - - A- - - - I - - - - N - - - - T - S - - - - E - - - - I - - - - Y - - - - A

_Agora acabou de verdade... Bom, essa fic, porque vocês já sabem: tem continuação. Essas ceninhas fariam parte do primeiro capítulo dela, mas resolvi transformá-las no epílogo de Escute Seu Coração. Aliás, eu tenho pensado muito em mudar do formato roteiro para a narração. Quebrará o 'padrão' dessa série, mas talvez seja melhor para o andamento dela. Hum... vamos ver. Ainda não decidi. Então, vou dar uma pausa na publicação dessa série, pois a fic nova só irá para o ar quando eu tiver uma boa quantidade de capítulos prontos para evitar ficar meses sem postar. _

_É isso, pessoas!_

_Obrigada a todos que bravamente acompanharam ESC até o final!_

_Beijos e até a próxima!_

_Chii_


End file.
